Bienvenue chez les Sans-factions
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Béatrice a choisit d'aller vivre chez les Audacieux. Et si Tobias avait quitté sa faction pour les Sans-factions avant de la rencontrer ? Tobias a-t-il pris la bonne décision ou va-t-il le regretter un jour ?
1. Une nouvelle famille

**Une nouvelle histoire ! Je tiens juste à préciser que les chapitres seront séparés en deux parties: point de vue de Tobias puis celui de Tris. Je vous laisse la découvrir...**

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

 **TOBIAS POV**

Depuis que je suis petit, je voulais partir de chez moi et quitter les Altruistes. À 14 ans, j'ai décidé que j'irais chez les Audacieux. Maintenant que j'y suis depuis deux ans, je veux les quitter. Je vais devoir faire un choix. Une fois que je serai parti, il n'y a aucun retour possible. J'ai voulu partir sans rien dire à personne mais ça ne serait pas correct envers mes amis. Je les considère comme ma famille et je ne peux pas leurs faire ça. Je peux paraître comme l'homme le plus froid et intimidant de la faction, mais j'ai toujours respecté les personnes. Rectification : j'ai toujours respecté les personnes qui méritent du respect.

Je pose mes coudes sur la rambarde au bord du Gouffre et déplie le papier que je garde toujours dans ma poche.

 _~Tobias_

 _Tu ne me crois peut-être pas mais je t'aime. Tu es mon fils et j'ai besoin de toi. Ma proposition tient toujours mais si tu refuses, saches que je t'attendrai. Il y a toujours une place pour toi parmi nous._

 _~Evelyn_

Je le repli et soupire. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Zeke ? Il est comme mon frère. Mais ma décision est prise, je pars ce soir. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois partir avant que l'initiation ne commence demain.

-Alors Quatre. Tu fais quoi tout seul ? Encore à ruminer à propos de ce rendez-vous désastreux ? Zeke plaisante en s'adossant à la rambarde, le corps tourné vers la Fosse.

-Non, c'est un peu plus sérieux.

-Tu t'es fait larguer ? Il demande avec un sourire.

-C'est sérieux Zeke. C'est...Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais j'ai pas le choix.

\- Ça peut attendre si tu veux. Dis-le moi quand tu voudras et quand tu te sentiras prêt. Viens maintenant, tout le monde nous attend dans mon appartement pour un 'Sincère ou Audacieux'.

Je souris, c'est le meilleur moyen de finir ma vie chez les Audacieux. Quand on entre dans la pièce, tout les monde est effectivement là. Par là, je veux dire Shauna, sa sœur Lynn, Marlene, Uriah et Amar. Je m'installe entre Zeke et Uriah et le jeu commence.

-Quatre, Sincère ou Audacieux ? Shauna commence.

-Sincère.

Pour une fois, je vais répondre à l'unique question qu'ils me posent toujours.

-Quel est ton vrai nom ?

Tout le monde grogne parce qu'en temps normal j'aurais seulement retiré mon t-shirt. Comme Uriah l'a si bien dit, 'c'est une question de merde et inutile'.

Pas aujourd'hui.

-Tobias.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, les yeux tous plus grands que des soucoupes. Amar me sourit, il savait déjà.

-Qu-uoi ? C'est ton nom ?

-Oui.

Ils sont complètement muets, incapable d'assimiler la nouvelle.

-On peut passer à autre chose ? Uriah ?

Il me fixe encore mais répond, sans cligner des yeux.

-Audacieux.

Je souris malicieusement, il ne va pas voir ce qui va lui arriver...

Trois heures plus tard nous décidons d'arrêter le jeu. On part tous vers nos appartements mais pas moi. Je fais un dernier tout dans la faction avant de retourner chez moi. J'attrape mon sac avec mes affaires et regarde une dernière fois mon appartement. Ma salle de bain dans laquelle j'ai toujours dû faire face à une de mes peurs, la claustrophobie. Mon salon où je passais des heures à rester assis à regarder le plafond sans jamais m'ennuyer. Ma chambre avec les mots 'Seul Dieu est à craindre' peints sur le mur. Ça va me manquer mais peut-être pas autant que je le pense. Je prends un de mes couteaux que je garde juste au cas où et en sortant, j'accroche une lettre pour mes amis à la porte.

Je prends mon temps en sortant de la faction, essayant de tout mémoriser pour garder des souvenirs. Je passe une dernière fois au Filet et reste allongé un moment à l'intérieur. Je suis arrivé il y a presque deux ans. Je n'osais pas sauter, Max a failli me jeter du haut du bâtiment. Je rejoins ensuite mon coin personnel dans le Gouffre et encore une fois reste assis quelques minutes. Mon dernier arrêt est la cafétéria. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Zeke et moi nous sommes faufilés dans les cuisines la nuit. Et je vais le faire une dernière fois. J'ouvre la porte de la cafétéria et elle est vide. Il a beau être 1 heure du matin, il arrive que certaines personnes soit là. Je me dirige ensuite vers la porte des cuisines et avec le double de la clé que Zeke a fait faire, j'entre. Je me dirige vers le frigo où le chef garde le gâteau Audacieux. J'en prends quelques parts et les met dans mon sac. Comme ça va me manquer ça aussi. Je prends aussi quelques boîtes en conserve pour les emmener aux Sans-factions, ils en ont probablement besoin.

Je sors en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte et cette fois, je quitte la faction.

J'attends à côté des rails l'arrivée d'un train et après seulement quelques minutes, je le vois s'approcher. Je prends mon sac sur le dos avant de courir à hauteur du train et de me hisser à l'intérieur.

Je m'adosse contre le mur du wagon et regarde le paysage qui défile sous mes yeux. Je me souviens du premier jeu de 'Sincère ou Audacieux' auquel j'ai participé. C'était dans un wagon et ce soir là, j'ai eu mon tatouage.

Les maisons Altruistes passent, je vais devoir sauter. Je porte mon sac et saute quand le train ralentit légèrement.

Je marche doucement pour profiter de la nuit et de la pleine lune. Je ne retiens pas mon sourire et ça fait un bien fou. Ne plus avoir à se cacher derrière un air renfrogné pour cacher la vérité. Je n'ai plus rien à cacher. Je leur ai tout expliqué dans la lettre. Demain, toute la ville saura que le tout-puissant Quatre n'était que le petit Tobias venant des Pète-Secs qui s'est fait battre par son père et qui désormais vit chez les Sans-factions. Je suis fier d'avoir tout révélé et d'avoir eu le courage de partir.

J'arrive enfin dans le cœur de la vie chez les Sans-factions qui ressemble étrangement à la Fosse. Je suis surpris de voir encore quelques jeunes debout qui rigolent entre eux. Il y a même un couple qui s'embrasse alors que leurs amis les acclament. Tout n'est pas si différent que chez les Audacieux.

Je m'approche des amis en questions qui me regardent suspicieusement.

-Où habite Evelyn Johnson ? Je leur demande.

Une jeune fille de 17 ans environ, long cheveux bruns mais à la couleur des yeux inconnue à cause de la faible luminosité, s'avance en jouant avec ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu es perdu, tu peux dormir chez moi ! Même si on ne risque pas de s'endormir de si tôt.

Génial, les filles sont encore plus directs ici.

-Je suis son fils, Tobias. Soit tu m'y conduis, soit je te laisse avec tes amis. Dans les deux cas, cette conversation est terminée.

Je pensais pouvoir laisser le masque de Quatre chez les Audacieux mais il faut croire qu'il me sera encore utile.

-Débrouille-toi seul alors.

Je me retourne sans rien dire et commence à marcher vers un autre groupe. Elle croyait vraiment que j'allais la supplier de m'y emmener ? J'entends un bruit de chaussures derrière moi puis une main tire sur mon sac.

-Je vais t'aider moi. Un de ses amis dit.

Je lui souris alors qu'il guide la route.

-Elina est un peu directe mais on s'y habitue une fois qu'on la connaît. Elle n'est pas si méchante dans le fond. Je m'appelle Emmanuel mais tout le monde m'appelle Manu.

Je lui serre la main. Je ne lui dis pas mon nom, il le connaît déjà.

-Pourquoi as-tu décidé de nous rejoindre, Tobias ?

-La vie chez les Audacieux ne me plaisait plus. Et je voulais essayer de pardonner ma mère.

-C'est une bonne raison.

On s'arrête devant une sorte de maison construite avec de vrais murs mais ils ne sont pas parfaitement droits et c'est comme s'ils venaient chacun d'une maison différente.

-Et voilà, je pense qu'elle dort mais elle a un canapé sur la droite de la porte d'entrée si je me souviens bien. Tu diras salut de ma part à Mason.

Je hoche doucement la tête en étudiant la maison puis ses mots entrent dans mon esprit. Mason ? Qui est Mason ? Je me tourne pour lui demander, mais il est parti. Bon, il est temps d'y aller.

J'ouvre la porte et entre sans bruit. Je ne vois pas grand chose mais le canapé est bien visible sur la droite. Une couverture est pliée sur le dessus, comme si elle savait que je viendrais. Sans attendre, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et pose ma tête sur l'oreiller. Mon sac repose au pied du canapé et je glisse hors de mes chaussures en les laissant retomber à côté du sac.

En un rien de temps, je suis endormi.

Je suis réveillé par quelqu'un qui tapote mon bras avec son doigt. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à un enfant de 5 ans environ. Il a les cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns.

-T'es qui ? Il me demande.

-Je m'appelle Tobias. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Mason.

C'est le fameux Mason dont Manu m'a parlé. Mais pourquoi est-il ici ?

Il part vers une autre pièce qui selon moi est la cuisine et appelle quelqu'un.

-Maman !

Je me fige quand il l'appelle. Sa mère sort de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon.

Sa mère est ma mère.

 **BEATRICE POV**

Je vois mon sang qui coule sur le charbon brûlant des Audacieux et j'entends Marcus qui crie 'Audacieux' au dessus des grésillements du sang sur le charbon.

Je m'avance vers ma nouvelle famille et je remarque immédiatement ce garçon qui est assis sur une chaise, les épaules penchées vers l'avant et il est vraiment triste. Pas besoin d'être Érudit pour le voir. Une fille est assise à côté de lui et caresse son dos. Je m'assieds de l'autre côté du garçon. Je devrais plutôt dire homme parce qu'il a facilement 2 ou 3 ans de plus que moi.

\- Ça ira Zeke. C'est peut-être mieux pour lui d'être là-bas.

-Shauna, je le considérais comme mon frère et il est parti sans un au revoir. Je pensais qu'il me faisait confiance... Et cette lettre, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a vécu ça.

Elle le prend dans ses bras puis croise mon regard. Elle caresse son dos tout en m'offrant un faible sourire.

-Ressaisis toi maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'Uriah dira quand il te verra comme ça ? Indice, le mot commence par un P.

Il a l'air d'avoir pris un coup de fouet car il se redresse et sourit comme il le peut. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule puis il embrasse son front en la remerciant.

Quand je lève les yeux, je vois que la cérémonie est terminée et que les Audacieux commencent à partir. Je n'ose pas regarder mes parents ou mon frère qui a décidé de rester avec eux. Au moins, ils n'ont pas tout perdu.

Je cours jusqu'aux rails avec les Audacieux et le moment que j'appréhendais arrive enfin. Sauter dans le train.

Je me rends vite compte que je suis la dernière à courir à côté du train. Je dois y arriver, je dois le faire. Une main sort alors de l'ouverture du train et je la prends sans réfléchir. La personne me tire à l'intérieur et je tombe sur mon dos en respirant rapidement. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir la jeune femme de tout à l'heure.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Merci de m'avoir aidée. Je lui réponds en m'asseyant.

-C'est normal.

Puis elle s'éloigne. Une fille alors prend sa place et me sourit en tendant sa main.

-Salut, je m'appelle Christina.

Je prends sa main en me présentant à mon tour. Je regarde alors ses vêtements. Blanc et noir. Une sincère.

-Béatrice.

Je l'écoute me parler de tout ce qu'elle s'attend chez les Audacieux mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Je suis perdue dans mes propres pensées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai peut-être fait une erreur.

Je ne réfléchis pas quand je tombe. Mon esprit est vide et pendant ces quelques secondes, je me sens libre et détendu. Ensuite, le contact avec le filet me ramène à la réalité. Des mains se tendent vers moi et j'en attrape une au hasard. Je suis hissée hors du filet et un homme de 25 ans environ me regarde.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Hum...Béatrice.

Il se retourne vers les autres Audacieux amoncelés dans la salle.

-Premier saut : Béatrice. Il crie.

Il me sourit et me montre un endroit où je dois me tenir en attendant les autres.

Les novices tombent un après l'autre comme des mouches dans des toiles d'araignées et je ne plaisante pas. Un natif ne voulait pas sortir du filet parce que 'c'est trop confortable'. Amar, celui qui m'a aidée à sortir du filet, n'est pas entré dans son jeu et le regarde en souriant mais Zeke vient ensuite à la rescousse et tire le natif hors du filet. Quand il est sortit, Zeke lui crie dessus.

-Uriah ! C'est pas parce que Quatre est plus là que tu dois faire ton malin. Tu respectes les autres et en particulier les instructeurs où je te promets que je pars moi-même chercher Quatre pour qu'il te botte les fesses.

Uriah pâlit à le menace et leur petite dispute a attiré l'attention de tout le monde maintenant. Qui est ce Quatre ? Et où est-il ?

-Tu le ferais ?

-De toute façon j'ai besoin d'une explication, donc je compte bien le retrouver pour lui parler. Que je lui parle de toi ou pas, peu importe.

Uriah lui sourit faiblement puis lui tapote l'épaule. Zeke et ce Quatre ont du être très proche pour que ça affecte Zeke comme ça.

-C'est mignon tout ça mais là on a une initiation à commencer donc vous discuterez plus tard. Amar leur explique.

Zeke part avec Shauna et Uriah retourne avec les natifs.

-L'initiation est séparée en plusieurs parties. On commençait toujours avec la partie physique mais le départ de votre supposé instructeur hier soir a fait polémique et bref, on ne peut pas commencer par ça. Donc on va faire comme il y a deux ans et commencer par la partie mentale. Je vous expliquerez tout demain. Suivez-moi, le tour commence. Au fait, j'ai complètement oublié, je m'appelle Amar et Lauren à côté de moi va s'occuper des natifs alors que je prends les transferts.

On suit Amar dans les couloirs alors que les natifs sont déjà partit vers leur dortoir en criant et en rigolant. Il nous emmène dans plusieurs endroits différents mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup écouté. Je l'entends parler de la Fosse et du Gouffre puis j'entends le mot dortoir en en moins de cinq minutes on se retrouve à l'intérieur.

-Ok, c'est ici que vous allez rester pendant ces 6 prochaines semaines si vous restez avec nous bien sûr.

Tout le monde se regarde. Ça me rassure que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir entendue ça.

-Comment ça si on reste ? Christina intervient.

-Après la première partie personne ne part, après la seconde vous êtes 4 à partir et après le test final vous ne serez plus que 10 en tout. Transferts et natifs. Vous pouvez râler mais je ne crois pas que les leaders apprécieront.

Personne n'ose dire quoi que soit. Après quelques secondes de silence, il nous mène vers la salle de bain.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas pudique.

Il ouvre la porte et je sais que ma mâchoire est sur le sol. Ils sont sérieux ? Je viens de chez les Altruistes et je dois prendre ma douche avec les autres ? Filles et garçons ?

-Changez vous, je vous attends dehors pour aller à la cafétéria.

Tout le monde se regarde comme si c'était une blague mais il faut voir la vérité en face, ils sont sérieux. On se dirige tous vers un lit et on attrape nos vêtements. Je regarde autour de moi, un peu gênée de devoir me déshabiller mais quand je tourne la tête, Christina est déjà en sous-vêtement et est prête à mettre son pantalon. Cette fille n'a aucun complexe.

-Alors la Pète-sec. On est timide ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à ce garçon des Sincères, torse nu. Je secoue la tête alors qu'il m'envoie un sourire qui enfin un frisson dans ma colonne vertébrale, et pas le meilleur frisson.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Il s'approche mais je fais un pas en arrière.

-Peter, laisse-la tranquille ! Christina lui dit.

-Pourquoi ? On ne fait que discuter. Et puis, elle doit se changer.

Elle s'apprête à lui répondre quand je la coupe. Je dois prouver que je suis une Audacieuse et pas une Pète-sec. Je retire mon pull puis mon pantalon gris pour m'être mon pantalon noir. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise ainsi exposée mais c'est le seul moyen qu'il me laisse tranquille et voir son état de choc collé sur le visage est vraiment très agréable. Je passe un t-shirt noir, retire mon chignon et me retourne vers Peter.

-Content ?

Il ne bouge pas et ne dit rien et continue de me fixer. Puis son sourire revient et il me murmure,

-Très. Tu n'es pas si mal sous tout ces vêtements superflus.

Il me cligne de l'œil et retourne vers son lit avec un sourire satisfait. Je le regarde avec dégoût puis me tourne vers Christina qui me regarde encore, complètement choquée.

-Quoi ?

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait ça. Crois moi Tris, ils étaient tous entrain de baver devant de toi.

-Pff, n'importe quoi...Attends, comment tu m'as appelée ?

-Tris ? Je trouve que ça passe mieux que Béatrice.

-J'aime bien.

Elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules et nous sortons avec les autres pour qu'Amar nous montre la cafétéria.

On a beau rire et sourire, j'ai toujours cette impression que quelque chose va arriver.

 **Donc voilà le premier chapitre :) J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera prêt donc je ne donnerai aucune date mais promis, je me dépêche ^^**


	2. Jour 1

**Enfin le chapitre 2. Je ne donnerai aucun rythme pour poster les chapitres parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire. Je travaille aussi sur une autre histoire en anglais qui va me prendre du temps aussi...**

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

 **TOBIAS POV :**

 _Sa mère est ma mère._

Je me redresse en regardant Evelyn comme si je ne l'avais jamais vue avant, comme quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

-Tobias, laisse moi t'expliquer. Elle me supplie.

-Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

-Bien sûr que oui mais je ne savais pas comment.

Elle se tourne vers Mason.

-Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, mon poussin ?

Il sourit et part vers sa chambre avec sa peluche sous le bras.

-Il a quel âge ? Je lui demande.

-4 ans dans 1 mois.

Je suis étonné, moi qui pensais qu'il avait 5 ans. Bon, je ne connais pas assez les enfants pour donner leur âge rien qu'en les voyants.

-Et dans ces 2 ans où tu m'as contacté, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ? Tu as honte ?

-Non, je suis fière de vous avoir tout les deux. Mais je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir si tu le savais.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fait pas confiance. Que tu as voulu refaire ta vie en me rejetant...encore une fois.

-Non Tobias, ne crois pas ça. Je t'aime plus que tout mais j'aime aussi Mason. Je ne pourrais pas choisir entre vous deux mais Mason a besoin de moi.

Elle s'assied sur le canapé et tapote la place à côté d'elle pour que je fasse pareil. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle à contrecœur.

-Son père est mort est mort i ans, il n'a eu aucune figure paternelle dans sa vie et je ne peux pas le laisser.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment et je me surprend à penser à Mason. Il n'a pas eu de père alors qu'il en aurait voulu un alors que moi j'ai eu le pire père que l'on puisse avoir. Il a une mère alors que je n'en ai jamais eu une. C'est injuste, mais ce n'est pas sa faute.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais passer du temps avec lui ? Pour qu'il ai un homme pour s'occuper de lui.

Je veux lui dire non mais quand je lève les yeux et que je le vois debout à côté de la porte avec sa peluche dans les bras et ses vêtements trop grands pour lui, je ne peux pas dire non. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui et Evelyn n'est pas toujours là.

-D'accord, mais pour lui.

Evelyn voit que j'étais entrain de le regarder et elle le fait venir. Il s'assied sur ses genoux et pose sa tête sur sa poitrine en tenant la peluche contre lui.

-Mason, je te présente ton frère Tobias. Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais parlé de lui.

Il hoche doucement la tête.

-Tu veux venir avec nous quand je vais montrer les alentours à Tobias ? Tu pourras lui montrer notre cachette secrète.

Il sourit et hoche encore la tête. Elle le repose parterre en lui disant de s'habiller. Elle se tourne vers moi quand il est partit puis me prend dans ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup Tobias. Je suis tellement contente de te voir ici. Viens, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Je me souviens alors du gâteau dans mon sac.

-Attends, j'ai ramené quelque chose.

Je sors le gâteau et les boîtes de conserves et Evelyn me sourit.

-Tobias, tu n'aurais pas du.

-Je ne savais pas si tout le monde mange à sa faim ici alors je me suis dit que je pouvais en emmener un peu.

-C'est vraiment gentil mais ne t'en fais pas, les Altruistes nous donnent assez à manger et on a commencé à cultiver des légumes. Tout commence à s'améliorer ici.

-Je pense que j'ai pris une bonne décision alors.

Elle me sourit et me conduit vers la cuisine pour un bon petit déjeuner.

L'après-midi, Mason nous force presque à sortir pour qu'il puisse me montrer sa cachette. Je lui souris alors qu'il prend ma main pour me faire avancer plus vite. On pourrait croire que j'ai toujours été son grand frère et qu'il me connaît depuis toujours.

-Allez Tobi, dépêche toi. Tu es trop lent.

Je souris encore au surnom qu'il m'a attribué et je vois Evelyn qui fait de même à côté de moi. Je le prends alors dans mes bras et le porte sur mes épaules avant de partir en courant.

-Tu me guides, Chef !

Je cours vers une intersection et il crie 'droite'. Je tourne à droite mais il tire sur mes cheveux.

-À droite Tobi. Tu t'es trompé. T'es pas un Nez-rudit.

Je change de direction et va vers la gauche. Il continue de me guider puis à un moment avant de tourner, je le sens tirer sur mon épaule gauche donc je tourne à gauche.

Il rigole de plus bel quand il voit que ça marche et il continue jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

-Stop !

Je le pose parterre et il me tire de nouveau par la main. On entre dans un petit chemin puis il me pointe une trappe dans le sol. Je l'ouvre, il y a un escalier à l'intérieur. Je descends avec lui puis il me conduit encore dans un tunnel. On arrive alors à cet endroit magnifique. C'est une sorte de grotte mais la particularité est que les murs sont trempés, il a un léger filet d'eau qui coule dessus. Elle est éclairée par un trou en haut qui donne accès sur l'extérieur mais c'est très haut. Il y a une sorte de cascade sur le côté mais le mot est trop fort, il a un courant d'eau qui tombe mais l'eau tombe d'un petit bassin à un autre. Les bassins doivent être aussi grands que des casseroles mais ça n'en reste pas moins magnifique. Il y a un bruit perpétuel qui n'est rien d'autre que l'eau qui coule.

-Maman a dit que c'est un secret pour nous.

-C'est vraiment très beau.

Il se lève puis commence à courir vers les murs où il laisse passer ses doigts dans l'eau. Il s'amuse comme un petit fou.

-Tu aimes bien ? Je sursaute à la voix derrière moi.

-Hum..oh oui. C'est magnifique. Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?

-C'est le père de Mason qui me l'a montré. Il-Il m'a demandée en mariage ici.

-Tu étais remariée ? Je lui demande complètement abasourdi.

-Non, il a été tué quelques mois avant le mariage.

C'est à ce moment là que je commence à éprouver pour la première fois de la compassion pour ma mère. Je la prends dans mes bras.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

Elle soupire avant de me répondre.

-C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais attends le jour où tu auras une petite copine ou que tu voudras rester avec tes amis...

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Ce n'est pas une priorité.

-Crois moi, je sais ce que je dis.

On observe Mason jouer avec l'eau un petit moment avant que la montre d'Evelyn ne se mette à sonner. Elle grogne et se lève.

-J'ai un meeting. Tu veux bien rentrer avec Mason et le coucher à ma place ? Il connaît le chemin du retour.

-Pas de soucis.

Une fois qu'elle est partie, j'appelle Mason pour qu''il vienne.

-Maman est partie alors on va devoir rentrer.

Il fronce les sourcils puis soupire.

-On revient demain, dis !

-Si tu veux.

Comme pour l'allée, je le place sur mes épaules et essaye de rentrer en me souvenant des lieux mais c'est difficile, tout se ressemble. Mason a l'air de bien aimer le fait qu'il puisse me tirer les oreilles à sa guise parce qu'il n'arrête pas. C'est seulement quand je le pose quand nous sommes à la maison que je me rends compte que mes oreilles ont morflé.

Je l'accompagne à l'intérieur, il est déjà l'heure du dîner mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

-Tobi.. j'ai faim.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, Chef ?

-Burger !

Je le regarde, un sourcil haussé mais je ne dis rien. Elle ne m'a pas dit ce que je pouvais faire ou pas.

-Tu veux m'aider ?

Il ne répond pas mais prend une chaise et la tire vers la table. Il grimpe dessus en remontant ses manches.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Par contre, on se lave les mains avant.

Je le porte sous les bras et le tiens devant l'évier. Il se lave rapidement les mains et je les repose sur la chaise. Je me lave les mains à mon tour puis ouvre le frigo, enfin si c'est un frigo... C'est bien un frigo et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si remplie. Je suis surpris de voir des légumes qui ont l'air frais et de la viande. Bon, je sens qu'on va bien manger.

Je sors de la viande hachée et la pose dans un saladier devant Mason. J'y ajoute du sel et du poivre puis pars à la recherche d'un œuf. Je le casse et le met dans le bol. Mason me regarde en attendant que je lui dise qu'il puisse mélanger mais je vois qu'il est impatient.

-Tu peux mélanger.

Il plonge ses deux mains dans le mélange et écrase tout. Je m'occupe de l'oignon à côté que je dépose alors dans le bol. Il continue de tout mélanger alors que j'ajoute toute sorte d'ingrédients. Je découpe les tomates pour la suite alors qu'il continue de mélanger. Enfin... il commence vraiment à jouer avec en faisant des trous avec ses doigts puis en les rebouchant. Je place mes mains dans le mélange et commence à former des ronds. Il m'imite puis je m'arrête pour le laisser faire. Je lave mes mains et fait chauffer la plaque.

-Tobi ! Regarde !

Je me retourne et il tient une portion en main comme un trophée.

-Il est tout bien fait !

-Bravo, Chef !

Il le pose avec délicatesse et recommence alors que je pose les steaks hachés dans la poêle.

Quand il a finit, je l'aide à sa laver les mains et finit tout seul. Il s'assied à table et m'attend. Je dépose tout sur la table et l'aide à faire son burger. C'est à ce moment là que je me dis que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Il n'a que 4 ans et je sens qu'il va en mettre partout.

Et j'avais raison. Il a mis beaucoup de ketchup et quand il mord dedans, tout ressort sur l'autre côté. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire, un morceau de salade collée sur sa joue. Il éclate de rire et je le suis. Je vais chercher de quoi lui nettoyer la bouche et les joues.

Après le repas, il est l'heure de le mettre au lit. Quand je l'aide à mettre son pyjama et l'allonge dans son lit, il commence à se débattre.

-Non Tobi. Je veux pas.

-Tu veux que je restes un peu ?

Il hoche la tête alors que je pose la couette sur lui. Je m'assieds sur son lit.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire demain ?

-On retourne à la cachette. Et tu verras mes copains. Tu veux voir mes copains ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu me montreras tes copains ?

Je repense à Zeke et à tout ceux que j'ai laissé là-bas sans me retourner, je devrais peut-être y aller pour lui parler.

-Je ne sais pas. On verra. Allez, bonne nuit Chef.

-Bonne nuit Tobi.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et quand je me retourne, Evelyn est là, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer.

-Oui, c'est agréable de le voir s'amuser. Dès que j'ai rencontré Zeke et Uriah, je voyais leur complicité et j'étais jaloux. Je les enviais et maintenant que j'ai un frère, je veux être proche de lui.

Elle hoche la tête doucement.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Je la suis vers une pièce à côté de la cuisine.

\- Ça te dérange de passer la journée avec Mason demain ? En temps normal, c'est Manu qui s'occupe de lui.

Donc c'est comme ça qu'il l'a connu.

-Il veut déjà me montrer ses amis.

-Ben dis donc, s'il veut te présenter à ses amis, c'est qu'il t'adore.

Je laisse un bâillement malgré moi et Evelyn rigole. Elle m'enlace en me serrant fortement contre elle.

-Bonne nuit Tobias. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

-Moi aussi. Bonne nuit.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et ne fait pas attention à la chambre. Tout ce que je vois est le lit qui me tend les bras. Je m'allonge et m'endors en quelques secondes.

 **TRIS POV :**

Je suis réveillée par un bruit sourd comme quand on frappe du métal ensemble. Mes yeux cherchent la source du bruit et je vois Amar qui frappe un tuyau sur un autre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

J'entends des grognements dans le dortoir puis le bruit s'arrête. Miracle.

-Entraînement dans 25 minutes, ne traînez pas si vous voulez manger quelque chose.

Je sors du lit rapidement et me change quand Christina grogne.

-25 minutes ? Mais je prends déjà 20 minutes pour me maquiller.

-Quel dommage, tu vas devoir y aller sans maquillage. Tu vas survivre ?

Elle me fusille du regard puis part en courant vers le seul miroir. Je décide d'aller manger sans elle, elle peut toujours me rejoindre.

Je m'assieds à table et je suis vite rejointe par Will et Al.

-Où est Christina ? Will demande.

Je le regarde avec un sourcil haussé et il rougit. Je savais qu'il avait craqué pour elle.

-Je veux dire...enfin..elle..

-Te fatigues pas on a compris. Al lui dit sans lever les yeux et il rougit de plus en plus.

Je retourne à mes tartines en regardant autour de moi. Je vois Zeke et Shauna qui discutent ensemble. Je me rappelle alors de ce Quatre.

-Will !

Il se tourne vers moi et je me rends compte que Christina est là.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as entendu parler de ce fameux Quatre ?

-Bien sûr. Je devais faire un exposé sur les Audacieux. Ce gars est une légende. Il a fait son initiation il y a deux ans et il n'a que quatre peurs, d'où le nom. Il a finit premier devant tout les natifs et Eric, tu sais le leader. À ce qu'il paraît il lui a cassé deux dents.

-Et tout le monde le respectait et avait cette sorte de peur en le voyant. Une voix finit quand la personne s'assied à côté de moi.

Je lève les yeux pour voir que c'est Zeke.

-Le plus impressionnant c'est qu'il vient de chez les Altruistes.

-Et il est où maintenant ? Je lui demande, encore sous le choc de sa révélation.

-Les Sans-factions. Il est parti du jour au lendemain.

-Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? Je veux dire... ça m'intéresse mais pourquoi ? On est que des novices.

Il me regarde en souriant.

-Je sais, mais tu viens de chez les Altruistes toi aussi et je pense que tu le connais. Ou au moins son vrai nom.

Je regarde de nouveau ma tasse et repense à un certain garçon qui a quitté sa faction pour partir chez les Audacieux. Son père était triste et en colère de le voir partir. Mais quel était son nom ?

-Tobias.

Il me sourit faiblement avant de s'adosser contre sa chaise.

-Tris, les simulations commencent dans 5 minutes. On doit y aller.

Je me lève, pensante.

Si un Altruiste a réussit, je dois y arriver aussi.

On entre tous dans cette salle où des sièges sont installés. Amar nous accueille avec un grand sourire.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez affronter toutes vos peurs en même temps, enfin une après l'autre. Vous allez peut-être rester là-dedans un bon moment donc les autres, je vous conseille de vous installer confortablement. Je vous expliquerez tout en détails individuellement. Des questions ?

-Quel est le plus petit nombre de peur jamais réalisé ? Peter demande.

-Quatre. Et je pense que vous avez entendu parler de lui.

Pourquoi j'ai cette impression qu'Amar me regarde tout particulièrement quand il dit ça. Ok, on a grandit dans la même faction mais c'est pas comme si on était meilleurs amis ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Béatrice, tu es la première.

J'en étais sûre. Je le suis dans la pièce adjacente avec un dernier regard vers Christina qui m'envoie un sourire, sûrement pour m'encourager.

-Assied-toi.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et pose mes mains sur mes cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler.

-Je vais t'injecter ce sérum dans le cou, la simulation commence une minute après l'injection. En moyenne, tu passes 10 minutes par peur mais ça peut-être moins ou plus. La plupart des personnes ont environ 12 voir 15 peurs. Détends toi et tout ira bien.

Il plonge l'aiguille dans mon cou et je sens le sérum qui me brûle quand il se mêle à mon sang. Après un moment où tout est flou et où mes paupières semblent lourdes, tout mes muscles sont relâchés et mes yeux se ferment.

 **A/N: Je ne vais pas expliquer ses peurs, je ne sais pas écrire les peurs donc bon... ce sont les mêmes sauf que celle avec Tobias n'existe pas.**

Je me réveille en un sursaut mais quelqu'un me retient pour que je reste assise. Ma respiration est rapide et je peux encore voir le regard de mes parents et de Caleb avant que je n'appuie sur la gâchette.

\- C'est fini. Du calme.

Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Amar.

\- Ça va ?

Je hoche la tête puis plonge ma tête dans mes mains.

-Eh bien. Il semblerait que nous avons un nouveau record. N'est-ce pas Six ?

Je lui souris doucement et il m'aide à me lever mais j'y arrive toute seule. Il me laisse marcher seule et m'offre un verre d'eau.

-Je sais que c'est dur la première fois, surtout quand tu dois toutes les passer en même temps. Mais tu t'en es très bien sortie. Seulement 24 minutes et 12 secondes. Je crois qu'Eric ne va pas être content. Après le départ de Quatre, il avait le record du nombre de peur le plus bas. Il en a 9. J'ai hâte de lui dire que tu lui as botté le cul.

Je me sens beaucoup plus calme et il le remarque.

-La sortie est derrière. Fais ce que tu veux aujourd'hui, les simulations recommencent à 8 heures demain matin mais cette fois, ça sera une par une.

-Merci Amar.

\- A demain Six.

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu ^^**


	3. Jour 2

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires, c'est vous qui me donnez la motivation d'écrire :)**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **TRIS POV**

Je me dirige vers le dortoir qui est vide puis m'allonge sur le lit. Je me surprends à penser à ma vie ici depuis mon arrivée et des rencontres que j'ai faites. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir des amis comme Christina, Will et Al. Christina m'a toujours aidée et ce depuis le moment où on s'est rencontrées. Will et Al se sont toujours comportés comme des amis et ils m'ont réconfortée hier soir quand ils voyaient que quelque chose me dérangeait, malgré le fait que je les avais rencontrés cinq minutes plus tôt.

J'ai dû m'endormir à un moment parce que je suis réveillée par Christina qui rigole fortement. Je m'assieds doucement et regarde autour de moi. Christina et Al discutent ensemble, Myra est allongée sur son lit probablement à attendre Edward. Molly vient juste d'attraper ses affaires et se dirige vers les douches. Christina a vu que je suis réveillée parce qu'elle se lève pour s'asseoir sur mon lit. Elle me sourit et attend.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Christina ?

-À ton avis !

-Va falloir être plus précise là.

-Ton nombre ! Tu as combien de peur ?

-Ooh... tu sais, le nombre n'est pas important.

On pourrait croire que j'ai honte mais ce n'est pas ça. Au contraire, j'en suis fière mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils croient que je me vante ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Rho...allez quoi. Je ne me moquerai pas, même si tu en as 25.

-Je n'en ai pas 25. On peut même dire que j'ai un nombre assez bas.

-Tu comptes nous le dire ou pas ? S'impatiente Al en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

-6. Je murmure.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as que 6 peurs ? Crie Christina dans le dortoir.

-Psshhht. Tu crois que j'ai envie que ça se sache ?

-Mais c'est impressionnant. Tu as deux peurs de plus que le record. Tu vas devenir une petite star ici, n'Est-ce-pas ? Miss premier saut.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je me vante.

-Et alors, avec 6 peurs tu peux te le permettre. Répond Al sans me regarder.

Il y a un soucis avec lui ?

-Bref, et vous ? Combien ?

-13. Christina me dit.

-17. Al murmure comme s'il avait honte.

-Al, je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Le rassure Christina.

-Elle a raison, tu as le droit d'avoir des peurs. Si j'en ai peu, c'est peut-être parce que je n'ai presque rien fait dans ma vie pour avoir peur. N'oublie pas que je viens de chez les Altruistes. Après cette initiation, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que je passe à 15.

Il sourit un peu et ses joues se teintent de rouge.

-Merci, c'est gentil de dire ça.

Will fait son entrée dans le dortoir et se laisse tomber sur le lit de Christina à côté du mien puis s'allonge.

-Plus jamais, je ne veux plus jamais faire ça.

-Combien ? Demande Christina.

-11. Et vous ?

-Al en a 17, Tris en a 6 et moi 13.

Il se relève en s'asseyant et me regarde avec des grands yeux alors que je suis certaine que mes joues sont écarlates.

-6 ? Tu te fous de nous ?

-Non.

-Wow. Et Amar, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Qu'il a hâte de voir la tête qu'il ferra quand il dira à Eric que quelqu'un lui a botté le cul. Son nombre était le record actuel avec 9 peurs. Amar m'appelle Six maintenant.

-J'aime bien, je crois que je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant. Intervient Christina .

Les deux garçons hochent la tête an souriant.

-Par contre, fait attention. Eric a déjà était devancé par un Altruiste, Quatre. Si un autre Altruiste se place devant lui, je ne sais pas comment il va le supporter.

-Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien.

Will passe son bras autour de moi et frictionne mon bras en un simple geste pour me remonter le moral. Cependant, je ne rate pas le regard meurtrier de Christina sur son bras autour de moi et je dois m'empêcher de sourire.

-Vous ne voulez pas aller manger ? Intervient Al assez sèchement.

Will retire son bras et se lève puis aide Christina à se lever en la tirant par les mains. Lorsqu'on arrive dans la cafétéria, tout les regards se posent sur nous puis des applaudissements se font entendre. Je rougis car je sais que c'est à cause de moi. Quand je lève les yeux, le regard glacial d'Eric me fait frissonner et pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai vraiment peur. Je savais que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur.

Le reste de la soirée se passe plutôt calmement. Enfin si Amar faisant une annonce, debout sur une table, en m'appelant Six est considéré comme calme.

Le soir nous décidons d'aller nous faire tatouer. À la base je n'en avais pas tellement envie mais quand j'ai vu ces oiseaux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ma famille que j'ai laissé chez les Altruistes. Je montre le dessin à la tatoueuse qui n'est autre que Tori. Elle m'installe dans un siège avant de préparer le matériel.

-J'ai entendu qu'une certaine novice venant de chez les Altruistes n'a que 6 peurs.

Je lui souris mais le sourire s'efface quand l'aiguille touche ma peau.

-Oui...Amar te l'a dit ?

-Il l'a dit à tout le monde. Il est toujours fière quand un novice a de tels résultats. Et puis, il sort avec mon frère donc je devais le savoir avant tout le monde.

-Tu as un frère ?

-Il s'appelle Georges, lui et Amar sont ensembles depuis deux ans maintenant.

-Je m'y attendais un peu, pour Amar je veux dire. Toujours joyeux et il se fiche de l'avis des autres.

-Tu verras, il est très doué comme instructeur. Tout comme Quatre...après tout, c'est Amar qui a tout appris à Quatre.

-Ce Quatre a l'air d'être génial d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Elle soupire et pose son instrument. Elle cherche de la crème et en met sur ma peau.

-Je le considérais comme mon petit frère. Si tout le monde en parle maintenant c'est parce qu'il était le meilleur Audacieux de la faction mais il est partit. Max lui a proposé le poste de leader 3 fois au moins mais il a toujours refusé. Ça a été un choc pour tout le monde.

Elle finit de mettre un bandage sur le tatouage puis referme la crème.

-Et voilà, c'est finit.

-Merci Tori.

-De rien Six.

Je rejoins Christina, Al et Will qui ont leur tatouage caché par un bandage comme le mien.

-Six, tu as fait quoi ?

-Surprise ! Tu verras demain.

Elle commence à bouder mais bon, on parle de Christina là. Ça ne durera pas cinq minutes. Et j'avais raison, deux minutes et 53 secondes, elle est déjà entrain d'essayer me soutirer des infos sur mes peurs mais je ne dirai rien.

Si j'ai passé mes peurs en 24 minutes, je me demande vraiment combien de temps je vais prendre par peur.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

-Tobi ! Tobi ! Tobi ! Debout, tu as promis !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux quand le petit garçon saute sur mon lit.

-Mmm. J'arrive Chef. Comment t'es rentré ?

-Ben, par la porte. T'es bête.

Il s'assied sur mon ventre et me regarde avec des grands yeux.

-Va t'habiller, j'arrive.

Il saute hors du lit. Son pied prend appuie sur mon bas-ventre et je retiens un grognement. C'est bon, je suis réveillé. Je m'assieds et regarde autour de moi. Les murs de ma chambre ne sont pas peints et il y très peu de meubles. Un lit double ce qui est vraiment bien comme ça je pourrais prendre tout la place que je veux, une table de nuit avec une lampe, une armoire avec quelques vêtements à l'intérieur et un miroir accroché au mur. La maison d'Evelyn est au bord de la sorte de ville où vivent les Sans-factions donc j'ai une vue sur un genre de parc, ce qui est très agréable. Je tourne ma tête vers la porte et la m'attend Mason, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et un pied qui tape le sol. C'est impressionnant comme il ressemble à Evelyn quand il fait ça.

-Tu es lent, Tobi.

-J'arrive.

Je change vite fait de T-shirt. Le regard de Mason passe de l'agacement à la stupéfaction, sûrement à cause du tatouage.

-Tu veux voir ?

Il hoche vivement la tête en réponse. Je le mets debout sur mon lit et m'assieds devant lui. Il passe ses doigts dessus.

-C'est jolie.

-Merci. Je l'ai fait faire chez les Audacieux. Les dessins ne sont pas là par hasard, je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grand.

Je sens son doigt qui passe sur une cicatrice et il la remarque aussi. Je me tourne en remettant mon t-shirt, prêt à répondre à sa question.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Evelyn t'a parlé d'un monsieur qui s'appelle Marcus ?

Il hoche la tête.

-C'est un méchant. Affirme-t-il.

-Oui, très méchant. Il m'a fait mal quand j'étais petit et ça, ça ne partira pas. Je suis content que toi tu n'auras pas à vivre ça. Je serai là pour être sûr que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Promis ? Demande-t-il.

-Promis.

Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui. Je le garde contre moi un moment puis le sépare de moi.

-Tu ne voulais pas me présenter à tes copains ?

Ses yeux s'illuminent. Il descend du lit et me tire encore par la main. Il m'emmène vers l'endroit qui ressemble à la Fosse mais c'est complètement différent en plein jour. C'est un espace lumineux avec des magasins partout. Il y a de tout et c'est assez impressionnant et inattendu ; des charcutiers, fleuristes, boulangers, boutiques en tout genres. Je ne pensais pas que les Sans-factions étaient si bien organisés. Ce qui m'impressionne le plus est qu'il n'y a pas d'argent, tout le monde fait sa part et ainsi tout fonctionne. Il y a un roulement pour les tâches, sauf pour les leaders bien sûr. Un jour, tu peux travailler chez le fleuriste et le lendemain aider à ramasser du bois à l'extérieur de la faction. Je pense qu'on peut parler de faction. Il travaille tous ensemble et c'est encore mieux que les autres factions. C'est différent et ça fonctionne.

Il me guide vers un groupe d'enfant qui jouent ensemble. Manu n'est pas loin et me fait un signe de la main que je réciproque. Mason me tire la main pour que je le regarde.

Il me montre un petit rouquin aux yeux verts qui me regarde avec des grands yeux.

\- Ça c'est Paul.

Puis, vient un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

-C'est Tim.

Enfin, un autre garçon brun mais aux yeux bruns aussi.

-Et ça c'est Ed.

Puis il se tourne vers ses amis sans lâcher ma main.

-Lui, c'est mon frère. C'est Tobi.

-En fait, c'est Tobias. Rectifié-je.

Mason sourit. Il doit comprendre que je ne veux pas que ses amis m'appellent Tobi. Mason est le seul à avoir ce droit.

Je laisse Mason avec eux un moment avant de rejoindre Manu.

-Alors, tu t'intègres ?

-Doucement mais ça va.

-Tant mieux. Mason a l'air de t'adorer.

Je me retourne vers lui et je reçois un signe de la main du petit garçon.

-Oui... c'est réciproque. J'ai toujours voulu un frère et je suis heureux de l'avoir lui.

-Content pour toi. Écoute, on sort tous ce soir pour traîner un peu ici. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Qui ça nous ? Demandé-je assez suspicieux.

-Ok, je ne te le cache pas, Elina sera là mais t'en fais pas. Si elle voit que t'es pas intéressé, elle te laissera tranquille.

-Bon d'accord, je serai là. Quelle heure ?

-20 heures.

-Tobi !

Je ris en entendant mon frère qui m'appelle. Je retourne chez lui et il me fait signe de me baisser pour qu'il puisse me parler dans l'oreille.

-On peut aller à la cachette ? Murmure-t-il.

-Si tu veux.

Je le reprends sur mes épaules comme hier et cours à nouveaux vers l'endroit. Il me guide encore mais je connais une partie du trajet. On arrive à la trappe puis on marche dans le couloir vers la grotte. À un moment, il se met à courir pour retourner jouer avec l'eau. Je m'assieds sur un caillou et l'observe pendant une bonne heure. Ce gamin est infatigable. Il court encore un moment avant de revenir.

-Tobi, j'ai faim.

-Ok, on y va.

Cette fois-ci, on marche vers la maison et je regarde les bâtiments autour de moi. Tout est comme la maison d'Evelyn, entièrement recyclé mais j'adore. Tout semble plus proche, tout le monde se connaît presque comme une seule famille.

On mange rapidement et après qu'il soit couché pour une sieste comme Evelyn me l'a demandé, je m'endors sur le canapé.

Je me réveille une heure plus tard mais Mason dort encore. Je fais un tour de la maison et décide de prendre une douche, j'en avais besoin. Quand je ressors, je remarque le journal sur la table. La première page est découpée en cinq parties, une par faction. J'ouvre la page pour les Audacieux, on ne parle que de mon départ mais rien sur mon vrai nom. Zeke n'a pas voulu le dire à tout le monde et d'un côté, je lui suis reconnaissant pour ça. Je passe à la partie consacrée aux Altruistes et le gros titre me surprend.

''Transfert par choix ou par nécessité ?''

Je décide alors de lire l'article.

 _Alors que le transfert de Tobias Eaton vers la faction des Audacieux est toujours dans nos esprits, on parle désormais de Béatrice Prior qui a décidé de suivre le chemin de Tobias. Sa défection a bouleversé Andrew Prior, son père et actuel leader mais aussi Natalie Prior, sa mère et Caleb Prior, son frère._

 _La détermination de Béatrice à choisir cette faction a éveillé la curiosité de chacun._

 _A-t-elle décidé de partir ou était-elle obligée pour son propre bien ? Peut-on commencer à douter de l'éducation des enfants Altruistes ?_

 _Le leader Marcus Eaton, père de Tobias Eaton, nous a révélé que « Les enfants font leur propre choix et s'ils décident de partir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Quand Tobias est parti, j'en avais le cœur brisé mais je continue chaque jour de me battre pour que son absence soit plus tolérable. Andrew et Natalie ont toujours Caleb, bien que je conçois que perdre un enfant n'est jamais facile. Mais je me dis que s'il est parti, c'est qu'il pensait avoir une vie meilleur. Tout comme elle. C'est pour leur propre bien après tout. »_

 _Mais peut-on croire à cela ? N'oublions pas les rumeurs concernant une prétendue violence du leader envers son fils._

 _Béatrice a-t-elle subit cela comme Tobias ? Les Altruistes doivent-ils être plus surveillés ?_

 _Leurs départs vont-ils inciter d'autres Altruistes à rejoindre les Audacieux dans les années à venir pour quitter un passé violent ?_

En reposant le journal, j'ai quelques pensées qui me tournent dans la tête.  
Un autre Altruiste a rejoint les Audacieux. Mais je la connais, du moins je l'ai déjà vu.  
Marcus travaille avec Andrew Prior mais je sais qu'il n'est en rien comme ce monstre, je sais qu'il ne toucherait pas à ses enfants.  
Enfin, j'espère qu'elle passera l'initiation et dans le pire des cas, je serai là pour l'aider parce que je sais ce que c'est d'arriver dans un lieu où on ne connaît personne.

Je sursaute quand la chaise à côté de moi se met à bouger puis une petite tête apparaît. Je repose le journal et le regarde qui se frotte les yeux.

-Tobi...tu étais où avant ?

-Avant de venir ici, tu veux dire ?

Il hoche la tête et je prends une grande inspiration.

-J'habitais chez les Audacieux, c'est pour ça que j'ai ce tatouage mais je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est un peu compliqué pour toi mais si je suis venu ici c'est parce que je voulais être plus libre et maman m'a convaincu de venir. Elle ne m'avait pas parlé de toi mais je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, Chef.

Je ferme le journal et le repose sur la table.

-Bon, tu veux faire quoi ?

-Un jeu.

Je regarde parmi les quelques jeux qu'il a et sors un puzzle. Ça va l'occuper un moment. Je pose les pièces sur la table et le laisse commencer. Je mets une pièce ici et là mais sinon il le fait tout seul.

Après un moment, Evelyn entre et va dans la cuisine sans venir chez nous pour ne pas le déranger. Il est très concentré.

Quand il le finit, il saute sur place en tapant dans ses mains.

-Tobi ! T'as vu ?

-Oui, félicitations.

Evelyn sort de la cuisine et vient voir son travail. Quand Mason la voit, il court vers elle et saute dans ses bras.

-Tu t'es amusé avec Tobias aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-Allez viens, on va manger.

Je me lève à mon tour et les suis dans la cuisine. Nos assiettes sont prêtes et posées sur la table. Je mange assez vite pour être à l'heure dans la 'Fosse'.

-Tu es pressé Tobias ? Me demande Evelyn.

-Oui...enfin non, pas vraiment. Je dois rejoindre Manu et ses amis tout à l'heure.

-Je suis contente que tu te fasses des amis ici.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'horloge et je dois y être dans un quart d'heure. Je me lève et commence à nettoyer mon assiette. Evelyn se lève et me prend l'assiette des mains.

-Vas-y, je m'en occupe.

-Merci.

J'attrape ma veste et l'enfile mais je croise alors le regard de Mason.

-Tu vas où ?

Je m'accroupis devant lui.

-Je vais sortir avec Manu et ses amis. Je vais découvrir les lieux un peu.

-Tu est là après ?

-Non, tu iras te coucher avant que je ne rentre.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et je le prends dans mes bras.

-Hey, tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer, je serai là demain matin.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Il me laisse partir mais je me sens encore mal de le laisser. Je ne le connais que depuis deux jours et j'ai déjà du mal à ne pas être le grand frère 24h/24h.

-Bon j'y vais !

-Tu rentres à quelle heure ? M'interpelle Evelyn.

-J'en sais rien mais j'essaierai de pas rentrer trop tard.

Je sors de la maison en soupirant. Avoir un parent qui est à la limite de vous donner un couvre-feu, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

J'arrive dans la 'Fosse' et Manu et ses amis sont déjà là.

-Tobias ! On pensait que tu ne viendrais plus.

-Désolé, Mason a eu du mal à me laisser partir.

Manu me tape amicalement dans le dos.

-C'est cool ça. Ça veut dire qu'il t'adore, même moi il ne me faisait pas le coup et pourtant, je l'ai toujours surveillé depuis sa naissance.

Il se tourne vers ses amis en posant sa main sur mon épaule, avec son autre main il pointe les personnes une par une.

D'abord, un garçon blonds aux yeux bleus.

-Je te présente Nick.

Une fille rousse aux yeux verts.

-Clara

Une fille blonde avec des yeux bruns presque noir.

-Elaine.

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris.

-Jimmy

Puis il pointe Elina.

-Et tu connais Elina.

Elle m'envoie un clin d'œil en tirant un peu sur son chemisier vers le bas. Je roule mes yeux mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Elle s'avance et enroule son bras autour de moi. Bras que je retire immédiatement.

-Pas intéressé.

-C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. Me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille mais je m'écarte.

Manu me passe une bière et les conversations commencent.

La soirée passe rapidement, j'ai découvert qu'ils ont tous mon âge sauf Clara et Nick qui ont un an de moins et ils sortent aussi ensemble.

Manu a l'air de bien aimé Elaine mais elle ne remarque rien. Un peu comme Shauna et Zeke sauf que c'est Zeke qui ne remarque rien.

-Eh mec, toujours avec nous ?

-Quoi ?

Ils m'observent tous, légèrement inquiets.

-Oui, désolé. Je pensais à mon ancienne faction.

\- Ça arrive, un peu de nostalgie.

-Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'alcool. Ajoute Elina en me tendant un shot.

Je le prends et le bois et elle me le rempli immédiatement. Tout le monde fait la même chose et je sais que je vais avoir un sacré mal de tête le lendemain matin.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre avec un violent mal de crâne. J'essaye de me recoucher en me retournant dans mon lit. Je me retourne et en ouvrant les yeux, je suis face à face avec Elina. Je fais un bond en arrière et manque de tomber du lit. Elle se lève en sous-vêtements et je fais tout pour regarder ailleurs. Je me rends alors compte que je suis moi aussi en caleçon.

Putain de merde.

 **Ne me tuez pas... (Cette phrase ressort un peu trop souvent dans mes histoires) ^^**


	4. Jour 3

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir de les lire et d'avoir votre avis ^^**

 **CHAPITRE 4 :**

 **SIX POV**

Je dois avouer que j'ai peur. Aujourd'hui on commence les simulations et j'ai peur de ce qu'Eric puisse me faire à cause de cette histoire de peur. Je sais qu'il va m'en faire baver. Je suis tellement nerveuse que je suis réveillée avant même qu'Amar n'arrive. Je reste allongée à penser à mes peurs, je n'ai pas envie de les revivre. La dernière en un sens n'est peut-être pas si horrible. Elle me permet de revoir ma famille un instant et je ne suis pas obligée d'appuyer sur la gâchette, enfin pas contre eux...

Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Je les reverrai pendant le jour des visites, sûrement...

Le tuyau est frappé sur le métal et je lève les yeux. Amar a l'air d'être de mauvais poil et c'est pas bon signe. Quand les autres se lèvent en grognant, il me regarde et d'un signe de la tête m'oblige à le suivre.

Je m'habille rapidement et sors sous les questions de Christina. Je rejoins Amar à l'extérieur.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-C'est à propose d'Eric. Il n'est pas très content. Alors, je sais que tu n'as rien fait mais je te déconseille de le provoquer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. D'accord ?

-Ok. Merci Amar.

-Il risque aussi de s'acharner sur toi.

Il doit voir mon inquiétude parce qu'il me sourit.

-T'en fais pas, je serais là pour t'aider...Va manger, l'entraînement a changé à cause d'Eric. Tu vas avoir besoin de forces.

-Merci Amar.

Je me dirige vers la cafétéria quand je suis dépassée par Will qui court avec Christina sur son épaule. Je ne les ai jamais autant vu rigoler. Je m'arrête pour les voir passer puis Al s'arrête à ma hauteur.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demandé-je.

-Christina a piqué le t-shirt de Will. Il l'a chatouillée pour qu'elle le rende et ensuite il l'a prise sur son épaule et tu connais la suite. Tu as parlé avec Amar ?

-Oui. Il faut croire qu'Eric a eu dent contre moi et qu'il a changé l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.

-On va morfler, c'est ça ? Demande-t-il en souriant.

-C'est très probable.

On entre dans la cafétéria ensemble. On repère tout de suite Christina et Will qui rient ensemble. Je m'assieds en face de Christina et Al à côté de moi. Je prends des tartines en silence et lorsque je verse un jus d'orange dans mon verre, quelqu'un me donne un coup de coude qui me fait renverser.

-Oups...je suis maladroit.

Je fusille Eric du regard. Ce n'était en aucun cas un accident.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, Pète-sec.

-Sale con. Murmuré-je quand il s'éloigne.

Je commence à essuyer la table puis Amar nous rejoint.

-Fait pas attention, s'il remarque que ça ne t'affecte pas il te laissera tranquille. Dépêchez vous par contre, on commence dans 5 minutes et ne soyez pas en retard.

On se lève sans question. Tant pis pour le jus d'orange. On entre dans la salle d'entraînement avec des minutes d'avance. Eric me fusille du regard quand il voit que je suis là. Les autres novices entrent et Eric s'approche.

-Aujourd'hui, on fait quelque chose de nouveau : Footing jusqu'à chez les sans-factions.

Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville. Je croise le regard d'Eric et c'est clair qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, que quelqu'un conteste son ordre. Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne le fait.

-Vous attendez quoi ? Ordonne-t-il.

Amar soupire. Eh oui, c'est lui qui nous accompagne. Il commence à courir et on le suit. Heureusement pour nous, Amar est gentil et impose un rythme plutôt cool. Ce qui est largement suffisant pour moi.

Après 1h20 de torture, on arrive à la bordure de l'espace réservé aux Sans-factions. Il y a des enfants qui jouent dans un pré, des sans-factions. Un couple est installé dans l'herbe et passe juste du temps ensemble. Un homme viens juste de descendre d'un arbre et part en marchant vers le cœur des Sans-factions. Je regarde Amar qui est sous le choc. Il observe l'homme un moment avant de courir vers lui en criant quelque chose. L'homme s'arrête et quand il voit Amar, il sourit. Amar et lui discutent un moment avant qu'ils ne reviennent ensemble.

Cet homme est impressionnant. Il a les cheveux bruns et des yeux tellement bleus... Son sourire est parfait. Et la façon dont son t-shirt met en valeur ses muscles... Stop Tris, on se calme.

-Novices, je vous présente le fameux Quatre dont tout le monde parle.

Donc c'est lui Quatre ? La légende des Audacieux ? Le meilleur membre jamais connu ? Tobias Eaton ?

Amar me regarde et sourit.

-Quatre ! Je suis fier de t'annoncer que quelqu'un a pris la relève. Voici Six.

Je rougis malgré moi alors que Quatre sourit.

-Tu es donc la célèbre Six dont on parle dans le journal ?

Je rougis encore en regardant mes chaussures.

-On va devoir y retourner sinon Eric va s'énerver. Il est déjà de mauvais poil parce qu'il s'est fait battre par une altruiste. Intervient Amar.

Quatre tourne sa tête vers moi.

-Béatrice Prior, n'est ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête, surprise qu'il me reconnaisse.

-Ils ont parlé de toi dans le journal hier. Décidément, tu es le centre de l'attention en ce moment.

-Il faut croire. Marmonné-je.

Amar s'excuse encore une fois mais quand nous partons il indique une dernière chose à Quatre.

-Zeke a du mal à s'y faire, à ton départ je veux dire. Essaye de faire quelque chose si tu peux.

Il hoche la tête et nous repartons en courant. Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi pour voir Quatre qui me fait un signe de la main.

On retourne chez les Audacieux et Eric nous attends en faisant danser un couteau dans ses mains.

-J'y crois pas, presque trois heures pour un malheureux footing. Dit-il en soupirant puis il plante le couteau dans la table.

Son regard se bloque dans le mien et il sourit.

-En honneur à notre numéro un, 6 tours de la salle, 6 pompes et 6 abdos. Tout ça 6 fois.

Les regards se tournent vers moi mais je ne lève pas la tête, je pense que c'est mieux pour ma propre sécurité.

On s'apprête à partir mais Amar nous arrête.

-Stop. Allez aux couteaux et essayez de les lancer seuls. J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

On fait ce qu'il dit en silence et quand on commence, les bruits des couteaux qui frappent les cibles puis s'écrasent aux sols ne couvrent pas la voix d'Amar.

-Eric, tu es peut-être un leader mais tu ne te comportes pas comme tel. Quatre t'a battu, ça arrive. Elle t'a battu, ça arrive aussi. Mais arrête de croire que tu as tout les droits. Et tu n'as pas besoin de passer ta colère sur eux. Ils ne t'ont rien fait.

Le rire sadique d'Eric résonne dans la pièce et tout les couteaux s'arrêtent.

-Amar, si tu crois que je vais me laisser parler comme ça. Tu es peut-être plus vieux que moi, je suis un leader. Tu as de la chance que seul Max puisse envoyer les membres chez les Sans-factions. Mais, je peux renvoyer les membres de leur travail. Dégage.

Amar pâlit et secoue sa tête.

-Non, je ne te laisserai pas seuls avec eux. Tu vas en tuer un.

-Un sur les neuf, c'est pas si grave. De toute façon, ça ne te concerne plus. Dehors.

Amar ne répond pas et quitte la salle avec un dernier regard désolé vers nous. On se tourne alors vers Eric, ça va être un carnage.

Quand on entre dans le dortoir le soir-même, nous sommes épuisés. On est plein de transpiration et mon bras gauche à une belle entaille . La transpiration est dû à tout cette entraînement physique qu'Eric nous a fait faire, l'entraînement en mon honneur inclus. L'entaille est bien sûr encore à cause de lui. Il nous a fait faire des lancés de couteaux et à un moment, il a pensé que je n'étais pas assez douées et a voulu me montrer comment on fait. Je devais me tenir devant la cible alors qu'il lance six couteaux. Il a beaucoup d'humour.

Après deux couteaux, Will et Al ont dû m'emmener à l'infirmerie à cause d'un couteau dans mon bras gauche. Heureusement pour moi, le couteau n'était pas planté dans le bras mais a seulement touché l'extérieur de mon bras. Je dois garder un bandage pendant quelques jours mais rien de plus.

-Eric est malade. Affirme Christina en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-Je vais bien Christina.

-C'est notre premier jour d'entraînement et tu as déjà fini à l'infirmerie. Il nous reste un mois d'entraînement, à ce rythme on ne finira pas vivants. Et crois moi, on t'enterrera en premier

La porte du dortoir s'ouvre et Amar entre, il a l'air furieux. Il scanne la pièce du regard puis ses yeux tombent sur moi. Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'il s'avance.

-Laisse nous Christina. Ordonne-t-il et elle s'exécute.

Amar s'assied et regarde mon bras, il a l'air d'être plus calme.

-Montre moi ça.

Je défais le bandage et il observe mon bras avec les 8 points de suture.

-J'ai parlé à Max, je reprends mon poste demain mais Eric sera toujours là.

Il refait mon bandage puis me prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive plus. Ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre.

-Merci Amar.

Il se lève et repart. Je finis d'enrouler le bandage quand Peter s'approche. Quand une journée est mauvaise, c'est jusqu'au bout.

-C'est comme ça que tu comptes rester parmi nous ? Te taper l'instructeur ? Je pari que je peux faire mieux.

-Ta connerie n'as pas de limite. Amar est gay et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour réussir. Je ne suis pas Six pour rien.

-Fais attention, Six. Amar ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger.

C'est à ce moment que je commence vraiment à avoir peur. Si Peter et Eric sont contre moi, je ne risque pas de faire long feu.

-Six, tu viens avec nous ?

La voix de Will me sort de ma transe.

-Où ?

-Manger. C'est ce que les humains font. En général, trois fois par jour.

Je me lève et part avec eux.

Pendant le repas, je me surprends à penser aux Sans-factions. Je ferrais peut-être mieux de partir tant que je peux. À ce rythme, je risque de finir dans le gouffre en moins de deux jours. Quatre m'aidera peut-être, il était Altruiste avant.

-Six ? Tout va bien ?

-Mmm ? Pardon, je réfléchissais.

\- Ça en avait tout l'air.

Je remarque alors que des natifs sont assis à notre table, ils me regardent avec de l'admiration.

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi, Six ? Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus...voilà quoi. Dit un garçon que je reconnais être Uriah.

-Plus quoi ? Je t'écoute Uriah. Demandé-je en posant mes coudes sur la table, mon menton sur mes mains.

Une fille blonde à côté de lui explose de rire et tapote son épaule.

-Bravo Uri, tu as réussi à te mettre dans la merde. Comme d'habitude.

-Euh...je sais pas... plus grande ?

Je hausse un sourcil et la fille rigole encore plus.

-Mauvaise réponse Uriah. Répond Al en retenant son sourire.

Je souris légèrement, je comprends qu'il soit surpris.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je suis une ancienne Altruiste. Dis-je en souriant.

-Désolé.

La fille se calme mais ne retient pas son sourire.

-Je m'appelle Marlene.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? Demande Christina.

Ils rougissent tout les deux sans se regarder. Je vois...

-Pas encore. Dis Christina en riant et ils rougissent encore plus.

On reste assis toute la soirée à discuter et faire connaissance, avant qu'Amar ne vienne nous imposer le couvre-feu.

Je pourrais trouver ma place ici...si je survis à l'initiation.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Je regarde le mur alors qu'elle s'habille. J'essaye de placer un maximum de couverture sur moi. Son rire résonne dans ma chambre et j'espère qu'Evelyn ne l'entendra pas.

-Pas besoin de te cacher. J'ai déjà tout vu.

Je continue de me cacher.

-Dis moi qu'on a rien fait. Supplié-je.

-Si ça peut t'aider à dormir... mais je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part d'un ancien Altruiste.

Je retombe sur mon lit en cachant mon visage dans mes mains. Elle s'assied alors sur mon lit en riant franchement.

-Je plaisante Tobias. Il ne s'est rien passé. Manu t'a amené ici puis t'a déshabiller pour que tu puisses dormir. Quelqu'un devait rester avec toi parce que t'étais vraiment bourré. Manu serait resté mais je suis la seule qui ne travaille pas aujourd'hui donc je suis restée. Je me suis mise à l'aise mais crois-moi, il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas intéressé et je ne fais pas ce genre de chose. Mais tu rates tout ça. Explique-t-elle en montrant son corps à la fin.

Je souris et soupire en me détendant.

-Pourquoi tu as eu si peur qu'on ai fait quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle gentiment.

-C'est un peu gênant de discuter de ça avec toi. Tu sais que j'ai été Altruiste...

Elle a l'air de comprendre parce qu'elle a l'air étonnée.

-Je comprends maintenant. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Elle se lève pour sortir mais je la retiens.

-Attends, si Evelyn est au courant que tu étais là cette nuit. Je vais pas finir d'en entendre parler.

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Elle était là quand on t'a ramené. Elle est au courant.

-Oh non ! Promet moi de ne plus jamais me faire ce coup, par contre.

-Je promets rien. A plus.

Elle sort de ma chambre et je me rallonge en soufflant. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je pari que c'est Manu qui lui a donnée l'idée.

Je m'habille tranquillement, quand je noue mes chaussures Evelyn s'appuie dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Je ne pensais jamais devoir te parler des problèmes de l'alcool.

-Je sais, je sais. T'es obligée ?

-Je vais te l'épargner mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai compris surtout avec le coup qu'elle m'a fait.

-C'était mon idée, je voulais que tu comprennes. Tu as failli réveiller Mason.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas boire autant. Merci d'avoir fait ça.

Je la prends dans mes bras. C'est agréable de voir que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

-Dépêche toi, j'ai ton emploie du temps pour la semaine. Toutes tes semaines seront pareilles mais l'emploie du temps change chaque année. Tu commences à la pâtisserie. Dit-elle en essayant de retenir son rire.

Je la regarde en attendant désespérément qu'elle me dise que c'est une blague. Mais elle ne dit rien.

-Tu plaisantes là... Je ne vais pas faire des gâteaux.

-C'était ça ou le coiffeur.

-Mais pourquoi je suis venu ?

-Je t'ai trouvé une autre place dans la sécurité, ça sera le mercredi. Jeudi, tu as libre. Vendredi donc pâtisserie. Week-end libre. Lundi, tu chercheras de la nourriture chez les Altruistes ou du bois en hiver. Et mardi, tu es dans un bureau avec moi, comme assistant.

-Merci de m'avoir trouvé quelque chose.

-Vas-y, tu ne veux pas être en retard.

Je la fusille du regard alors qu'elle rit librement. Merci pour le soutien.

J'arrive dans la pâtisserie/boulangerie et c'est vraiment pas mon élément. Une vieille dame d'une soixantaine d'année aux cheveux gris et assez forte arrive en souriant.

-Je suppose que tu es Tobias.

-Euh...oui.

-Je m'appelle Jeanne mais tout le monde m'appelle Mamie. C'est un petit surnom.

Elle attrape mon bras et m'attire vers l'arrière boutique. Elle me donne un tablier.

-Voilà, va te laver les mains et reviens. On ne perd pas de temps ici.

Je fais ce qu'elle dit et retourne chez Mamie. Elle pose un bol avec de la farine, des œufs et du sucre.

-Vas-y, on doit faire une tarte au pomme.

Je commence à mélanger la pâte et les questions commencent alors qu'elle coupe les fruits.

-Alors Tobias, tu as quel âge ?

-18 ans.

-Bien, c'est bien. Ta mère m'a dit que tu venais d'arriver.

-Oui, je suis parti de chez les Audacieux.

-D'où le tatouage. Tu avais une petite copine chez les Audacieux ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

Elle ne dit rien donc je tourne la tête et elle lit le journal. Elle me surprend à l'observer et elle sourit.

-Je lisais l'article sur les Audacieux. Une petite jeune a battu un record, ils disent qu'elle a 6 peurs. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Wow, 6 peurs ? Elle a battu Eric mais je garde le record.

-Oui, ils ont un sérum qui t'obliges à affronter toute tes peurs en même temps. Ils te disent alors combien de peurs tu as. 6 peurs est vraiment peu.

-C'est le record ?

-Non, il y a déjà eu mieux. 4.

-Tu sais qui détenait ce record ?

-Oui...moi.

Elle arrête avec les fruits pour me regarder.

-Toi ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs on m'appelait Quatre à cause de ça.

Elle recommence avec ses pommes puis je retourne à la pâte. Un moment plus tard, je l'entends de nouveau.

-Zut !

Je tourne la tête vers elle et elle regarde dans un panier.

-Un soucis ?

-Il me manque une pomme. Tu veux bien être un amour et aller m'en chercher une ?

-Bien sûr. Où ?

-Tu vois la limite entre les Sans-factions et les Altruistes. Il y a un arbre avec des pommes, je les prends là-bas. Une de taille normale fera l'affaire.

Je me lave les mains, retire mon tablier et pars chercher cette pomme. Mamie est vraiment gentille et je crois que je vais adorer travailler ici. Je vois vite l'arbre et grimpe un peu pour attraper une pomme. Je ne monte pas très haut à cause de ma peur et redescends aussitôt.

Je retourne sur mes pas quand j'entends une voix familière. Je m'arrête puis vois Amar en personne.

-J'y crois pas ! Hurle-t-il.

Quand il s'approche, son sourire est énorme.

-Quatre ! Heureux de te revoir.

-Amar, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Eric trouve ça drôle de faire courir les novices jusqu'ici dès le premier jour. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

-Eric est Eric, on ne le changera jamais.

-Malheureusement non. Ça me fait penser... suis-moi.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et il m'emmène vers les novices. Ils sont une dizaine environ. Je scanne leur groupe quand mes yeux tombent sur une petite blonde au centre du groupe. Elle me regarde déjà et ses yeux sont fascinants. Ils sont bleus et gris en même temps. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue.

-Novices, je vous présente le fameux Quatre dont tout le monde parle.

C'est vrai que chez les Audacieux, je suis connu pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient si je leur disais que je dois faire des tartes aux pommes maintenant ?

-Quatre ! Je suis fier de t'annoncer que quelqu'un a pris la relève. Voici Six.

Il montre la petite blonde qui se met à rougir, ce qui me fait sourire. Elle est magnifique. Attends...quoi ?

-Tu es donc la célèbre Six dont on parle dans le journal ?

Ses joues rougissent encore plus et elle regarde ses chaussures en mordillant sa lèvre.

-On va devoir y retourner sinon Eric va s'énerver. Il est déjà de mauvais poil parce qu'il s'est fait battre par une altruiste. Intervient Amar.

Je la regarde mieux. Bien sûr ! C'est l'Altruiste. Béatrice Prior

-Béatrice Prior, n'est ce pas ?

Elle hoche la tête, surprise.

-Ils ont parlé de toi dans le journal hier. Décidément, tu es le centre de l'attention en ce moment.

-Il faut croire. Marmonne-t-elle.

Amar annonce qu'ils doivent partir mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils partent. Amar se retourne et crie une dernière chose.

-Zeke a du mal à s'y faire, à ton départ je veux dire. Essaye de faire quelque chose si tu peux.

Je hoche la tête mais je sais que je ne peux rien faire. Je les regarde s'éloigner mais quand elle se retourne, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire un signe de la main. Elle sourit puis se retourne pour courir avec les autres.

Je me dis à ce moment que j'ai peut-être fait une erreur en partant. Quand ils sont hors de vue, je retourne à la pâtisserie. Mamie vient de finir de couper les pommes.

-Tu en as mis du temps. Remarque-t-elle.

-Je sais, j'ai rencontré des Audacieux et j'ai un peu discuté. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Tu as ma pomme ?

Je la pose sur la table et elle commence à la peler.

-Tu peux abaisser la pâte s'il te plaît ?

-Euh...oui..mais...

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ? Rigole-t-elle.

-Non.

\- Ça veut dire étaler.

-C'est tout de suite plus clair.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit. Mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas rond comme ça devrait l'être. Elle arrive en riant.

Elle attrape le rouleau et en quelques mouvements, elle rattrape mon massacre et étale la pâte correctement.

-Je vais te faire faire un stage parce qu'un jour par semaine ne suffira pas.

Je pense que je dois être blanc parce qu'elle rit.

-Je plaisantais Tobias. Quoique ça plaît aux filles un garçon qui sait cuisiner. Je pourrais t'apprendre quelques recettes.

Étonnamment, une petite blonde apparaît dans mon esprit. Stop Tobias, tu ne la connais même pas.

-Tiens, tiens. Il y a donc une fille.

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout.

-Tobias, tu es tout rouge mon chou. Viens, je vais te montrer quelques astuces.

À 21h, Mamie m'a alors appris pleins de choses de la tarte aux pommes aux éclairs au chocolat. Elle a insisté pour que j'emmène le reste des éclairs pour Mason.

-Tobias, je vais m'arranger avec ta mère pour que la semaine prochaine soit semaine de stage pour toi.

-Merci Mamie. Merci beaucoup.

Je retourne à la maison où Mason m'attendait. Quand j'entre, il se jette vers moi comme il a l'habitude de le faire avec Evelyn.

-T'as vu Mamie ? Demande-t-il.

-Oui et je vais peut-être travailler là-bas toute la semaine prochaine.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs je t'ai ramené des éclairs pour demain matin.

-Cool !

Evelyn nous rejoint et prend Mason dans ses bras.

-Il est l'heure d'aller au lit jeune homme.

Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

-Toi aussi Tobias. Et c'est d'accord pour la semaine prochaine, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour te remplacer une semaine.

Elle se retourne pour aller coucher Mason.

-Merci maman. Dis-je.

Elle se fige et se tourne doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres et une larme à l'œil. C'est la première fois que je l'appelle maman.

Quand je m'allonge dans mon lit, mon esprit ne se repose pas. Je suis partagé entre deux sentiments, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix mais d'un autre côté, je regrette ce choix.

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


	5. Une semaine plus tard

**Normalement, le jour de son anniversaire on reçoit quelque chose mais moi je donne ;) Donc voilà un chapitre pour vous !**

 **(Je suis désolée si le chapitre n'est pas génial. Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire et l'inspiration commence à manquer...)**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **TRIS POV :**

Une semaine est passée. Une semaine de pure souffrance. Une semaine alors qu'il nous en reste trois. Eric ne nous a pas lâchés et il s'attend à ce que l'un de nous craque bientôt. Il a rallongé les jours d'entraînements de 3 heures, et a raccourcit nos pauses de 10 minutes chacune et notre pose déjeuner de 25 minutes.

Eric a mis en place un système pour nous noter. Il y a trois tableaux : un pour la partie physique, un pour la partie mentale et le dernier est la moyenne des deux. Chaque matin, on affronte une peur et chaque après-midi, on s'épuise sur les sacs de sable ou sur le ring de combat.

Je suis actuellement 4ème sur le classement physique et 1ère sur le classement mental. Je suis également 1ère dans le général car mon temps dans les simulations est incroyable.

Nous sommes tous épuisés mais heureusement que le jour des visites est dans deux jours et c'est un jour de repos.

Ce soir-là, je me couche tôt comme tout le monde épuisée. Je m'allonge sur le ventre, seulement vêtue d'un short et d'un t-shirt. Les nuits d'été chez les Audacieux peuvent être très chaudes étant donné que nous sommes sous terre et que tout est enfermé. Comme chaque soir, je reste allongée à écouter le silence des dortoirs. Je commence à m'endormir quand soudainement une douleur indescriptible se répand dans mon épaule droite. J'ai été poignardée. Le couteau est retiré puis replanté et cette fois, un cri m'échappe. Mon agresseur détale puis la lumière s'allume.

Je ne retiens pas mes cris alors que Christina s'approche en larmes.

Elle me prend la main et la caresse en murmurant des mots de réconfort. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un est allé chercher de l'aide mais à un moment je m'en fiche.

Je n'entends plus les cris des novices autour de moi ou la voix de Christina.

Tout devient noir.

Je me réveille dans une chambre éclairée, couchée sur le ventre et ma tête sur le côté. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant que je ne me rende compte que je suis à l'infirmerie. J'essaye de me lever mais une douleur me vrille l'épaule et je me souviens alors de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je grogne et j'entends quelqu'un se lever puis une personne se place dans mon champ de vision. C'est Amar. Il a l'air triste et coupable.

-Tris... comment tu te sens ?

-Horrible. Murmuré-je.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait mettre des caméras dans les dortoirs. Mais ce n'était pas Eric...

Je hausse un sourcil et il hoche la tête.

-Il était avec moi. On inscrivait les résultats ensemble.

-Qui c'était alors ?

-On ne sait pas. Mais on va trouver. Tu dois juste te reposer et revenir t'entraîner le plus vite possible.

Une infirmière entre et vérifie mes perfusions. Elle se tourne vers moi.

-Bonjour Tris, je suppose que tu veux un petit compte rendu.

Je hoche la tête doucement.

-Alors, tu étais inconsciente quinze heures. Tu as été poignardé deux fois dans l'épaule droite ce qui t'a valu une opération et des points de sutures. Je te déconseille d'utiliser ton bras pendant une semaine au moins, donc l'entraînement va devoir attendre. Tu es libre de partir ce soir mais tu dois porter une attelle.

Je hoche encore la tête. Ça aurait pu être pire. Ce qui me rend folle par contre, c'est qu'on ne sait pas qui a fait ça. Mais j'ai ma petite idée.

Si Eric n'a rien fait, il y a bien une seconde personne qui me déteste plus que tout, Peter.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et Eric entre. L'infirmière sort et Amar se lève.

-Alors Tris, on a des petits soucis ? On m'a déjà tout dit. J'en ai parlé aux leaders et les règles sont les règles... Dit-il dans un faux soupir.

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde Amar qui a l'air tout aussi perdu.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de suivre un entraînement donc tu dois être renvoyée.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-T'es vraiment pas une flèche, Pète-sec. Je sais qu'ils t'ont droguée aux médicaments mais fait un effort. En plus simple, ce soir tu seras emmenée chez les Sans-factions.

Ces quelques mots me font l'effet d'une bombe. Amar commence à protester mais Eric le coupe.

-C'est la règle. Max a donné le verdict final. Quel dommage de perdre notre petit prodige, n'est-ce pas Six ?

Je le fusille du regard et il sort hilare. Amar le suit pour lui parler en me laissant seule. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et Christina, Will et Al entrent. Vu leur têtes, ils sont au courant. L'un après l'autre, ils me serrent contre eux.

-Je suis désolée Tris. Chuchote Christina à mon oreille.

Quand je la vois pleurer, je manque d'exploser. Je leur demande de sortir un instant, ce qu'ils font sans râler. À ma plus grande surprise, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna et Zeke viennent me voir. Je leur souris et ils font de même. En tant que vrais Audacieux, ils ne sont pas familiers avec la compassion et la pitié et je leur en suis reconnaissante.

On discute des pour/contre chez les Sans-factions quand Zeke me donne une lettre.

-Tu pourras la donner à Quatre ? Demande-t-il faiblement.

-Bien sûr.

Je l'attrape et la pose sur la table à côté de moi.

-N'oublie pas, quand tu arriveras là-bas, cherche-le. Il t'aidera à t'intégrer. Me dit Shauna avec un sourire.

-Merci à tous. Vous allez me manquer. Et Uriah, je t'en supplie, parle à Marlene et invite la à sortir.

Marlene rougit fortement alors qu'Uriah me cligne de l'œil. Il passe un bras autour de la taille à Marlene.

-Je le ferai dans les règles de l'art. Tu seras fière de moi.

Le temps passe à une vitesse folle et je dois déjà partir. Amar a décidé de m'accompagner avec Shauna et Zeke comme ils sont des membres. Ils m'aident à m'asseoir puis Shauna m'aide à m'habiller.

Ensuite, ils m'aident à monter dans le train sans que je ne me fasse encore plus mal. Pour descendre par contre, la douleur se répand dans mon épaule et je lâche un petit cri en atterrissant. Heureusement que j'ai cette attelle.

Ils me conduisent jusqu'à la bordure des Sans-factions et c'est à ce moment que tout devient réel. J'ai été expulsée de ma faction.

Amar me prend dans ses bras quand je craque et caresse mon dos.

\- Ça ira Tris, on se reverra. J'en suis certain.

Puis c'est au tour de Zeke puis Shauna de m'enlacer et je me laisse faire. Zeke glisse l'enveloppe dans ma main en soufflant un 'merci'.

Je disparais chez les Sans-factions sans un regard en arrière. J'entre dans le cœur de la faction et il y a encore quelque personne qui sont là. Je m'approche d'une vieille dame qui est assise sur un banc. Elle me voit arriver avec mon attelle et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Elle doit avoir au moins soixante voir soixante-dix ans mais elle se lève pour que je m'assieds. Je refuse mais elle ne me laisse pas le choix.

-Mais que t'est-il arrivé, ma puce ?

-J'ai été renvoyée de chez les Audacieux à cause de ma blessure.

-Ma pauvre. Tu sais où dormir cette nuit ? Demande-t-elle quand elle remarque qu'il est déjà tard.

-Non. On m'a dit de chercher Quatre, non pardon Tobias. On m''a dit qu'il m'aiderait.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux rester chez moi ce soir. Je dois voir Tobias demain de toute façon. Ça te va ?

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Surtout avec mon épaule.

-Règle 1 : pas de vous. Règle 2 : on m'appelle Mamie, c'est un surnom. Et tu ne me déranges pas. Tu devras parler à Evelyn demain pour annoncer ton arrivée et elle te trouvera un endroit où vivre. Et pour ton épaule, je serais plus que ravie de t'aider. Elle a l'air de te faire souffrir et je ne veux pas te laisser dormir dehors au risque de te faire encore plus mal.

Je lui souris et elle fait de même.

-Par contre, je vais devoir connaître ton prénom.

-Tris.

-Original.

Elle me conduit vers sa maison et une fois arrivées, elle me montre un grand matelas sur le sol.

-Je le garde toujours au cas où. Tobias en a d'ailleurs profité cette semaine. Un vrai garçon celui, incapable de rentrer chez lui parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour rentrer. Je précise qu'il habite à 5 minutes de marche d'ici.

Je ris franchement puis elle m'aide à m'allonger.

-Tu dois être exténuée. Bonne nuit Tris. Je te réveillerai demain matin et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est juste à côté.

-Merci pour tout.

Elle ferme la porte quand je ferme mes yeux.

Finalement, la vie ici ne sera peut-être pas si mal. Tout a l'air de bien se passer et ils ont l'air d'être gentils. J'ai hâte de revoir Tobias. C'est peut-être un point positif de cette sentence. Mon esprit s'emballe que je me rappelle ce qu'elle a dit. Tobias dormait ici, sur ce matelas.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par une conversation.

-Tobias ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande Mamie.

-Je t'avais dit que je devais finir cette pâte pour demain. Se défend Tobias.

-Ah bon ? Ben dis donc, je perds la tête moi. J'avais oublié.

-C'est pas grave, ça arrive d'oublier.

-Merci mon grand. Mais tu as finis ?

-Presque. Je peux dormir ici ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent à ça.

-Je suis désolée mais pas ce soir. Le lit est déjà occupé

-Tu m'as déjà remplacé ?

-Allons Tobias... Non, cette fille vient de chez les Audacieux. D'ailleurs, elle te cherchait et je lui ai dit qu'elle te parlerait demain.

-Elle me cherchait ?

-Oui, elle a dit que ses amis lui avait parlé de toi.

-Elle ressemble à quoi ?

-Tobias, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on demande. Enfin... elle est très jolie et assez petite enfin pas si petite. Une taille moyenne environ. Environ 16 voir 17 ans. Elle a des longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux ont une couleur étrange enfin pas étrange mais ...

-Bleu-gris ? Demande-t-il.

-Oui, tu la connais ?

Je me pose la même question. Est-ce qu'il se rappelle de moi ?

-Oui, je l'ai vue la semaine dernière. Ça m'étonne qu'elle ai été renvoyée. C'est la fille qui n'a que six peurs.

-Ah d'accord. Elle a été blessée à l'épaule.

-C'est vrai que les règles sont stricts à ce sujet... Sinon, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas une autre place ?

-Tobias ! Tu rentres chez toi. La place est déjà prise.

-Le matelas est assez grand pour deux.

Mon cœur rate un battement à ça. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens pour lui mais je sais que je ne suis pas indifférente. Rien que le fait de penser d'être proche de lui cause un frisson dans mon dos.

-Tobias, dis moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu ne veuilles pas retourner chez toi ?

-Non tout va bien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de marcher.

-Irrécupérable. Tu sais que moi ça ne me dérange pas de vous faire partager un matelas, je te fais confiance. Mais elle est blessée, perdue et probablement endormie alors c'est non.

Il soupire.

-J'aurais essayer. Bonne nuit Mamie.

-Bonne nuit Tobias.

J'entends la porte qui se ferme puis la lumière sous la porte s'éteint. Je ferme alors les yeux et me blottit dans la couverture.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Quatre ai passé sa semaine à faire des gâteaux et qu'il ai adoré ça. Mamie est vraiment gentille et même si je suis un cas désespéré, elle n'a pas lâcher le morceau et elle m'a même appris à faire du gâteau Audacieux. Je sens que je vais devoir me muscler un peu parce qu'avec ces gâteaux, je ne vais pas rester en forme très longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, je suis censé travailler chez Mamie mais ce matin ma mère m'a demandé de l'aider à trier des papiers dans son bureau. J'irai chez Mamie ce soir pour finir la pâte à gâteau que j'ai demander à Mamie de laisser lever et je le finirais ce soir. J'ai promis à Mason qu'il en aurait demain matin.

Je commence à ranger les papiers en six tas. Un où tout les papiers en rapport avec les Audacieux sont posés, un pour les Altruistes et ainsi de suite. Le dernier tas, le plus grand, est celui pour les Sans-factions. Le tri est long et ennuyeux. Après deux longues heures, je décide de faire une pose et faire une petite ballade dans le Marché. C'est l'endroit qui ressemble à la Fosse. Il faut croire que les Sans-factions aussi aiment les noms plutôt simple. Je passe près des journaux et un titre attire mon attention.

«Un novice blessé dans le dortoir»

Je lis rapidement l'article mais ils ne donnent pas de noms, ni celui de la victime ni celui de l'auteur de l'attaque. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave et que la personne pourra rester là-bas. Les règles chez les Audacieux sont strictes.

Je retourne dans le bureau et recommence à trier les papiers. C'est long. C'est ennuyeux.

Aux alentours de 15 heures, elle me laisse enfin partir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je rentre pour chercher mes affaires de sport.

Je marche vers la salle de sport aménagée à partir d'ancien instrument Audacieux que les Sans-factions ont récupérés et réparés. J'adore passer du temps ici.

Je commence par quelques pompes quand je vois un garçon de 17 ans environ à côté de moi qui soupire. Je m'arrête et me lève. Je m'assieds à côté de lui.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il sursaute légèrement.

-Salut Tobias. Oui ça va.

Je suis surpris qu'il me connaisse mais d'un autre côté, je suis le fils d'un des leaders et Evelyn m'a demandé si je voulais devenir un leader donc je vais commencer une formation d'ici deux semaines environ.

\- Ça a pas l'air.

-Je viens ici tout les jours pour me muscler mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu es sûr que tu fais les bons exercices ?

-Je pense oui...

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposé-je.

-Tu le ferais ?

-Bien sûr. Alors ?

-Merci.

-Par contre, ça sera la manière 'Audacieux'. Ça te va ?

-Je demande pas mieux.

-Ok, on peut commencer demain soir si tu veux. 20 h ?

-Merci Tobias.

-De rien...

-Val.

Je regarde ma montre et je vois qu'il est déjà 18h. Je dis vite au revoir. Je cours chez moi, prends une douche puis je vais chez Mamie. J'ouvre la porte et l'appelle mais elle n'est pas là. Je récupère alors la pâte et me met au travail.

Vers 21 heures, elle n'est toujours pas là donc je commence à pétrir une pâte pour faire une petite tarte pour elle, pour la remercier.

Je commence à tout préparer quand j'entends la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Je place les fruits sur la pâte quand Mamie entre dans la cuisine.

-Tobias ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande Mamie.

-Je t'avais dit que je devais finir cette pâte pour demain.

-Ah bon ? Ben dis donc, je perds la tête moi. J'avais oublié.

-C'est pas grave, ça arrive d'oublier.

-Merci mon grand. Mais tu as finis ?

Elle s'approche et regarde ce que je fais.

-Presque. Je peux dormir ici ?

J'adore dormir ici, elle a un matelas double rien que pour moi et au moins je suis sûr que Mason ne me réveillera pas le lendemain matin.

-Je suis désolée mais pas ce soir. Le lit est déjà occupé.

Comment ça ?

-Tu m'as déjà remplacé ?

-Allons Tobias... Non, cette fille vient de chez les Audacieux. D'ailleurs, elle te cherchait et je lui ai dit qu'elle te parlerait demain.

J'arrête de placer les fruits pour la regarder.

-Elle me cherchait ?

-Oui, elle a dit que ses amis lui avait parlé de toi.

-Elle ressemble à quoi ?

-Tobias, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on demande. Enfin... elle est très jolie et assez petite enfin pas si petite. Une taille moyenne environ. Environ 16 voir 17 ans. Elle a des longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux ont une couleur étrange enfin pas étrange mais ...

On dirait...

-Bleu-gris ?

-Oui, tu la connais ?

Oh que oui. Et comment l'oublier ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? C'est Six ! Un prodige.

-Oui, je l'ai vue la semaine dernière. Ça m'étonne qu'elle ai été renvoyée. C'est la fille qui n'a que six peurs.

-Ah d'accord. Elle a été blessée à l'épaule.

La novice blessée, c'est elle ? J'espère que c'est pas trop grave... Attends, elle dort à ma place ?

-C'est vrai que les règles sont stricts à ce sujet... Sinon, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas une autre place ?

-Tobias ! Tu rentres chez toi. La place est déjà prise.

-Le matelas est assez grand pour deux.

Je réponds en souriant. Elle sait que je plaisante mais ça ne me dérangerait pas de partager.

-Tobias, dis moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu ne veuilles pas retourner chez toi ? Demande-t-elle plutôt inquiète.

-Non tout va bien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de marcher.

-Irrécupérable. Tu sais que moi ça ne me dérange pas de vous faire partager un matelas, je te fais confiance. Mais elle est blessée, perdue et probablement endormie alors c'est non.

Je soupire bruyamment. Un : je vais devoir marcher. Deux : je vais devoir attendre demain pour la voir.

Quoi ? Depuis quand je réagis comme ça, moi ?

-J'aurais essayer. Bonne nuit Mamie.

-Bonne nuit Tobias.

Elle sort pour aller se coucher sûrement et je finis rapidement la pâtisserie. J'attrape le gâteau pour Mason et l'emmène avec moi. Une fois arrivé chez moi, je pose tout sur la table de la cuisine puis me dépêche d'aller me coucher.

J'ai hâte d'être demain matin.

 **Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver de l'inspiration en ce moment...**

 **Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre vont avoir les deux points de vue. A un moment chaque chapitre n'aura qu'un point de vue mais j'alternerai ^^**


	6. Son amoureuse

**J'avais dis que j'écrirais la rencontre mais j'ai décidé de la garder pour le chapitre 7 :) Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir. J'adore les lire et avoir votre avis :)**

 **CHAPITRE 6 :**

 **TRIS POV :**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je m'attends à voir tout les autres novices entrain de dormir dans leur lits mais ce n'est pas la réalité. À la place, je vois une pièce avec quelques étagères pleines à craquer d'objets de toutes sortes et de provisions. Je remarque aussi que je suis seule dans la pièce, allongée sur un grand matelas, encore habillée. Je m'assieds en sursaut mais il faut croire que j'avais oublié mon épaule...maintenant c'est sûr que je ne l'oublierais plus. Je contient mon hurlement mais laisse passer un grognement qui pourrait passer pour un grognement de bête sauvage blessé. Ma main serre la blessure jusqu'à ce que la douleur se dissipe. Je suis encore entrain de grogner et de calmer ma respiration quand la porte s'ouvre. Mamie s'approche avec de l'eau, des compresses et toutes sortes de choses. Elle s'assied à côté de moi en posant le tout sur le lit.

-Ma pauvre... laisse-moi t'aider.

Je ne dis rien quand elle m'aide à enlever mon t-shirt. Je ne dis rien quand elle retire le bandage. J'essaye de ne rien dire quand elle nettoie la plaie. Après quelques secondes qui me paraissent être des heures, elle ne touche plus à la blessure et pose une compresse dessus.

-On va devoir aller voir Evelyn. Tes points de suture ont sauté et elle sait très bien les refaire. En attendant, prends ça.

Je reconnais immédiatement les anti-douleurs et je n'hésite pas à les prendre. Mamie me donne une chemise car c'est plus facile à fermer qu'un t-shirt. Elle bloque mon bras contre mon corps avec mon attelle puis referme la chemise sur mes épaules et la boutonne.

-Viens, elle devrait encore être chez elle.

Je suis Mamie dans les ruelles des Sans-factions. Ils se comportent comme une vrai faction. On nous a toujours dit que les Sans-factions étaient exclus et solitaires mais c'est faux. Je disais toujours que je préférais être morte plutôt que d'être comme eux. Mon opinion a changé.

Mamie toque a une porte et je reste derrière elle. La porte s'ouvre et une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns ouvre la porte. Elle se tient droite devant nous et on devine immédiatement que c'est une femme de pouvoir. Elle m'examine de la tête au pied comme si elle essayait de me reconnaître.

-Ah Evelyn, tu es encore là. Je te présente Tris qui est arrivée hier soir. Elle a été exclue de chez les Audacieux et elle a dormi chez moi hier soir. Elle a été blessée et ses points de suture ont lâché. Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Le regard d'Evelyn se repose sur moi et elle sourit.

-Bien sûr, entrez.

Elle referme la porte derrière nous et elle me pousse vers le salon. Je regarde autour de moi, c'est plutôt petit mais ce n'est pas étouffant. J'adore cette maison.

Un petit garçon débarque en courant puis se jette dans les bras de Mamie.

-Mamie !

-Bonjour mon grand. Tu es déjà réveillé ?

-Voui. Maman me montre son travail aujourd'hui.

On regarde Evelyn qui lui sourit.

-Tu sais qu'il voulait voir mon bureau alors je lui ai dit que je lui montrerai aujourd'hui. Mason, va dans ta chambre maintenant. Je te chercherai plus tard. Tu ne sors pas avant, d'accord ?

-Oui maman.

Et comme ça, il court vers ce que je suppose être sa chambre.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ça, il n'a que 4 ans. Explique-t-elle en pointant mon dos.

Elles m'aident à retirer la chemise et Evelyn inspecte la blessure.

-En effet, c'est de nouveau ouvert. Je vais te demander de t'allonger...

-Tris. Dis-je pour qu'elle sache mon prénom.

Je fais ce qu'elle dit et m'allonge sur une table médicale dans un coin. Il faut croire qu'elle reçoit souvent de la visite pour ce genre de chose. Evelyn cherche le fil puis commence à travailler.

-Comment tu t'es faite ça ?

-Initiation. Quelqu'un m'a blessée pour que je ne puisse pas continuer alors que j'étais première.

Elle soupire comme si elle connaissait ça et qu'elle devait aider un novice dans ce cas toutes les semaines.

-Ces Audacieux... écoute, je sais que je dois te trouver un endroit où vivre mais je n'ai plus de place nul part. Des maisons sont construites mais en attendant, je pense que tu devrais habiter avec Mamie. Enfin, si tu es d'accord ? Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers la concernée.

-Il n'y a aucun soucis avec moi. M'assure Mamie et je lui souris.

-Donc c'est réglé.

Evelyn finit les points et pose un bandage.

-Voilà, c'est finit. Si jamais tu as un soucis, n'hésite surtout pas à revenir...Et bienvenue chez les Sans-factions.

-Merci Evelyn.

Mamie recherche la chemise mais quand elle revient, je vois que le dos est taché de sang.

-Attends moi ici, je vais en chercher une autre chez moi. Dit Mamie mais Evelyn l'en empêche.

-Pas besoin, mon fils doit en avoir une qui serait assez grande pour elle.

Elle disparaît dans une chambre en entrant sans faire de bruit. Elle ressort en un rien de temps et me tends le chemise.

-Voilà, il ne remarquera rien.

Mamie m'aide avec la chemise alors que Evelyn part vers une autre chambre, sûrement pour rechercher le petit garçon.

J'avais vu juste.

Il s'assied sur le canapé, à côté de moi et m'observe.

-Je suis Mason. Et toi ?

-Tris.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Je viens d'arriver et j'ai dû partir de ma faction parce que je me suis faite mal à l'épaule. Ta maman m'a aidée à avoir moins mal.

-Oui, elle est gentille.

-Très gentille. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir comme maman.

Il me sourit et hoche la tête. Il ne me lâche pas du regard me rendant un peu mal à l'aise. Les enfants disent le fond de leur pensée même si c'est blessant donc j'ai un peu peur qu'il peut dire.

-Tu es très jolie. Dit-il.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Merci Mason.

-Tu sais, mon frère a pas d'amoureuse. Tu veux pas être son amoureuse ?

Je sens que je rougis malgré moi et je regarde ailleurs. Je remarque que Mamie et Evelyn sont partis dans la cuisine, probablement pour discuter de moi. Je regarde à nouveau Mason qui me regarde avec des grands yeux. Il est mignon mais sont frère ne doit pas avoir plus de 10 ans.

-C'est gentil de penser à lui mais je ne crois pas que ton frère soit assez grand.

-Mais mon frère il est tout grand. Plus grand que maman.

Je suis impressionnée. Evelyn est une grande femme donc si son fils est plus grand qu'elle c'est qu'il a du avoir un grand pic de croissance ou un truc du genre.

-Je ne parlais pas de taille Mason, mais de son âge.

-Mais il est vieux.

Je souris. Pour lui, un enfant de 8 ans pourrait être vieux. Mason a l'air de réfléchir longuement puis il court vers la chambre où Evelyn a cherché la chemise. Mes sourcils se rejoignent. Attends... si elle a cherché la chemise chez son fils et que la chemise est beaucoup plus grande, que son fils soit plus grand qu'elle, c'est que soit il a grandit très tôt, soit il est en effet plus âgé.

Mason revient en courant en souriant.

-Tu lui as demandé ? Demandé-je en souriant à mon tour.

-Oui. Il a...

Je vois qu'il essaye de se souvenir du nombre mais c'est dur pour lui pour le prononcer.

-Tu a oublié ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il hoche la tête et je commence à citer des nombres.

-Onze ?

Il secoue la tête pour dire que c'est non.

-Douze ?

Non.

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je me pose vraiment des questions sur la connaissance de Mason sur les nombres.

-Dix-sept ?

Non plus.

-Dix-huit ?

Son visage s'éclaire et il hoche la tête.

-Oui ! Des nuites.

Je ris franchement mais Mason ne fait que sourire.

-Tu veux être son amoureuse, dis ?

-Je suis désolée Mason. Mais je ne le connais pas. Peut-être si tu me le présentes un jour.

Il se lève et court vers la chambre.

-Mason attends. Est-ce qu'il dort ?

-Ben oui. Répond-il comme si c'était évident.

-Laisse-le dormir. Tu me le présenteras un autre jour.

-Bon d'accord.

Mamie et Evelyn reviennent m'indiquant qu'on doit y aller. Je me lève en me tournant vers le petit garçon.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré Mason.

Il ne dit rien mais fait un câlin à mes jambes comme réponse. Il lève sa tête en souriant.

-Pour moi, tu es son amoureuse.

Je pars en suivant Mamie qui n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards alors que je retiens mon fou rire depuis que nous sommes parties.

-Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? Demande-t-elle.

-Non..enfin oui. C'est Mason.

-Avec lui, tu peux t'attendre à tout.

-Oui... Il a dit que j'étais jolie puis il m'a demandée si je voulais être l'amoureuse de son frère. Je m'attendais à ce que son frère ai dix ou douze ans et donc quand j'ai expliqué à Mason que son frère était probablement trop jeune pour moi, il est parti dans la chambre de son frère pour lui demander son âge. Donc j'ai découvert qu'il a 18 ans et Mason voulait me le présenter. Je lui ai dis de ne pas le réveiller et bref, en repartant, il m'a dite que pour lui je suis l'amoureuse de son frère.

Je finis mon explication en riant tout comme Mamie.

-Je ne connais même pas son frère. Continué-je.

Mamie s'arrête de rire et me regarde.

-Moi, je crois que tu le connais.

-Comment je pourrais ? Je suis arrivée hier soir.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé que Mason t'étais familier ?

-Euh...non, pourquoi ?

Je commence à jouer avec la manche de la chemise, assez frustrée. Je suis censée le connaître et je porte sa chemise. J'aimerais bien être au courant.

-Son frère est Tobias. Celui que tes amis t'ont dis de trouver.

Je me fige et la regarde pour être sûre qu'elle me dit la vérité. Après, pourquoi mentirait-elle ?

-Ah bon ?

Ce sont les seuls mots que mon cerveau sont capable de formuler.

-Oui. Ils ne se ressemblent pas énormément car ils ont des pères différents mais ils ont tout les deux pris du côté d'Evelyn.

Maintenant qu'elle me le dit, je la vois cette différence. Je n'ai peut-être vu Tobias qu'une seule fois mais ça m'a suffis pour graver son visage dans mon esprit.

-Sans doutes... Murmuré-je, toujours dans mes pensées.

Donc Tobias et Mason sont frères mais ils ont environ 14 ans de différence. Et maintenant, Mason, 4 ans, croit que je suis l'amoureuse de son frère de 18 ans qui entre nous n'est vraiment pas mal. La rencontre va être drôle.

Je passe la journée avec Mamie qui m'explique tout des Sans-factions, des habitations aux emplois du temps et en fin d'après midi, je décide d'aller faire une petite promenade. Je passe dans le Marché et regarde tout les magasins qui continuent de tourner avec leur organisation. Je passe de vitrine en vitrine quand une masse percute mes jambes. Je baisse les yeux pour voir Mason.

-Salut Mason, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répond pas et repart en courant. Il revient quelques instants plus tard en tirant quelqu'un par la main. Son grand frère. Tobias.

-Tobi, viens ! Je te montre ton amoureuse.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Je suis réveillé par un petit bruit, comme la porte de ma chambre qui grince mais quand j'ouvre les yeux. Personne n'est là.

Je referme les yeux, complètement épuisé. Je crois avoir passé la pire nuit de ma vie. J'ai fait cauchemar après cauchemar avec le même acteur principal. Marcus.

J'entends à nouveau le grincement de la porte quelques minutes plus tard qui sont en fait 30 minutes. Cette fois, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était car quelque chose me saute dessus. Enfin, c'est plutôt quelqu'un.

-Mason... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Dis, t'es vieux comment ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as combien d'anniversaire ?

-Ah ça... dix-huit. Pourquoi ?

Il ne répond pas et repart en courant. Ce garçon est bizarre mais bon, c'est mon frère et je l'adore.

Après avoir passé vingt bonnes minutes à essayer de me rendormir, je laisse tomber et me lève. Je sors de ma chambre pour voir Mason assis sur le canapé et qui parle à maman qui nettoie sa table de soin. Sûrement une urgence.

-Et tu sais, Tobias a une amoureuse ! Annonce Mason à notre mère.

Attends, quoi ? J'ai quoi ?

-Doucement petit Chef. De quoi tu parles ? Demandé-je.

-Elle est venue aujourd'hui.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Ben de Tris.

Tris ? Je ne la connais pas et je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'une Tris dans cette faction.

-Je ne la connais pas Mason.

-Maintenant oui. C'est ton amoureuse.

Je ne continue pas d'argumenter, ça ne sert à rien. Il est tellement borné, encore plus que moi. Ça lui passera rapidement et il me laissera tranquillement après ça.

-D'accord, si tu veux. Elle est mon amoureuse. Content ?

-Oui.

Et juste comme ça, il part dans sa chambre. Il n'a beau avoir que 4 ans, je sens qu'il a déjà prévu quelque chose.

Je hoche les épaules pour montrer que je laisse tomber et maman me sourit.

-Tu laisses tomber ? Demande-t-elle.

-Oui, je le fais souvent quand je ne comprends pas. Tu avais une urgence ?

-Oui, justement c'est elle qui est venue.

Elle regarde sa montre et soupire.

-Je suis désolée Tobias, je dois y aller. Je pars avec Mason, on devrait être là après le repas. Ok ?

-Une question, t'as vérifié pour un appartement ?

J'y ai pensé depuis un moment et elle avait promis de jeter un coup d'œil. J'adore vivre ici, là n'est pas la question, mais pendant deux ans j'ai vécu tout seul. C'est dur de vivre avec sa mère et son petit frère du jour au lendemain.

-Oui, je l'ai fait mais il n'y a aucune maison de libre. Tout est en construction donc tu vas devoir attendre.

-Tant pis.

Je regarde Mason et maman partir avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé et que je m'endorme.

Encore une fois je suis réveillée par un petit monstre qui me saute dessus.

-Tobi ! Debout !

-Tu veux quoi encore ?

-On peut aller dehors ?

-T'as demandé maman ?

En quelques millisecondes, il est sur ses pieds et court vers la cuisine en criant 'Maman !'. Je me lève en grognant et part me changer car je sais qu'elle va dire oui. Quand je ressors de ma chambre, Mason m'attend calmement.

-On y va ?

-Oui, on y va. Par contre, je devrai rentrer plus tôt parce que je dois aider quelqu'un à 20 heures. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et prend ma main pour me tirer vers l'extérieur. On va vraiment devoir arrêter de lui donner du sucre.

Il me traîne dans tout le marché puis quand il voit ses amis, il court vers eux. Je vois Manu et Elina qui discutent dans un coin alors je les rejoins après avoir dis à Mason que je vais chez eux.

-Salut Tobias. T'as l'air crevé. Dit Manu quand j'arrive.

-M'en parle pas... Mason est une vraie pile électrique.

-C'est pas toi qui voulais un petit frère ? Continue Elina en buvant au goulot de la bouteille de je-ne-sais quelle boisson.

-Merci de me le rappeler. Non, il est gentil, juste un peu trop énergique.

-Attends de voir le jour de son anniversaire, tu ne le calmeras plus.

-Youpi !

Elina le regarde avec un sourire puis se tourne vers moi.

-Tu sais pourquoi il est si excité ce matin ? On a l'impression qu'il vient de donner le scoop du siècle à ses amis. Demande-t-elle.

-M'en parle pas. Une fille est venue ce matin pour que ma mère la soigne et il a discuté avec elle pendant que je dormais. Il est persuadé que c'est ma copine.

-Et tu sais qui c'est ? Demande Manu en essayant de retenir son rire.

-Aucune idée.

Manu et Elina éclatent de rire et continuent à se passer la bouteille entre eux. Elle me voit regarder la bouteille et me la tend.

-C'est quoi ?

-Boit !

-C'est quoi ? J'ai bu une fois tes mélanges et le lendemain, je ne me souvenais plus ce qu'il s'était passé et tu étais dans mon lit. Alors, c'est quoi ?

-De l'eau.

Je hausse un sourcil vers elle et elle sourit en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Vodka. Reprend Manu.

Je prends une gorgée puis rend la bouteille. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir Mason qui nous fusille du regard.

-Tobias, tu sais pourquoi Mason me regarde comme ça ? Me demande Elina.

-Non, mais je sens qu'on va le savoir.

En effet, Mason arrive rapidement et continue à regarder Elina. Elle se met à genoux devant lui pour lui parler et le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mason ?

-Tobi a une amoureuse. Et c'est pas toi.

Je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu parler comme ça auparavant.

-Je sais Mason. Je suis une amie de ton frère, c'est tout.

Mason continue de la fusiller du regard puis il se détend et sourit.

-D'accord.

Et il repart jouer avec ses amis.

-Ben dis donc, il te surveille bien. Commente Manu en buvant une gorgée de la boisson.

-C'est sûr. J'ai quand même envie de la voir pour qu'on puisse expliquer ensemble à Mason que nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

-Bah, laisse le rêver un peu. Il veut que tu sois heureux.

-Si tu le dis...

Je l'observe un instant puis il part en courant vers un magasin. Je le laisse partir sans le regarder parce que je sais qu'il ne va pas loin et qu'il est en sécurité ici.

Il revient après un moment encore plus excité qu'avant, si c'est possible.

-Tobi ! Viens ! Vite !

Je le suis en traînant des pieds alors que Manu et Elina sont morts de rire.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tobi, viens ! Je te montre ton amoureuse !

Je lève les yeux et pose mes yeux sur une jeune femme blonde avec une chemise trop grande sur elle. Elle est magnifique. Elle est Six. Elle est Tris.

 **Je voulais dire que si vous avez envie que j'écrive un événement en particulier dans l'histoire, que j'ajoute un personnage ou qi vous voulez que quelque chose se passe, vous n'avez qu'à me demander :) Je considère toute les options :)**

 **Donnez moi votre avis, il m'intéresse :)**


	7. La rencontre

**Et voilà, le chapitre tant attendu !**

 **CHAPITRE 7 :**

 **TOBIAS POV**

Ce n'est que quand Mason me tire par la main pour me faire avancer que je remarque que je me suis arrêté. Je reprends la marche jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête en face d'elle.

Ça peut faire cliché mais je n'arrive pas à la lâcher des yeux. Moi qui croyais que les vêtements d'Audacieux la mettaient en valeur, cette chemise lui va encore mieux.

Mais ça, c'était encore avant que je ne vois la petite tâche sur la manche que je me souviens avoir faite lorsque Mamie m'apprenait à cuisiner. C'est ma chemise. Elle porte ma chemise et je ne pense pas qu'elle m'allait aussi bien.

Je continue de la regarder et grâce à Mason, la conversation est lancée. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas remarqué la façon dont je la regardais.

-T'as vu, Tobi ? C'est Tris.

Je tends ma main vers elle et elle l'accepte. Sa main semble petite dans la mienne, ce qui me fait sourire.

-C'est donc toi la célèbre Tris dont Mason n'arrête pas de parler ?

Elle rougit en regardant le petit garçon qui lui sourit.

-Et tu es le grand et vieux grand frère ?

-Dis Tris, tu veux être son amoureuse maintenant ?

Elle rougit encore plus et je sens mes joues chauffer.

-Mason, tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec tes amis ? Demandé-je.

Il commence à bouder mais le fait quand même. Je le regarde s'éloigner en traînant les pieds.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Toujours. Il ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle regarde à nouveau le sol et joue avec la manche de la chemise. Tout à coup, elle lève les yeux, agrandis par la réalisation de quelque chose.

-Je suis désolée, c'est ta chemise...j'avais du sang sur l'autre...ta mère me l'a donnée..et...je te l'aurais bien rendu mais bon...et bien...

Je souris alors qu'elle n'arrête pas de parler pour se justifier.

-Du calme, Tris. Je comprends tout à fait. Je me doute bien que tu ne puisses pas l'enlever maintenant.

Elle baisse encore la tête et une légère touche de rose apparaît sur ses joues.

-Et je dois avouer qu'elle te va mieux à toi qu'à moi. Continué-je.

Ses joues virent au rouge et une fois que je me rends compte de ce que j'ai dit, je sais que je dois être tout aussi rouge.

-Merci. Murmure-t-elle, mais son ton est si bas qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle n'a rien dit.

Je racle ma gorge pour parler d'autre chose parce que je sais que je vais me ridiculiser si je continue à lui parler de ça.

-Donc tu es arrivée hier soir ?

Elle hoche la tête mais je la trouve un peu pâle.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée et mon épaule me fait un peu mal.

Sans réfléchir, je lui prends la main et l'emmène vers un banc qui n'est pas trop loin. Elle s'assied et ses épaules se relaxent tout de suite.

-Merci.

Je tourne mon corps vers elle pour pouvoir encore la regarder. Elle fait de même et je me surprends à sourire encore une fois.

-Pour répondre à ta question, oui je suis arrivée hier soir. Mamie m'a accueillie et elle m'a donnée un lit. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée de te l'avoir piqué.

-Je suis plutôt vexé qu'elle te l'ai donné. Je veux dire, j'étais là le premier.

Elle frappe amicalement mon bras ce qui me fait encore sourire.

Je lève vite les yeux pour vérifier que Mason est toujours dans le coin et je le vois me sourire. Puis je regarde vers Manu et Elina qui se jettent ce regard complice qui me dit que ça va mal tourner pour moi.

-Tobias ?

Je tourne la tête et Tris me regarde en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Zeke m'a donnée une lettre pour toi mais je l'ai laissée chez Mamie. Ça te dérange qu'on aille la chercher ?

Zeke a écris une lettre pour moi ? Je lui avais dis qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour moi, je ne suis pas seul. En plus, maintenant Tris est là et … Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? Je viens de la rencontrer.

-Tobias ?

Je lève la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es d'accord ?

-Pour quoi ? Ah oui, pardon. J'étais ailleurs.

-C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

On se lève et on marche vers chez Mamie. J'en profite pour demander à Manu de surveiller Mason tant que je serais pas là, ce qui ne devrais pas être long.

-Prends tout ton temps. Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

On entre dans la chambre qu'elle occupe et elle cherche la lettre. Elle fouille dans le lit pour ressortir un papier. Elle me le tend et je sens mon estomac se retourner quand je lis 'Quatre' inscrit sur le dessus de la lettre.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment connu Zeke mais je sais qu'il te considérait comme un frère. Il était vraiment triste pendant tout ces jours où j'étais encore là-bas.

-Je ne penserais pas que ça allait l'affecter comme ça.

Elle ne répond pas mais me sourit doucement et ce geste suffit pour me rendre compte que Tris est spéciale.

On retourne vers le Marché où Mason est toujours entrain de jouer. On parle de choses superficielles quand Mason arrive en courant.

-Tobi, j'ai faim.

Je regarde l'heure et il est déjà 20h15.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Je suis en retard pour l'entraînement de Val.

Je ne veux vraiment pas partir.

-On y va.

Je me retourne vers Tris.

-Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré et si tu veux, je peux te montrer les alentours demain matin.

-Merci beaucoup.

Mason nous regarde un après l'autre, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

-Bon, tu lui fais un bisou.

Tris rougit mais on essaye de ne pas rire face à sa détermination. Je fais alors une chose qui me démangeait depuis un moment, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougit encore plus mais Mason n'a pas l'air satisfait.

-Mais non, sur la bouche.

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le poser sur mes épaules.

-Tu es exigeant petit Chef mais il fallait préciser. Ça sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois.

Bizarrement, l'idée d'embrasser Tris ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Stop Tobias, tu calmes tes hormones et tu te comportes normalement.

-Tobi, j'ai faaaiiiim. Se plaint Mason.

-Oui, oui, on y va. À demain Tris.

Elle nous fait un signe de la main quand on s'éloigne et quand elle est hors de vue, Mason commence à rigoler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y te fait rire toi ?

-Tu as eu peur de faire un bisou à ton amoureuse.

Je n'ai même pas envie de lui dire que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. D'ailleurs au lieu de le contredire, j'acquiesce.

-Terrorisé même.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé bien plus tôt que les autres jours et avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne crois pas que j'ai déjà été aussi impatient dans ma vie. Je m'habille rapidement puis mange un rapide petit-déjeuner. Je commence à tout ranger quand Evelyn entre en bâillant dans la cuisine.

-Eh bien, tu es matinal aujourd'hui.

-Je dois faire visiter la faction à Tris.

-Tris ? La fille qui est venue hier matin ?

-Euh...oui.

Elle se sert une tasse de café en me regardant avec un sourire.

-C'est pas ton amoureuse ?

-Oh non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-Je plaisante, Tobias. Mais tu as l'air de bien l'aimer. Mason m'a dit que tu as discuté avec elle hier soir.

-On a fait connaissance rien de plus.

-Mmhmm... et le baiser ?

Je passe ma main sur mon visage en soupirant. Mason doit apprendre à garder les choses pour lui.

-Il m'a en quelque sorte forcé.

-Bravo, tu te laisses diriger par un enfant de 4 ans.

Elle s'assied en face de moi avec sa tasse.

-C'est pas ça. J'ai juste du mal à lui dire non des fois. J'ai envie qu'il m'aime et qu'il ai envie de passer du temps avec moi.

Son sourire s'efface doucement et elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Écoute Tobias, Mason t'adore mais si tu le laisses faire, il va en profiter. Il est très intelligent.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Je sais qu'elle a raison.

-Je vais y aller. Dis-je doucement.

Avant que je ne sorte, je l'entends dire une dernière chose.

-Si tu es comme ça avec les enfants, je me demande ce que ça va donner quand tu auras les tiens.

Je me retourne pour lui sourire puis elle continue,

-Tu peux lui dire qu'elle n'aura pas de travail tant qu'elle ne peux pas bouger l'épaule ? Et toi non plus par la même occasion, je veux que tu puisses l'aider à s'intégrer.

\- Ça marche, merci.

Je sors et un énorme sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

Quand j'arrive dans le Marché, il n'y a encore personne. Je m'installe à un banc et décide de l'attendre. La lettre se plie quand je m'assieds, m'obligeant alors la sortir de ma poche arrière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à l'observer mais mes doigts passent dans la fermeture pour la décoller.

Je la déplie doucement en prenant une grande inspiration. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de la part de Zeke.

 _Quatre (Ou Tobias, comme tu veux),_

 _Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais dire ou faire. Par exemple, te crier dessus jusqu'à ce que je perde ma voix, te botter les fesses (et crois-moi, ça fait un moment que je rêve de faire ça) ou bien encore te frapper comme je l'ai si bien fait sur des sacs de sable._

 _Mais maintenant, comme tout le monde, je cherche à comprendre pourquoi tu es partit. Tu ne nous as pas dit un seul mot là-dessus et j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Tu croyais vraiment qu'une simple lettre suffirait pour expliquer le départ d'un frère ?_

 _Je t'en veux. Énormément même. Je pensais que tu étais heureux ici. Tu es un Audacieux depuis ta naissance mais tu as préféré t'exiler. Cependant, sache que je respecte ton choix et j'espère que tu es plus heureux là-bas avec ta mère._

 _Sur un autre sujet, j'aimerais te demander une faveur. Si tu as cette lettre, c'est grâce à Tris. Donc j'aimerais que tu l'aides à s'en sortir chez les Sans-factions. Tu sais qu'elle est blessée et je pense qu'elle a peur. Elle n'a pas mérité ça. Et puis, ne le dis pas à Shauna, mais la Pète-sec est plutôt pas mal. Tente ta chance ! (Amar m'a dit que le courant était passé entre vous deux la semaine dernière)._

 _Je t'ai dit à peu près tout ce qu'il faut dire mais je compte bien te revoir pour que tu m'expliques tout. (Et pour que tu puisses aussi botter les fesses d'Uriah, il a besoin que quelqu'un lui donne des limites)._

 _Ezekiel (Rigole pas, je le fais pour que ça fasse plus sérieux)._

Je relis la lettre, une fois, deux fois, trois fois même et la culpabilité me ronge. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû partir du tout. Si j'étais resté, j'aurais éviter tout ça, Tris serait peut-être encore chez les Audacieux et j'aurais pu la rencontrer là-bas.

Oui, mais je n'aurais pas pu pardonner à ma mère ou rencontrer Mason. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?

Je sursaute quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

-Tobias ?

Je lève la tête et deux yeux bleu-gris me fixent.

-Salut Tris. Désolé, j'étais entrain de lire la lettre et ça m'a un peu remué.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Je hoche la tête pour dire non, elle s'assied et sa main qui n'a pas quitté mon épaule, se pose sur mon dos et dessine des cercles dessus. Je fais la même chose pour Mason le soir quand il n'arrive pas à se calmer après un cauchemar.

-J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler et m'expliquer avec lui.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais aller chez les Audacieux aujourd'hui...C'est le jour des visites.

-C'est aujourd'hui ? Demandé-je.

Je vais peut-être pouvoir revoir Zeke et lui parler. Je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance si elle se présente. Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle grogne sous la pression et je la lâche tout de suite.

-Je suis désolé Tris. Je ne voulais pas...je..

-C'est pas grave, ça va aller.

Je regarde ma montre, il est seulement 8h30.

-Tu veux aller chez les Audacieux ? Demandé-je.

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas y aller seule.

Je me lève et tends ma main vers elle.

-Alors, allons-y.

Elle l'accepte et je l'aide à se lever. On se met alors en route vers les rails du train. On voit le train arriver de loin et elle tourne sa tête vers moi.

-Tu peux m'aider à grimper à l'intérieur ?

-Bien sûr.

On court ensemble à côté du train puis je me hisse en me tenant à la rambarde. Je me tiens bien à une main puis me tourne vers Tris qui court encore. J'attrape sa taille puis la soulève pour la tenir contre moi. Elle se glisse à l'intérieur du train et je la suis.

-Merci Tobias. Zeke avait une technique beaucoup moins agréable... Il m'a lancée dans le train depuis le sol. Je ne me suis pas fait trop mal mais je préfère ne pas être considérée comme un sac de pommes de terre.

Je m'assieds avec elle contre la paroi du compartiment et observe l'extérieur.

\- Ça va ton épaule ?

\- Ça va... Tu pourras rester près de moi ? Dans la Fosse, je veux dire. Je sais que c'est Peter qui m'a fait ça et j'ai peur d'être seule avec lui.

-Je serais là, t'en fais pas.

-Tobias, j'ai une question. Mamie m'a parlée d'un emploie du temps, pourquoi je n'en ai pas ?

-J'ai complètement oublié de te le dire. Ma mère a dit que tu auras un emploie du temps quand tu seras guérie. Et moi je ne travaille pas parce qu'elle veut que je t'aide à t'intégrer.

-Je vais devoir la remercier.

Je lui souris puis reporte mon attention vers l'ouverture du wagon. On voit l'enceinte des Audacieux qui apparaît donc on se lève pour descendre.

-Tu as fait comment avec Zeke ?

-J'ai sauté toute seule.

\- Ça faisait mal ?

-Horriblement mal.

-On va tester quelque chose d'autres alors.

Je me tourne pour me mettre de dos à elle et regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

-Grimpe.

-Quoi ?

Je tends mes mains en arrière pour attraper ses jambes quand elle monte. Elle hésite puis pose sa main sur mon épaule et saute sur mon dos.

-Tu te tiens bien, ok ?

Son bras passe autour de mon cou pour qu'elle se tienne mais pas suffisamment pour m'empêcher de respirer. Ses jambes se serrent autour de ma taille et mes mains tiennent ses cuisses.

-T'es prête ?

-Prête.

Je m'approche de l'ouverture du train et respire profondément. Je n'ai jamais fait ça et j'ai peur de la blesser. Sa respiration est rapide contre ma joue, elle a peur comme moi.

\- Ça va aller Tris.

Je resserre ma prise sur ses cuisses.

-Je te fais confiance, Tobias.

Le train passe devant l'entrée où des personnes en rouge et jaune, bleu, noir et blanche entrent. Je prends un peu d'élan et saute du train.

Le temps entre le moment où mes pieds quittent le wagon et celui où ils touchent le sol me paraît être une éternité. Je ferme les yeux mais quand je les rouvre, je suis entrain de trottiner pour perdre de la vitesse, Tris toujours accrochée à mon dos.

Je sens sa respiration rapide sur ma joue alors qu'il y a quelques secondes je ne la sentais plus. Comme moi, elle a arrêté de respirer un moment. Sa poitrine cogne contre mon dos rapidement puis un rire lui échappe.

Je la pose doucement sur le sol puis vérifie qu'elle n'a rien.

-Tout va bien ?

Elle passe son bras libre autour de ma taille et me serre contre elle.

-Merci Tobias, de m'avoir aidée et d'être venue avec moi.

-C'est normale, Tris.

Je replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieur ce qui me ramène à la réalité. Je me gifle mentalement puis m'écarte d'elle. On se déplace vers l'entrée où Eric se tient pour voir les proches qui entrent. Quand il nous voit, il nous lance un regard que je ne connais que trop bien.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Quatre et la Pète-sec. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Eric.

-Comment va ton épaule, Pète-sec ?

-Mieux. Répond-elle avec un regard froid.

On passe devant lui mais il attrape mon épaule.

-Je peux savoir où vous allez ?

-Aucune faction n'a interdiction d'aller dans une autre pour le jour des visites. Même les Sans-factions. Et oui Eric, j'ai lu les lois de la ville. Maintenant, pousse-toi.

Il s'écarte mais ne lâche pas pour autant son regard glacial. Quand il ne peut plus nous voir, Tris me regarde avec un sourire.

-C'est l'amour fou entre vous.

-Encore plus depuis que je lui ai cassé deux dents.

On arrive dans la Fosse où toutes les familles sont réunis. Je souris quand je vois le regard dans les yeux de Tris. Cet endroit lui a manqué, tout comme à moi.

Je vois Zeke avec Uriah et Hana dans un coin.

-Tris, je vais voir Zeke. Tu viens avec moi ?

Elle hoche la tête et commence à marcher vers eux.

Zeke rigole avec son frère et sa mère puis il lève les yeux. Son sourire disparaît et sa mâchoire tombe.

Ça va être marrant.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Toutes vos reviews m'ont faite vraiment plaisir et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier :)**

 **Je prends en considération toutes vos idées et si vous en avez des nouvelles, je prends toujours. !**

 **IMPORTANT : Mon ordinateur a un petit soucis avec sa batterie donc je vais devoir le faire réparer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais devoir attendre pour pouvoir poster mais c'est minimum 10 jours une fois que je l'aurais renvoyé. Je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre avant mais je ne promets rien. Merci de votre compréhension :)**


	8. Le jour des visites

**Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas tellement fière de ce chapitre mais bon... Je ne voulais pas faire les deux points de vue mais c'était presque obligatoire donc voilà !**

 **CHAPITRE 8 :**

 **TRIS POV**

On s'approche du groupe mais Zeke regarde Tobias comme s'il était un fantôme. Uriah regarde Zeke puis suit son regard pour savoir pourquoi il a réagit comme ça. Il s'arrête de rire aussi, rapidement suivit par Hana. Tobias s'approche avec un sourire. Zeke avance aussi doucement, comme s'il approchait un animal blessé. Ils se retrouvent face à face et ne bougent plus. Je m'attends à les voir sourire puis faire ce genre de truc où ils se prennent dans leurs bras tout en essayant de rester viril.

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à voir le poing de Zeke atterrir sur la joue de Tobias. Je sursaute malgré moi alors que Tobias recule de quelques pas en tenant sa mâchoire. Zeke secoue son poing qui doit lui faire horriblement mal mais ne cache pas son regard glacial sur Tobias. Hana réagit tout de suite et se précipite sur Tobias pour voir sa joue. Elle a déjà commencé à être bleue.

\- Ça va Quatre ?

Elle ne reçoit qu'un grognement en réponse puis elle court vers l'infirmerie. Tobias continue à tenir sa joue mais je me tourne vers Zeke, furieuse.

-Mais ça va pas ? Tu voulais lui parler et quand il arrive, tu le frappes !

-Te mêle pas de ça Tris. Il sait qu'il le mérite. Se défend Zeke.

-Je te demande pardon... Il le mérite ?

-Il est partit du jour au lendemain sans nous le dire. Crie Zeke.

-Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il a fait est juste, mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir choisi sa famille.

-Mais on est sa famille... Répond Zeke qui a l'air de s'être calmé.

-Non Zeke... Sa mère et son frère sont sa famille, tout les autres ils vont considèrent comme sa famille. Il y a une différence.

Zeke regarde à nouveau Tobias, mais cette fois son regard est plein de regret.

-Je suis désolé Quatre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Pas grave. Marmonne Tobias en massant sa mâchoire.

Hana revient avec de la glace et la pose sur la joue de Tobias.

-Merci Hana.

Elle lui sourit puis elle se retourne et frappe Zeke à l'arrière du crâne. Zeke et Tobias s'éloignent alors du groupe et Uriah me sourit. En un rien de temps, je me retrouve dans ses bras et il me fait tourner en l'air.

-Uriah...attention à mon épaule.

Il me repose immédiatement en s'excusant.

-Alors Tris, comment se passe la vie chez les Sans-factions avec Quatre ?

-Bien, je m'intègre tout doucement. Surtout grâce à Quatre.

-Le courant a l'air de bien passer entre vous. Dit il en remuant ses sourcils.

-Uriah, pas toi s'il te plaît..

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Quatre a un petit frère de 4 ans, c'est une longue histoire mais il est persuadé que lui et moi on est ensemble.

-Attends, toi et le petit frère ?

-Uriah... non ! Son frère pense que Quatre et moi on est ensemble.

-Ouf, tu me rassures. Il s'appelle comment ?

-Mason.

-En toute honnêteté, ça ne te dirait pas sortir avec Quatre ?

-Non..enfin si peut-être.

-Je le savais. Amar me doit 20 points.

-Je crois que je ne veux pas être au courant de ce que vous avez parié.

-Non Tris, tu ne veux pas. Tu veux voir Christina ?

-Oh que oui. Tu sais où elle est ?

-Suis moi.

Il m'entraîne dans la foule jusqu'à ce que je vois une petite brune à la peau mat qui parle avec une femme en noir et blanc.

-Christina ?

-Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je...

Elle se retourne en plein milieu de sa phrase puis elle me saute au cou.

-TRIS ! Tu es venue !

-Bien sûr que je suis venue !

-Tu m'as manquée !

-Toi aussi !... Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Ton départ a fait beaucoup de bruit. Il y a eu des votes pour te faire revenir ou pas et je crois que le débat n'est pas finit. Tu imagines ? Tu pourrais revenir dans la faction !

Je force un sourire parce que la vérité est que je ne sais pas si je veux y retourner. La vie chez les Sans-factions semblent tellement plus facile que celles chez les Audacieux, et il y a Tobias, je ne sais pas si je peux le laisser.

-C'est génial. Je vais te laisser avec ta mère.

Je m'éloigne parce que c'est dur de lui mentir. Surtout à elle, native Sincère. Je fais quelque pas dans la foule pour retrouver Tobias quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne en sursaut et j'aperçois ce visage que je connais si bien. Ses vêtements gris me confirment qu'il s'agit de ma mère.

-Maman ?

Elle me prends dans ses bras et je ne la lâche pas. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je me rends compte qu'elle m'a horriblement manquée. Je retiens mes larmes en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle me laisse aller mais garde ses mains sur mes avant-bras pour me regarder.

-Tu as tellement changée ! Oh mon... qu'as-tu fait à ton bras ?

-Un accident pendant l'initiation, je vais bien.

-Tu me rassures. Comment se passe l'initiation ?

Je la regarde pendant quelques instants, incapable de lui répondre.

-Je-je ne...

Je ferme les yeux et expire une dernière fois.

-Je suis une Sans-faction.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite et je ne lui en veux pas. C'est assez soudain et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit à sa place. Elle ne dit rien mais me reprend dans ses bras.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Tu trouveras ça étrange mais bien. Très bien même. Je pense que je suis mieux chez les Sans-factions que dans n'importe qu'elle autre faction.

Elle me regarde plutôt intriguée.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, et je ne suis pas seule chez là-bas. J'ai rencontré des personnes qui m'ont aidée.

-C'est bon à savoir.

Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche de mon père mais je ne vois rien.

-Où est papa ?

-Il n'est pas venu. Il avait un meeting mais il m'a demandée de te dire qu'il t'aime.

-Et Caleb ?

-Tu te doutes bien qu'il s'intègre très bien. Ton père a un peu de mal à se dire que tu es partie mais il veut que tu sois heureuse. Je pense que le fait que Caleb soit là l'aide un peu. Je pense qu'il aurait été complètement différent si vous étiez tout les deux partit.

-Je pourrais vous voir plus souvent maintenant que je n'ai plus de faction.

-Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?

Je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi mais elle ne devrait pas.

-Parfaitement bien. J'ai ma place chez eux.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et ma mère regarde l'étranger avec de grands yeux.

-Tobias ? Demande-t-elle.

Je me retourne pour voir ces deux yeux bleus. Je lui souris et il me sourit aussi.

-Je suis content de vous voir Mme Prior. Comment vont Mr Prior et Caleb ?

-Ils vont bien merci. Je suis vraiment étonnée de te voir ici. Mais...tu es blessé !

Il pose sa main sur sa joue mais lui sourit.

-C'est rien.

Je les regarde tout les deux en me demandant comment ils se connaissent.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demandé-je.

-Béa, quand tu étais petite j'aidais souvent Marcus avec le ménage quand Evelyn est décédée. Je l'aidais aussi avec Tobias. Lui et Caleb jouait souvent ensemble, ça t'arrivait aussi mais pas très souvent.

-Je me souviens de Caleb mais pas vraiment de Tris. Avoue Tobias.

-C'est normal. Sinon Tobias, tu te plais ici ?

-Tris ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je suis Sans-faction comme elle, je l'aide à s'intégrer.

-C'est tellement gentil de te part Tobias. Je suis rassurée de l'entendre.

Tobias serre mon épaule pour gagner mon attention.

-Tris, on va devoir y aller si on veut pouvoir prendre le train à temps.

Ma mère sourit puis me serre contre elle une dernière fois.

-Prends soin de toi.

Elle se tourne vers Tobias et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille quand elle l'enlace. Il hoche la tête puis elle se sépare de lui.

La Fosse commence à se vider, nous obligeant Tobias et moi à sortir avec les autres. Tout les parents se tournent vers les bus ou partent à pied sauf lui et moi qui partons vers le train.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Le regard que Zeke à pour moi en se moment, je ne le connais que trop bien. Il est surpris et ne sait pas comment réagir. Uriah et Hana me regarde aussi mais contrairement à Zeke, ils ont passé le stade de choc et me sourient. Je fais de même, heureux de les revoir mais il faut croire que Zeke n'est pas si heureux que ça. La plupart du temps, je peux deviner ce qu'il lui passe par la tête mais là je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce qui est d'ailleurs prouvé quand son poing atterrit sur ma joue. Je me suis déjà battu contre lui mais son direct ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal. Je me recule immédiatement pour l'empêcher de me frapper à nouveau. Ça fait tellement mal ! C'est comme si tout se passait au ralentit. Je vois Hana qui s'avance pour examiner ma joue. Elle retire ma main un instant pour la voir et vu sa grimace et celle de Tris, ça ne doit pas être beau. Elle me demande si ça va mais je ne peux pas formuler un seul mot. Il ne m'a vraiment pas raté. Hana part en courant alors que Tris se tourne vers Zeke.

-Mais ça va pas ? Tu voulais lui parler et quand il arrive, tu le frappes !

-Te mêle pas de ça Tris. Il sait qu'il le mérite. Se défend Zeke.

-Je te demande pardon... Il le mérite ?

-Il est partit du jour au lendemain sans nous le dire. Crie Zeke.

-Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il a fait est juste, mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir choisi sa famille.

-Mais on est sa famille... Répond Zeke qui a l'air de s'être calmé.

-Non Zeke... Sa mère et son frère sont sa famille, tout les autres ils vont considèrent comme sa famille. Il y a une différence.

La douleur commence à s'évanouir progressivement. Zeke me regarde enfin et il s'en veut.

-Je suis désolé Quatre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Pas grave. Je murmure en tenant ma mâchoire qui est encore endolorie.

Hana pose un pack de glace sur ma joue. Ça fait du bien...

-Merci Hana.

Elle frappe Zeke à l'arrière du crâne mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Je sais que lui et moi on doit discuter. Je vais à part avec lui alors que Tris reste avec Uriah.

-Je suis désolé Quatre, je n'aurais pas dû.

-C'est pas grave, je sais que je le mérite.

Zeke lance un regard vers Tris.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi furieux.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Elle n'était pas si énervée.

-Oh que si, j'ai vraiment eu peur.

Je la regarde à mon tour avec un sourire. Je ne l'ai pas vue mais s'il dit la vérité, c'est qu'elle s'inquiète. C'est agréable de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi.

-Mais j'ai droit à une explication ? Demande Zeke.

Je le regarde à nouveau et m'adosse au mur.

-Je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici. Et comme je te l'ai dit, ma mère est chez les Sans-factions. Je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu avec elle et l'occasion s'est présentée... Sans oublier que j'y ai rencontré mon frère. Il a 4 ans. Tu sais que j'étais jaloux de toi et Uriah.

Son sourire s'étire et il hoche doucement la tête.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Mason. Je l'adore et si on me donnait l'opportunité de retourner chez les Audacieux, je pense que je refuserais. J'ai ma famille là-bas. Ma vraie famille.

Je regarde vers Uriah et Tris mais ils ne sont plus là. Je scanne la Fosse et je la vois à discuter avec une fille aux cheveux noirs. Je la vois sourire ce qui me force à faire de même.

-La Pète-sec t'a tapé dans l'œil ? Demande Zeke en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Ouais...On peut dire ça...

-Tout se passe bien ?

Je hoche la tête et sourit en pensant à Mason.

-Mason est persuadé qu'elle est mon amoureuse, comme il l'a si bien dit.

-Comme si ça te dérangerait.

-Non mais je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours et elle a deux ans de moins. Sans oublier qu'elle est blessée et qu'elle ne cherche pas forcément à...

-Quatre, stop ! Tu réfléchis trop. Si tu veux avoir une chance, ne la pousse pas. Passe du temps avec elle et tout se passera bien.

-T'as sans doute raison. Ça arrive pas souvent ça...

-La ferme !

On rit ensemble pour la première fois depuis quelques temps. Je dois avouer que ça m'avait manqué.

-J'ai idée ! Annonce-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Je le regarde avec un sourcil haussé. Je m'attends à tout avec lui et ses idées qui ne sont pas toujours brillantes.

-Baisse ce sourcil, c'est une super idée. Et si le soir on se rencontrait dans le train pour discuter ? Les membres peuvent partir quand ils veulent et je suppose que c'est pareil pour les Sans-factions...

-Zeke, t'es un génie !

-Je sais, je sais... On se voit ce soir alors ? Je pense que je peux faire venir Shauna et peut-être Uriah , je sais que Tris et lui sont devenus proche. Une relation tout à fait innocente, pas besoin de t'énerver.

J'allais dire que je ne m'étais pas énerver mais je me rends compte que mes épaules se sont tendues et que mes poings sont serrés. Je me détends en murmurant un 'désolé'.

-Pas grave. Par contre, tu devrais y aller avant qu'Eric ne te jette dehors...

Je suis son regard qui est posé sur Eric. Il me fusille du regard et je vois bien qu'il n'est pas heureux de me voir ici.

-On se voit dans le train de 22h13 ? Quatrième wagon ?

\- Ça marche, à ce soir.

Je m'éloigne de lui pour essayer de trouver Tris. Je regarde partout sans la trouver. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Elle m'avait parlé de ce Peter qui l'avait blessée. Et si il lui a fait du mal ? Je me détends quand je la vois parler avec une Altruiste, sa mère. Je m'approche doucement et pose une main sur son épaule.

Les yeux de sa mère s'agrandissent quand elle me voit, elle doit me reconnaître.

-Tobias ? Demande-t-elle.

Tris se retourne, son sourire est le reflet du mien.

-Je suis content de vous voir Mme Prior. Comment vont Mr Prior et Caleb ?

-Ils vont bien merci. Je suis vraiment étonnée de te voir ici. Mais...tu es blessé !

Je touche ma joue qui est encore un peu douloureuse mais c'est supportable.

-C'est rien.

Tris nous regarde, elle ne comprends pas pourquoi on se parle comme ça.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demande-t-elle.

-Béa, quand tu étais petite j'aidais souvent Marcus avec le ménage quand Evelyn est décédée. Je l'aidais aussi avec Tobias. Lui et Caleb jouait souvent ensemble, ça t'arrivait aussi mais pas très souvent.

Je me souviens beaucoup de Caleb mais tellement d'elle. Je n'avais que 7 ans, après ça Marcus m'empêchait de les voir mais Natalie nous aidait encore. Je la voyais toujours de loin avec ses enfants et je me souviens encore quand je me disais qu'elle était la mère parfaite. Je n'étais pas son fils mais elle me considérait en tant que tel et je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant pour ça.

-Sinon Tobias, tu te plais ici ? Me demande Natalie.

-Tris ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je suis Sans-faction comme elle, je l'aide à s'intégrer.

-C'est tellement gentil de te part Tobias. Je suis rassurée de l'entendre.

Je pourrais discuter longtemps avec Tris et sa mère mais je sais qu'on doit y aller. Je sens le regard d'Eric dans mon dos. Je serre légèrement l'épaule de Tris pour qu'elle me regarde.

-Tris, on va devoir y aller si on veut pouvoir prendre le train à temps.

Tris regarde sa mère qui lui sourit. Cette dernière la serre contre elle. Elle murmure quelque chose à son oreille mais je n'entends rien. À ma plus grande surprise, Natalie me prend aussi dans ses bras.

-Aide-là Tobias, et protège-là. Me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de répondre. Je suis heureux qu'après toutes ces années, elle me fasse encore confiance.

Je mène Tris vers l'entrée puis vers les rails qui nous ramèneront à la maison. On marche en silence puis on s'assied sur des cailloux en attendant le train.

-Comment va ta joue ? Demande-t-elle.

-Mieux merci. Je pense que s'il avait visé le nez, il serait cassé.

-Tobias, je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu te souvenais de moi quand tu m'as vue pour la première fois ? Je veux dire que tu te rappelais jouer avec moi ?

-Non. Je dois avouer que je me souviens de Caleb mais mes souvenirs sont confus et il me manque certains éléments de mon enfance. Tout est focalisé sur un seul élément...

-Pourquoi ?

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle a l'air de savoir pourquoi mais elle cherche une confirmation. Je sais qu'elle a lu ces articles, pourtant j'ai peur de sa réaction. J'ai peur qu'elle ne me voit plus comme celui qu'elle voyait et qu'elle ne souvienne que du lâche.

-Je pense que tu sais pourquoi.

Elle baisse les yeux et joue avec ses mains.

-Ton père... tout est vrai... Marmonne-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas. Au loin, le bruit du train résonne nous obligeant à nous lever. Je n'ose pas la regarder mais je sens des bras qui s'enroule autour de moi par derrière. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule vers elle.

Elle me sourit faiblement.

-Je pensais que tu en aurais besoin. Je ne crois pas que tu en as eu très souvent alors il faut rattraper le temps perdu.

De toute ma vie, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un m'aie jamais dit ça. Venant d'elle, c'est comme si toutes ces cicatrices de mon enfance guérissait. Je ne sais pas grand chose de Tris, mais je sais qu'elle est spéciale et que je ne la laisserais pas s'éloigner.

 **J'ai pu écrire ce chapitre avant d'être séparé de mon ordinateur. Je l'emmène en réparations cette après midi donc je ne sais pas comment l'écriture va continuer. Je vais essayer sur l'ordinateur familial mais je ne promets rien ! :)**

 **Merci de me suivre et de laisser tout ces gentils commentaires ! :D**


	9. Le train

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais comme dit, mon ordinateur était en réparation mais je l'ai à nouveau ^^ Et désolé pour le petit souci de tout à l'heure, le site bug parfois :)**

 **Je veux m'excuser au près de GiveMeYourSmile qui a pris de son temps pour relire et corrigé mon chapitre mais il y a eu un problème sur le site donc je n'ai pas pu utiliser sa version ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Tu avais fait un super travail !**

 **Petite dédicace à Takesmehome qui comprendra en lisant le chapitre (vers la fin) ;)**

 **CHAPITRE 9 :**

 **Tobias POV :**

Le retour chez les Sans-factions s'est fait sans incidents. Il faut croire que la technique que l'on a développé est efficace et pas trop douloureuse pour Tris. Je pense même qu'elle trouve ça drôle de descendre du train sur mon dos. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne trouve pas ça amusant moi même. Tris n'a pas arrêter de rire depuis le moment où mes pieds ont quittés le train. Je marche tranquillement vers le Marché, Tris toujours sur mon dos.

-Tu sais, Tobias. Je peux encore marcher. Dit-elle après avoir finit de rire.

-Je suis au courant mais je suis certain qu'un médecin t'aurait donné quelques jours de repos, donc je te permets de te reposer. Et puis, tu es vraiment légère.

Elle pose son menton sur le haut de ma tête mais ses mains restent autour de mon cou.

-Tu aurais du aller chez les Fraternels.

-Tu insinues quoi là ?

-T'es trop gentil, que ce soit avec moi ou Mason.

-Chut, ne le dis à personne.

-Dire quoi ? Que sous tes airs de bad boy se trouve un nounours ? Rigole-t-elle.

-Je crois que tu avais raison... tu peux marcher.

Je lâche ses cuisses mais ses jambes restent autour de ma taille et ses mains autour de mon cou.

-Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit ! Tu es toujours froid et méchant avec nous.

Je rattrape ses jambes en lançant un regard vers elle qui ne retient pas son sourire. Ce simple regard nous fait craquer et nous rigolons, ce qui nous vaut un grand nombre de regards de travers dans le Marché. Je vois Elina et Manu qui sont encore dans un coin. Je marche vers eux pour leur présenter Tris.

Manu nous lance un regard en remuant les sourcils puis donne un coup de coude à Elina pour qu'elle lève les yeux.

-Tobias, on va où ? Demande Tris dans mon oreille.

-Je vais te présenter à des amis.

On arrive devant eux et ils m'observent avec un sourire.

-Alors Tobias, j'ai deux questions. Dit Elina.

-Qui est-ce ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait sur ton dos ?

Je pose Tris qui se place à côté de moi.

-Je m'appelle Tris. J'ai été en quelque sorte virée de chez les Audacieux. Dit elle en souriant.

-Elina. Et ça c'est Manu. Continue Elina.

-Attends, tu t'es faite virée ? Intervient Manu.

-Oui, à cause de ma blessure.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre qui affiche 11h30. Ils devraient travailler à cette heure ci.

-Vous êtes pas censés travailler ? Demandé-je.

-Non. Elina doit chercher de la nourriture chez les Altruistes mais c'est seulement à 10 heures et à 14 heures et moi je dois surveiller ton frère sur ordre de ta mère.

Je regarde tout de suite autour de moi mais aucune trace de Mason.

-Et il est où ?

-Qui ?

-Mason. Soupiré-je.

Manu regarde autour de lui en analysant les environs.

-Alors là, bonne question.

Je m'approche de lui en le fusillant du regard. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Mason...

-Du calme, il est pas loin... C'est pas si grand ici... Se défend-il.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Il a quatre ans !

-T'en fais pas, je vais le retrouver.

-T'as plutôt intérêt.

Je commence à le chercher dans chaque magasin quand Tris me rejoint.

-Il a des endroits auxquels il aime bien aller ?

-C'est ça le problème, il peut être partout.

-Peut-être chez toi ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

On passe devant chez Mamie. J'entre dans le boutique et elle nous accueille avec un sourire.

-Tobias ! Tris !

-Mamie, est-ce que tu as vu Mason ?

-Tu l'as perdu ? Plaisante-elle.

-C'est pas moi qui le surveillait mais il a disparu.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Je commence à paniquer. Tris essaye de me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Tris, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Dit Mamie.

-Non, ça va. Je veux l'aider.

-Si, vas-y. Tu en as besoin. Insisté-je.

-Je n'arriverais pas à dormir si je sais que Mason est perdu.

-Tris ! Dit on ensemble, Mamie et moi.

Elle soupire et baisse la tête.

-Bon d'accord, mais si tu ne l'as pas trouvé dans 20 minutes, tu viens me chercher. Compris ?

Je lui souris et hoche la tête. Elle part vers l'arrière boutique vers la pièce où est son lit. Je repars en remerciant Mamie puis entre dans la prochaine boutique, celle de légumes.

-Salut Nick, t'as vu Mason ?

Il lève les yeux et me sourit.

-Ouais, juste derrière toi.

Je me retourne tout de suite. Mason est là, sa main dans celle de Tris. Je m'approche et me baisse au niveau de ses yeux.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de t'éloigner.

Il baisse la tête et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je n'aime pas le voir pleurer mais j'ai eu peur et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hausser la voix. Je le prends dans mes bras puis lève les yeux vers Tris.

-Il était couché sur mon lit, entrain de dormir.

-Pa-pardon Tobi. S'excuse-t-il en séchant ses joues.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai eu peur. Maman et moi, on t'a dit de ne pas t'éloigner tout seul.

Il ne dit rien alors je me lève et le prends dans mes bras.

-Merci beaucoup Tris. Dis-je à son attention.

Elle sourit et caresse les cheveux de Mason.

-Y a pas de quoi. Je m'inquiétais pour lui.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel elle rassure et calme Mason. Elle me regarde à nouveau et reprend.

-Je vais rentrer avant que Mamie ne se rende compte que je suis partie. Salut !

Elle sort de la boutique. Je m'apprête à faire pareil quand je sens une présence à côté de moi.

-Si tu attendais le bon moment pour lui parler, c'était là.

Je regarde Nick qui me sourit.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Fais pas l'innocent. Manu m'a dit que tu passais ton temps avec une petite blonde blessée à l'épaule. Et même un aveugle pourrait voir qu'elle t'intéresse.

-C'était loin d'être le bon moment. Marmonné-je.

-Ah bon ? Elle te dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Mason et elle avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Clara faisait comme Tris...avant qu'on ne commence à sortir ensemble.

Je veux répondre mais Mason me demande si on peut rentrer.

-Si tu le dis Nick. On va y aller. À la prochaine.

Il fait un signe de la main pour Mason qui le regarde par-dessus mon épaule alors que je retourne vers la maison en repensant à la matinée que j'ai passé avec Tris.

J'arrive à 20 heures précise dans la salle de sport. Val est déjà installé au tapis de course pour m'attendre. Val est un peu musclé mais pas assez pour sa taille. Il a la même taille que moi mais environ 10 kilos de muscles en moins. Il est plutôt motivé pour gagner des muscles, surtout depuis hier. Pourquoi ? J'en ai aucune idée.

-Salut Val.

-Salut Tobias.

-Je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui on peut surtout travailler sur le torse. Ça marche ?

-C'est toi le chef.

Je l'aide à mettre des poids sur une barre pour le développé couché puis il s'installe. Je reste derrière au cas où puis commence à lui poser des questions.

-Comment ça se fait que tu as cette envie de progresser d'un coup ? Demandé-je.

-Eh bien... je me suis toujours dit...que si je voulais une copine... je devais être au top. Dit-il entre deux respirations.

-C'est pas forcément vrai, tu sais.

-Oh que si...enfin, j'ai vu cette fille hier...tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut.

-Et tu veux l'impressionner ?

-J'y compte bien.

Je souris à sa volonté mais je le comprends. Je ne pense pas que je serais aussi confiant avec Tris si j'avais moins de muscles. Je sais que ça impressionne, Zeke n'arrêtait pas de me le dire. Il disait que les filles tombaient toutes comme des mouches mais moi je riais à ça. Je sais encore maintenant qu'il avait tort parce qu'il est clair que Tris ne m'aime pas comme ça. Elle doit juste heureuse d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui l'aide et qui soit son ami.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance. Lui dis-je.

-Merci.

J'attrape vite la barre avant qu'elle ne lui retombe dessus et la replace dans ses mains.

À 21h45, je m'éclipse pour aller prendre une douche et ne pas être en retard pour prendre le train. Je sors de la douche avec une serviette autour de ma taille. Je sors vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit truc à grignoter et quand je me retourne, je suis face-à-face avec ma mère. Je sursaute en faisant tomber ma pomme. Elle rit en la ramassant et en me la donnant.

-Je t'ai fait peur ?

-C'est pas drôle. Marmonné-je.

-Tu sors avec Tris encore ce soir ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle lève un sourcil en me lançant un regard du genre 'tu te fous de moi ?'.

-Tu as passé 20 minutes dans la salle de bain à te faire beau.

Je regarde l'heure et cours me changer quand je vois qu'il me reste 8 minutes pour me préparer, chercher Tris et aller au train. Je sors deux minutes plus tard et cours vers chez Mamie. Je toque à la porte et Tris arrive, heureusement encore habillée.

-Tobias ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

-On a pas le temps pour les questions. On prend le train.

Elle ferme la porte et on court vers les rails. On arrive juste à temps pour voir le train arriver.

-On monte dans le quatrième wagon.

Comme ce matin, je monte avant elle puis attrape sa taille et l'aide à monter. Elle me remercie avec un sourire. Elle s'assied dans le wagon puis me regarde.

-Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

-Zeke m'a proposé de venir ce soir dans le train pour qu'on puisse discuter. Il emmène Shauna et Uriah. Je pensais que tu voudrais venir.

Son sourire s'agrandit et une teinte de rose apparaît sur ses joues.

-Tu as pensé à moi ?

-Zeke m'a dit qu'Uriah te considérait déjà comme leur petite sœur donc je me suis dis que tu voulais peut-être les revoir.

-Merci Tobias.

Je lui souris depuis mon coin où je suis adossé contre le mur. Elle se lève puis s'approche. Elle passe son bras autour de moi et me serre contre elle. Ces quelques jours avec elle m'ont montré qu'elle adore enlacer les personnes qu'elle aime, amis et famille. Surtout quand ces personnes font quelque chose pour elle ou si elles lui ont manquée.

Je fais comme elle en faisant attention à son épaule. Elle ne se plaint jamais de douleur mais je sais qu'elle souffre. Elle croit que je ne vois pas quand elle grimace à chaque fois qu'elle bouge son épaule ou quand sa respiration s'arrête dès qu'elle a peur de se faire mal puis quand elle sourit parce qu'elle n'a pas eu mal.

Je sens que le train ralentit mais elle n'a pas l'air de le ressentir. J'entends des rire puis le bruit des chaussures qui atterrissent sur le sol du wagon. Je lève les yeux pour voir Shauna, Zeke et Uriah dans le wagon mais aussi trois autres personnes que je ne connais pas. Je pense que la fille est Christina, Tris m'a dit qu'elles sont amies depuis le jour de la cérémonie.

Zeke arrête de rire en nous voyant.

-On dérange ?

Tris se détache de moi avec un sourire et se tourne vers eux. Elle court vers Christina puis passe son bras libre autour d'elle.

-Christina ! Tu es venue !

-Uriah m'a demandée si je voulais venir avec eux ce soir, ce qui lui a valu une claque parce que c'est une question qui ne se pose pas. Et je lui ai demandé si Will et Al pouvait venir. Je pensais que tu voulais les voir.

Elle lâche Christina puis va dans les bras d'un des garçons qui était derrière elle. Il a les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts.

-Je suis contente de te voir Will !

-Moi aussi Tris ! Christina m'a dit que tout allait bien pour toi.

Elle ne répond pas mais hoche la tête. Elle se tourne ensuite vers l'autre garçon qui doit être Al. Il est presque aussi grand que moi mais je devine qu'il n'a pas l'âme d'un guerrier. Je ne rate pas non plus la façon dont il lui sourit quand il la voit.

-Tu es venu aussi !

-J'allais pas laisser passer l'occasion.

Quand Tris était avec Will, je voyais qu'il n'avait qu'une relation fraternelle mais avec Al... leur proximité me dérange.

Je suis sorti de ma bulle quand j'entends Zeke, Uriah et Shauna qui explosent de rire. Zeke me regarde puis rit encore plus. Génial, ils rient à cause de moi.

-Quoi ? Demandé-je.

Shauna s'approche en essayant de rester calme. Avec sa main elle me fait signe de me baisser, ce que je fais sans chipoter. Si ça avait Zeke ou Uriah, je me serais méfié mais là, c'est Shauna.

-Tu sais si tu ne veux pas montrer à Tris que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle...il va falloir faire un meilleur boulot. Al n'est que son ami alors calme toi.

Je la regarde en rougissant et elle rit encore plus avec les deux autres. Leur fou rire capte l'attention des autres qui se retournent sans comprendre. Ils se retournent vers moi pour une explication mais je ne fais que rougir encore plus quand Tris me regarde en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Les retrouvailles continuent avec Tris qui salut les deux frères et Shauna. Pendant ce temps, je me mets à l'ouverture du wagon et, en me tenant des deux côtés, laisse mon corps tomber vers l'avant pour laisser l'air frais glisser sur mon visage rouge et dans mes cheveux.

Je les entends discuter tous ensemble mais j'attends quelques instants avant de les rejoindre, le temps de me débarrasser de la couleur sur mes joues.

Je ferme mes yeux et expire un bon coup. Je me retourne pour les voir assis par terre. Uriah, Christina, Al et Tris discutent ensemble sur ce qui semble être la blessure de Tris et Will, Zeke et Shauna discutent ensemble. Je décide de rejoindre le groupe où est Tris.

-Mais comment tu fais dans la vie de tout les jours ? Demande Christina.

-En fait, je fais pas grand chose dans la journée donc ça règle le problème. Mais sinon, Quatre m'aide beaucoup.

-Oui mais quand tu dois te laver par exemple. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'aide pour ça aussi. Rigole-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Répond Tris immédiatement.

Je ris avec Christina et Uriah alors que Tris et Al virent au rouge. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour la même raison.

-Il y a une femme là-bas, tout le monde l'appelle Mamie. Elle a accepté d'héberger Tris le temps que de nouveau appartement soit construit. Expliqué-je aux autres alors que je m'assieds.

-Elle est gentille ? Demande Uriah.

-Très. Mason l'adore et si j'ai bien compris, elle a appris à pâtisser à Quatre. Annonce Tris ce qui me fait rougir.

Uriah éclate de rire car il ne connaissait pas cet aspect de moi.

Les trois autres nous rejoignent sûrement intéressés par les rires d'Uriah.

-Il se passe quoi ici ? Demande Shauna en souriant.

-Quatre fait des gâteaux. Dit Uriah en continuant de rire.

Les autres le rejoignent sauf Al qui m'observe.

-Qui est Mason ? Demande-t-il.

-Mon petit frère de quatre ans.

-Celui qui vous a déjà mariés dans sa tête ? Intervient Zeke.

-De quoi ? Demande Christina.

-Mason est persuadé que Tris et Quatre sont un couple et qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Explique Shauna en riant.

Ils rient tous de plus belle sauf Tris, moi et Al. Le rire de Al n'a rien de naturel et ça se voit.

-Vous avez essayé de lui expliquer ? Dit Al.

Bon, c'est quoi son problème à lui ? S'il continue comme ça, je n'hésiterais pas à l'étrangler. Après mûre réflexion, il peut continuer.

-Bien sur que oui, mais ce petit monstre est très têtu et quand il croit quelque chose, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Dit Tris en riant.

-Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer. Ajoute Christina.

-Crois moi, il est vraiment mignon. Il est presque hyperactif mais il peut être calme quand il faut...

Je la regarde avec un sourcil relevé et elle a l'air de comprendre ce que je veux lui dire.

-...Ok, peut être pas tout le temps mais en général, il se calme.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demande Zeke.

-Oui, un ami devait le surveiller mais le truc avec Mason, c'est que si tu le laisses 30 secondes, il en profite pour partir. Donc bien sûr, il est partit et on a dû le chercher. Mamie et moi on a presque forcé Tris à aller se reposer pendant que je le cherche seul. Heureusement qu'elle a accepté parce qu'il était entrain de dormir sur son lit.

Le groupe finit par se séparer à nouveau en plusieurs plus petits et je me retrouve seul à discuter avec Tris et Al. Je voulais parler à Zeke mais il est hors de question que je les laisse seuls tout les deux.

-Sinon, tout se passe bien chez les Audacieux ? Dit Tris.

-Pas vraiment. Il y a des éliminations dans deux jours et vu mon classement, je serai sûrement Sans-factions. D'un côté je me dis que c'est horrible parce que je n'aurais pas de faction mais d'un autre côté, je sais que je passerais plus de temps avec toi.

Faire abstraction de sa stupidité ! Faire abstraction de sa stupidité ! Faire abstraction de sa stupidité ! Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible encore très longtemps.

-Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça. Moi je n'ai pas eu le choix, on m'a obligée à partir. Ne gâche pas ta vie chez les Audacieux parce que ça te paraît trop difficile.

-Je sais, mais je pourrais te protéger.

-Al, je peux me protéger seule et puis, Quatre est avec moi.

Je lui rends son sourire alors que je peux littéralement voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Al. Eh oui mon pote, va falloir t'y habituer à toujours être second.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il est coupé par Zeke.

-Quatre ! Tris ! Vous allez devoir sauter.

Je regarde dehors et en effet, les maisons des Altruistes ne sont pas loin.

-Merci d'être venu ! C'est agréable de se revoir après tout ça et ça serait cool de pouvoir le refaire. Annoncé-je.

-Demain soir, c'est pas possible. Mais on peut se faire ça après demain. Dit Zeke.

-Même heure et même wagon ? Demande Tris.

Tout le monde hoche la tête en donnant toutes sortes de réponses positives. Je me tourne alors vers Tris qui me sourit. Je me mets à genoux devant elle, mon dos vers elle pour qu'elle monte dessus. Je lève brièvement les yeux pour les voir tous sans exceptions entrain de me regarder avec les sourcils relevés, mais aucun d'entre eux ne dit quelque chose.

Tris passe son bras autour de mon cou et j'attrape ses cuisses qu'elle enroule autour de ma taille. Ensuite, je me lève et là, les questions commencent.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Tris, ne peux pas sauter du train sans se faire mal et on a découvert que cette technique fonctionne très bien.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et il est temps de sauter. Je m'approche de l'ouverture en attendant quelques secondes avant que le train ne ralentisse.

-Prête ? Murmuré-je

-Prête. Dit-elle sur le même ton en posant son menton sur mon épaule droite.

Et je saute.

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et pour votre patience :)**

 **J'attends de voir vos réactions !**


	10. Retour à la case départ

**Merci pour tout vos messages de soutien, ça me touche vraiment ! J'essaie de vous répondre à tous mais parfois je n'aie pas le temps et j'oublie après, et j'en suis navrée.**

 **Enfin...Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **CHAPITRE 10 :**

TOBIAS POV :

Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux semaines que Tris est une Sans-faction. On a passé presque toutes nos journées ensemble. C'était les deux meilleures semaines de ma vie...pour l'instant. Ça fait aussi deux semaines que j'essaye aussi de lui proposer un rendez-vous mais je n'en ai pas le courage. La plupart du temps quand je veux en parler, soit Mason gâche tout en insistant sur notre soit-disant couple et je me vois mal lui dire une fois qu'il est parti 'Au fait, pourquoi on essaierai pas de rendre tout ça réel ?'. Ou alors, je me dégonfle au dernier moment. J'ai bien fait de partir chez les Sans-factions parce que pour le côté Audacieux, on repassera.

Nos petites soirées dans le train sont finies à cause de Peter qui nous a surpris et adore tout rapporter à Eric. Il a interdit nos amis de partir la nuit vers les rails sous peine de lourdes conséquences. Le bon côté des choses c'est que Al ne peut plus voir Tris. Par contre, ne plus pouvoir voir mes amis est dur à accepter. Mais je l'ai choisis.

Je vais aussi devoir remercier Edward qui a décidé de partir avec Myra quand cette dernière a été faite Sans-faction et donc qui a permis à Al de rester chez les Audacieux. Ils sont arrivés il y a un moment maintenant et ne voulait pas être séparés. Ce qui a presque valu une crise de nerf de la part de ma mère à cause du manque de place. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Mamie les a alors accueillie et à ma plus grande joie, Tris habite chez nous. Elle dort dans la chambre à Mason alors que lui dort avec ma mère. D'abord, il voulait dormir avec moi mais elle a réussie à le convaincre. J'adore Mason mais il adore les câlins donc la nuit, il s'accroche à moi et ne me lâche plus.

Enfin, Tris n'a plus son attelle donc je l'aide à renforcer son épaule. On s'est d'ailleurs mis d'accord pour que je l'entraîne avec Val, en espérant que ça ne le dérange pas. Il a pris pas mal de muscle en deux semaines donc il pourra se passer de moi quelques instants.

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre. Je ferme les yeux pour faire croire que je dors, déterminé à effrayer l'intrus. J'entends des pas léger qui s'approche. Je suis certain que c'est Mason. J'attends que les pas s'arrêtent à côté de mon lit pour réagir. Lorsque c'est le cas, je m'assieds en criant. L'intrus crie aussi et je vois que c'était Tris. Elle renverse un verre d'eau sur son t-shirt en grognant. Je ne cache pas mon sourire et ris alors qu'elle me fusille du regard. Rapidement un sourire apparaît sur son visage puis elle rit avec moi.

-Tobias...comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

-Aucune idée. Je pensais que c'était Mason.

Elle s'arrête de rire et me regarde avec son regard réprobateur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu oserais effrayer ton petit frère si mignon.

-Tu sais tout comme moi que ce n'est pas un ange non plus.

Elle soupire en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

-C'est pas faux.

-Loin de moi l'idée de te chasser Tris, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ta mère m'a demandée de te réveiller.

-Tu aurais pu le faire sans essayer de me filer une pneumonie. Répliqué-je.

-C'était trop tentant.

Je me lève pour chercher des vêtements alors qu'elle reste assise. Je les choisis puis me retourne vers elle qui est entrain de sortir. Je l'observe avec son débardeur et son short, ne pouvant m'empêcher de la regarder de la tête aux pieds. Allez Tobias, tu peux le faire ! C'est juste une petite question de rien du tout. Non, je ne peux pas...

-Tris ?

Elle se retourne tout de suite.

-Mm ?

Je la regarde sans savoir quoi dire puis commence à frotter mon cou. Bravo Tobias, tu te ridiculises.

-Tu-tu..hum..tu commences bien à travailler aujourd'hui ?

Sérieusement ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?

-Euh...oui... Tobias, tu n'as pas oublier qu'on travaille ensemble, non ?

Eh ben...si. Stupide Tobias, tu es vraiment stupide.

-Ah si pardon.

Elle s'avance vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout va bien, Tobias ?

-Oui, tout va bien. C'est juste bizarre de reprendre le travail...

-Si tu le dis.

Elle sort de ma chambre et quand elle ne me voit plus, je me donne une claque qui est un peu trop forte à mon goût.

Je m'habille rapidement puis rejoins les autres pour le petit-déjeuner. Mason a déjà la tête dans ses céréales alors que ma mère et Tris discutent à voix basse.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Demande Tris.

-Non. Je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas dire non à une offre comme ça.

Quelle offre ? Bien sûr Mason choisit ce moment pour me faire remarquer.

-Tobi !

J'emmêle ses cheveux en les ébouriffants avec ma main et il retire sa tête tout de suite. J'embrasse ma mère sur la joue avant d'attraper un morceau de pain.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Oh de rien. Réplique ma mère.

On s'assied tous ensemble pour manger mais Tris ne lève pas les yeux de sa tartine et personne ne parle.

-Sinon Tobias, tu es content de retourner chez Mamie aujourd'hui ? Me demande ma mère.

Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot. Tris se lève alors et pose son bol dans l'évier.

-Je vais marcher. Je te rejoins là-bas.

Elle sort sans regarder en arrière. Je pose mes mains sur la table et regarde ma mère qui évite tout contact visuel.

-Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ?

-Tu lui demanderas.

Et elle se lève aussi. Je regarde Mason qui me regarde aussi puis je hausse les épaules. Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais.

Après avoir laissé Mason avec ma mère pour qu'elle l'emmène avec elle au travail, je pars pour aller travailler. J'ouvre la porte de la boutique pour voir Mamie entrain de servir des personnes.

-Bonjour Mamie.

-Bonjour Tobias. Tu peux aider Tris à préparer les pâtes ?

Je hoche la tête et marche vers l'arrière boutique. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je vois Tris qui se défoule sur une pâte. Elle la pétris violemment et je m'inquiète pour elle. Je passe derrière elle et attrape ses poignets pour qu'elle lâche la pâte.

-Laisse moi Tobias.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

-C'est compliqué.

Je ne la pousse pas parce que je sais que ça ne sers à rien.

-Comment va ton épaule ?

J'ai peur que travailler une pâte comme ça lui fasse mal à nouveau.

-Ça va.

-On ira à la salle ce soir pour que tu te défoules sur un sac. C'est toujours mieux qu'une pâte à pain.

Elle me sourit doucement. Elle me remercie puis reprends plus calmement. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et commence ma propre pâte. Je jette quelques coups d'œil vers elle de temps à autre, mais elle les remarque à chaque fois et me sourit. Dès qu'elle a finit ses pains, elle se mouille le front avec un peu d'eau pour souffler un peu. J'en profite pour lui lancer une poignée de farine à la figure. Elle enlève la farine de ses yeux puis hausse un sourcil. Son visage est entièrement blanc mais elle est toujours aussi belle. Ses yeux bleu-gris ressortent encore plus et j'ai du mal à regarder ailleurs. Elle s'approche doucement, ce qui est légèrement effrayant. Elle plonge sa main dans le sac de farine, je déglutis en anticipant son geste. Sa main s'éloigne de mon visage. Je ferme les yeux en attendant le moment fatidique...et mérité. Mais la farine ne vient pas. J'ouvre les yeux un après l'autre pour la voir toujours avec la farine en main mais un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne te venges pas ?

-Non... Je me vengerai quand tu t'y attendras le moins. C'est plus drôle.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, la porte derrière nous s'ouvre et la petite tignasse de Mason apparaît.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandé-je.

-Maman a dit que je devais venir.

Il s'approche et je l'assieds sur une chaise de bar. Il regarde Tris et commence à rire.

-Tris est un fantôme.

Elle sourit puis cherche un torchon pour s'essuyer le visage.

-Pourquoi, tu veux aussi être tout blanc ? Dis-je.

Je ne le laisse pas répondre et plonge un doigt dans la farine puis la place sur sa joue. Il rit fortement en essayant d'écarter ma main. Je le laisse finalement quand Tris s'est débarbouillée et se place à côté de nous.

-Finis ton travail ! Je m'occupe de lui. Affirme-t-elle.

Je retourne à ma pâte mais je les vois encore discuter et rire ensemble.

Tris et moi entrons dans la salle de sport vers 19h45. Je lui montre les sacs et elle commence à se déchaîner dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé mais je dois me souvenir de ne jamais l'énerver. Je vois Val sur le tapis de course donc je le rejoins.

-Tobias, t'es en avance. Dit-il en descendant du tapis.

-Je suis venu avec une amie.

-Une amie ? Dit-il avec un ton plein de sous-entendu.

-Pas comme ça...enfin ça ne me dérangerait pas. Bref, ça te dérange si je passe plus de temps avec elle. Elle doit muscler son épaule après une blessure.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Elle est comment ? Physiquement, je veux dire. Elle ressemble à quoi ?

Je me retourne pour chercher Tris puis la montre du doigt pour qu'il puisse la voir. Sa bouche s'ouvre en la voyant puis il me fusille du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandé-je.

-Tu te souviens de cette fille dont je t'ai parlé ?

Je hoche la tête, anxieux de savoir où il veut en venir.

-Et ben c'est elle.

Mon cerveau a du mal à intégrer ce qu'il dit car je n'arrête pas de la regarder elle, puis lui, puis elle...

-Tu ne la connais même pas. Répliqué-je.

-On s'en fiche. Elle est bonne. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Sans réfléchir, mon poing rejoint son visage et ça fait un bien fou. Personne ne parle d'elle comme ça. C'est à ce moment que je suis heureux de ne pas lui avoir appris à se battre. Il pose sa main sur sa joue mais ne me rends pas le coup. Il doit savoir qu'il ne gagnera pas.

-Tu te crois cool à la défendre comme ça ? C'est pas ta copine.

-Si je te vois la regarder ou parler d'elle encore une fois comme ça. Crois-moi, ça va très mal se finir.

-Pour toi ou pour moi ?

J'avance d'un pas pour le regarder de haut.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ?

Il passe à côté de moi sans répondre en poussant mon épaule avec la sienne en passant. Je le regarde s'éloigner et je ne remarque pas qu'elle est à côté de moi.

-Tout va bien ?

-Maintenant oui.

-C'était qui ?

-Val.

Elle fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers moi.

-Tu veux dire ton ami Val ? Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?

-Il a... Il n'a pas...Il t'a manquée de respect.

Son expression passe de la confusion au choc puis à nouveau à la confusion.

-À moi ? Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

-Il t'avais remarquée depuis ton arrivée et c'est ça qui le motivait à se muscler. Il voulait t'impressionner.

Elle me regarde comme si elle était inquiète pour ma santé mentale.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi il me manquait de respect.

-On peut en parler en privé ?

Elle hoche la tête et on rentre à la maison. On s'installe sur le canapé avec une boisson. Elle a ses jambes remontées et ses genoux sont sous son menton. Elle m'observe du coin de l'œil.

-Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ?

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer.

-Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et ferme les yeux.

-Il t'avait observée depuis ton premier jour ici et il ne s'intéressait à toi que pour ton corps. Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'autre chose que ça. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi et je pensais qu'il connaissait cette fille depuis un moment mais non... Quand je lui ai dis que j'allais passer du temps avec toi aujourd'hui pour t'entraîner, il voulait savoir qui tu étais. Quand il t'a vue, il t'a reconnue et a continué à parler de toi mais encore une fois que de ton corps. Il a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas supporté et j'ai pas pu me retenir. Je suis désolé.

Je ne la regarde pas et regarde le sol devant moi mais je sens son regard. Elle bouge pour se lever puis elle s'accroupit devant moi. Elle penche sa tête pour qu'elle puisse voir mes yeux. Elle sourit.

-Pourquoi tu es désolé ? Parce que tu as remis ce petit con à sa place ?

Elle me prends dans ses bras et je me lève pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle va me rendre dingue. Mes mains autour de sa taille ont l'air d'être à leur place. Ses mains autour de mon torse ont l'air d'être à leur place. Sa tête sur ma poitrine à l'air d'être à sa place. Ma tête sur la sienne a l'air d'être à sa place. La sensation de son corps contre le mien fait battre mon cœur plus vite. Son odeur m'enivre et me rend fou. Elle ne sera jamais assez proche de moi.

Elle écarte sa tête de moi pour me regarder avec un sourire. Son regard est plongé dans le mien comme si elle pouvait tout voir en moi. Mon regard quitte ses yeux pour voir ses lèvres puis remonte sur ses yeux.

Une de ses mains remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale vers mon cou et une fois qu'elle a atteint sa destination, je baisse ma tête pour placer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

À ce moment là, j'ai l'impression que mon corps prend vie. Je sens chaque caresse, chaque petit picotement, chaque vague de chaleur dans mon ventre. Et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux et me poussent encore plus vers elle. Je fais pareil mais en la tirant vers moi alors que mes bras sont enroulés autour d'elle. J'avais tellement envie de faire ça...et depuis si longtemps.

Je n'avais pas prévu de l'embrasser mais je l'ai fait et ne le regrette pas. J'ai voulu garder ce baiser aussi innocent que possible mais elle me rend complètement fou.

Elle bouge sa tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser, ce que j'accepte volontiers. Sa main gauche se pose sur ma joue, son pouce sur le coin de mes lèvres.

Je m'écarte pour reprendre ma respiration mais je ne la lâche pas des yeux. Elle est magnifique.

Son pouce caresse ma joue mais un sourire est plaqué sur son visage, tout comme moi. Soudain, son sourire s'efface et sa main tombe. Elle essaye de reculer mais mes mains la retiens contre moi. Elle se débat pour se reculer et je la laisse finalement partir. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite tout doucement.

-Je n'aurais pas du...je ne peux pas Tobias.

Je prends une inspiration pour ne pas exploser. Il y a une minute elle était dans mes bras mais chaque seconde qui passe installe un fossé entre nous.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien du tout. Mais ça ne marchera pas.

Elle me tourne le dos et court vers sa chambre. Je me retrouve seul dans le salon a essayé de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je ne comprends pas.

Frustré, je prends un des verres et le lance contre le mur. Je pose mes coudes sur mes cuisses et ma tête dans mes mains. Quelqu'un s'assied à côté de moi puis me caresse le dos. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers ma mère qui me donne un sourire de réconfort.

-J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir.

-Pourquoi ? Elle ne me dit rien.

-C'est très difficile pour elle ces derniers jours. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées mais ce n'est pas à moi de te les dire... Va lui parler.

-Maintenant ?

-À moins que tu ne veuilles attendre qu'il soit trop tard.

J'expire encore une fois avant de me lever. Je marche vers sa chambre et toque doucement.

-Non...laisse-moi seule. Me dit une petite voix.

-Je ne partirai pas Tris. Tu dois me dire ce qu'il ne va pas.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant et quand je veux laisser tomber, elle me dit d'entrer. J'ouvre doucement la porte, il fait noir à l'intérieur. Cependant, j'arrive à deviner sa silhouette allongée sur le matelas posé au sol, à côté du lit de Mason qui est trop petit pour elle. Son dos est vers moi mais je sais qu'elle pleure. Je m'assieds au bord du matelas et pose ma main sur son épaule. Je remonte doucement ma main vers sa tête puis laisse passer mes doigts entre ses cheveux. Elle a l'air de se détendre car ses pleurs cessent et ses épaules ne tremblent presque plus.

-Tu veux en parler ? Chuchoté-je.

-Tu peux me tenir ?

Elle se pousse vers l'extrémité alors que je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Je passe un bras sous sa tête et l'autre autour de sa taille. Je murmure des petits mots dans son oreille tout en caressant sa main.

Après un quart d'heure, elle se retourne pour me regarder.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser et elle pose la sienne sur ma main. Elle ferme les yeux.

-Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ?

-Parce que je ne reste pas chez les Sans-factions.

Si sa main n'avait pas été sur la mienne, je suis certain qu'elle serait retombée entre nous. Sa révélation me frappe comme un coup dans l'estomac et je ne peux pas respirer alors que mon esprit imagine 36 scénarios.

-Co-comment ça ?

-Les leaders Audacieux ont la preuve que c'est Peter qui m'a faite mal. Il a été emprisonné et ils m'ont presque ordonnée de revenir chez les Audacieux pour finir l'initiation. Ils veulent me réintégrer dans la faction.

-Dis moi que c'est une blague...

Elle hoche la tête pour dire que non. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose maintenant, qu'elle me dise que c'est sa vengeance pour ce matin. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai tort.

-Tu vas y aller ? Soufflé-je.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Bien sûr que si tu as le choix. Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie.

-Je sais...et c'est peut-être le choix le plus sage à faire.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Demain après-midi. À 14h.

La larme qui a grandit dans mon œil coule enfin sur ma joue et elle l'écarte avec son pouce. Ses joues sont elles aussi trempées par les larmes. Pourquoi semblerait-il que les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus sont celles qui me quittent ? D'abord ma mère, maintenant elle.

-Je suis désolée Tobias.

Je la repousse contre moi pour profiter de ces instants. Elle m'embrasse à nouveau. Ce n'est pas un baiser court et innocent. C'est un baiser animé par la passion et le manque.

Elle s'endort. Je l'observe entrain de dormir puis dépose un baiser sur son front avant de fermer les yeux.

Je peux affirmer que c'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé malgré les circonstances. J'ouvre doucement les yeux puis regarde cet ange qui dort dans mes bras. _H-3._

J'embrasse sa tempe et un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle se blottit contre moi sans ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller mais il le faut. J'embrasse alors son front, sa joue, son nez et enfin ses lèvres. Elle ouvre enfin ses magnifiques yeux. Pendant une seconde, elle a l'air d'avoir tout oublié et une simple expression de pur bonheur couvre son visage. Mais le présent nous rattrape et son visage se voile d'une expression plus sombre. Elle cache son visage dans ma poitrine.

-J'aimerais rester avec toi, ici, toute la journée. Avoue-t-elle.

-Moi aussi.

Elle relève sa tête et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Qui est au courant que tu pars ?

-Ta mère et Mamie.

-Tu n'as rien dit à Mason ?

-Je ne pouvais pas. Il avait l'air si heureux hier quand on a passé du temps ensemble. Il m'a même dit qu'il aurait voulu m'avoir comme grande sœur. Que veux tu que je dise après ça ?

-Il va falloir lui dire.

-Tu peux lui dire avec moi ? J'ai peur... Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

-Bien sûr.

Je l'embrasse encore une fois puis ferme les yeux. Dans trois heures, elle sera hors de ma vie.

Après avoir passé une heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on décide de se lever pour parler à Mason. _H-2._ Comme chaque samedi matin à 11 heures, il dessine sur la table de la cuisine alors que ma mère prépare le repas. Quand on entre main dans la main, ma mère nous regarde tristement avant de retourner à sa préparation.

-Mason, on peut te parler ? Lui demandé-je.

Il nous suit dans le salon puis s'assied sur mes genoux.

-Tris a quelque chose à te dire et ça risque de te faire mal ici. Dis-je en pointant son cœur.

Il pose sa main dessus puis regarde Tris. Il est déjà à la limite de pleurer alors qu'on ne lui a rien dit.

-Mason, tu sais que je t'adore. Mais voilà...il s'est passé quelque chose et je dois partir cet après-midi.

Elle serre ma main pour un soutien, que je lui donne bien entendu. Je serai toujours là pour elle.

La lèvre inférieure de Mason commence à trembler et ses yeux sont remplis de larmes.

-Reviens quand ? Demande-t-il.

Elle baisse la tête.

-Je ne reviens pas.

Mason commence alors à pleurer bruyamment. Il gigote dans mes bras pour se jeter dans ceux de Tris, ce qui l'oblige à lâcher ma main. Je me lève et retourne dans la cuisine, incapable de les regarder sinon je vais aussi pleurer.

Quand j'entre, ma mère est là puis elle s'avance et referme ses bras autour de moi.

-Je suis désolée Tobias...mais ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire.

Je reste dans ses bras un moment. J'ai à nouveau l'impression d'avoir 6 ans et d'avoir besoin du réconfort de ma mère après un cauchemar. Sauf que ça, c'est la réalité.

Tris apparaît finalement avec Mason sur sa hanche, tout les deux ont les yeux rouges. On s'assied tous à table sauf ma mère. Mason recommence à dessiner alors que Tris pose sa tête sur mon épaule, nos mains liées sous la table.

 _H-1._ Après avoir rapidement mangés, Tris et Mason ont insisté pour faire un dernier tour dans la faction. Je pose Mason sur mes épaules, le stabilise d'une main alors que la seconde tient celle de Tris.

 _H-15 minutes._ Nous sommes à la maison, sur le point de partir vers les rails. Le train passe à 13h03. Tris n'a pas d'affaires à emmener mais elle tient à emmener quelques choses.

-Tobias, je peux t'emprunter une chemise ? Demande-t-elle timidement.

-Emprunter ? Sourie-je.

-Oui...un emprunt à long terme.

Je me tourne vers mon placard pour sortir deux chemises. Je les lui donne et elle me remercie avec un sourire. Je la prends dans mes bras, nous berçants lentement.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Ajoute-elle.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Tu peux venir avec moi dans le train ?

-C'était prévu. Murmuré-je contre ses lèvres.

Quand on se sépare, on voit Mason sur le côté tout sourire.

-Tu as fait un bisou à Tris !

On rit doucement alors que Mason se rapproche. Il se tourne vers Tris.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle s'assied sur mon lit et Mason lui tend un bout de papier. Elle le déplie doucement puis quand elle le voit, elle se met à pleurer. Elle le pose sur le lit pour porte Mason et lui fait un gros câlin.

-Merci beaucoup Mason. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi.

Je jette un coup d'œil au dessin. C'est ma mère, Mason, Tris et moi dans une maison. Il y a marqué 'Famille' au-dessus, ma mère a du l'aider.

Ma mère apparaît à la porte et tapote son poignet pour me dire que c'est l'heure.

-Tris on va devoir y aller. Dis-je.

Elle renifle une dernière fois puis s'écarte de Mason et essuie une larme.

-Tu vas me manquer Mason. Tu veilleras sur ton grand frère.

Il ne répond pas et essuie ses joues. On sort de ma chambre avec les chemises et le dessin. Je lui prends des mains alors qu'elle dit au revoir à ma mère.

-Merci pour tout Evelyn. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

-Pas besoin, c'était avec plaisir.

Elle la laisse partir et c'est l'heure pour nous de prendre le train.

Sans sa blessure, c'est plus facile pour elle de monter. Je pose les affaires sur le sol du wagon puis la prends dans mes bras.

-Merci pour ces trois semaines Tris. Tu as tout changé et plus rien ne sera comme avant.

-C'est à moi de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as aidée avec mon épaule, tu ne m'as pas laissée seule dans cette faction et tu as toujours été là pour moi.

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues et je les essuie au fur et à mesure. Je l'embrasse passionnément sans la lâcher une seule seconde. Je veux profiter de chaque instant. Je jette un coup d'œil dehors pour voir qu'on arrive. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois en murmurant,

-Tu vas horriblement me manquer.

-Pas autant qu'à moi.

On s'approche de l'ouverture mais je ne la lâche toujours pas. Elle récupère ses affaires puis fait face au vent. Dehors, les leaders attendent avec tout les novices et quelques membres qui attendent le retour de la prodigieuse Six.

Elle se tourne vers moi, presse ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quand je rouvre mes yeux, elle a sauté. Je la vois au sol, elle est tombée sur les genoux. Elle regarde une dernière fois par dessus son épaule alors que je suis dans l'ouverture du wagon. Des larmes coulants sur mes joues.

 **Info: Je pars en vacances demain soir et je ne peux pas emmener mon ordinateur donc le prochain chapitre sera posté dans 1 semaine et demi environ.**

 **En espérant que ce (long) chapitre vous a plu...**

 **SPOILER POUR CETTE HISTOIRE ! J'ai promis que je serai gentil avec les personnages donc ne vous inquiétez pas, ils se reverront. Sinon, où est l'histoire ? (Je tenais à le préciser avant de me faire incendier dans les commentaires ^^)**


	11. Chacun sa vie maintenant

**Je vous avez dit que ce chapitre viendrait bientôt (enfin on se comprend) donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'écrire rapidement :)**

 **CHAPITRE 11 :**

 **TRIS POV:**

Le train s'éloigne.

Je le suis du regard jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus visible, puis je me lève doucement en regardant devant moi. Les leaders s'avancent et Max me tend sa main. Je l'accepte.

-Nous sommes heureux de te revoir Tris. Nous sommes désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tu parles du fait que tu m'as arrachée de la vie fantastique que je vivais là-bas ? Je ne crois pas que vous serez pardonnés pour ça.

Ils me guident vers toutes les autres personnes et je suis applaudis quand j'arrive. Christina me serre contre elle, suivie par Will, Al, Shauna, Zeke et Uriah. Ça fait du bien de les voir.

-Tris, tu m'as tellement manquée. Je suis tellement contente que tu reviennes ici.

J'affiche un sourire.

-Moi aussi Christina. Dis-je mais elle remarque que je mens.

On retourne vers le dortoir, Christina n'arrête pas de parler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux dernières semaines.

-Ils ont trouvés une vidéo de ce qu'il s'est passé. Peter a eu de l'aide pour les effacer mais Zeke a réussi à la récupérer. C'est pas génial ?

-Si...génial...

Elle regarde tout les autres.

-Tris et moi devons aller au toilette. On revient vite.

Je veux protester mais elle me coupe d'un regard. On arrive dans les toilettes.

-Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Pourquoi tu n'es pas heureuse d'être là ?

-Pourquoi ? J'avais construit une vie là-bas. J'avais des amis, des personnes que je pouvais considérer comme ma famille. J'avais un travail et je n'avais pas toutes ces règles à respecter. Hurlé-je.

-Et nous ? Nous ne sommes pas tes amis ? Tu es comme une sœur pour moi Tris.

-Je sais mais il n'y a pas que ça...

Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Il y a un garçon, c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête et essaye de ne pas penser à Tobias.

-C'est Quatre ?

Je hoche doucement la tête.

-Et tu l'aimes ? Demande-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas...c'est trop soudain... Je n'arrive plus à savoir ce que je ressens.

Je cache ma tête dans mes mains pour cacher mes larmes. Elle sort de la pièce mais revient quelques secondes plus tard. Elle pose quelque chose sur mes épaules et quand je lève les yeux, elle a placé une chemise à Tobias sur mes épaules.

-Merci. Murmuré-je.

-Je sais que c'est compliqué, mais essaie de penser à autre chose. Tu ne dois pas laisser ça te perturber.

-Il reste combien de temps d'initiation ?

-5 jours. Il ne reste plus que la partie mentale.

Je passe mes bras dans les manches de la chemise puis essuie mes joues. Elle me sourit et nous retournons chez les autres. Ils doivent voir mes larmes mais personne ne dit rien. On s'assied sur nos lits pour discuter de tout ce que j'ai manqué.

Les portes du dortoir s'ouvrent et Amar entre avec un grand sourire.

-Elle est là ! Le prodige est arrivé !

Il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève. Quand il me repose, il est encore souriant.

-Comment va ton épaule ?

-Très bien.

-Tout s'est bien passé là-bas ?

-Je me sentais chez moi.

-Et comment va Quatre ?

Je baisse la tête et essaie de repousser les larmes à nouveau. Je ne peux pas pleurer, je suis une Audacieuse.

-Il va bien.

-Tu sais s'il est heureux ? Je ne lui souhaite que ça après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

-Je ne sais pas. Hier, il semblait heureux mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce qu'il a construit quelque chose avec quelqu'un ?

-Non. Il...Il y avait une fille mais ça n'a pas pu durer.

-Pourquoi ?

Christina voit mon malaise et me vient en aide.

-On devrait peut-être laisser Tris tranquille. Elle doit en avoir assez de nos questions.

Je décide de faire un tour dans la Fosse pour me changer les esprits. Je passe devant le salon de tatouage de Tori et décide d'en ajouter un sur ma peau. J'entre et quand Tori me voit, elle se lève tout de suite.

-Tris ! C'est donc vrai, tu es de retour.

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Tu veux un tatouage ?

-S'il te plaît oui.

Elle s'installe sur sa chaise et met des gants.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais avoir quelque chose dans le haut de mon dos, près de ma nuque.

-Faisable.

-J'aimerais écrire 'Bienvenue chez les Sans-factions'.

Elle me sourit en me faisant signe de m'asseoir en lui montrant mon dos. Elle me demande d'enlever la chemise et mon t-shirt mais je garde la chemise dans ma main. Elle pousse mes cheveux et commence le tatouage.

-Un souvenir ? Dit-elle.

-Oui. Soufflé-je en repensant à tout ce que j'ai vécu là-bas.

Je n'y suis restée que quelques semaines mais c'est comme si j'avais enfin trouvée ma place. Une place où personne ne se juge mais où on s'entraide sans rien attendre en retour. On a tendance à croire que les Sans-factions sont des personnes qui ne correspondant à aucune faction. À mon avis, ces personnes sont justement un mélange de toutes les factions même si le test d'aptitude rejette cette option. Nous sommes tous un peu Divergents même si tout les tests des Érudits disent le contraire.

Je sais que j'ai des amis irremplaçables, ici, chez les Audacieux mais je pense avoir trouvé mieux chez les Sans-factions. J'y ai trouvée des personnes que je verrais bien comme ma famille. Des personnes pour qui je sacrifierais ma vie actuelle avec mes amis. Une personne surtout. Tobias.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais avant que Tori ne me le fasse remarquer.

-Oui, ça va...Je suis juste un peu remuée c'est tout.

-Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

-Oui oui...

Elle retire ses gants en me souriant.

-Voilà, j'ai finit. Garde le bandage pendant 3 jours et tout ira bien. Et Tris, si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante, avant de partir.

Je flâne dans la Fosse en regardant distraitement les combats quand l'un d'eux attire mon attention. Zeke et Uriah.

Les deux se regardent en se défiant du regard tout en tournant en rond.

-Allez petit frère, tu sais que tu vas perdre. À quoi ça sert ? Dit Zeke.

-Tu m'as pris on morceau de gâteau. Tu vas payer !

Uriah se jette alors sur Zeke qui l'esquive. Uriah tombe au sol, à plat ventre alors que son frère s'assied sur son dos.

-Je t'avais dit que tu allais perdre.

Uriah commence à gigoter puis inverse leur rôle. Zeke se met à grogner sous le poids d'Uriah.

-Merde Uriah...j'ai bien fait de prendre ton gâteau, t'es déjà trop lourd. Espèce de gros tas.

Zeke se libère, ils se regardent de nouveau les yeux dans les yeux. J'entends un petit gloussement à côté de moi et voit Hana, leur mère. Je lui adresse un sourire qu'elle réciproque.

-Tu n'imagines même pas la fierté que j'éprouve. Dit-elle.

Je ris fortement alors que Zeke prends la tête d'Uriah et la serre dans le creux de son coude. Il frotte lui frotte la tête avec son autre poing ce qui le fait gémir.

-Ok, ok, t'as gagné mais touche pas à mes cheveux.

Zeke le lâche en riant.

-Je t'avais dit que t'es une mauviette.

-Tu peux causer, fillette.

-Lopette.

-Pourriture.

Ils sourient une dernière fois avant de se prendre dans les bras en riant. Je ris avec tout les autres spectateurs. J'adore les voir tout les deux, ils ont une relation que je n'aurais jamais avec Caleb. Je sens alors une autre présence à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête pour voir Al.

-Hey.

-Salut...hum.. Tris, je peux te parler seul à seul ?

-Bien sûr.

On se dirige vers un coin de la Fosse qui est plus calme.

-Je voulais juste te dire que je suis vraiment content de voir que tu es à nouveau parmi nous, et que tu m'avais manqué.

-C'est gentil Al. Vous m'avez tous manquée aussi.

-Je voulais aussi que tu saches qu'au moindre soucis, je suis là pour toi.

-Merci Al mais ça devrait aller. Il y a certaines choses auxquelles j'ai encore du mal à parler et je ne pense pas que ça ira en s'arrangeant.

Il me prend alors dans ses bras mais c'est différent des fois où Christina et Will sont à côté. Là ça me paraît trop intime et je dois dire que ça ne me met pas à l'aise. Al est gentil mais c'est seulement un ami. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Tobias. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Va-t-il tourner la page ? L'a-t-il déjà fait ?

Je m'écarte d'Al doucement sans lui montrer que ça me gêne.

-Je vais y aller Al mais merci d'avoir dit ça. C'est agréable d'avoir des amis sur qui compter.

-Ouais...des amis...c'est cool...

Je retourne alors dans les dortoirs mais personne n'est là. C'est à croire qu'ils prennent très à cœur leur journée de libre à cause de mon retour. Je m'allonge sur mon ancien lit en remontant le col de la chemise autour de mon nez. Je ferme les yeux quand j'inspire à travers le tissu. Son odeur est encore fraîche dessus et je sens les larmes piquer mes yeux. Il me manque tellement.

-Hey Tris, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

J'ouvre les yeux au son de la voix de Christina.

-Rien.

Elle s'assied sur le bord de mon lit et caresse mon bras doucement.

-Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois le laisser partir. Tu ne peux que te faire plus de mal en restant attachée.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tout serait plus simple si je savais au moins ce que je ressentait...

-Est ce que tu étais heureuse avec lui ?

-Plus que tout.

-Est ce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

-Tout le temps.

-Comment tu te sens ici, avec sa chemise ?

-En sécurité.

Elle sourit puis retire une mèche de mon visage comme une mère ferait avec sa fille pour la réconforter.

-Tris, tu es amoureuse.

Je la lâche du regard pour fixer la porte du dortoir. Je me remémore alors tout ces moments avec Tobias. Le petit froncement de sourcil quand il essaye de cacher qu'il a peur. Son habitude de frotter sa nuque avec sa main gauche quand il est nerveux ou de tirer légèrement sur ses cheveux dès qu'il ne comprend pas une situation et que ça le perturbe. Son demi-sourire quand il voit Mason jouer avec ses amis. La façon dont ses yeux s'illuminent quand il est impatient. Tout ces petits détails auxquels je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire attention à chaque fois que j'avais la chance de le voir. Christina a peut être raison, je suis bel et bien amoureuse de Tobias Eaton.

Je souris malgré moi alors que je réalise ça. Mais aussitôt qu'il apparaît, il est caché par une grimace.

-Quelle importance ? Il a sa vie là-bas et moi je suis coincée ici.

-Qui a dit que tu es coincée ici ? Déclare-t-elle en souriant.

Elle sort du dortoir en me laissant seule, perdue dans mes pensées.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Je la vois s'éloigner à chaque instant un peu plus de moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ai pu arriver, que j'ai pu être assez stupide pour la laisser partir. Quand elle est cachée par les arbres, je marche vers le fond du wagon et me laisse glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce que je sois assis. Je frotte mes joues pour retirer les larmes mais je garde mon regard fixé dans l'ouverture du wagon. Je n'ai pu être avec elle que pendant quelques heures et c'est arrivé. Comment ça a pu arriver ?

Je remonte mes jambes, pose mes bras sur mes genoux et laisse mon menton tomber sur mes avant-bras. J'ai froid maintenant. Et ce n'est pas à cause du vent qui me pince la peau ou de la sensation des larmes froides sur mes joues. Non, j'ai froid à l'intérieur. Dans toutes les cellules de mon corps. Je pense que même le fond du Gouffre est plus chaud que mon corps maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'être mort. Mes muscles me font mal, je n'arrive pas à garder mes yeux ouverts par peur de voir la réalité en face. J'ai froid. Je n'avais pas froid hier soir quand elle était dans mes bras, ni pendant tout ces moments où je savais que j'allais la revoir le lendemain...mais maintenant, j'ai froid sans elle.

Je saute hors du train au moment venu et rentre à la maison, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée.

La maison est silencieuse. Il n'y a pas de bruits, ce qui est normal vu que personne n'est là. Ma mère a dû emmener Mason avec elle encore une fois. Je vais dans ma chambre, retire mes vêtements et m'allonge sous la couverture. J'en ai rien à faire si on me considère comme une loque parce que je ne sors pas de chez moi. Je me fiche de savoir que je ne suis pas au travail.

Pourquoi suis-je partit de chez les Audacieux ? J'ai merdé.

Je me tourne sur le côté et je sens un morceau de papier sous mon oreille. Je lève la tête pour voir un petit mot. Pendant un instant, j'espère qu'il est de Tris mais non, c'est ma mère.

 _Tobias,_

 _Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aller. J'ai réussi à m'arranger pour que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui._

 _Ne restes pas à la maison et sors un peu, ça te ferras du bien._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Maman._

Je forme une boule avec le papier et le lance à travers ma chambre. À quoi ça sert de sortir ?

Après une ou deux heures -voir trois- je me décide à sortir. Je fais un tour dans le marché puis dans les rues dans lesquelles j'ai couru avec Tris sur mon dos pour lui faire visiter. Je passe devant la maison de Manu. Je sais qu'il est là vu qu'il est de corvées nourriture chez les Altruistes aujourd'hui. J'entre sans toquer pour le voir affalé sur son canapé à zapper à la télévision. Qui aurait pu croire que les Sans-factions avaient la télé, même si c'est surtout pour les informations. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui et il se redresse pour s'asseoir. Il baisse le son.

-Ta mère m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolé.

-Pas besoin de réagir comme ça. Elle est pas morte...juste partie. Répliqué-je sèchement.

-Ouais t'as raison... désolé. Bon, c'est pas que je suis contre ta présence ici, mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

J'attrape la bouteille de je-ne-sais quel alcool qui est sur la table basse et avale une gorgée.

-J'ai besoin de boire.

-Enfin quelque chose où je peux t'aider. Mais, t'es sûr c'est la bonne solution ?

-Depuis quand tu parles de bonne solution, toi ?

-C'est pas faux.

Il se lève pour chercher une autre bouteille et cogne le goulot contre celle que j'ai en main.

-Santé !

Je prends une autre gorgée en fixant l'écran. Deux heures et trois bouteilles plus tard, les informations montrent les actualités chez les Audacieux et bien sûr ils parlent d'elle. Ma vision est floue mais je la vois encore se balader dans la Fosse. Elle porte ma chemise et elle est magnifique.

Les Érudits prennent souvent les images des caméras de surveillances pour leur reportages.

-T'as quand même eu de la chance. Elle est jolie. Remarque-t-il, contrairement à moi il est toujours sobre.

-Nan...Elle est magnifique.

-Tu l'aimes, hein ?

-Comme un fou. Je sais que c'est tôt mais je me rends compte qu'elle est tout pour moi.

-Oh, Tobi a des sentiments. Plaisante-il en pinçant ma joue.

Je frappe sa main en frottant ma joue, comme un enfant de cinq ans ferrait quand sa vieille tante lui attrape les pommettes un peut trop fort.

-Ta gueule.

-Méchant Tobi.

Je le fusille du regard et il commence à rire.

-Désolé mec.

Je reposes la bouteille en regardant l'heure.

-Je vais y aller. Mason doit être à la maison.

-T'es sûr t'es en état de rentrer ?

-Mais oui... Je suis pas bourré.

-Si tu le dis, mais je ne parierais pas là dessus.

Je me lève rapidement pour lui prouver qu'il a tort mais tout tourne. Pourquoi ça tourne ? Les murs sont pas censés bouger.

Je fais un pas en avant mais c'est comme si la table basse s'est rapprochée d'un mètre et je me cogne le mollet dedans. Je retombe sur le canapé, le souffle momentanément coupé.

-Pourquoi t'as rapproché ta table ?

-Ok, je t'accompagne.

-Mais je vais bien, très bien même. J'ai plus mal.

-Mal où ?

Je pointe mon cœur avec mon index.

-Ici.

-Ok Tobias, là ça devient trop bizarre de te voir comme ça.

Il passe un bras sous mon épaule et m'aide à me lever.

-Wow du calme ! Je vais bien, ok ?

-T'es sûr ? Parce que j'en suis pas aussi sûr.

-Si je vais bien...très bien..parfait. Murmuré-je.

-Tobias, tout ira bien. Promet-il.

-Non ça va pas. Elle est partie Manu, elle m'a laissée. Comment je continue sans elle ? Elle m'a changé.

-Tobias, calme-toi. On est là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler. Tu sais on pourra toujours lui rendre visite.

-Non, on peut pas. Elle est avec Al maintenant. C'est mieux comme ça.

-Putain Tobias, tu me fais peur. Je t'ai jamais vu pleurer avant.

-Je pleure pas. Affirmé-je en essuyant mes larmes et en reniflant.

-Ok, bon allonge-toi. Je vais dire à ta mère que tu restes ici ce soir.

Je me tourne sur le côté et serre la couverture contre moi.

-Je veux Tris, juste elle...

-Je suis désolé, mec. Mais je peux rien faire là.

Le sommeil m'emporte quelques instants après avoir fermé les yeux, son prénom sur les lèvres.

Le réveil est dur. La lumière est aveuglante, il y a trop de bruit, le mal de tête est horrible et je n'ose même pas parler de mon ventre.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement pour les refermer la seconde d'après. Je me retourne sur le côté, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée car à la seconde où je bouge, mon estomac se vide de lui-même sur le sol. Je me redresse pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Merci Manu d'avoir mis ce seau. Je me recouche sur le dos, la tête dans les mains. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça, c'était totalement inutile mais ça m'a fait du bien. Ça m'a permis d'oublier pendant une soirée la douleur de l'avoir perdue.

J'essaye de calmer ma respiration pour ne pas me remettre à chialer comme un gamin. Je crois avoir assez fait peur à Manu hier soir, pas besoin d'empirer les choses. En parlant du loup, il entre dans le salon avec un verre d'eau.

-Salut, tu vas mieux ?

-Pas vraiment... je suis désolé pour hier soir et..merci pour le seau.

-Tu croyais que j'avais envie de frotter le sol ?

Il pose un verre d'eau sur la table basse.

-Tu m'as fait peur hier soir. Qui aurait cru que tu allais te mettre à pleurer comme ça ?

-Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Je conçois qu'elle te manque et te voir réagir comme ça me prouve à quel point tu tiens à elle. Et non, je ne dirais rien à personne. Même pas à Elina, promis.

-Merci. Merci pour tout.

Il me tend le verre et un médicament qui devrait m'aider à me sentir mieux.

-J'ai parlé à ta mère. Mason était triste de savoir que tu serais pas là mais après son caca nerveux il l'a accepté. Ta mère était pas trop contente mais elle a compris que c'était dur pour toi. D'ailleurs elle t'as encore laissé un jour sans travail. Je lui ai dit que tu allais avoir une gueule de bois mémorable.

-Merci.

Je m'assieds tout doucement pour ne pas avoir la tête qui tourne encore plus. Je passe une main sur mon visage quand j'entends des pas. J'ouvre les yeux et un petit monstre aux cheveux bruns arrivent en courant.

-Tobi ! Cris-t-il, me faisant faire une grimace.

-Salut Mason. Dis-je en le prenant sur mes genoux.

-T'es malade, Tobi ? Pourquoi t'es pas à la maison ?

-Parle-moi fort s'il te plaît. J'ai très mal à la tête.

Il boude mais fait ce que je lui demande.

-Elle vient quand Tris ?

Je le replace sur mes genoux et essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop déprimé.

-Elle te l'a dit, Mason. Elle ne revient pas.

-Mais c'est ton amoureuse.

-Je sais mais c'est comme ça.

-Mais je veux Tris. C'est pas bien sans elle.

-T'as raison mais je peux rien faire.

-Tu va te marier avec elle ?

Je lui souris doucement, touché par sa question.

-Non. Ça n'arrivera jamais.

Il hoche doucement la tête puis je vois des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Je déteste le voir comme ça.

-Je sais qu'elle te manque, petit Chef. À moi aussi elle me manque beaucoup... Tu sais quoi ? Pourquoi on ne passerait pas la journée juste tout les deux ?

Il hoche rapidement la tête puis se lève en courant vers la porte.

-Vite Tobi ! Hurle-t-il.

Cette journée va être longue, très long.

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)**

 **J'ai un petit quelque chose à dire... Je suis donc partie en vacances sans mon ordinateur donc à la place de continuer cette histoire, j'ai pu avoir quelques idées pour des One-Shots :)**

 **Donc j'aimerais savoir si ça vous intéresse que j'en poste un ou deux, mais je dois vous prévenir : je ne sais pas quand je pourrais les taper et les poster. C'est ça le petit problème...**


	12. La séparation

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

 **TRIS POV :**

 _Le soleil se couche au loin mais nous ne bougeons pas. Il garde ses bras autour de moi et je laisse ma tête sur son torse. Le soleil se couche doucement mais pour moi, c'est comme si les secondes s'étaient accélérées. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras. Je ne veux plus le quitter. Quand l'obscurité a enfin avalé la lumière, je cache ma tête dans son torse. Ses doigts se mêlent à mes cheveux et les caressent tout doucement. Il continue quelques minutes. Quand je sens ses lèvres sur ma tête et ses mains sur mes joues, je relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus et je ne me lasserai jamais de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Ses pouces caressent mes pommettes alors qu'un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il approche son visage du mien et doucement, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les picotements se répandent dans ton mon corps tandis que ma respiration s'arrête momentanément. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, je l'entends me murmurer ces mots qui ferraient n'importe quelle femme amoureuse voler._

 _-Je t'aime._

Encore une fois, je me réveille au beau matin après avoir fait un rêve semblable. Tobias, avec moi, comme si nous n'avions pas été séparés. Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que je suis partie et je pense que je vais devenir folle. Si j'additionne les simulations et le manque que je ressens, je sais que je vais vite perdre la raison. La seule chose qui me pousse à m'asseoir dans cette chaise chaque jour lors des simulations est que sur l'une de mes 6 peurs je peux espérer voir Tobias encore une fois.

Je cache mon visage dans mon oreiller pour que les autres ne puissent pas voir mes larmes. Je sais qu'ils sont réveillés, je les entends. Je les entends se lever, mettre leur vêtements et leur chaussures mais moi je ne bouge pas. Je sais que je ne ressemble pas à une Audacieuse maintenant mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai jamais été faite pour vivre dans une seule et unique faction.

Le côté de mon lit s'affaisse et rien que par son parfum, je sais que c'est Christina. Sa main caresse mon dos.

-Tris, il faut te lever.

-Non...veux pas... Dis-je mais ma voix se brise en plein milieu.

-Je veux bien être patiente mais maintenant tu vas sortir tes fesses de ce lit.

J'inspire un grand coup puis lève la tête. Elle me regarde avec un faible sourire.

-T'as vraiment une sale tête...mocheté va !

Je retourne son sourire.

-Tu t'es pas vue ?

Elle efface mes larmes en riant. Elle écarte des mèches de cheveux de mon visage et les coince derrière mon oreille.

-Allez viens maintenant, tu pourras faire la larve cet après-midi.

Elle m'aide à m'habiller puis à me coiffer et contre ma volonté, à me maquiller. En un rien de temps, on est assises dans la cafétéria devant notre petit-déjeuner avec Will et Al.

-Christina, tu dois avoir des supers pouvoirs... Comment t'as fait pour la faire sortir de son lit ? Demande Will.

-La persuasion, mon chéri.

-Tu parles...elle m'a traitée de mocheté.

-Je voulais la motiver pour la journée. Se défend Christina en rougissant.

-Très motivant, en effet. Intervient Al.

Je lui souris et il me sourit aussi. Al a toujours été là pour moi contre les piques de Christina et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Tris, je peux te parler ? Demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et on s'éloigne des deux amoureux. On arrive dans un coin de la cafétéria.

-En fait, je voulais savoir si...enfin si...si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi ce soir ?

Je suis complètement prise au dépourvu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Al s'intéressait à moi comme ça.

-Tu veux dire...comme un rendez-vous ? Juste tout les deux ?

-Eh ben, oui.

Il baisse la tête en rougissant. Le débat dans ma tête est insupportable. Une part de moi me dis que je ne verrai plus jamais Tobias et que je pourrais donner une chance à Al mais une autre part ne veut pas laisser partir Tobias et je ne peux pas le remplacer.

-Ok.

Il relève sa tête pour me regarder, incrédule.

-Tu as dit oui ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant doucement. Je pense avoir fait le mauvais choix mais ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous, rien de fou va se passer. Il me prend alors dans ses bras et une partie de moi regrette déjà d'avoir dit oui. Il me lâche, un sourire énorme plaqué sur les lèvres.

-À ce soir alors.

Il part sans attendre ma réponse. Je plaque ma main sur mon visage en grognant.

-Ah Tris, t'es là ! Pourquoi Al souriait comme un idiot ?

Je me retourne à la voix de ma meilleure amie.

-Il m'a demandée si je voulais sortir avec lui ce soir. Et j'ai dit oui.

Elle sourit et me prend elle aussi dans ses bras.

-C'est génial Tris ! Tu avais besoin de ça. De te changer les idées je voulais dire. Je suis contente pour toi.

-Merci mais je pense avoir fait une bêtise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si ça ne marche pas entre nous, ce qui risque d'arriver...je n'ai pas envie de perdre un ami comme lui.

-Pourquoi tu as dit oui si tu savais que ça allait pas marcher ?

-Comment j'aurais pu lui dire non ? Il a été si gentil avec moi ces derniers jours.

-Tu verras bien ce que ça donnera.

Je souris et hoche doucement la tête.

-Amar nous attend, dépêche-toi.

On marche doucement vers la salle des simulations et bien sûr, la salle est pleine. Christina et moi n'avons aucune place où s'asseoir alors bien sûr, elle court vers son petit ami pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je la regarde puis commence à m'installer parterre mais Al tapote ses cuisses et je comprends ce qu'il veut. Je me relève pour me mettre sur ses genoux. Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille, par réflexe je pose ma main sur la sienne comme pour l'enlever de là où elle se trouve. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir les mains d'un homme sur moi. Étrangement quand c'était Tobias, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je lève la tête et croise le regard d'Uriah. Il a son bras autour des épaules de Marlene et la tête de cette dernière est posée sur son épaule. Elle a l'air assez inquiète mais je me doute que c'est à cause des simulations. Uriah me lance un regard en remuant ses sourcils. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais l'avoir vu car maintenant il ne va plus me lâcher avec ça.

Amar sort de la pièce avec un morceau de papier en main.

-Al, t'es le premier aujourd'hui.

Je lâche un soupire en sachant que je ne serais plus proche de lui. Je dois avouer être très mal à l'aise. Il passe son bras sous mes jambes et l'autre dans mon dos puis me soulève. Il m'assied sur sa chaise avant de se redresser. Il cligne de l'œil puis suit Amar dans la pièce. Je baisse la tête pour cacher mon visage avec mes cheveux. Et je ne la redresse pas avant qu'Amar ne m'appelle. J'entre dans la pièce puis m'assieds sur le siège. Amar prépare la seringue en souriant.

-Alors, toi et Al ?

-Rien n'est officiel. J'ai juste accepté un rendez-vous.

-Ce garçon tient beaucoup à toi. Il faut que tu le saches.

-Je sais...

-Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Quatre ? Tu l'as oublié ? Me fait-il remarquer comme un reproche.

-Bien sûr que non mais c'est difficile et je suis plus confuse qu'autre chose...Est-ce qu'on peut en finir avec ça ?

-Ah oui... Excuse-moi pour ces questions.

-Pas grave.

Il plonge l'aiguille dans mon cou et m'injecte le produit. Je ferme les yeux en respirant un bon coup espérant pouvoir revoir Tobias.

 _Je suis dans une pièce sombre où seul un lit est éclairé. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais eu cette peur. Je regarde derrière moi pour voir Tobias devant moi. Je lui souris et je sens mes yeux qui se remplissent d'eau rien qu'en le voyant. Il m'a tellement manquée. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il était si beau, surtout avec ce sourire. Il s'approche doucement. Lorsque qu'il arrive à moi, je m'attends à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais non. Il passe à côté de moi vers le lit. Je me retourne, complètement perdue quand je vois une autre fille rejoindre Tobias. Il est assis sur le lit et elle s'assied sur ses jambes. Ses mains attrapent sa fine taille puis retire immédiatement son t-shirt. Elle fait de même avec la chemise de Tobias et ils commencent à s'embrasser. Je sens mon cœur qui explose dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression qu'il a ouvert ma poitrine pour arracher mon cœur encore palpitant. Les larmes que je retenais coulent mais ce ne sont pas des larmes de joie. Loin de là. Ils continuent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je lâche un cri de douleur et tombe à genoux. Tobias se lève mais garde la fille dans ses bras. Elle est magnifique avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux roux mais elle m'est familière. Il me regarde dans les yeux en souriant._

 _-Alors Tris, quelque chose te dérange ?_

 _-Comment tu peux me faire ça Tobias ?_

 _-Tu m'as quittée Tris. Tu m'as laissé seul derrière toi et tu m'as oublié. C'est seulement juste que je fasse pareil. Tu m'as bien remplacé avec Al._

 _-Non...no-non...C'est faux...Je ne t'ai pas remplacé...Je-je t'aime._

 _Il se met alors à rire avec elle._

 _-Et bien tu vois, moi pas. Qui pourrait t'aimer ?_

 _Il embrasse alors la rouquine qui se laisse tomber sur le lit en arrière et il s'allonge sur elle. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me boucher les oreilles avec mes mains mais ses paroles me hantent._

 _Qui pourrait t'aimer ? Qui pourrait t'aimer ? Qui pourrait t'aimer ? Qui pourrait t'aimer ?_

Je me réveille en sursaut sur le siège, haletante. Mes joues sont déjà trempés et je ne m'embête pas à les essuyer. Ma respiration est rapide. Je hoquette mais je suis incapable de me calmer. Tout avait l'air si réel. C'était réel.

-Tris ! Regarde-moi ! Calme-toi et respire ! Me dit une voix qui me semble séparé par du verre.

-Il me déteste...Je l'ai trahit...

Des mains attrapent mes joues et me force à voir deux yeux bruns.

-Tris ! Tu dois te calmer.

-Il me hait...toujours...

Les mains me lâchent mais la porte s'ouvre. Une autre voix lointaine appelle ma meilleure amie.

Tobias m'en veut. Il me hait. Il ne veut plus me voir.

Des mains plus petites remplacent celles d'avant mais je ne réagis toujours pas. Vient alors cette douleur sur ma joue droite, qui me brûle de ma mâchoire à ma paupière. Mes yeux papillonnent autour de moi puis je vois Christina qui porte un regard inquiet.

\- Ça va mieux, Tris ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu as fait une sorte de crise de panique. À cause de la simulation.

Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai compris mais je n'arrive pas à effacer le regard de Tobias.

-Je vais chercher Will pour qu'il t'emmène. Ça te va ?

Je hoche encore la tête mais ne la regarde pas. Ni quand je l'entends partir, ni quand je l'entends revenir avec Will. Je sens une main sous mon dos et un bras sur mon genoux puis je suis soulevée.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant de tomber dans l'obscurité est la voix de Christina qui me demande si je vais bien.

J'ouvre les yeux dans une pièce que je ne connais que trop bien. Le dortoir. Mes yeux se referment pour m'adapter à la lumière. Je répète le processus quelque fois jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à analyser le visage de la personne qui est là. C'est Al. Il me sourit puis pousse une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Salut.

-Salut... tu sais quelle heure il est ?

Il sourit mais jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-20h15.

-J'ai dormi si longtemps ?

-Oui. Je pense que notre soirée sera reportée.

-Je suis désolée Al.

-C'est pas ta faute.

Il se lève et replace la couverture sur moi.

-Repose-toi encore. Tu dois être en forme pour l'épreuve finale demain.

Il fait ensuite quelque chose qui me fige dans la peur, il embrasse mon front.

Je ne t'ai pas oublié Tobias. Je t'aime.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Nouvelle journée, nouvelle gueule-de-bois. C'est devenu une habitude maintenant. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre le soir avec une bouteille de n'importe quel alcool et bois seul. Ça m'aide à m'endormir et au moins, je reste endormi toute la nuit. Je ne bois pas assez pour vomir le lendemain parce que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche mais je bois suffisamment pour avoir un mal de tête du tonnerre. J'ai l'impression que je dois le faire, comme si je méritais une punition pour l'avoir laissée partir aussi facilement.

Je prends une gorgée de la boisson sur ma table de nuit puis me lève pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Je sors toujours en pyjama, ce qui consiste en un simple pantalon en toile. Je cherche dans les placards mais c'est vide. Complètement vide.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Me demande une voix.

Je me retourne pour faire face à ma mère.

\- Oui à manger mais y a rien. Pourquoi il y a rien ?

-Je suis ta mère ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça.

-C'est ça...dis moi plutôt pourquoi y a rien à manger. En fait, je m'en fiche. Bonne nuit.

Je repars vers ma chambre en attrapant la dernière chose qu'il reste à manger, un morceau de pain.

-Tobias, tu restes ici. Assied-toi.

Je lui fais face en relevant un sourcil.

-Assied-toi ! Cris-t-elle.

Je fais ce qu'elle dit en soufflant. J'arrache un morceau de pain et le jette dans ma bouche.

-Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça. Tu dors et mange à peine , mais bois comme si c'était la dernière chose que tu saches faire. Je sais qu'elle te manque mais sois réaliste. Vous n'étiez ensemble qu'un jour pas toute votre vie. Tu ne peux pas laisser cette fille pourrir ta vie parce qu'elle a décidé d'avoir une vie ailleurs. Tu ne dois pas...

Je frappe la paume de main sur la table, lui coupant la parole.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme une simple fille. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est bien plus pour moi.

-Tobias, tu ne l'a connue que deux semaines.

-Et c'est suffisant pour...

-Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de cette fille.

-Arrête de dire ça. Et oui je l'aime, que ça te plaise ou non.

Elle soupire puis se lève pour se tenir derrière ma chaise. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et dépose un baiser sur ma tête.

-Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur. C'est dur de te voir dans cet état, c'est pourquoi tu devrais passer ta journée avec Mason. Son frère lui manque.

Je pèse le pour et le contre mais hoche finalement la tête.

-Merci. Souffle-t-elle comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je dise non.

Elle me laisse seul avec mon bout de pain, assis sur la chaise. Je me lève finalement pour aller me préparer. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre quand je finis de fermer mon pantalon. Je jette un regard vers la petite tornade qui vient d'entrer avec un petit sourire.

-Maman a dit que tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui.

-Oui, elle pense que ça nous feras du bien à tout les deux.

Je me tourne vers mon armoire pour trouver une chemise, je me fige quand je vois l'endroit où il en manque deux. J'en prends une au hasard puis passe mes bras dans les manches. Je suis conscient que mon regard doit être à nouveau froid et fermé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-On y va, Tobi ?

Je me retourne vers lui.

-On va y aller.

Je mets vite fait mes chaussures puis prends une autre gorgée de ma bouteille sur ma table de nuit.

-C'est quoi ? Demande-t-il depuis sa place sur mon lit.

-De l'eau.

-Je peux en avoir ?

-Pas de celle-là. C'est de l'eau pour...pour les adultes.

Il commence à bouder mais je m'assieds à côté de lui. Je glisse mes doigts sur son ventre et commence à le chatouiller. Il tombe en arrière sur mon lit en hurlant de rire. Il essaye de s'extraire de mes doigts mais il n'y arrive pas. Je m'arrête alors pour lui donner du répit mais il me regarde en souriant.

-Encore !

Je fais ce qu'il dit et après quelques secondes, il est à la limite de tomber du lit. J'arrête pour qu'il se relève et il respire bruyamment.

-On y va ?

Il hoche la tête en souriant. On sort de ma chambre alors que ma mère est sur le canapé à lire le journal. Elle nous regarde passer en souriant puis retourne à sa lecture. Une fois à l'extérieur, je lui demande ce qu'il veut faire.

-On peut aller à la cachette ?

Je le prends sur mes épaules comme le premier jour où il m'a emmené là-bas mais cette fois, il n'a pas besoin de me guider. On y arrive en un rien de temps et il repart en courant vers les murs comme il le fait toujours. J'en profite pour observer l'endroit en détail. L'eau qui coule des murs s'échappent par des petits trous au sol, pratiquement invisibles. Je fais le tour du lieu et observant les murs quand je vois quelque chose dans l'ombre. Je m'approche, on dirait une porte.

-Mason !

Il arrive en courant vers moi.

-Tu sais où va cette porte ?

-Non. Maman a dit que je devais pas y aller.

-D'accord.

Je m'approche de la mini-cascade et m'assieds à côté alors que Mason joue avec l'eau.

J'aurais dû emmener Tris ici. Créer des souvenirs avec elle pour que je puisse la voir partout où je vais. J'aurais dû l'emmener partout où je vais et ne pas la laisser partir.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vois même pas Mason qui s'assied à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours triste ? Demande-t-il.

-C'est rien.

-Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux, impressionné qu'il ai remarqué ça et touché qu'il s'inquiète.

-Tris me manque beaucoup, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi tu vas pas chez elle ?

-Je ne peux pas. Si c'était si facile, je serai déjà allé la voir.

Si n'importe qui avait posé ces questions à propos de Tris, j'aurais sûrement explosé mais là il s'agit de Mason. Je ne peux jamais être en colère contre lui.

-Elle me manque beaucoup. Finit-il par avouer.

-Je sais petit Chef, je sais.

Je passe mes doigts contre le mur pour les mouiller puis lance l'eau sur Mason. Il se lève en criant et part le plus possible de moi. Il forme alors un puits avec ses mains et essaye de capturer de l'eau à l'intérieur. Il s'approche en courant mais quand il fait un geste pour tout mes lancer dessus, pas une goutte ne me touche. Toute l'eau s'est déjà échappée pendant sa course. Je recommence ce que j'ai fait avant, l'obligeant à s'écarter encore une fois.

-Tobi, ça mouille ! Pleurniche-t-il.

\- Ah bon ?

Je me lève alors et le poursuit. Une fois que je l'ai attrapé, je le porte et m'approche des bassins. Je plonge le haut de sa tête dans l'eau pour que seulement ses cheveux soient mouillés. Il se débat et cris mais je l'entends plus rire qu'autre chose. Quand je le repose, ses cheveux font des épis sur sa tête comme les enfants Audacieux à son âge qui ont des pères qui les initient au gel.

-C'est pas gentil. Boude-t-il .

J'ébouriffe encore plus ses cheveux et pour la première fois, Mason m'offre un regard noir mais je vois qu'il ne m'en veut pas réellement. Ma mère avait raison, j'avais besoin de cette journée avec lui pour me changer les idées.

Alors que ma mère donne son bain à Mason, je retire ma chemise trempée à cause de sa vengeance cette après-midi. Il a compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à m'éclabousser donc il m'a poussé contre le mur d'où mes vêtements trempés.

Mason arrive en pyjama et s'assied sur sa chaise dans la cuisine pour compléter son jeu de coloriage.

-La salle de bain est à toi. M'annonce ma mère.

Je prends une douche rapide puis retourne dans ma chambre avec une serviette autour de mes hanches. Je mets vite fait mon pantalon quand trois coups se font entendre sur la porte.

-Entrez !

Ma mère referme la porte puis s'assied sur le lit à côté de moi. Elle regarde la bouteille à côté de moi.

-Dis moi que tu vas arrêter de boire. Supplie-t-elle.

-Je sais que c'est pas bien, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas penser à elle le soir. C'est le seul moyen pour m'endormir.

-J'ai appelé des personnes aujourd'hui, pour toi, et elles m'ont toutes certifiée qu'il y a une solution.

Je la regarde pour qu'elle continue de parler.

-Il existe un sérum... c'est sélectif donc tout ne sera pas touché mais...enfin ça peut t'aider...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un sérum d'oubli. Pour que tu effaces tes souvenirs avec elle. Tout les souvenirs.

Je la dévisage, la bouche entièrement entrouverte. Elle me regarde avec un léger sourire comme si elle était fière de me proposer ça. Je sens la tension qui grimpe en moi.

-Dehors ! Ordonné-je distinctement.

-Quoi ?

Je me lève et ouvre la porte.

-J'ai dit 'Dehors !'.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux t'aider. C'est pour ton bien.

Je claque la porte pour la fermer et lui fait face. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer dans mes veines tout comme ma respiration.

-Je t'interdis de me dire ça une seule fois. Jamais je ne voudrais l'oublier.

-Mais Tobias, écoute-moi...

-Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre me parler de ce sérum. Et si tu me le fais boire sans mon accord, ça je m'en souviendrai et crois-moi, cette fois quand je partirai je ne reviendrai pas.

-Je suis ta mère, tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Alors ne me parle plus jamais de ça ! Crié-je.

-Maintenant dehors ! Dis-je.

Elle se lève pour sortir mais je l'interpelle.

-Et ne dis jamais que tu fais ça pour mon bien. C'est ce qu' _il_ me disait toujours.

Elle sort sans un mot et referme la porte derrière elle. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en fermant les yeux.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse penser ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça, ni à moi, ni à Tris. Je sais que je l'a reverrai un jour et je ferai tout pour ça.

Je fixe la bouteille sur ma table de nuit. Je sais que je ne dois pas mais je n'arrive pas à me retenir. Alors je bois tout le contenu qu'il reste soit un peu moins de la moitié et m'endors rapidement.

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout vos merveilleux commentaires sur cette histoire mais aussi sur le One-Shot 'Danse avec moi'. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous m'avez tous touchée ! Merci mille fois même plus !**

 **Je vais commencer un autre One-Shot pour vous remercier tous ! :D**


	13. Point de rupture

**J'ai reposté ce chapitre car j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un soucis avec un des prochains, je veux dire que certaines informations sont différentes. Dans ce chapitre, j'avais dis que Elina est la fille d'audacieux mais plus loin, je dis autre chose donc j'ai juste corrigé ça ^^**

 **CHAPITRE 13 :**

 **TRIS POV :**

Je devrais être stressée. Je devrais trembler comme une feuille en attendant mon passage pour le paysage des peurs comme tout le monde mais non. Je porte une chemise à Tobias au dessus d'un débardeur pour me porter chance et il n'existe rien de mieux pour calmer ses nerfs que de plonger son esprit dans les souvenirs en regardant le dessin de Mason. Il ne me quitte jamais. Toujours dans ma poche de pantalon ou de ma veste. Je l'ai même coincé une fois dans mon dos dans mon soutien-gorge parce que Christina m'avait forcée à mettre une robe. Je n'arrive pas à m'en séparé, tout comme les chemises et ce, depuis que je suis arrivée.

-Christina !

Je lève les yeux quand Amar l'appelle. Elle embrasse Will puis elle disparaît dans la pièce. Il ne reste plus que Will, Uriah, Marlene, Molly, Drew et moi dans la salle. Lynn est passée juste avant Christina et Al dans les premiers.

Marlene tremble tellement et elle est si pâle que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va tomber dans les pommes. Même Uriah a perdu son sourire. Elle est assise sur ses genoux et joue avec leurs doigts emmêlés. Je ne pensais pas que les natifs pouvaient être aussi nerveux à propos de ça.

-Tu sais que Al n'arrête pas de parler de toi ? Dit Will.

-Quoi ?

-Il la ferme jamais. Je vais te dire quelque chose, si tu veux sortir avec lui alors tout va bien mais si tu ne veux pas ou tu n'es pas sûre, ne lui donne pas de l'espoir pour rien.

-Je lui dirai ce soir alors.

Il me sourit et s'adosse contre sa chaise.

-Merci.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et Amar apparaît.

-Six !

Je souris au surnom mais le stress me rattrape.

-Bonne chance. Dit Will.

Je souris puis regarde Uriah et Marlene qui ont aussi un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis Amar dans la salle. Je vois les leaders derrière les écrans qui attendent leur prochaine victime. Je m'installe dans le siège puis Amar s'approche.

-T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer petit prodige.

Je souris puis grimace quand il plonge l'aiguille dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup.

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

 _Le pré apparaît devant moi. Il fait sombre mais j'arrive encore à distinguer le nuage noir qui s'avance vers moi. Je commence à courir mais je ne sais pas où aller, je sais que je ne leur échapperai pas. Je sens le premier coup de bec dans mes cheveux mais je continue de courir. Le second trouve ma peau sur mon épaule. Je commence à me débattre puis trébuche sur une branche. Je roule sur mon dos mais regrette immédiatement ce geste parce que maintenant je peux les voir. Ils sont trop nombreux. Je les sens tirer sur mes vêtements, mes cheveux et ma peau mais je ne bouge plus._ La seule façon de passer une peur est de calmer ton rythme cardiaque ou de contrôler cette peur. _Je ferme les yeux et pense à la seule chose qui puisse me calmer : être dans les bras de Tobias. Après quelques secondes, je ne sens plus leur bec. Je me relève pour affronter la prochaine peur._

 _Je commence à entendre ma propre respiration, comme un écho. Je regarde autour de moi. La boîte est là. Je pose mes mains sur la paroi mais aussi mon front. Je vois la buée qui trace le contour de mes mains sur le plexiglas. Puis l'eau s'infiltre dans mes chaussures. Elle monte jusqu'à mes chevilles et ne s'arrête pas. Je me suis toujours demandé si on pouvait mourir dans une peur. Mourir noyé, ça n'est peut-être pas si mal. L'eau est maintenant au niveau de mes épaules. Je prends des grandes inspirations pour me préparer à plonger. Quand je plonge, je sens l'eau qui m'entoure mais ça ne dure qu'un instant. L'eau fraîche est remplacée par de l'air chaud._

 _J'ouvre mes yeux et je suis à nouveau dans le champ. Les flammes m'emprisonnent. J'essaie de partir en courant mais mes bras ne bougent pas. Je suis attachée à un poteau. Le feu se répand sous mes pieds brûlant l'ourlet de mon pantalon. Des gouttes de transpirations glissent dans mon dos, je commence à tousser à cause de la fumée. J'approche les cordes des flammes. Je me brûle les mains et des cloques apparaissent déjà mais je ne retire pas mes mains. Quand je me libère, je pars en courant à travers les flammes. Je me retourne pour voir les flammes mais ces dernières ont disparu. À la place, se trouve ma maison chez les Altruistes._

 _Je suis dans ma chambre. J'inspecte mes mains où les cloques ont disparu. Je vérifie l'état de mes vêtements qui eux-aussi n'ont aucun trous. Je lève les yeux, en face de moi se trouve un miroir. Je regarde dans le miroir et derrière moi, à la fenêtre, se trouve des silhouettes. La fenêtre se brise et les personnes entrent. Je ravale mon cri puis cherche une arme du regard. Je ne vois rien sauf une lampe. C'est mieux que rien. Je l'attrape en arrachant la prise. Les cinq personnes se jettent sur moi mais je me défends autant que possible. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Une main se pose sur ma bouche. Une autre attrape une de mes jambes et me fait basculer. Quatre personnes me plaquent au sol sur le ventre alors que je me débats, en vain. La cinquième personne s'approche avec un pistolet. Elle se place au-dessus de moi, un pied à côté de chaque hanche. Elle a l'arme pointée sur moi. Je cesse de me débattre et ferme les yeux. Faire face à sa peur. J'attends le coup partir mais il ne vient pas. Le poids des quatre attaquants a disparu mais je ne peux pas me lever._

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans le dortoir. J'essaie de bouger mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis attachée à mon lit. Je regarde autour de moi autant que possible mais tout est dans l'ombre sauf mon lit. J'essaie d'arracher les cordes, encore une fois sans résultats._

 _-Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Résonne une voix qui m'est familière._

 _Je me débat mais il n'y a rien à faire._

 _-Ces cordes te gênent ? Tu veux ça ?_

 _Un couteau est agité sous mon nez. Je grogne de frustration car je ne peux pas bouger et je ne peux pas me souvenir qui me parle._

 _-Montre-toi. Ordonné-je._

 _-Tu ne me reconnais pas, Pète-sec ?_

 _Je me fige. C'est Peter. Il va se venger. Je sens la lame du couteau tracer doucement ma colonne vertébrale. Elle remonte en prenant le même passage puis la lame caresse ma joue. Il s'accroupit alors face à moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres._

 _-Tu ne m'échapperas pas maintenant. Répète-il._

 _Il disparaît de mon champ de vision. La lame danse sur mon corps. Ma respiration est irrégulière appréhendant le moment où il la plantera dans ma peau. Il entaille ma chemise-enfin celle de Tobias- puis ma peau. La rage commence à bouillir dans mes veines. Je ne le laisserai pas détruire ce qu'il me reste de Tobias. Je gigote encore plus et la corde craque. Je saute pour me lever et fais face à Peter. Son sourire ne le quitte pas, il fait tourner le couteau entre ses doigts._

 _-Tu vas pleurer ? Je serai peut-être plus cool si tu pleures... Ou pas._

 _Il se jette sur moi, le couteau en avant. Je l'esquive et lui donne un coup de pied dans l'arrière du genou. Il tombe mais se relève. Il refait tourner le couteau puis me le jette dessus. Je ne l'avais pas vu partir mais je le sens dans mon épaule droite. Je tombe à genoux et en respirant fortement, je le retire. Maintenant, je suis armée. Je sens le sang qui coule le long de mon bras mais je n'y fais pas attention. Peter se jette sur moi. Il me plaque au sol mais avec mon genou, je le frappe dans l'entrejambe et il roule sur son dos. Je m'assieds sur son ventre, une main qui tire ses cheveux pour relever sa tête et l'autre qui tient le couteau à sa gorge. Il tourne sa tête vers la droite et je suis son regard. Tobias._

 _Je me lève pour lui faire face. Peter disparaît avec le couteau et mon épaule ne saigne plus. Je m'approche de Tobias, les larmes aux yeux. Je lui saute presque dans les bras mais une silhouette apparaît, me coupant dans mon élan. La rouquine s'arrête au niveau de Tobias et lace ses doigts aux siens. Tobias la fait pivoter puis l'embrasse tout sauf tendrement. Elle saute dans ses bras, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il place ses mains sur ses fesses avant de la déposer sur un lit qui est apparu. Il retire sa chemise puis le débardeur de la rouquine. Le cri qui était bloqué dans ma gorge passe à travers mes lèvres et je hurle. De douleur, de trahison, de désespoir. Comme la dernière fois, ils se lèvent. Ils ne se lâchent pas. Je ne les vois pas bien à travers mes larmes mais je sais qu'il se trouve derrière elle, ses mains sur son ventre plat._

 _-Tobias...Je t'en supplie. Ne m'oublie pas._

 _-Mais c'est toi qui m'a oublié._

 _-Non...jamais..._

 _-Je suis heureux sans toi. Plus que jamais._

 _Je tombe à genoux face à lui._

 _-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça._

 _-Pourquoi pas ?_

 _Je commence à pleurer plus que jamais. Je n'arrive même pas à tenir sur mes genoux. Mes mains me rattrapent pour que je ne tombe pas. Je relève les yeux vers eux. Tobias la regarde, un genou à terre._

 _-Ma chérie, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _La rouquine sourit en criant 'Oui' sans arrêt. Elle lui saute dessus et cette fois, ils sont à nouveau sur le lit. Je regarde le sol, incapable de respirer. Ma vision se trouble mais je les entends encore. J'entends leur gémissements. Je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer, les larmes coulent abondamment. Mes mains tremblent. Ma dernière tentative pour respirer est de hurler pour débloquer cette boule dans ma gorge mais aucun cri ne sort. La seule chose qui ressort est mon petit-déjeuner. Mes bras cèdent enfin sous mon poids. Je roule sur le dos, suffocante, mon cœur battant rapidement dans ma poitrine. Et tout devient noir._

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne vois que des silhouettes en mouvement. Je n'entends rien. Je sens que je suis soulevée. Les images de la simulation me reviennent et mon cœur accélère. Je referme les yeux, mes paupières devenues trop lourdes pour moi.

Je suis réveillée par une lumière vive dans mon œil gauche puis plus rien. Puis, la lumière apparaît dans mon œil droit. Quelqu'un tient mon poignet avec deux doigts contre mes veines. Je sens des petites ventouses froides sur ma poitrine. J'entends des voix qui parlent mais c'est comme si j'avais du coton dans les oreilles. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je suis dans un lit et une personne tient ma main. J'entends un 'bip' continuel et je sens un tube dans mon nez. Je respire doucement en essayant de m'habituer aux alentours.

Je suis à l'infirmerie. Je regarde la personne à côté de moi. C'est Al et il dort, la tête sur le matelas. Je lâche sa main mais ça le réveille.

-Tris ! Dieu merci, tu es réveillée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu étais dans ton paysage des peurs et tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque dans ta dernière peur. Ils ont essayé de te déconnecter mais ils n'ont pas réussis. Tu n'es sortis de ta peur que parce que ton rythme cardiaque s'est arrêté. On a dû te faire un massage cardiaque jusqu'à ce que les médecins arrivent.

-Un arrêt cardiaque ?

-Oui. Tu m'as foutu une peur bleue.

-Combien de temps je suis restée ici ?

-Moins d'un jour.

-Al, tu peux me laisser seule s'il te plaît ?

-Je suis désolé mais quelqu'un doit toujours rester avec toi.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Il commence à être envahissant.

-Tu as dit que quelqu'un m'a fait un massage cardiaque. Tu sais qui c'était ?

-Eric.

-Quoi ? Tu viens de dire Eric ? Comme Eric le leader sadique ?

-Oui, lui. Mais c'est aussi le seul qui savait faire un massage cardiaque. C'est un ancien Érudit.

-Oh...tu penses que je peux lui parler ?

-Je vais me renseigner.

Il se lève mais alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il sorte sans faire d'histoire, il se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue mais c'était très très proche de mes lèvres. Le visage de Tobias apparaît, il me regarde avec dégoût et j'ai juste envie de pleurer. Et c'est ce que je fais.

-Tris, ça va ? Tu veux que je reste ?

-Non, va chercher Eric.

Il se lève et me laisse seule. J'essaye de me souvenir du visage de Tobias quand il me souriait où quand il allait m'embrasser. J'arrive à me calmer tant bien que mal quand la porte s'ouvre et Eric entre.

-Ravi de voir que tu es vivante.

-Merci Eric, pour ce que tu as fait.

Il s'assied sur la chaise qu'occupait Al.

-J'allais pas laisser notre numéro 1 mourir sur cette chaise. Imagine ce qu'on allait devoir dire aux prochains novices. 'Vous ne risquez rien, il n'y a eu qu'un mort'. Pas génial.

Je souris. C'est la première fois que je vois Eric comme ça.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pu me sauver un jour. Au contraire.

Il s'adosse contre le dossier de sa chaise en souriant.

-Tu me prends pour un meurtrier ou quoi ?

-Non...enfin pas tout à fait mais je pensais que tu me détestais.

-Au début, oui. Mais après je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien. J'en voulais à Quatre parce qu'il me battait partout, toi tu as juste battu mon score.

-Merci Eric.

Il se lève.

-De rien. Repose-toi pour qu'on puisse enfin faire la cérémonie pour donner les résultats, les règles disent qu'on doit t'attendre.

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Il s'approche de la porte mais se retourne, la main sur la poignée.

-Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu voulais le savoir ou pas mais on s'est mis d'accord sur le sort de Peter. Il a été envoyé chez les Sans-factions hier matin.

Il sort mais je sens la couleur quitter mon visage. Peter est le type de personne à traumatiser quelqu'un parce qu'il respire trop près de lui. Quelqu'un comme un enfant. Quelqu'un comme Mason.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Je me réveille avec une masse à côté de moi qui s'accroche à mon bras. Je baisse les yeux pour voir Mason ronfler doucement. Quand je disais que c'était une pieuvre quand il dormait. Il ne me lâchera pas maintenant. Je l'entends ronfler et je n'arrive pas à ignorer cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que j'aurais préféré avoir Tris dans mes bras. Je tends le bras pour attraper la bouteille mais je rétracte mon bras quand mes doigts touchent le verre froid. Je n'ose plus boire ni manger depuis que ma mère m'a parlé de ce sérum. J'ai peur qu'elle m'en donne contre ma volonté. Je n'ai donc rien mangé ni rien bu depuis 38 heures et je commence à le ressentir. Je n'ai plus confiance en elle, plus depuis mes 6 ans.

Le petit Chef commence à se réveiller et comme chaque matin, il me pose la même question qui me brise le cœur.

-Tris est à la maison ?

-Non, petit Chef. Elle est pas là.

Et comme toujours, il pleure pendant cinq minutes. Il adore Tris. Elle est devenue comme sa sœur. Elle s'occupait de lui avec moi quand ma mère me le demandait. Elle a joué à tout les jeux avec lui, même ceux auxquels je ne voulais pas jouer.

-Tu joues avec moi aujourd'hui ?

-Non, tu restes avec maman.

La porte s'ouvre et ma mère passe la tête dans l'ouverture. Mason se dépêche d'aller chez elle. Il sort de la chambre mais elle entre en déposant une assiette sur le lit.

-Tobias, tu dois manger. Je t'ai promis de ne rien faire.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance. Laisse-moi maintenant.

Elle sort mais laisse l'assiette. Je la pousse avec mon pied et elle s'écrase au sol. Je replace la couverture sur ma tête. Je suis censé chercher de la nourriture chez les Altruistes aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller.

Je suis réveillé par un coup violent sur la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvre à peine les yeux que je vois Elina qui entre. Elle ouvre les rideaux de ma chambre, m'arrachant un grognement.

-Debout espèce de larve ! Ta mère m'oblige à rester avec toi aujourd'hui et elle veut que tu manges. Elle m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle s'assied sur le lit en regardant l'assiette au sol.

-Tu sais que t'es pire qu'un gosse. Même Mason n'a jamais fait ce genre de caprice.

-Je m'en fiche.

Je rabats la couette sur mon visage mais elle la tire pour me la retirer.

-Tu te lèves. Point.

Je fais ce qu'elle dit en grognant.

-Et arrête de grogner, on dirait un homme des cavernes.

-Elina, tu sais que t'es casse-couilles ?

-Je pense que je préférais les grognements.

Je m'habille rapidement alors qu'elle nettoie le sol.

-Sache que c'est la seul chose que je ferrai pour toi.

Elina a réussi à me traîner dans le Marché pour me changer les idées mais ça ne change rien. Je vois Tris partout.

Manu est dans un coin entrain de discuter avec quelqu'un sûrement un nouveau Sans-faction des Audacieux. On s'approche de lui.

-Ah Tobias, ce gars te cherchait. Me dit Manu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens de chez les Audacieux. On m'a dit de chercher Quatre pour me réintégrer. C'est toi ?

Je hoche la tête puis il regarde Elina et cligne de l'œil. Elle soupire en roulant des yeux.

-Tu vois c'est chiant de se faire draguer même avant de connaître le prénom.

Elle me fait une grimace puis se retourne vers Manu et le nouveau.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Et tu viens d'où ? Demande-t-elle.

-Peter et de chez les Audacieux.

Ensuite tout se passe très vite. Temps 0, mon esprit fait le rapprochement entre lui et le Peter qui a poignardé Tris. Temps + 1 seconde, je fais un pas en avant. Temps + 2 secondes, mon poing atterrit sur sa mâchoire. Temps + 4 secondes, il est au sol et mes poings pleuvent sur lui. Temps + 9 secondes, Manu et Elina me retiennent en me demandant -hurlant- de leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

-C'est lui ! Hurlé-je

-Calme toi Tobias. Comment ça c'est lui ?

-Tu croyais que Tris s'est poignardée seule ?

Elina se retourne immédiatement vers Peter qui est encore au sol entrain de tenir sa mâchoire. Elle s'approche de lui puis attrape le col de sa chemise. On voit bien, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se prendre un coup de poing pareil d'une fille.

Peter se rassied et me regarde avec un sourire. Il crache un peu de sang à côté puis se relève.

-Alors comme ça la Pète-sec s'est trouvé des amis. J'aurais peut-être dû viser l'autre côté, mais que veux-tu, c'est dur de viser le bon côté dans le noir.

Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Manu ou pas mais sans lui, ce con serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Je le regarde s'éloigner en gloussant alors que je fume. Il n'a pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin une seule fois celui-là.

-Lâche moi. Ordonné-je.

Manu s'exécute puis part, pour retourner travailler. Elina reste à côté de moi.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul.

-Ok mais si ça va pas, tu sais où j'habite. Tu peux venir manger à midi si tu veux.

Je ne réponds pas et pars vers la Cachette. J'attrape rapidement une lampe torche à la maison avant de marcher vers le lieu caché.

Quand j'y arrive, je marche immédiatement vers la porte dans l'ombre. J'allume la lampe puis la coince entre mes dents avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. J'essaye d'abord en poussant avec mes bras mais rien ne marche. Puis je tente de pousser avec mon épaule mais là encore, c'est l'échec. Je tente avec le pied mais la serrure ne bouge pas et en prime, je me fais mal. Je suis à deux doigts de laisser tomber quand j'essaye finalement avec la lampe. Je l'empoigne et avec le bout, frappe sur la serrure. Après plusieurs coups, j'entends la poignée qui saute. Je pousse la porte et pointe le faisceau de lumière dans l'ombre. L'air est plus humide ici. Je commence à marcher dans un couloir qui d'après les torches éteintes sur les murs, a déjà été utilisés mais pas très souvent. Je continue de marcher et le couloir se fait de plus en plus large. Plus j'avance et plus j'entends un bruit d'eau. Je continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce que je vois une cascade, ou plutôt l'arrière d'une cascade. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur pour ne pas me mouiller mais je suis éclabousser par l'eau qui coule dans un bassin. Le bassin est relié à un petit lac bordé par des saules pleureurs. Il y a un ponton avec une barque sur la droite. Je m'avance vers l'eau qui est si claire que je peux voir les poissons nager à l'intérieur. Je continue de regarder autour de moi. Mes yeux se posent alors sur une maison au bout du ponton qui traverse le lac. C'est une maison en bois, type chalet avec une cheminée mais elle a l'air abandonnée. Quand je monte les trois marches pour arriver à la porte, je vois que j'avais raison. Elle est abandonnée. J'appuie sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvre. À en jugé par la poussière qui est là, ça fait quelques années que cet endroit est abandonné. Je passe d'une pièce à une autre avec des yeux d'enfants. À chaque fois, mon esprit s'imagine une façon de refaire cette maison. J'ouvre une porte mais il fait noir. J'allume ma lampe pour éclairer la chambre. La première chose que je vois est un tableau. Le plus intriguant est le lieu qui y est peint, c'est la Fosse. Comment ce tableau a-t-il pu se retrouver ici ? Je décide de laisser cette question en suspend. Le chalet n'est pas très grand mais il y a le nécessaire soit une cuisine, une salle de bain, une chambre et une pièce qui est peut-être un salon. Je retourne à l'extérieur et m'assied au bord de l'eau. Je retire mes chaussures puis remonte mon pantalon avant de mettre mes pieds dans l'eau. Les poissons zigzaguent entre mes jambes. Je m'allonge sur l'herbe derrière moi et observe le ciel. Je repose ma tête sur mes mains en soupirant.

Où est-elle ? Que fait-elle ? M'a-t-elle déjà oublié ? A-t-elle repris une vie normale dans sa faction ? Je n'arrive pas à accepter que je ne la reverrai jamais. J'ai besoin de la voir. J'ai besoin de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. J'ai besoin de lui montrer cet endroit. Je ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler comme elles l'ont si bien fait ces derniers jours. J'écoute le chant des oiseaux pour me détendre et étonnement, je m'endors.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est entrain de se coucher. J'ai dormi toute la journée ? Je remets mes chaussures puis me lève en reprenant la lampe. Je retourne vers la cascade mais me retourne une dernière fois. C'est magnifique. Le soleil couchant est visible et je me promets de revenir ici.

Je retourne derrière la cascade et fais le chemin inverse jusqu'à la maison. Je ne dirais rien à personne avant que je n'ai finit de travailler sur cette maison. Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve, pour moi ça sera l'endroit où je serai seul et où je pourrai prétendre que Tris est avec moi. Je crois que si je ne me dis pas ça, je vais perdre la tête un jour.

Quand j'entre dans la maison, ma mère est entrain de parler avec quelqu'un. J'entre dans la cuisine mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Son interlocuteur est là et mon sang bout dans mes veines.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Craché-je.

-Tobias. Peter va vivre ici en attendant que les appartements soient prêts.

Je regarde ma mère avec des grands yeux et j'attends qu'elle se mette à rire pour me dire que c'est une blague. Mais bien sûr, ça n'arrive pas.

-Hors de question. Dis-je.

-Tobias ! Il vient d'arriver. Sois gentil avec lui.

-Gentil ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi il est Sans-faction ?

Elle secoue la tête en regardant Peter avec les sourcils froncés.

-C'est cette ordure qui a poignardé Tris. Je refuse qu'il reste ici. N'importe qui peut être sa prochaine victime.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Tobias.

-Tu ne diras plus ça quand Mason se promènera avec un couteau qui sortira de son ventre.

Elle pâlit et je sais que j'ai tapé là où il faut. Elle se retourne vers Peter et pointe la porte.

-Dehors !

-Quoi ? Mais où est-ce que je vais dormir ?

-Tu te débrouilles. Il est hors de question que tu restes ici.

Il me fusille du regard mais fait ce que tu dis ma mère. Quand il passe à côté de moi, il me souffle ces quelques mots qui vont trop loin.

-Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser avec Mason.


	14. Surprise !

**Alors, je me suis rendue compte que je vous torturais et étant donné votre patience, je vous offre un petit cadeau ;) Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire cette partie mais c'est arrivé :)**

 **C'est aussi pour vous remercier pour les 99 reviews ! J'espère pouvoir atteindre les 100 ( ce qui ne devrait pas être trop compliqué :p) Vous êtes géniaux !**

 **CHAPITRE 14**

 **TOBIAS POV**

 _-Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser avec Mason._

À l'instant où son prénom passe ses lèvres, Peter est plaqué contre le mur avec mon avant-bras sous sa gorge. Ses mains essaient de dégager son coup mais il n'y arrive pas. Il commence à tousser mais je ne bouge pas.

-Ose dire ça encore une fois. Menacé-je.

-Pourquoi ?...Tu vas me tuer ? Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit en position d'infériorité, il se permet de jouer à ça avec moi.

-Ne me tente pas.

Deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et me tirent vers l'arrière. Je lâche Peter qui s'écroule au sol en haletant. Il pose sa main sur sa gorge qui, avec de la chance, deviendra bleu avant demain matin. Il se lève mais son foutu sourire n'a pas disparu. Les mains sur mes épaules me lâchent seulement quand la porte se referme derrière lui.

\- Ça va Tobias ?

-Je dois aller faire un tour.

J'attrape ma veste et sors en claquant la porte. Il m'arrive tellement de choses en ce moment que je ne sais plus quoi faire. La présence de Peter me fait peur, j'ai peur pour Mason. Mais Peter me rappelle aussi Tris et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à supporter tout ça. Je marche dans le Marché sans but précis quand je sens un poids sur mon dos. Mes mains vont automatiquement en arrière pour empêcher que ledit poids ne tombe. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Elina qui sourit. Elle descend tout de suite.

-C'est toi qui a refait le portrait à Peter ?

Je souris et hoche la tête. Elle lève sa main et je frappe dedans avec la mienne.

-Bien joué !

-Merci.

-Sinon, tu vas où ? Demande-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien. Je me promène pour penser à autre chose mais ça ne sert à rien.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Peter. Il ne fera rien de mal si tu es là.

-Je ne parlais pas de Peter. Dis-je.

Elle sourit tristement en se mordillant les lèvres.

-Tris ?

Je hoche la tête en soupirant parce que je sais que tout le monde en a marre de mon attitude mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle me manque tellement.

Elina me prend dans ses bras ce qui me surprend. Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un dans les bras. Les seules personnes étaient ma mère ou Tris. Elina est plus grande que Tris. Tris pouvait poser sa tête sur ma poitrine, Elina peut poser son menton sur mon épaule et ça me met mal à l'aise. Elle doit le sentir parce qu'elle est me lâche.

\- Ça va aller. D'accord ? Et si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, tu peux venir chez moi ou chez Manu. On est tout les deux là pour toi.

-Merci Elina.

-J'allais chez lui, tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, je vais me balader un peu pour me changer les idées.

Je vois bien que ça la dérange de me laisser seul quand je suis dans cet état mais elle respecte mon choix et s'éloigne.

Je voulais retourner au chalet pour commencer les travaux mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Je me dirige vers la frontière avec les Altruistes et j'en vois quelques uns dans les rues. Je les observe un moment puis je vois une personne que je connais, Caleb Prior. Je sens un malaise en moi en pensant à sa sœur. Je le regarde quelques instants et je remarque qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Une fille de son âge qui à l'air très heureuse de lui parler. Je pense que s'ils avaient été chez les Audacieux, ils seraient déjà un couple.

Je continue de marcher jusqu'à ce que je longe les rails de train. Après un quart de marche, j'entends le train. Sur un coup de tête, je décide de grimper dans le quatrième wagon. Je m'assieds au bord du wagon en laissant mes jambes pendre à l'extérieur. Le paysage passe devant moi mais mon esprit est bloqué sur elle. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la revoir, pour l'avoir dans mes bras ou pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore une fois. Je vois l'enceinte des Audacieux qui approche et je n'ai qu'une envie, sauter pour aller la rejoindre. Mais pourtant je me retiens. L'enceinte s'éloigne comme elle est apparue. Je prends une bouffée d'air frais en essayant de ne pas laisser mes émotions me submerger. J'ai toujours réussis à les cacher aux autres mais quand elle est concernée, je ne peux plus me cacher. Elle m'a entièrement changé.

Toutes les factions passent devant moi. Les Érudits avec leurs membres prétentieux à fausses lunettes. Les Sincères avec leurs airs hautains et qui vénèrent la franchise. Les Fraternels drogués au sérum de paix qui passent leur temps à sentir des fleurs. Je pense à sauter du train mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, pas tout de suite. Alors, je reste assis.

Je repasse devant la faction des Audacieux et comme avant, j'ai envie de sauter mais je ne le fais toujours pas. Il y a quelqu'un sur le toit mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui c'est. Quand le train s'éloigne, je vois la personne courir vers l'intérieur.

Les factions passent encore et quand je sais que je dois sauter, je ne le fais toujours pas. Je n'y arrive. J'ai besoin de passer près de la faction pour me sentir proche d'elle. Je sais que c'est stupide mais c'est un besoin vital pour moi. Quand l'enceinte apparaît pour le troisième fois, je vois deux personnes qui attendent le train. Je me dis qu'elles entreront dans un autre wagon mais elles ne montent pas dans les trois premiers. Quand le train s'approche, je vois qu'il s'agit de Zeke et Uriah. Je me lève et quelques secondes plus tard, ils montent dans le wagon.

-Quatre ! Content de te revoir ! Dit Zeke en tapant mon épaule.

-Je suis content de vous revoir aussi.

On s'assied et je résiste à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Comment va Tris ?

Je remarque immédiatement que Uriah a l'air stresser.

\- Ça va pas Uriah ? Demandé-je.

-Si ça va, je suis juste très stressé.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu vas devenir un membre. Le rassure son frère.

-C'est à propos de Marlene...

-T'en fais pas, elle passera aussi.

-C'est pas ça. Finit-il par dire.

-Uriah, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? Vous vous êtes séparés ? S'inquiète Zeke.

-Non, on est encore ensemble. Je l'aime plus que tout. C'est...Elle...Elle est enceinte.

Je ne bouge plus, incapable de réagir. C'est vrai que Marlene et Uriah sont amis depuis leur naissance et ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis un moment mais quand je suis parti le mois dernier, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Tout va très vite.

Zeke réagit comme moi, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-T'es sérieux ? Finit-il par demander.

Uriah hoche la tête doucement. Je m'attendais à ce que Zeke lui crie dessus mais il doit voir que Uriah est mal à propos de ça. Il prend alors son frère dans ses bras.

\- Ça ira Uriah. Vous vous en sortirez. Je suis là pour vous et je suis certaine que maman sera là pour t'aider aussi. Je vais être un oncle !

Uriah sourit à son frère et je me surprends à sourire aussi.

-Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller mini-Uriah, tu peux toujours négocier avec Max pour que je m'en occupe. Il n'aura que 4 ans de différence avec Mason, ils pourront bien s'entendre dans quelques années. Lui dis-je.

-J'y penserai.

En parlant de Mason, je repense à Peter.

-Vous étiez au courant que Peter est arrivé chez les Sans-factions ? Demandé-je.

-Oui. Ils ne pouvaient pas le garder en prison, je ne sais pas pourquoi. M'explique Uriah.

-Tu l'as croisé ? Intervient Zeke.

-Oui, il a menacé Mason.

-Quoi ? Hurlent-ils ensemble.

-Il va avoir mal à la joue et la gorge pendant quelques jours. Dis-je en souriant.

Ils sourient aussi, comprenant qu'il ne s'en est pas tiré intacte.

Mon esprit repasse alors sur Tris et je n'arrive plus à retenir ma question.

-Comment va Tris ? Demandé-je.

Leur expression me fige sur place. Uriah s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

-Quatre, on a passé les paysages des peurs et normalement, on aura du avoir les résultats aujourd'hui mais quand un novice n'est pas en état de participer à la réunion, elle est repoussée.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Insisté-je.

-Elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant sa dernière peur.

-Quoi ? C'est pas possible.

Dans ma tête, je hurle mais en réalité ma voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

-Elle va bien maintenant mais elle doit se reposer et rester allongée quelques temps. Crois-le ou non, c'est Eric qui l'a sauvée en lui faisant un massage cardiaque.

-Je dois la voir !

-Tu peux pas entrer. Les leaders te jetteront dès qu'ils sauront que tu es là.

-Je m'en fiche, je dois la voir.

Ils se regardent puis hochent la tête. Je suis content d'avoir mis des vêtements noirs ce matin. On passe mon arrêt et quand on arrive chez les Audacieux, je saute.

Je ne les attends pas et me dirige vers le filet. J'hésite un instant à sauter mais c'est le seul moyen pour voir Tris. Je ferme les yeux et saute. Quand j'atterris, je veux partir en courant mais je les attends. Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers l'infirmerie et heureusement, on ne croise aucun leader. Quand je suis devant la porte, mon cœur s'emballe. Je vais enfin la revoir. Je n'aurais jamais cru à ça ce matin. Ma main cherche la poignée mais Uriah m'en empêche.

-Attends, laisse-moi lui parler avant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle réagisse de manière excessive en te voyant.

Je hoche la tête et m'assieds sur une chaise en attendant. Uriah entre mais Zeke reste avec moi.

-Je donnerais tout pour voir sa réaction. Me dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu lui as énormément manqué. Elle n'a pas quitté tes chemises. Imagine maintenant quand Christina a essayé de lui retirer.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je pense qu'elle sera plus qu'heureuse de te voir.

Je souris mais je suis très nerveux. Je n'ai qu'une envie et courir dans la chambre pour la prendre dans mes bras.

La porte s'ouvre et Uriah sort.

-Je lui ai dit qu'elle aurait une surprise. Elle ne sait pas que c'est toi. Vas-y, elle t'attend.

Je me lève immédiatement. Devant la porte, je prends une profonde inspiration avant de tourner la poignée.

La porte s'ouvre et je vois le pied du lit. Je l'ouvre un peu plus et sa main posée sur le lit apparaît. Et enfin, je peux voir son magnifique visage. Son sourire disparaît, laissant sa bouche ouverte sous le choc. Sa mâchoire tremble comme si elle essayé de dire quelque chose. Ses yeux brillent et les larmes coulent. Je sens que je pleure aussi alors que je ferme la porte.

-Tobias... Souffle-t-elle.

-Tris...

 **TRIS POV : (Depuis le moment où Uriah entre dans sa chambre. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser avec une attente comme celle là !)**

J'entends le bruit de la porte alors j'ouvre mes yeux. Uriah entre en souriant. Je suis contente de le voir heureux car ces derniers temps, il a l'air complètement abattu et il est très très stressé.

-Salut Tris !

-Hey ! Pourquoi tu es si heureux ?

-J'ai une surprise pour toi !

-Je peux sortir d'ici ? Demandé-je avec espoir.

-Non, mais tu seras encore plus heureuse que tu ne le penses.

Je ne vois pas ce qui peux être mieux que de sortir d'ici mais je ne vais pas dire non à une surprise.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne surprise.

-T'en fais pas pour ça.

Il ressort et j'attends impatiemment. La porte s'ouvre encore une fois et j'ai tellement hâte. Bien entendu, la porte s'ouvre lentement. Je ne vois rien puis d'un coup je le vois. Ses cheveux, sa carrure, ses yeux. Ça ne peut être que lui. J'ai envie de lui dire quelque chose mais je ne peux pas. Il est là, il est venu me voir. Je sens les larmes sur mes joues mais je m'en fiche. Il est là. Il ferme la porte sans me quitter des yeux.

-Tobias...

Ma voix est faible et je ne la reconnais pas.

-Tris...

En quelques instants, il est à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je cache mon visage dans son t-shirt, mes doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Il s'assied sur le lit et me serre contre lui.

-Tu es là ! Tu es venu !

Il s'écarte mais juste pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ferrais tout pour toi. Dit-il en essuyant ma joue.

Sa main libre s'enroule autour de ma taille et me tire vers lui. Je glisse sur ses genoux puis il m'embrasse.

Après tout ce temps, j'ai l'impression que je respire à nouveau. Je sens tout mes muscles qui tremblent, comme si toute la tension était relâchée. Il approfondit le baiser et sur le coup, je tire sur ses cheveux. Il grogne légèrement mais je sais que ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai fait mal. On s'éloigne finalement pour respirer mais en aucun cas on ne se lâche.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là. Avoué-je.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai su.

-Vraiment ?

-J'étais dans le train pour me changer les idées quand Uriah et Zeke sont montés. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie et j'étais obligé de venir.

Je repose mes lèvres rapidement sur les siennes. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. Il glisse une main sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Il m'allonge sur le lit en faisant attention à mon intraveineuse. Il se couche à côté de moi après avoir retiré ses chaussures.

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Tris.

Mon esprit imagine 36 scénarios différents. Il a trouvé une autre fille. Il n'est venu que pour mettre les choses au clair. C'était une erreur.

-Ouvre les yeux. Murmure-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Je ne savais pas que j'avais fermé les yeux. Je les ouvre et fixe ses yeux en attendant qu'il lâche la bombe.

-Je devais te le dire... Je t'aime.

Mon cœur est mille fois plus léger et je sens un sourire sur mon visage.

-Je sais que c'est rapide mais je ne pouvais pas te le cacher. Tu m'as manqué et j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vue mais je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard. Ne m'en veut pas de te l'avoir...

Je pose mon pouce sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il m'embrasse en me plaquant contre le matelas alors qu'il se tient au-dessus de moi sur son coude gauche, sa main droite sur ma hanche. Mes deux mains sont sur ses joues pour le garder en place. Il laisse ma bouche pour embrasser ma joue droite puis mon cou. Ses lèvres sont comme des plumes contre ma peau. Je ris alors que ses doigts chatouillent ma hanche.

-Arrête Tobias.

Il sourit contre ma peau mais n'arrête pas. J'essaye d'attraper ses mains pour qu'il arrête mais il ne fait qu'emmêler nos doigts. Il embrasse une dernière fois ma joue avant de se recoucher en me tenant contre lui. Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux alors que je passe mes doigts sur sa poitrine. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi détendu depuis que je suis revenue.

-Je vais devoir repartir bientôt. Me dit-il.

Je me place sur mon avant-bras pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Non, reste encore un peu.

Il attrape ma taille et me fait basculer au-dessus de lui.

-J'ai dit 'Bientôt' ce qui veut dire que pour l'instant je suis encore là.

Je baisse ma tête pour l'embrasser et il tient ma nuque pour m'empêcher de bouger.

\- Ça m'a tellement manqué. Murmure-t-il.

Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et écoute le bruit de son cœur qui bat rapidement. Je me dis qu'il doit sentir le mien qui bat tout aussi vite. Ses doigts effleurent mes bras d'où la chair de poule sur ma peau.

Je n'arrive pas à croire, qu'il n'a pas hésité à venir pour me voir quand il a su que j'étais ici. Il risque gros en venant ici mais il s'en fiche. J'ai la preuve qu'il tient vraiment à moi.

Je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras et je le sens rire en dessous de moi.

-À quoi tu penses ? Demande-t-il.

-À toi.

-Tu peux être plus précise ?

-Tu es venu quand tu as su que j'étais ici même si tu risques de te faire prendre.

-Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir. Tu es trop importante pour être ignorée.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur.

Je lève la tête pour le regarder avec un sourcil relevé et il est tout rouge.

-Pardon, ça m'a échappé...

Je lui souris. Il ne peut pas être plus mignon que ça. Je caresse sa joue en passant mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il me sourit en retour mais je vois qu'il est gêné.

-Ne t'excuse pas.

Je passe une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches et remonte un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Je place mes mains sur sa poitrine et les siennes s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Il s'assied tout de suite pour approfondir le baiser et je sens comme une bombe de chaleur dans mon ventre. Elle grandit de plus en plus alors qu'il m'embrasse. Il mordille mon oreille gauche alors que je rigole doucement. J'entends du bruit à l'extérieur de la chambre mais je ne fais pas attention, je suis obnubilée par ses lèvres dans mon cou.

La porte s'ouvre, m'obligeant à me séparer de Tobias mais je suis toujours sur ses genoux et ses mains sont toujours autour de moi. Je regarde la personne qui vient d'entrer, c'est Al. Son regard passe de Tobias à moi sans arrêt. Je vois bien qu'il est blessé et en colère mais si je dois choisir entre Tobias et Al, je prends Tobias sans aucun doute. Al n'est qu'un ami.

-Je suppose que notre soirée tombe à l'eau. Commente-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Je sens Tobias qui se tend et ses mains tombent sur le matelas. Je le regarde et je le regrette immédiatement. Il a l'air détruit.

-Tobias...

-Lève-toi. Demande-t-il.

-Écoute moi.

-Lève-toi Tris. Ordonne-t-il plus sèchement.

Je fais ce qu'il dit en combattant les larmes. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille. Il se lève et commence à remettre ses chaussures. Je suis assise sur mes genoux sur le lit.

-Tobias, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu t'es trouvée un nouveau petit copain si tôt ? Je croyais que ça comptait pour toi comme ça compte pour moi. Merde Tris, tu as dit que tu m'aimais !

-Je t'aime, Tobias ! Al ne compte pas pour moi.

-Comment tu veux que je te crois ? Il a parlé d'une soirée, est-ce qu'il mentait ?

-S'il te plaît.

-Répond moi. Est-ce qu'il mentait ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

-J'y crois pas...Je ferrais mieux de partir.

Il se dirige vers la porte mais je saute du lit pour le rejoindre. Je sens l'intraveineuse qui tire mon bras et m'empêche d'avancer alors je l'arrache et me place entre lui et la porte.

-Laisse moi passer Tris. Grogne-t-il.

Je vois bien dans ses yeux que c'est dur pour lui d'être comme ça avec moi mais je vois surtout qu'il est blessé.

-Donne moi deux minutes pour t'expliquer.

-Une.

-Vendu ! Quand je suis arrivée la semaine dernière, j'étais irrécupérable et constamment en larmes. Tout le monde était si gentil avec moi, ils prenaient soin de moi. Al était l'un d'entre eux.

Il essaye d'attraper la poignée mais je me mets en travers.

-J'ai encore 40 secondes. Will et Christina passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble en temps que couple donc Al restait avec moi. Après quelques jours, il m'a demandée si j'acceptais un rendez-vous avec lui. Je voulais dire non mais comment est-ce que je pouvais ? Il était toujours là pour moi et tu me manquais tellement donc j'ai dit oui. Je l'ai tout de suite regretté. Al pensait qu'on était un couple alors que je n'ai jamais dit oui pour ça. Je ne voulais juste pas dire non et il s'est fait des films. Je voulais lui dire la vérité quand l'accident est arrivé et après, je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Je t'en pris Tobias, ne m'en veut pas pour ça. Je ne peux pas te perdre et encore moins te voir partir en colère contre moi. Je t'aime.

Il m'observe pendant quelques instants mais son regard ne trahit aucune émotion. Il va partir, comme dans ma peur. Je baisse la tête alors que les larmes commencent à couler et m'écarte de la porte pour le laisser partir. Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit puis je cache mon visage dans mes mains en pleurant. Ce ne sont plus des simple larmes mais de gros sanglots. C'était déjà dur de le voir partir dans mon paysage des peurs pourtant dans la réalité, c'est encore pire.

Un poids s'enfonce dans le matelas à côté de moi et deux bras forts m'entourent en caressant mon dos. Je me laisse allée dans son étreinte sans pour autant arrêter de pleurer. Il me tire sur ses genoux et mes doigts agrippent son t-shirt pour le garder près de moi. Il me berce doucement.

-Calme-toi Tris. Ça va aller.

-Je m'en veux tellement. Ne me déteste pas.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais te détester ? Tu pourrais tuer mon père que ça ne changerais pas. Tu remonterais même dans mon estime. Plaisante-il.

Je lâche un rire en jouant avec nos doigts emmêlés.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as pas trouvé une autre fille ? Dis-je.

-Je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le temps.

Je le regarde alors qu'il replace une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille.

-Comme toi, j'étais irrécupérable. Ma mère a même du m'excuser du travail parce que je n'étais pas en état. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à boire jusqu'à finir ivre-mort. Je n'en suis pas fier mais c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire mais c'était la seule façon pour pouvoir dormir sans penser à toi. Mes journées se résumait à la même chose soit boire, manger et dormir. C'est alors que ma mère est arrivée avec le 'remède' selon elle. Le sérum d'oublie. Elle voulait que je t'oublie pour que je sois heureux mais c'est impossible. Je n'osais plus toucher à ce qu'elle me servait à manger ou à boire par peur qu'elle ne me force à en boire. Je t'aime et ces jours sans toi ont été les pires de ma vie.

-Comment ça tu ne mangeais plus et ne buvais plus ? Ça a duré combien de temps ?

-Je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours et rien bu depuis 24 heures environ.

Je me lève en sursaut comme si quelqu'un m'avait piquée les fesses avec une aiguille.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

Il secoue la tête pour dire non et je cours à la porte. Je l'ouvre et vois Uriah et Zeke jouer à papier, cailloux, ciseau.

-Papier ! J'ai gagné ! Crie Uriah.

-Uriah, tu peux chercher à manger et de l'eau ? N'hésite pas sur la quantité.

Il hoche la tête puis part avec Zeke qui boude, sûrement parce qu'il a perdu. Je retourne chez Tobias qui me regarde en souriant.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée.

-Bien sûr que si. Dis-je en me rasseyant sur ses genoux.

Il passe sa main sur mes bras puis il touche l'endroit où était mon intraveineuse. La peau est rouge et gonflée mais ça ne fait pas très mal.

-Je vais appeler une infirmière pour te la remettre.

Il commence à se lever mais j'attrape sa main.

-Non. Ça va aller. Je veux juste rester avec toi.

Il me resserre contre lui en souriant et embrasse mon front. On reste comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'Uriah et Zeke ramènent de la nourriture.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ J'attends de voir vos réactions qui je l'espère seront positives :)**


	15. A demain

**Vous êtes géniaux ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour vos commentaires et votre soutien ! Merci beaucoup à tous !**

 **CHAPITRE 15 :**

 **TOBIAS POV**

Tris a sa tête posée sur ma poitrine et les yeux fermés. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle est là...ou plutôt, que j'ai osé venir ici. La porte s'ouvre et Uriah et Zeke entre avec un plateau. Je m'attendais à ce que Tris se lève pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas comme ça mais elle ne fait que me resserrer contre elle. Ils déposent le plateau avant de repartir. Zeke me cligne de l'œil avant de sortir mais je roule mes yeux face à son comportement.

La porte se referme, Tris lève sa tête vers moi. Elle me sourit avant d'embrasser ma mâchoire. Je cache mon visage dans son cou puis mordille son oreille. Elle glousse en posant ses mains sur mon cou.

-Tobias, tu dois manger.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers la nourriture et je mentirais si je disais que je ne meurs pas de faim. Elle se lève puis m'apporte le plateau. Elle attrape une pomme dessus et s'assied à côté de moi. Je commence par un morceau de pain en soupirant de bonheur quand je mords dans la mie. J'essaie de manger sans me hâter mais c'est presque impossible. J'ai trop faim ! Je prends ensuite la bouteille d'eau avant de regarder autour de moi pour un verre mais il n'y en a pas.

-Tu peux boire à la bouteille, tu sais. M'assure-t-elle en souriant.

Je ne me fais pas prier et bois plus de la moitié en une seule fois.

Après avoir bien mangé et bien bu, je me sens plein. Je m'allonge sur son lit et elle s'assied sur ma taille. Je grogne lorsqu'elle appuie sur mon ventre. Elle s'allonge à côté de moi en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu as encore faim ? S'inquiète-elle.

-Non, c'est bon. Merci ma puce.

Elle sourit au surnom mais ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle se blottit encore plus contre moi. Je referme mes bras autour d'elle en glissant mes doigts sur sa peau.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demandé-je.

-De quoi ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Que je dise ça ?

-Le surnom, tu veux dire ?

Je hoche la tête en ayant un brin d'inquiétude dans mon regard mais elle me répond avec un énorme sourire.

-Pas du tout. Bien au contraire, j'adore. J'ai toujours été à toi et ça ne rend les choses que plus officielles.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un tendre baiser auquel je m'empresse de répondre. Elle pose sa main sur mon torse en se séparant de moi quelques secondes. Puis elle me sourit et reconnecte nos lèvres. Je souris dans le baiser, incapable de me retenir. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir avec elle.

Elle approfondit le baiser en glissant ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Je frissonne malgré moi et elle le sent.

Avant que ça n'aille plus loin -même si je ne l'aurais pas permis comme nous sommes dans un hôpital- le porte s'ouvre et une infirmière entre. Elle nous voit puis regarde ailleurs. Elle rougit fortement mais ne part pas.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je dois examiner Tris.

Tris se lève et je m'assieds, les joues sûrement rouges. L'infirmière se tourne vers Tris.

-Il faudrait que tu retires ta tenue. Dit-elle à Tris.

La concernée me regarde mais je sais déjà ce qu'elle va dire.

-Je vais attendre à l'extérieur. Je reviens après.

Elle serre ma main avant de me laisser partir. Je ferme la porte derrière et m'approche des deux frères.

-Vous êtes encore là ? Dis-je.

-Tu croyais qu'on allait vous laisser seul. Les frères Pedrad, toujours prêts à intervenir si besoin.

-Bon...on y va ? Dit Uriah en frappant dans ses mains.

Ils se lèvent mais je les regarde avec un air interrogateur.

-On va où ? Demandé-je.

-Ben, on te ramène chez les Sans-factions. Explique Zeke comme si c'était évident.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est pas pour ça que t'es sorti ? Demande Uriah.

-Non ! L'infirmière examine Tris mais elle devait se déshabiller. Je ne pouvais pas rester.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit Uriah en souriant.

Je lui donne une claque derrière la tête et il grogne en frottant sa tête. Son sourire disparu.

-Je plaisantais, Quatre.

-Je m'en fiche ! Personne ne peut plaisanter avec ça.

Il grimace sans lâcher sa tête.

-C'est bon...je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et je ne te l'interdis pas. Je t'interdis seulement de mêler Tris à ça.

Il soupire en murmurant un 'rabat-joie'. Je ne dis rien mais attends que l'infirmière ne sorte pour que je puisse voir Tris. J'attends patiemment alors qu'ils ont repris leur jeu de Menteur. Ils doivent se dire une phrase et l'autre doit deviner s'il a mentit ou pas. Si l'autre joueur devine qu'il a mentit, il doit gifler l'autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que ces deux là prennent le jeu très à cœur.

Zeke gifle Uriah lorsque la porte s'ouvre, laissant l'infirmière sortir. Elle dévisage les deux frères qui ne font que la regarder avec un grand sourire. Elle roule ses yeux, sûrement habituée du comportement bizarre de ces deux-là. Elle se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-Tout est parfait ! Elle peut sortir demain.

Je souris et me lève pour rejoindre Tris. La porte étant encore entrouverte, je la pousse pour entrer. Tris tourne sa tête et sourit. Ses dents qui mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure s'arrêtent.

-J'ai eu peur que tu partes. Dit-elle.

Je m'assieds sur le lit puis caresse sa joue.

-Jamais.

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je remarque que son intraveineuse est à nouveau dans son bras. Je glisse mon pouce autour du patch qui tient l'aiguille.

-Tu seras là demain ? Quand je sortirai ? Demande-t-elle.

-J'essaierai mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai. Je ne veux pas qu'Eric me voit.

Elle hoche doucement la tête mais je vois bien que ça l'attriste. Je place mes doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

-Je te promets de faire mon maximum pour venir.

J'embrasse son front, la faisant sourire. Elle passe ses doigts dans ma nuque et les cheveux qui s'y trouvent. Je ne lâche pas son regard. Elle a l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-À toi.

Je pose une main sur sa taille.

-En bien, j'espère ?

-Toujours.

Elle tire sur mon cou pour que je m'abaisse à son niveau. Elle effleure mes lèvres avec les siennes avec un sourire.

-Je t'aime. Murmuré-je.

Ça a suffit pour qu'elle prenne possession de mes lèvres. Ma main passe de sa taille à son dos tout comme la sienne quitte mon cou pour mon dos. Je me sépare d'elle pour la regarder mais elle a les yeux fermés.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître un Zeke complètement paniqué.

-Quatre, faut qu'on bouge ! Les leaders rappliquent !

La main de Tris se referme sur la mienne en la serrant fortement.

-Non ! Souffle-t-elle.

Je me tourne vers elle pour lui parler mais les larmes dans ses yeux me brisent le cœur.

-Ne pleure pas. Je reviens demain.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Promis !

Je l'embrasse pour lui prouver ma sincérité.

-Je reviens demain soir pour être sûr que personne ne me voit. On se voit chez Zeke ?

-D'accord. Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur !

Elle m'embrasse encore mais je sais que je dois partir.

-À demain !

Je sors de la chambre à contre-cœur mais Zeke me pousse vers l'extérieur. Avec Uriah, nous courons vers un couloir où je ne serai pas vu. Les leaders marchent vers l'infirmerie et après qu'ils soient passés, on court vers l'extérieur. On arrive aux rails pour attendre le train.

-On t'attendra ici. Me dit Zeke.

-Mais qui sera avec Tris ?

-Shauna et Marlene. Dit-il.

-Merci. Vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça compte pour moi.

J'entends le train qui arrive alors je m'approche des rails.

-T'inquiètes pas, on s'occupe d'elle. M'assure Uriah.

-Merci.

Lorsque je saute à bord du train, j'ai l'impression de flotter. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai ce sentiment depuis que j'ai l'ai revue. Je m'assieds dans le wagon, les yeux fermés, à me remémorer les dernières heures. De temps à autre, j'ouvre les yeux pour vérifier que je ne dois pas sauter. Mais là c'est le cas. Je saute hors du train alors que le soleil se couche. Je marche vers la maison avec un sourire sur le visage. Je dois avoir l'air stupide à sourire comme ça mais je m'en fiche. Je croise Manu avec une fille dans le Marché. Je pensais ne l'avoir jamais vue avant mais quand elle se retourne, je vois que c'est Elina. Adieu le brun, bonjour le roux. Je m'approche d'eux alors qu'ils discutent.

-Salut.

Ils se retournent au son de ma voix.

-Ah ! T'es de retour ! Ça a l'air d'aller mieux ! S'exclame Elina.

-Beaucoup mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? T'as tué Peter ? Plaisante-elle.

-Aussi tentant que ça puisse paraître, non. J'étais chez les Audacieux.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Tris est à l'infirmerie.

-Et elle va bien ? S'inquiète Manu.

-Oui, ça va maintenant. Elle sort demain.

-Bonne nouvelle. C'est pour ça que t'as l'air drogué ?

-Tais-toi Manu.

Avant que je ne puisse la remercier, elle continue avec un sourire.

-Il est drogué à l'amour.

Ils explosent de rire, ce qui me prouvent qu'ils ont un peu bu mais pas beaucoup.

-Tu restes avec nous ? Demande Manu.

-10 minutes maximum.

Elina se tourne vers Manu.

-On continue le jeu ?

Il hoche la tête avant de m'expliquer.

-On a jeu qui s'appelle «Toute la vérité», tu dois dire quelque chose que personne ne sait. Tu joues ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ok, donc c'est à moi ! Hum...un truc que personne sait...je sais, mon père ne m'a jamais accepté comme son enfant et ma mère tenait trop à lui pour le laisser partir. Ils m'ont abandonné ici quand j'avais trois ans.

Si je m'attendais à ça... j'ai toujours cru que Manu était né ici, pas que ses parents aient pu l'abandonner.

-Je suis désolée Manu. Dit Elina en le prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est pas grave, je les ai jamais connus et c'étaient des cons. Je suis content d'être là et d'avoir été élevé par Mamie. J'ai une vie géniale maintenant.

-Tu viens de quelle faction ?

-Sincères.

Elina passe ses doigts dans sa chevelure rousse avant de parler.

-J'ai un frère. Avoue-t-elle.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui...un frère jumeau.

-Mais il est où ?

-On ne s'est jamais entendu. On est carrément l'opposé l'un de l'autre. On ne se ressemble pas du tout, sur le physique ou notre manière de penser. Il est dur et adore le pouvoir alors que moi, je préfère m'amuser en laissant la responsabilité aux autres.

-Tu sais où il est ?

-On a grandit ensemble chez les Érudits, j'ai décidé de rester mais il est parti. Je me suis dit que peut-être je le verrai ici si il ratait son initiation mais il a réussi.

-Il s'appelle comment ? Il est où ?

-Il est chez les Audacieux. Il s'appelle Eric.

Je la fixe avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi ? Tu es la sœur d'Eric ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Bien sûr. C'est le leader des Audacieux et il était dans mon initiation.

-Tu sais comment il va ? S'inquiète-elle.

-Il n'était pas mon meilleur ami mais je pense qu'il va bien.

-Il n'a pas changé ?

-Eric a toujours apprécié la violence et qu'on lui obéisse. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'on s'aimait pas trop.

-Oui, c'est lui... Tu sais il me manque.

Manu la prend dans ses bras alors qu'elle essaie de ne pas pleurer. Il lui caresse le dos alors qu'elle finit par se laisser aller et pleure.

-Je dois retourner chez les Audacieux demain. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Elle s'écarte de Manu pour me regarder.

-Tu ferrais ça ?

-Bien sûr. Même si j'aime pas trop Eric, toi tu es une amie.

-Merci Tobias ! S'exclame-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

-De rien. On part demain soir.

Elle me lâche, les yeux brillants.

-Je vais devoir y aller. À demain.

Je les laisse tout le deux avant de rentrer à la maison. Quand je rentre à la maison, je vois Mason assis sur la table d'auscultation avec ma mère à côté de lui.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Ils me regardent tout les deux et ma mère se lève.

-Tobias ! Mais où étais-tu ?

Elle s'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-J'étais morte de peur. Tu ne m'as rien dit.

-J'étais chez les Audacieux.

Elle s'écarte.

-Tu as vu Tris ?

-Oui.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mieux.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Mason qui me regarde depuis la table.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il s'est blessé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? C'est Peter ? M'énerve-je.

-Non, non, non... Il n'a rien fait. Ton frère est juste casse-cou.

Je regarde Mason qui me sourit.

\- Ça va petit chef ?

-Ouais, t'as vu ?

Il me montre son bras qui est dans le plâtre. Mais il sourit donc il ne doit pas avoir trop mal.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non ! Je suis un grand garçon.

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux en riant. Ma mère s'approche.

-Il n'a rien de cassé mais je n'ai pas d'attelle en taille enfant donc je lui ai mis un plâtre. Il devrait le garder une semaine ou deux.

-Donc il l'aura pour son anniversaire ? Demandé-je.

-Oui, je ne peux pas l'enlever avant. Trois jours, c'est trop court. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il veut déjà que tu dessines dessus...et Tris aussi.

-Je retourne chez les Audacieux demain soir donc je verrai avec elle.

-C'est prudent ? Je veux dire, que tu ne risques rien ?

-Normalement pas.

Je n'aime pas lui mentir mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

-D'accord...

-T'en fais pas pour moi.

-Je suis ta mère, je m'inquiète toujours pour toi.

-J'avais pas cette impression quand tu m'as proposé le sérum.

-Tobias, s'il te plaît. Je me suis excusée pour ça, je sais que je n'aurais pas du en parler. N'en parle pas quand Mason est là. Dit-elle en chuchotant la dernière phrase.

J'acquiesce puis me tourne vers mon frère.

-Allez viens, tu vas te coucher. Je t'accompagne.

Je le prends dans mes bras et le porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Je l'aide à mettre son pyjama. Je pose la couverture sur lui et il continue d'admirer son plâtre.

-Je dessine dessus demain, d'accord ?

-Oui ! Et Tris ?

-Je lui demanderai demain. Allez, bonne nuit petit Chef.

-Bonne nuit Tobi. Répond-il en baillant.

Je sors de sa chambre pour aller me coucher à mon tour. Je m'allonge en pensant à Tris. Je sens que je vais bien dormir cette fois.

 **TRIS POV :**

Quand Tobias sort, je me sens à nouveau seule.

Du calme, Tris ! Il revient demain, il te l'a promis...Oui mais s'il ne peut pas venir ?...Non, il viendra.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par le bruit des bottes contre le sol. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer les cinq leaders Audacieux. Je me sens toute petite face à eux.

-Bonjour Tris. Me salut Max.

-Bonjour.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci.

-Parfait. Nous voulions juste t'informer que ta sortie sera à 9 heures demain matin et que la cérémonie commencera à 10 heures.

-D'accord.

Ils sortent tous, sauf Eric qui s'assied sur une chaise.

-Je peux t'aider ? Demandé-je.

-En effet !

Il se lève et tourne autour de mon lit pour aller voir les cadeaux laissés par mes amis.

-J'ai vu Al dans la Fosse. Il avait l'air plutôt remonté. Une idée ?

-Non, et même si avait été le cas, en quoi ça te concerne ?

-Tu as raison, je m'en fiche. J'ai juste pas envie de le récupérer dans le Gouffre. Je pensais que vous étiez un couple tout les deux.

-Rien n'était officiel. Il a demandé à ce qu'on se voit, mais il ne s'est rien passé.

-Bien sûr. Commente-il en attrapant la carte de Christina.

Il l'observe puis la repose en soupirant.

-Le fait est que je me demande comment tu t'es fait ce suçon.

Il s'adosse contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Je...hum... c'est un bleu.

Il éclate de rire.

-Tu me la fais pas, je sais à quoi ressemble un suçon et je dois avouer que celui là est plutôt réussi. Alors ?

Je ne dis rien, incapable de lui avouer.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ?

-Parce que je connais la vérité.

Il se rassied dans la chaise, se penche vers l'avant et pose ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

-Si tu connais la vérité, pourquoi tu veux que je te le dise ?

-Toujours des questions mais jamais de réponses. Bref, je vais laisser passer ça cette fois parce que je suis le seul à l'avoir vu ici. Mais si je revois Quatre dans cette faction, je vais être obligé d'informer les leaders et ça ne sera pas beau. Pour toi et pour lui.

Je hoche doucement la tête en baissant les yeux.

-C'est compris ?

-Compris. Merci Eric.

-Ne dis pas ça, Pète-sec. Imagine si quelqu'un t'entend.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante alors qu'il s'assied de nouveau dans la chaise.

\- Ça te dérange si je reste un peu ? Max a dit que quand je reviens, j'ai des papiers à trier. Et j'ai pas trop envie.

-Mais quelle chance, une discussion en privé avec un leader. J'espère que je peux te poser des questions au moins.

-Comme si tu l'avais pas déjà fait.

-Bon ok, j'ai une question que je meurs d'envie de te poser. Pourquoi étais-tu si méchant avec moi, les autres novices et Amar ?

-Je suis obligé. Si je parais trop cool, les novices se croient tout permis. Amar le sait et ça ne le dérange pas mais il déteste quand j'utilise mon pouvoir. Je ne pensais pas le virer de façon permanente mais il l'a cru et s'est énervé. D'ailleurs, pour le couteau, ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai toujours bien visé mais là, pas vraiment. Désolé.

-Je viens de recevoir des excuse de la part du grand Eric ? Je dois rêver.

-T'y habitues pas, ça arrivera pas souvent.

-Quatre m'a dit que tu étais un connard prétentieux.

Il sourit.

\- Ça c'est parce qu'on s'est jamais entendu et que pendant l'initiation, quand on se supportait encore, j'étais un connard prétentieux.

-Étais ?

-Oui, étais. Disons juste que quand je suis venu ici, j'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'adorais et ça m'a un peu énervé.

-Je suis désolée.

-Rassure-toi, elle n'est pas morte...juste dans une autre faction. C'est comme si...

-C'était ta copine ?

Il rit en croisant ses bras.

-Curieuse ! Non, c'était ma sœur.

-Vous étiez proche... Conclus-je.

-Non, on s'engueulait tout le temps mais je l'adorais. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle le sache. Elle est restée chez les Érudits.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps, je pense à Caleb. Lui et moi n'étions pas si proche non plus mais il me manque aussi horriblement. Mon frère me manque. Bien sûr, j'ai des amis qui agissent comme lui mais mon vrai frère me manque. Tout comme mes parents. Heureusement que Tobias était là...

Tobias. Je ne sais pas quand je le verrai parce qu'Eric ne peut plus me couvrir.

Eric regarde sa montre et se lève.

-Je dois y aller. Parle de cette conversation à n'importe qui, Pète-Sec... Menace-t-il.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, Je-sais-tout !

Il sort sans un mot et je me rends compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai tenu une conversation civilisée avec Eric pendant 10 minutes. C'est la journée des surprises.

Je reste allongée dans mon lit à me souvenir de ces quelques heures avec Tobias. Il est venu pour moi. Il m'aime. Rien que de repenser à ses baisers et ses mains sur moi, je me sens fondre. Il a ce petit truc inexplicable qui me rend tout simplement folle. Après ce moment ensemble, je suis sûre que je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Est-ce le cas pour lui aussi ? Ou ne suis-je qu'une des filles qu'un jour il appellera ex ?

Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Aujourd'hui, il m'aime. Je peux toujours avoir l'espoir qu'il m'aimera demain et les jours suivants.

L'infirmière entre encore une fois et elle commence à enlever mon intraveineuse.

-Tout est bon. On te garde encore ce soir pour être sûr mais le pire est passé.

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers le plateau vide en souriant.

-Une petite faim ?

-Oui, enfin pas vraiment. C'était pour...

-Ton petit-ami ? Devine-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes mignons ensemble. Ne lui dis pas, je ne pense pas que ton copain appréciera mais il a l'air très protecteur.

-Je ne dirais pas protecteur, c'est juste que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-D'accord, je comprends mieux.

Elle prend mon pouls et ma pression sanguine. Puis, elle ausculte mon cœur.

-Je t'apporte quelques médicaments que tu prendras avant de dormir.

-D'accord.

Elle pose son stéthoscope autour de son cou et note quelque chose sur un calepin.

-À toute à l'heure.

Je me retrouva à nouveau seule mais je n'ai pas le temps de fermer les yeux, qu'un infirmier apporte le repas du soir. Je m'assieds alors qu'il installe la petit table et place le plateau.

-Voilà ! Dit-il.

Je le remercie en souriant et il sort. Avant que la porte ne se referme, l'infirmière se faufile à l'intérieur.

-Alors, tu prends ces deux pilules maintenant et celle-là seulement avant de t'endormir.

\- Ça marche.

Je mange tranquillement toute seule en prenant les médicaments puis je m'allonge en fermant les yeux. Le simple fait de pouvoir me détendre rejette tout mes doutes sur Tobias.

À tête reposée, je comprends qu'il m'aime sincèrement et qu'il ferra tout pour être avec moi. Je commence à m'endormir alors je cherche mon médicament à tâtons sur la table de chevet, les yeux toujours fermés, mais je ne la trouve pas. J'ouvre alors les yeux mais la lumière m'éblouit. Je trouve rapidement la pilule. J'éteins la lumière puis ferme les yeux. Enfin seule, j'en peux plus d'être sans cesse dérangée.

Le sommeil commence à m'emporter quand un bruit à l'extérieur me dérange. Je retiens un grognement parce que je suis certaine que c'est pour moi.

Gagné !

J'entends un petit grincement alors je ferme les yeux pour faire croire que je dors, même s'ils ne peuvent pas me voir avec la lumière éteinte.

-Merde, la lumière est éteinte. Chuchote une voix.

-Très observateur, Uriah.

-Tu crois qu'elle dort ? Demande Christina à voix basse.

-Y a qu'une manière de le savoir. Réponds Zeke.

-Tris ! Oh Tris, tu dors ? Dit-il, toujours en chuchotant.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Comment elle fait pour dormir ? Il est seulement 20 heures. Dit Uriah.

-Elle a eu une longue journée, la pauvre. Laisse-là se reposer. Réprimande Shauna.

-La pauvre ? Elle a passé son après-midi à rouler des pelles à Quatre.

Heureusement qu'il fait noir, ou ils m'auraient vu rougir. J'entends le bruit d'une claque sur la tête puis Uriah qui grogne.

-Tu sais combien de temps elle a attendu pour pouvoir le revoir ? Tu ne peux même pas garder tes mains dans tes poches avec Marlene. La preuve, elle est enceinte.

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

-Quoi ? Crié-je.

Je me doute que les têtes se tournent vers là où est le lit en général puis la lumière est allumée. Ils me regardent tous mais je ne fixe que Uriah car Marlene n'est pas là.

-Elle est quoi ?

-Hum...enceinte ?

 **Petite explication : Le surnom Je-sais-tout est celui pour les Erudits comme Pète-sec pour les Altruites (pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant ^^)**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre cous a plu ^^**


	16. La sortie

**Et voilà le prochain chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ça compte beaucoup pour moi !**

 **Merci à Takesmehome pour son aide dans mes chapitres ^^**

 **CHAPITRE 16**

 **TRIS POV:**

Uriah n'ose toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux mais moi je le fixe. J'ai bien entendu ?

-Vous allez être parents ? Demandé-je encore une fois.

-Euh...oui.

Je commence à sourire. Même s'ils sont jeunes et que ça va être compliqué, ils ont une famille et des amis prêts à les aider.

Je tends mes bras vers lui et il s'approche. Je le prends dans mes bras en souriant.

-Félicitations Uriah...enfin, c'est bien une bonne nouvelle ?

Il sourit avant de hocher la tête.

-Oui, ça l'est. Merci Tris.

-Comment va Marlene ?

-Elle a un peu peur mais sinon elle va bien.

Je lui adresse un dernier sourire avant de me tourner vers les autres.

-Alors, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-On voulait voir comment tu allais mais tu as l'air fatiguée, on va te laisser. Dit Shauna.

-Merci.

-Quoi ? Ah non, moi je veux des détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quatre. Intervient Christina.

-Demain. Répliqué-je.

-S'il te plaît Tris...

Je regarde Will qui hoche la tête. Il place sa main sur sa taille pour gagner son attention.

-Christina, elle doit être en forme pour demain.

-D'accord. Mais tu me dis tout demain.

J'acquiesce et elle sort en souriant avec Will qui soupire. Cette fille est étrange, elle peut passer d'une émotion à une autre en quelques secondes. Les autres suivent pour me laisser seule. Et je referme mes yeux pour enfin mettre fin à ce jour.

 _Je me retrouve encore dans la même pièce, avec les mêmes objets et la même fille. Tobias apparaît et comme toujours, il passe à côté de moi pour la rejoindre. Elle prend possession de ses lèvres comme s'ils avaient fait ça pendant des années. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas les voir mais l'image est gravée dans mon esprit._

 _Tobias la soulève avec un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses bras alors qu'elle glousse. Elle jette sa tête en arrière pendant qu'il embrasse son cou._

 _Je tombe à genoux, mes mains sur mes oreilles. Tobias lève les yeux pour me regarder._

 _-Tu vois bien que tu es remplaçable._

Je me réveille en sursaut, trempée par la sueur. Je calme ma respiration en essuyant mes joues. Le soleil passe à travers le rideau et je fixe l'extérieur alors que mon cœur bat la chamade. Je me lève pour voir dehors. Je pose mes mains sur le rebord en prenant de grandes inspirations. Je peux voir un des seuls parcs de la faction pour les enfants. Je les regarde s'amuser entre eux. L'un d'eux ressemble énormément à Mason et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il m'avait manquée. Ils m'ont tous manquée. C'est tellement dur de devoir supporter ça.

Je crois que ma décision est prise.

-Bonjour.

Je me retourne pour voir l'infirmière qui me sourit.

-Bonjour.

-Je vais juste écouter ton cœur une dernière fois et tu peux partir.

Je retire ma blouse et elle m'ausculte rapidement.

-Tu peux te rhabiller ! Tout est bon.

-Merci beaucoup.

À la place de remettre cette horrible blouse, j'enfile mon jean et mon débardeur. Ils m'avaient manquée aussi. Je signe la décharge puis je sors en marchant tout doucement. Je me promène dans la fosse quand j'entends mon prénom.

-Tris ?

Je me tourne pour faire face à Al.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais à l'hôpital avec l'autre.

-Je viens de sortir et Al... tu savais très bien que Quatre existait et que j'avais beaucoup de mal à être heureuse sans lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu as accepter un rendez-vous ?

-Comment voulais-tu que je dise non ?

-J'aurais préféré que tu me dises cela plutôt que je te surprenne entrain de coucher avec un autre.

-N'exagère pas, on ne couchait pas ensemble.

-C'est la prochaine étape, non ?

Je le regarde avec des grands yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je suis une fille facile ?

-C'est toi qui le dit mais oui, c'est ce que je pense.

Je me retiens de ne pas lui flanquer mon point dans la figure et je m'éloigne. Mais bien sûr, il me rattrape.

-Oh allez Tris, si t'es tellement en manque, je ferrai l'affaire.

-Dégage Al !

-Tu la joues comme ça maintenant ?

Je continue de marcher vers le dortoir en essayant de l'ignorer et de ne pas pleurer face à lui. Je ne dois pas le laisser m'atteindre.

-Répond moi. Crie-t-il en attrapant mon bras.

Il me retient contre lui puis me plaque contre le mur dans un couloir désert. Il glisse sa main autour de ma taille mais je le repousse avec mes mains sur son torse.

-Lâche-moi Al.

-Pourquoi ? Le fun ne fait que commencer.

Il passe sa main sous mon débardeur mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, ma main entre en contact avec sa joue. Il se recule sous le choc mais il ne me lâche pas. Il attrape mon menton avec force, de telle manière qu'il me fait mal. Il plaque sa bouche sur la mienne avec force. J'essaye de le repousser mais Al est trop fort. Je fais alors la dernière chose et lance mon genou dans son entre-jambe. Il tombe à genoux avec une plainte et j'en profite pour partir. Je cours vers le dortoir. Lorsque j'entre, Will et Christina arrêtent de rire.

-Tris ?

Je me laisse aller dans les bras de Christina en essayant de ravaler mes larmes. Elle doit sentir que je tremble comme une feuille parce qu'elle ne dit rien.

Elle m'assied sur mon lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Al...

-Comment ça ?

-Il a essayé...il m'a forcée...

-Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fait quoi que ce soit. S'énerve Will.

-Non. Il n'a pas eu le temps. Avoué-je.

Christina me reprend dans ses bras alors que je laisse une larme déborder.

-On est là pour toi, il ne t'approchera plus.

Je hoche la tête doucement en essuyant ma joue.

 _-Tout les novices sont attendus dans la Fosse pour la cérémonie._

Elle me laisse aller puis m'aide à me lever. On marche doucement vers la Fosse. Là-bas, je vois Al qui me fusille du regard. Je maintiens le regard mais je tremble légèrement quand je le vois faire un pas vers moi. Il s'approche de moi mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Will se place entre nous et pousse Al en arrière.

-Je te déconseille de lui parler.

-Laisse moi passer. Grogne-t-il.

-Même pas en rêve. Je trouve ça courageux de ta part de t'attaquer à quelqu'un qui à la moitié de ton poids.

Al s'apprête à répliquer quand Uriah intervient.

-C'est quoi cette ambiance ? Plaisante-il, visiblement inconscient du problème.

-Al a essayé de violer Tris. Explique Christina en passant ses bras autour de moi.

Marlene qui vient d'arriver à côté d'Uriah a un hoquet de surprise alors que ce dernier se tend et place son regard sur Al.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes. Grince-t-il entre ses dents.

Il me regarde et mon regard doit lui donner une réponse. Uriah frappe Al au visage, l'envoyant au tapis. Al se lève, en crachant du sang.

-T'as pas intérêt à la toucher. Menace Uriah.

Al s'éloigne sans un regard et je suis immédiatement le centre d'attention. La même question sort de leur bouche en même temps.

\- Ça va ?

-Je vais bien. Il n'a rien pu faire.

-Rassemblez-vous, on va commencer. Annonce Eric.

On s'approche et il descend du cailloux sur lequel il était. Il se place devant un écran pour nous faire face.

-Vous allez avoir vos résultats. Ceux qui ne sont pas sur ce tableau seront Sans-factions. Pour ceux qui deviennent membres, vous choisirez vos métiers demain. La liste des métiers possible sera affichée dès ce soir.. Sans plus de paroles, je vous laisse les résultats.

Il s'écarte pour s'asseoir sur un rocher en attendant nos réactions. La liste apparaît à partir du bas et je retiens ma respiration.

10\. Al

Je le regarde et il a un sourire. Je retourne mon attention sur l'écran où les prochains numéros sont apparus.

9\. Audacieux natif

8\. Audacieuse native

7\. Audacieux natif

Je commence à mordiller ma lèvre.

6\. Christina

5\. Will

Il se tourne vers elle pour l'embrasser en la tournant dans les airs.

4\. Marlene

Elle pose inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre avec une larme à l'œil et Uriah la regarde avec un sourire.

3\. Lynn

2\. Uriah.

Il se tourne vers Marlene pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle rit en s'accrochant à lui. Ils vont être une famille.

Je regarde à nouveau l'écran pour voir mon prénom dans la première case.

1\. Tris

Dire que je suis étonnée n'est pas assez fort. J'ai manqué la plus grande partie de la phase physique soit près de la moitié de l'initiation.

Je suis entourée par des bras et des rire qui me crient des félicitations. Je les écarte pour aller vers Eric.

-Si tu veux un câlin, tu vas devoir demander Quatre. Compte pas sur moi.

Je souris mais ne bouge pas.

-Dommage... Sérieusement, je voulais comprendre pourquoi je suis première, j'ai manqué la phase physique.

-Après ton retour, les leaders ont décidé de prendre tes résultats de la phase mentale comme seul et unique résultat. Ta blessure n'était pas ta faute et ils ont trouvé ça injuste de faire partir. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu n'es pas satisfaite ?

-Bien sûr que si. Merci.

Je retourne vers les autres qui ont été rejoins par Amar. Il me prend dans ses bras quand il me voit. Je ris alors qu'il me félicite. Je remarque alors la personne à côté qui m'est familière.

-Six, je te présente George mon petit ami. George, voici la célèbre Six.

Je lui serre la main en souriant.

-Félicitations !

J'apprends que George et Amar sont ensemble depuis trois ans et qu'ils envisagent un mariage. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux. George attrape la main d'Amar pendant qu'ils me parlaient et je trouve ça vraiment bien qu'ils s'assument en public.

-Tris ! Tris !

Je cherche qui m'appelle et vois Zeke qui arrive en courant. Il me jette sur son épaule en riant.

-Quelqu'un t'attend dans mon appartement. Souffle-t-il.

Je me débat pour qu'il me lâche et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il me fait un clin d'œil m'indiquant qu'il ne ment pas. Je cours vers son appartement sans m'arrêter. J'ouvre la porte sans douceur mais je me fige en passant la porte.

Tobias est là mais _elle_ est là aussi. La rouquine. Mon cauchemar.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Je me lève tôt ce matin, le soleil n'est pas encore levé mais je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. J'ai trop hâte de pouvoir revoir Tris. Je m'habille rapidement avant de partir à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Je sais que ma mère ne me forcera plus à ingérer le sérum.

Après avoir mangé, je décide de retourner au chalet. Lorsque j'arrive enfin, le soleil apparaît au loin et je commence à faire le tri à l'intérieur. Je vois ce que je peux garder ou non et il s'avère que la plupart des meubles ou étagères sont en très bon état. Je jette le peu d'objets inutilisable puis décide de nettoyer avant de me rendre compte que je n'ai rien prévu pour ça. Je retourne à la maison pour chercher le nécessaire et quand j'entre, ma mère me tombe dessus.

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le salon.

J'entre pour voir la personne qui m'attend. Je ne pensais vraiment pas voir Zeke.

-Zeke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tris ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste lui faire une surprise. Eric et les leaders seront occupés pour l'annonce des rangs donc tu peux entrer en douce.

-T'es génial ! Par contre, j'ai promis à une amie qu'elle pouvait venir.

\- Ça marche, va la chercher parce qu'on part tout de suite.

Je prends ma veste mais avant de partir, je vois Mason qui sort de sa chambre.

-Bonjour petit Chef.

-Bonjour.

Je le prends dans mes bras et il ne me lâche pas. Je le porte et il me montre son plâtre.

-Tu veux que j'écrive dessus, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Je le pose sur le comptoir de la cuisine et cherche un marqueur. Je lui demande où il le veut et il montre l'endroit au dessus de son poignet. Je prends le stylo et marque «Sois courageux, petit Chef !» en signant Tobi. Je lui explique ce qui est noté puis il me remercie avec un câlin. Zeke entre dans la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je croyais que t'étais parti.

-Désolé, Mason voulait que j'écrive sur son plâtre. Je lui avais promis.

Zeke regarde le petit garçon avec un petit sourire.

-Tu es donc le célèbre Mason ? Je suis un ami de ton frère.

Le sourire de Mason n'a jamais été aussi grand, sûrement parce qu'il rencontre enfin un de mes amis.

-T'es qui ?

-Je m'appelle Zeke.

-Tu veux écrire sur mon bras ? Lui demande Mason.

-Si tu veux.

Zeke prend le marqueur mais je les laisse. Je dois aller chercher Elina. Je la chercher chez elle mais je ne la trouve pas. Je décide de voir chez Manu parce qu'ils sont souvent ensemble. Je frappe à la porte mais personne n'ouvre. Je tourne la poignée mais il n'y a personne. Je fais le tour de la maison mais rien... J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour réveiller la marmotte mais encore une fois, je n'étais pas préparer à ce que j'allais voir.

Manu est allongé torse nu dans son lit mais il n'est pas seul. Elina est allongée sur le ventre, la tête sur son bras et d'après son dos nu, elle ne doit pas être plus habillé que lui.

Je ferme les yeux en plaçant mes mains dessus puis crie,

-Manu !

J'entends le bruit du matelas puis un juron et enfin le bruit de vêtement.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. M'assure-t-il.

Je suis content de voir que Manu a enfilé un pantalon et que Elina est assise avec la couverture sur ses jambes et avec un t-shirt sur le dos.

-On peut t'aider ? Demande-t-elle.

C'est fille n'est jamais gênée et je trouve ça vraiment bizarre.

-Eh bien, je pars pour les Audacieux le plus tôt possible. Toujours intéressée ?

-J'arrive, je te rejoins chez toi.

Je pars avant qu'elle ne se change. Je n'ai pas trop envie de voir ça. Je rejoins Zeke et Mason dans le salon alors qu'ils s'amusent ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment étant donné qu'ils ont le même âge mental. Il ne manque plus qu'Uriah et le trio serait complet. Zeke est le premier à me voir.

-On y va ?

-Je dois attendre qu'elle s'habille.

-Tobi, regarde !

Mason me montre son plâtre sur lequel Zeke a écrit « Comme son frère, mais en mieux ».

-C'est génial Mason.

Il sourit fièrement en regardant son plâtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elina nous rejoint.

-Désolée pour ce matin.

-Pas grave, mais je veux une explication après.

Elle ne répond pas mais regarde Zeke.

-Et tu es ?

-Zeke, un ami de Quatre.

-Ah oui, il m'a parlée de toi. Je m'appelle Elina... Tu n'as pas un frère ?

-Si, un petit frère. Il s'appelle Uriah.

Je ris lorsqu'il parle de 'petit' frère.

-Pourquoi tu rigole, toi ? Demande Zeke.

-Tu parles d'Uriah comme s'il avait l'âge de Mason. N'oublie pas qu'il va avoir un enfant.

-Comment oublier ?

-Il va être père ? Mais il a quel âge ?

-16 ans, presque 17.

-C'est jeune pour avoir un enfant.

-Oui, mais c'est arrivé et c'est comme ça. On va devoir y aller.

On commence à partir quand Mason m'arrête.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je vais voir Tris. Je te promets que j'essaye de la faire venir le plus tôt possible.

Il hoche la tête puis retourne dans la cuisine, avec ma mère. On finit par repartir et une fois dans le train, je fixe Elina.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça, espèce de psychopathe.

-Je veux une explication.

-Y a pas grand chose à expliquer, tu sais.

-Je suis quand même curieux de savoir comment tu as fini dans le lit de Manu.

Elle soupire puis s'adosse contre le mur.

\- Ça va faire un mois que je couche avec Manu. T'emballes pas, on est pas en couple.

Je commence à répondre quand Zeke me coupe.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi je mentirais ?

-Mec, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es parti.

Je le frappe à l'arrière de la tête et il grogne.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais qu'elle vienne ? Demande-t-il.

-Je viens voir mon frère jumeau.

-Vraiment ? Vous êtes au courant que je risque gros à vous faire venir et vous abusez de mon aide !

-Son frère est Eric.

Les yeux de Zeke s'agrandissent alors que sa mâchoire se décroche.

-Je vais te faire un super compliment... tu lui ressembles pas du tout.

Elle sourit.

-J'ai tellement peur. Et s'il me renvoie sans me reconnaître ?

-On va le savoir tout de suite parce qu'on doit sauter.

On atterrit et on court vers l'appartement de Zeke. On passe dans un couloir près de la Fosse où tout les novices sont réunis. Je la vois de dos et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Zeke me pousse pour me faire avancer alors que je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais arrêté.

-Avance, tu la verras après.

Il nous pousse dans son appartement.

-Attendez là, je reviens avec Tris dans cinq minutes. On ira voir Eric plus tard.

Il ne nous laisse pas répondre et repart en courant. Je m'assieds sur le canapé et Elina dans le fauteuil en face.

-Tu penses que ça ira plus loin entre toi et Manu ? Demandé-je de but en blanc.

-Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça... Rigole-t-elle.

-C'est parce que Manu n'est pas là. Je peux t'assurer qu'il passera à la casserole aussi.

-Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas. Manu est vraiment très gentil mais je n'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié. Je ne suis pas habituée à être dans une relation exclusive.

-Mais tu penses qu'il veut plus ?

-Aucune idée... Sinon, toi et Tris, tu comptes aller plus loin ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble, on ne se voit presque jamais mais je l'aime, alors bien sûr que j'aimerais aller plus loin mais j'ai peur d'aller trop vite et qu'elle se sente forcée.

Elina se lève pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Tu devrais en discuter avec elle. Vous devez trouver une solution parce que c'est sûr et certain que vous ne pourrez pas continuer à vous voir comme ça.

-J'en suis conscient. J'ai envie qu'elle revienne mais je ne veux pas l'arracher à cette faction. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis parti ?

-Si elle t'aime, elle n'hésitera pas à te rejoindre. Tu as juste à lui demander.

-Je lui en parlerai, merci.

-J'ai une autre question. Tu sais ce que Mason a fait pour avoir un plâtre ?

-Non, mais on sait que Mason n'a peur de rien donc ça ne m'étonne pas trop.

-C'est sûr...

Elle rit mais je suis trop occupé à entendre les pas à l'extérieur pour rire aussi. Je sais que c'est elle. Elle ouvre la porte en souriant mais ça ne dure pas longtemps quand elle voit Elina. Son sourire s'efface, ses yeux s'écarquillent en se remplissant de larmes et elle tremble. Puis sans s'y attendre, elle tombe à genoux en pleurant. Elle a les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés.

Je me précipite vers elle pour la relever mais elle ne tient pas sur ses jambes. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la poser sur le canapé. Elle continue de murmurer quelque chose en boucle mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle dit.

-Mon cœur, calme-toi. Je suis là. Je suis là.

Je la berce dans mes bras. Ses mains tiennent mon t-shirt alors que sa tête est sur ma poitrine. Je caresse ses cheveux tout doucement. Elina la regarde très inquiète. Elle s'approche quand Tris s'est calmée et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Tout va bien ?

Tris se fige en voyant Elina et sa respiration se bloque. J'encadre son visage avec mes mains pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-Regarde-moi et rien d'autre. Calme ton cœur. Tu dois te calmer.

Je vois que son regard se concentre et elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

-Tobias...

Je referme mes bras autour d'elle en posant mon menton sur le haut de sa tête.

-Pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça ? Demandé-je.

Elle lève les yeux vers Elina comme pour l'étudier puis elle me regarde.

-Tu es venu me quitter, c'est ça ? Je savais que ça arriverait un jour...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-C'est vrai qu'elle est beaucoup plus jolie, je ne t'en veux pas...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Insisté-je.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle est là, non ?

Je caresse sa joue en effaçant la dernière larme qui a coulé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ?

-Elle est venue pour voir son frère. Moi, je suis venu pour toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu doutes ?

Elle regarde à nouveau Elina qui à son tour regarde Zeke.

-Viens Elina, je t'emmène à son appartement.

Ils sortent, nous laissant seuls.

-Explique-moi. Dis-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Mon paysage des peurs. La dernière plus précisément. Tu es dans cette peur et...et Elina aussi.

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre de quoi elle parle.

-Tu la choisissais elle. Tu l'embrassais, tu la touchais, tu lui disais 'Je t'aime ' et tu la demandais en mariage.

-Ma puce, tu sais que je t'aime. Elina n'est qu'une amie alors que toi tu es bien plus. Tu es tout pour moi.

Elle glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux avant de tirer ma tête vers la sienne dans un baiser plein d'amour.

-Je t'aime Tobias.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais ^^**


	17. Entre frère et soeur

**Vous êtes chanceux ;) Je ne crois pas avoir déjà écrit autant de chapitres en si peu de temps. On va dire que je vous remercie de votre soutien ! Merci à tous ! J'étais assez inspirée et malgré le temps qui manquait, j'ai réussi à écrire ! Enfin bref... Bonne lecture ^^**

 **CHAPITRE 17**

 **TRIS POV :**

Ce sentiment, je ne le connais que trop bien. Ce sentiment de honte. Je suis assise sur les genoux de Tobias et joue avec ses doigts, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien mais je sens son regard sur moi.

-Tris ?

Je ne réponds pas et essaie de me faire encore plus petite que je ne le suis déjà.

-Tris ?

Il retire une de ses mains des miennes pour attraper mon menton. Il le relève mais je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux.

-Parle-moi.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai honte Tobias. J'ai laissé ma peur me contrôler et par la même occasion, j'ai douté de toi.

-Une peur est une peur. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, il y aura toujours quelque chose pour te la rappeler. C'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien.

Je souris. Il embrasse ma joue en enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Le silence nous submerge à nouveau mais cette fois, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise.

-J'ai vu que tu as eu ton résultat pour l'initiation.

-Je suis première. Dis-je fièrement.

Il m'embrasse doucement puis bouge ses lèvres à mon oreille.

-Je suis fier de toi mon cœur. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire.

-Merci.

Je place ma tête sur son torse en écoutant son cœur pendant un moment avant qu'il ne reparle.

-Mason s'est fait une entorse au poignet.

Je tourne la tête pour le voir.

-Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Aucune idée mais venant de Mason, ça ne m'étonne pas trop. Il court et saute tout le temps donc je me doutais bien que ça arriverais un jour.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Très bien. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir tellement mal et il est fier de son plâtre. Tu aurais dû le voir... D'ailleurs, il aimerait que tu signes dessus.

Et je compte bien le faire. Dois-je lui parler de ma décision ? Mais est-ce que je suis certaine de vouloir faire ça ? Je dois d'abord parler à Christina.

-Je ferrais de mon mieux pour venir le voir.

-À ce propos, je sais que c'est beaucoup de te demander mais je voulais te demander si...si...

-Si quoi ?

-Si tu...enfin, si tu viendras à l'anniversaire de Mason dans deux jours.

Je vois bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais je ne le pousse pas. Si c'est si compliqué pour lui de me le dire, il me le dira quand il sera prêt.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux. Je dois juste faire attention à Eric. Il t'a vu hier et il a dit que s'il te revoit, il en parlera aux leaders.

-Je ne pense pas que ça posera un soucis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elina est allée voir son frère. Son frère est Eric.

-Quoi ? Je savais qu'il avait une sœur mais...ils sont si différents. Ils ne se ressemblent pas.

-Je sais.

-Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?

-Aucune idée...

Comme si elle m'avait entendue, Elina entre à nouveau dans l'appartement suivie par Zeke.

-Alors ? Demande Tobias.

-Alors rien. On ne l'a pas trouvé.

-Vous avez essayé son appartement ?

-Son appartement, la cafétéria, la Fosse, la salle d'entraînement...

-Et son bureau ?

-Ah ben non.

Zeke ne changera jamais. Elina soupire bruyamment. Je la regarde, soudainement timide.

-Je suis désolée Elina, pour tout à l'heure.

-T'en fais pas, tu dois avoir une raison valable.

Je lui souris alors que je sens Tobias se lever. Il se lève puis me pose sur mes pieds. Il garde son bras autour de moi.

-On va t'accompagner. Tu peux rester ici Zeke.

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé et pose ses pieds sur la table basse. Il place ses mains derrière sa tête avec un soupire de bien-être.

On sort avec Elina puis marchons vers le bureau d'Eric. C'est dangereux d'aller vers les bureaux des leaders mais Elina mérite de voir son frère. On arrive devant le bureau d'Eric. Je toque légèrement et j'entends sa voix.

-Entrez.

Je dis à Elina d'attendre, le temps qu'on le prépare à la nouvelle. J'entre alors avec Tobias. Quand Eric voit Tobias, il se lève en un bond.

-Merde Tris, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans 'Je ne pourrais plus couvrir la présence de Quatre' ?

-On est pas venu pour que tu t'énerves. Dis-je.

-Si tu veux que je sois le parrain pour votre gamin , je suis touché mais tu peux toujours rêver. Réplique-t-il en se rasseyant.

-Très drôle Eric mais on est pas la pour ça non plus. Il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche.

-Et vous avez besoin de me l'annoncer comme ça ? Je dois sortir le tapis rouge aussi ?

Je ne réplique pas et passe ma tête en dehors du bureau. Elina est entrain de se ronger les ongles en plaçant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.

-Viens.

Elle prend une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. Quand elle voit Eric, elle mordille sa lèvre mais il ne la reconnaît pas. Sûrement parce qu'elle a changé sa couleur de cheveux et qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps.

-C'est qui elle ?

-Eric ! C'est moi ! Murmure-t-elle.

-Tu m'aides beaucoup là. Tu veux pas être plus précise ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Je devrais ?

Le regard d'Elina se durcit et je commence à voir la ressemblance entre les deux.

-On a beau avoir grandit ensemble pendant 16 ans, tu es toujours ce gosse prétentieux qui se croit tout permis.

Il se lève doucement, avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Elina ?

Son regard ne s'adoucit pas, mais celui d'Eric oui.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu venue. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment ça se passe chez les Érudits ?

Elle le repousse en le poussant au niveau du torse quand il s'approche.

-Je ne suis plus chez les Érudits. Plus depuis deux ans. J'ai raté l'initiation et je suis chez les Sans-factions maintenant. Mais ça tu l'aurais su si tu t'étais intéressé à moi. Tu aurais su que je n'avais aucune chance de réussir chez les Érudits. Crie-t-elle.

Il s'approche doucement mais elle le repousse encore. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Eric se laisse parler comme ça.

D'ailleurs, il se tourne vers nous.

-Laissez nous. Ordonne-t-il.

-Ils restent. Rectifie-t-elle.

Il prend une inspiration et reprend plus calmement.

-Pourquoi tu es restée si tu savais que tu n'y arriverais pas ?

-À cause de toi, sale con ! Si tu avais fais attention à maman et papa, tu aurais vu à quel point ça les a détruit quand ils ont vu que tu es parti. Je voulais partir mais je ne pouvais pas. Je savais qu'ils ne supporteraient pas le départ de leur deux enfants.

Sa réplique me frappe en plein cœur. Si Caleb était parti, est-ce que je serais restée ? Serais-je quand même partie ? Comment auraient réagis mes parents ?

Tobias caresse ma taille doucement et je reporte mon attention aux jumeaux.

-Ils-ils ont dit quelque chose à propos de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'avais ma propre initiation. Mais le jour des visites, ils m'ont dit à quel point ils étaient heureux de m'avoir encore moi. Mais moi je savais que je n'allais pas rester. Je n'ai pas le Q.I. nécessaire. Mais je suis certaine que toi tu l'as. Tu aurais pu rester mais tu n'as pas réfléchis. Tu ne réfléchis jamais. Tu n'es qu'un crétin égoïste.

Elle commence à pleurer et je vois bien que ça blesse Eric. Il semblerait bien que le leader ait une faiblesse.

-Elina, calme-toi.

-Je suis calme ! Hurle-t-elle.

-S'il te plaît.

-Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois parti qui pose problème, c'est le fait que tu nous as tous fait croire que tu allais rester. Maman n'arrêtait pas de pleurer à la cérémonie mais tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne l'as jamais regardée... Moi je t'ai regardé.

-La faction avant les liens du sang. Se défend-il.

-C'est pas suffisant ! Putain Eric, tu es humain. Tu aurais pu regarder notre mère juste une fois.

-Et à quoi ça m'aurais servis ? La voir pleurer et puis me faire culpabiliser ? Tu sais que j'aime maman tout comme je t'aime toi, mais une fois que le choix a été fait, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Tu crois que je ne m'en voulais pas ? Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de me séparer de ma sœur jumelle ? Tu crois que cette décision ne bouffe pas de l'intérieur ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je voulais être leader ? Je voulais pouvoir aller chez les Érudits pour vous revoir, rien qu'une fois. J'ai tout fait pour ça. Je me suis battu, je ne dormais plus. Je ne faisais que m'entraîner pour vous. Alors ne dis pas que c'est moi qui suis égoïste.

-Tu-tu as fait ça pour nous ? Murmure-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu crois que ça me plaît d'être un leader froid que tout le monde déteste ? Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je veux avoir l'occasion de pouvoir retourner chez les Érudits, je dois prouver que je tiens la devise « La faction avant les liens du sang » très à cœur. Je déteste ce boulot !

Elina a sa main sur sa bouche, ses yeux brillent à cause des larmes puis elle sa jette dans les bras de son frère. Il la tient fermement contre lui en la berçant doucement.

-Je suis désolé Elina. Je suis tellement désolé.

Elle le serre encore plus que lui alors qu'elle pleure. Une petite larme coule sur ma joue et je l'essuie avant que Tobias ne la voit mais c'est trop tard. Il me sourit et me serre contre lui.

-Je crois qu'on devrait leur laisser un peu de temps ensemble. Chuchote-il dans mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête et nous sortons sans faire de bruit. Eric nous voit sortir et nous sourit avec une larme à l'œil. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour.

On marche doucement dans les couloirs mais Tobias me tire vers un couloir spécial. Je le laisse me guider puis il s'arrête devant une porte. Il sort une clé de sa poche et ouvre la porte. Il me fait entrer d'abord. C'est un appartement, encore meublé. Il pose sa veste sur un crochet, jette la clé sur une petite table après avoir verrouillé la porte et s'assied sur le canapé comme s'il habitait ici...C'était son appartement... Je m'approche de lui et il me tire sur ses genoux. Je me laisse allée dans son étreinte, complètement relaxée.

-On en a appris des choses. Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'Eric puisse ressentir ça. Je veux dire que je ne pensais pas qu'il regrettait son choix.

-Moi non plus. Si j'avais su, je ne lui aurais pas cassé deux dents.

Je souris malgré moi. Je sens le sourire de Tobias contre ma peau alors qu'il dépose des baisers sur mon cou.

-Tris, quand je t'ai parlé de l'anniversaire de Mason, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander...

Je me tourne et m'assieds à califourchon sur ses genoux. Je pose une main sur sa joue en souriant.

-Je sais. Mais je voyais que ça te perturbait donc je n'ai rien dit.

-En fait... Je t'aime Tris, j'en suis sûr et je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Ce que je voulais te demander c'est... Si je te demandais de revenir avec moi chez les Sans-factions, que dirais-tu ?

Je caresse doucement sa joue, même si ma décision est prise c'est difficile de l'avouer. Et si je regrette ce choix ? Mais j'aime Tobias et je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui.

-Je ne sais pas Tobias... C'est difficile de choisir. J'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix.

-Je comprends tout à fait. Réplique-t-il avec une expression fermée plaquée sur le visage.

-Ne te referme pas. Laisse-moi quelques jours...

-D'accord.

Je l'embrasse et il prend deux secondes pour répondre au baiser. Je m'accroche à lui pour lui prouver que je tiens à lui et que ça va être vraiment difficile de choisir.

-Je t'aime Tobias. N'en doute pas.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il s'empare de mes lèvres encore une fois et je laisse passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Je sens qu'elle tire légèrement sur mes cheveux avant qu'elle ne relève ma tête pour poser sa bouche sur mon cou. Je ne fais rien à part la laisser faire, les yeux fermés, un sourire béat sur le visage. Mes mains glissent autour de sa taille et sous son chemisier pour toucher la peau nue de son dos. Ses lèvres atteignent mon oreille et je grogne quand elle tire dessus avec ses dents.

Ses mains sont passées sous mon t-shirt pour toucher mon ventre. Je frissonne à son touché incapable de rester calme alors que mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Elle remonte ses mains sur mon torse, entraînant mon t-shirt par la même occasion. Je le retire en un rapide mouvement puis reprend possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser est passionné et brutal. Elle pose ses genoux sur le canapé et se presse encore plus contre moi. Je me laisse tomber sur le côté pour me coucher sur le dos. Elle se retrouve au-dessus de moi mais ne sépare pas nos lèvres. J'en suis incapable.

Mes mains dans son dos remontent jusqu'à ce que je sente son soutien-gorge. Je ne monte pas plus haut et laisse mes mains en-dessous de la barrière. Je trace des cercles sur sa peau. Ses doigts caressent mon visage.

Le baiser devient plus tendre et doux. Elle se sépare de quelques centimètres pour me regarder dans les yeux. On sourit tout les deux sans dire un mot. Il n'y a rien a dire. Tout a été dit à travers nos gestes.

Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire si elle décide de rester ici. Elle est la première qui a attiré mon attention et je ne compte pas la laisser partir comme ça.

Je l'encercle de mes bras, elle pose sa tête sur mon torse. Ses cheveux tombent mon épaule alors qu'elle ferme les yeux en se laissant bercer par le rythme de mon cœur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ton cœur bat si vite ?

-Parce que tu es là.

Elle embrasse ma poitrine, là où se trouve mon cœur .

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas rester ici ce soir ? Demande-t-elle avec une petite voix.

-Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas ?

Elle relève sa tête et je lui envoie un clin d'œil. Je la fais glisser à côté de moi puis me lève. Je la porte avec un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Je l'emmène dans la chambre puis la pose sur la couette. Elle attrape ma main en lassant nos doigts. Elle me tire vers elle pour que je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle se couche sur le côté face à moi et je fais pareil. Elle s'approche et pose sa tête sur mon biceps droit. Je glisse mon bras gauche autour de sa taille et la tire contre moi pour qu'il n'y ai plus d'espace. Nos jambes s'emmêlent automatiquement.

-Je t'aime.

Elle ne répond pas, déjà emportée par le sommeil. Je ferme les yeux en resserrant mon emprise sur elle comme pour me rassurer et me dire qu'elle est bien là.

Lorsque je me réveille, le soleil est levé et Tris dort encore. Elle s'est tournée dans son sommeil donc son dos est face à moi mais mes bras sont toujours autour d'elle. Je replace ma tête dans sa nuque, ce qui suffit pour la réveiller.

Elle se tourne pour me refaire face.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Mieux que jamais. Déclare-t-elle.

-Moi aussi.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement avant de se blottir contre moi.

-Tu dois partir ?

-Oui. Dis-je en soupirant.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tu veux m'accompagner chez Tori pour que je cherche le cadeau de Mason ?

Elle relève sa tête en me regardant avec un sourcil relevé.

-Je ne te dirais rien. Si tu veux le voir, tu devras venir à son anniversaire.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ferrai mon maximum.

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se lever. Elle refait son chignon alors que je l'observe. Son débardeur montre une parcelle de peau au niveau de son ventre et je me surprends à la fixer. Elle replace le vêtement et je rougis, sachant pertinemment que je me suis fait grillé. Je pose ma main froide sur mon visage pour essayer de faire disparaître la rougeur. Je pense toujours à Tris ces derniers temps et ce n'est pas toujours de la façon la plus innocente. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais mon esprit se promène et arrive bien souvent à semer ma raison.

-Tobias, on y va ?

-Mmm ? Oh oui...

Je me lève rapidement puis cherche mon t-shirt. Je le passe à nouveau mais cette fois, c'est elle qui ne m'a pas lâché des yeux.

-Tu profites de la vue ?

Elle hoche doucement la tête en baissant le menton, les joues rouges. Elle mordille sa lèvre, encore. Je m'approche et avec mon pouce, retire sa lèvre meurtrie de l'emprise de ses dents. J'emmêle nos doigts puis nous partons. Je ferme bien la porte derrière moi même si je sais qu'avec les nouveaux initiés, ils vont tout nettoyer et retirer toutes mes affaires. Ils vont probablement tout donner à Zeke. Il peut en faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche.

On marche en silence vers le salon de tatouage. Il est encore tôt donc la plupart des Audacieux dorment encore. Heureusement que le salon est ouvert 24 heures sur 24. En entrant, Tris trébuche sur une marche ce qui fait venir Tori. Je retiens mon rire alors que Tris me fusille du regard.

-Quatre ! Tris ! Je suis si contente de vous voir ensemble.

Elle nous prend dans ses bras puis regarde nos mains.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Quatre ?

-Tris me manquait trop.

-Vous êtes trop mignons.

Je resserre Tris contre moi alors qu'elle rougit.

-Alors, en quoi je peux vous aider ? Demande-t-elle.

-J'aimerais un cadeau pour mon petit frère. Je sais que tu fais des faux tatouages pour les enfants. Ceux qui se collent sur la peau et reste deux semaines. Tu crois que tu peux m'en faire un ?

-C'est faisable.

Elle s'assied à une table et Tris et moi nous installons en face d'elle.

-Tu veux quoi comme dessin ?

-J'avais pensé à une toque de chef dans un cercle avec les flammes audacieuses autour. Et une inscription en- dessous qui dit 'Petit Chef'.

Elle se met au travail et commence un croquis au crayon. En quelques minutes, elle a fini. Elle me montre le dessin et je souris.

-C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais.

Elle se tourne vers une machine qui scanne le dessin puis le dessine avec de l'encre. Pendant que la machine prépare ma commande, elle se tourne vers nous.

-C'est très simple à utiliser. Tu places le tatouage côté encre sur la peau puis avec une serviette mouillée, tu frottes le tatouage pendant une minute. Tu retires le papier doucement et tu laisses sécher. Ça tiendra au moins deux semaines.

-Merci beaucoup Tori.

Elle récupère le tatouage, l'inspecte et une fois satisfaite, me le tend.

-Je suis stupide. J'ai complètement oublié que je n'ai plus d'argent. Dis-je, honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

-C'est cadeau. Et un joyeux anniversaire à ton frère.

-Merci beaucoup Tori. Je ne t'ai jamais remerciée pour toute ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Bah, pas besoin. C'est tout à fait normal.

-On va devoir y aller. Intervient Tris.

-Oui, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis ici.

Tori nous enlace une dernière fois avant qu'on ne parte. On s'arrête à l'appartement d'Eric pour chercher Elina vu qu'elle a sans doute dormi là-bas.

Je toque à la porte et c'est Eric qui ouvre avec un bleu à la mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Demandé-je face à son état.

-Elina a toujours été violente quand elle perd à un jeu.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tris explose de rire. Eric nous fait entrer dans son appartement. Elina est entrain de se faire à manger mais elle commence à râler.

-Ta poêle est pourrie, Eric. Elle crame toutes mes crêpes.

-C'est pas la poêle le problème, c'est toi. T'as jamais su cuisiner quoi que ce soit.

-C'est ma faute si je suis plus douée pour faire des cocktails ?

Elle se retourne et nous sourit. Elle s'assied à table avec la seule crêpe mangeable.

-Salut les amoureux. C'est pas très gentil de m'avoir abandonnée comme ça. J'ai dû dormir ici.

-Je t'ai laissée mon lit. Réplique Eric.

-Chut Eric, les adultes discutent.

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'Eric fusille Elina du regard.

-Attends, Elina est la plus âgée ?

-De sept minutes seulement. Grommelle-t-il.

-Je suis quand même plus vieille.

-Oui, c'est bon on a compris.

Elle lui tire la langue et il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Bon Elina...on va devoir y aller. Lui dis-je.

Son sourire disparaît mais elle hoche la tête.

-Bien sûr...

Elle avale son dernier morceau de crêpe puis va chercher ses chaussures en silence. Je vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas partir et qu'elle a passé du bon temps avec son frère mais je n'y peux rien. Elle lace tranquillement ses chaussures avant de se lever.

-Je suis prête.

Eric l'observe, adossé au plan de travail avec les bras croisé. Il ouvre ses bras et elle se précipite vers lui.

-Je te considère toujours comme ma petite sœur.

-Je te considère toujours comme un trou du cul.

-Je t'aime Elina.

-Je t'aime aussi p'tit frère.

Elle se sépare de lui pour le voir la fusiller du regard. Elle le resserre une dernière fois contre elle avant de partir.

-On se reverra Elina. J'en suis certain.

-Moi aussi. Si tu vois maman et papa, dis leur que je vais bien et que je les aime.

-Je le ferrai.

On change de couloir et Eric est hors de vue. Elina passe ses bras autour d'elle même comme si elle avait froid et je comprends pourquoi. Eric lui manque déjà. C'est dur de se séparer de son frère et je pense que c'est encore plus dur de se séparer de son jumeau. Tris lâche ma main puis se place à côté d'Elina. Elle passe son bras autour d'elle en signe de soutien. Comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'elle ne fait que réconforter une amie mais c'est plus que ça. Tris combat une peur, et d'après le sourire sur son visage, elle est entrain de lui mettre la pâtée.

On continue de marcher vers les rails puis on attend le train. Elina s'est écartée de Tris et nous laisse un petit moment seul à seul.

Tris ne me lâche pas. Je l'entends renifler mais je suis quasi-certain qu'elle ne pleure pas.

-On se revoit demain non ? Je ne dirai rien à Mason pour que tu lui fasses une surprise.

Elle hoche la tête mais ne la relève pas de mon torse.

-Tris, ça ira...

-Je sais mais c'est quand même difficile.

J'embrasse son front son répondre. On entend les rails qui tremblent, le train arrive. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et lui dis que je l'aime avant de partir. Elina s'approche de moi et on saute ensemble. Je regarde à l'extérieur et Tris ne bouge pas. Elle regarde juste le train s'éloigner.

Je vais la voir demain...Oui mais, et après ?

 **En espérant que la réunion Elina/Eric vous a satisfait ! (J'ai un peur de vos réactions, je l'avoue !)**


	18. Le retour

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente mais j'ai vraiment peux de temps pour écrire. Merci de comprendre ! :)**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long que les autres ! ;)**

 **(Ps : J'ai dépassé les 100 pages word et cette histoire est officiellement plus longue que** ** _Altruiste un jour, Altruiste toujours_** **. Merci à tous de me suivre et de m'encourager à écrire !)**

 **CHAPITRE 18 :**

 **TRIS POV :**

J'attends que le train soit hors de vue pour bouger. Je commence alors à marcher dans la Fosse pour me remémorer cet endroit. Ça va me manquer.

Je passe de magasin en magasin pour essayer de trouver un cadeau pour Mason. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien offrir à un petit garçon de 4 ans ? Je finis par m'arrêter devant un magasin qui vend des armes et je vois un 'kit enfant'. Je regarde de plus près et il est écrit que les couteaux sont émoussés soit totalement inoffensifs. La cible est en mousse pour que les couteaux puissent se planter. Je souris car je pense que ça lui fera plaisir et Tobias pourra lui apprendre à les lancer. Je m'apprête à entrer quand une main glisse sur ma taille. Je sursaute en laissant échapper un petit cri. La personne se met à rire, mais je reconnaîtrais ce rire partout. Uriah.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-C'est ce que j'ai pu voir. Dit-il en me lâchant.

J'entre dans le magasin et il me suit.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J'achète un cadeau pour Mason. Il a anniversaire demain.

-Mais quelle idée tout à fait responsable Tris. Tu vas offrir des armes dangereuses à un gosse de 4 ans. Même moi, j'aurais pas trouvé mieux. Réplique-t-il dans un temps dégoulinant d'ironie.

-Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point-là, futur papa. Je lui offre ça.

Je lui montre le kit et il sourit.

-Si j'avais eu ça quand j'étais petit, j'aurais été le plus heureux des petits audacieux. Ce gosse a de la chance de t'avoir comme belle-sœur.

-Belle-sœur ?

-Ben oui...tu sais, toi et Quatre...et Mason est le frère de Quatre...

-Oh ok. Mais on est pas mariés Uriah. Expliqué-je en payant.

-Je lui laisse un an avant qu'il ne te passe la bague au doigt.

-On s'est rencontrés il y a même pas deux mois. Tu crois pas que tu vas vite ?

-Marlene et moi, on ne sort ensemble que depuis un mois. Et pourtant, on va avoir un enfant.

Je note son sourire quand il mentionne Marlene ou le bébé. Il est vraiment heureux.

-Tu en a parlé à ta mère ?

-Du bébé ? Oui. Elle n'était pas très contente mais elle l'a plutôt bien accepté. Maintenant, elle adore ce bébé. Elle a dit qu'elle nous aidera comme elle peu.

-Tu as de la chance. Je pense que si j'étais rentrée chez moi en disant à mes parents que je suis enceinte, ils m'auraient tuée sur place.

\- Ça Trissy, c'est parce que tu viens de chez les Pètes-sec.

Je lance un coup de coude dans ses côtes et il rit franchement.

-Plus sérieusement, tu seras toute la journée chez les Sans-factions ?

-Oui... Uriah, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose mais aussi à Zeke, Marlene et Shauna. Tu penses que je peux vous retrouver chez toi ce soir ?

-Bien sûr. Je leur dirai. 20 heures, ça te va ?

-Parfait. Merci Uriah.

-De rien, mais tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Je le laisse dans la Fosse et emmène le cadeau dans le dortoir. Je le pose sous mon lit et quand je veux sortir, Christina vient d'entrer seule. Il va falloir que je lui dise.

-Ah Tris, je te cherchais. Je veux te parler.

On s'assied sur un des lits, elle me sourit.

-Tu sais qu'on doit choisir un travail ce soir et on aura notre appartement, donc je me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait emménager ensemble.

-Oh...

C'est le seule mot que j'arrive à dire. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et ça va rendre la nouvelle encore plus dure.

-C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? Oh ? Sympa...

-C'est pas ça Christina, tu ne comprends pas.

-Si j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas habiter avec moi. Je pensais qu'on était amies.

Elle se lève pour partir en faisant sa diva mais je ne peux pas laisser cette occasion me filer entre les doigts.

-CHRISTINA !

Elle se retourne, choquée de m'entendre hurler.

-Tu reviens ici, tu poses tes fesses sur ce lit et tu m'écoutes.

À ma plus grande surprise, elle s'exécute. Elle pose ses mains sur ses genoux puis tourne sa tête vers moi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne reste pas ici. Dis-je.

C'est peut-être mieux de lui dire d'un coup plutôt que de tourner autour du pot.

-Quoi ?

-Je pars chez les Sans-factions ce soir.

-Mais...mais...tu peux pas... On... tu..

-Je sais que c'est soudain mais tu as bien vu que j'ai dû mal à me séparer de Quatre et je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Sans lui, je veux dire.

Elle baisse sa tête mais ne dit rien. Après un ou deux minutes, je pose une main sur son bras.

-Christina ?

Elle lève les yeux pour me fusiller du regard.

-Donc tu le choisis lui ? Tu nous laisses tous tomber ? Je pensais qu'on comptait pour toi.

-Mais bien sûr que vous comptez pour moi mais j'ai fait mon choix. Je l'aime.

-Mais nous aussi on t'aime. Pas de la même façon, mais on t'aime. C'est comme ça que tu nous aimes toi ?

-Ne t'énerves pas s'il te plaît. C'est vraiment dur pour moi.

-Et t'as pensé à Uriah et Marlene ? Ils vont avoir un bébé que tu ne connaîtras sans doute jamais si tu pars. Tu y as pensé ?

-Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé ! Tu crois vraiment que je partirais si je n'avais pas le choix ? Crié-je à mon tour.

-T'as pas l'air d'être trop triste en tout cas.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et c'est la seule solution...

-Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Réplique-t-elle sèchement.

-Je crois aussi.

Elle se lève puis part en claquant la porte. Je m'allonge sur le lit, attrape mon coussin et le plaque contre mon visage pour étouffer mes hurlements. Soudainement, je sens une main sur mon genou. Je retire le coussin et vois Will.

-Christina t'as expliqué je pense. Dis-je en me relevant.

-En effet. Tu es sûre de ta décision ?

-Certaine.

-Alors on devrait t'encourager et pas te freiner. Christina est juste triste, elle pensait que vous alliez habiter ensemble puis que vous alliez chacune être au mariage de l'autre, sans oublier le moment où vous aurez vos enfants en même temps. Tu vois, elle pensait que tout allait être parfait.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Elle comprendra vite. Mais j'éviterais de lui parler maintenant si j'étais toi.

-Merci Will.

Je le prends dans mes bras.

-J'espère que tu seras heureuse là-bas.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue puis s'en va, sûrement pour retrouver Christina. Je décide alors de commencer à rassembler mes affaires avant d'aller voir Eric pour le prévenir. Je récupère un sac et y mets la chemise de Tobias étant donné que je porte l'autre, le cadeau pour Mason, le dessin de Mason et quelques vêtements. Je pose tout à côté de mon lit pour venir le récupérer plus tard. Je sors du dortoir en direction des bureaux des leaders. Je toque doucement au bureau d'Eric qui me dit d'entrer.

Il est assis à travailler sur des papiers qui ont l'air de l'énerver. Il lève brièvement les yeux avant de se replonger dans le travail.

-J'espère que c'est important.

-Plutôt oui, mais je peux revenir plus tard sinon...

-Non, ça ira. Je dois juste finir de trouver de la place pour tout le monde. Les métiers manquent.

-Je pense que je vais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle alors.

Il lève à nouveau les yeux mais ses sourcils sont froncés.

-Je voulais juste te dire que je pars ce soir. Je vais vivre chez les Sans-factions.

Il lâche ses papiers et s'adosse dans sa chaise. Il m'invite à m'asseoir en face de lui et je ne refuse pas.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

-Certaine. Ça sera mieux pour moi.

-Bon... Si je comprends bien, tu n'as pas besoin d'appartement non plus ?

-Non. Dis-je en souriant.

-Eh bien, bonne chance. Et tu pourras emmerder Elina pour moi ? J'ai oublié de le demander à Quatre.

-Promis Eric.

Je ris doucement alors qu'il reprend ses papiers en mains.

-Merci pour tout. Sauf pour tes entraînements...et aussi pour la coupure lors du lancé de couteaux. Tu devrais t'entraîner...

-Dehors !

Je rigole alors qu'il secoue sa tête en souriant. Je sors en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Et maintenant, j'attends 20 heures...

Le temps est passé vite et j'attends maintenant que tout le monde arrive dans l'appartement à Uriah. Lui et Marlene voient bien que je suis nerveuse mais ils ne disent rien. Au contraire, il m'offre à boire et à manger que je ne décline pas. Ils sont assis sur le canapé, le bras d'Uriah autour de sa taille alors que je suis sur le fauteuil. Après quelques minutes, Zeke et Shauna arrivent. Zeke s'assied à côté de son frère et Shauna sur ses genoux à cause d'un manque de place.

-On a le droit de savoir ce qu'on fait ici ? Demande Shauna en souriant.

-En fait, je voulais juste vous parler à tous en même temps.

Je prends une gorgée d'eau avant de continuer.

-Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je pars chez les Sans-factions ce soir.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre comme réaction mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir Zeke donner cinq billets à Uriah. Shauna et Marlene se sourient.

-On s'en doutait un peu. M'explique Marlene.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu nous prends pour des idiots ? Soit tu partais, soit Quatre revenait car vous n'auriez pas pu rester séparé bien longtemps. Et comme Quatre ne peut pas revenir, on savait que tu allais partir. On ne savait pas quand...

Je me tourne vers Uriah qui compte tranquillement les billets qu'il a en main. Zeke lui donne un coup de coude et il lève les yeux.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-J'ai parié que tu allais nous dire ça...Zeke te donnait encore trois jours.

Zeke hausse ses épaules comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

-Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir.

-C'est ton choix et on se doit de le respecter.

J'essuie une larme qui se formait dans mon œil. Shauna est la première à réagir pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, vous allez me manquer c'est tout.

-Tu vas aussi nous manquer ! Mais au moins, tu seras avec lui. M'assure Zeke.

-Tu pars quand ?

-J'avais prévu de partir dans un quart d'heure. Le temps de chercher mon sac et d'aller aux rails.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

-Non. Si vous venez, j'aurais du mal à partir.

Uriah me sourit puis me prends dans ses bras. Il me soulève afin que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol et me fait tourner en rond.

-Tu vas me manquer, Tris.

-Toi aussi.

Un après l'autre, ils me disent au revoir puis je pars rapidement pour éviter de pleurer encore plus. Lorsque j'entre dans le dortoir, Christina est assise sur mon lit, mon sac entre ses jambes.

-Donc tu pars vraiment ?

Je hoche doucement la tête et elle essuie une larme sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolée Christina.

-Non, je comprends tout à fait. Je comprends maintenant en tout cas.

Elle me sourit en se levant.

-Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et il faut croire que tu le seras comme ça. Je suis désolée.

Elle me serre contre elle fermement et je fais pareil. Je suis tellement contente de la voir une dernière fois.

Elle se retourne puis attrape mon sac. Elle le pose sur mon épaule.

-Je t'accompagne au train.

On marche en silence et en attendant le train, elle me retourne pour que je la regarde en face.

-Tu dois me promettre qu'on va se revoir et qu'on ne dit pas ça sans le penser réellement.

-Bien sûr qu'on se reverra. Et même si on en a pas l'occasion cette année, je reviendrai pour le jour des visites. Promis.

Elle m'enlace à nouveau jusqu'à ce que le train arrive. Je monte à bord puis je la regarde quand je pars. Sa main passe sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes alors que je fais pareil au même instant.

Je saute dans le secteur des Sans-factions à 23h12. Je dois me retenir de ne pas courir chez Tobias. Je toque doucement à la porte de chez Tobias mais c'est Evelyn qui ouvre.

-Tris ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-elle plus qu'étonnée.

-Je suis partie de chez les audacieux.

-Quoi ? Pour Tobias ?

-Oui.

Elle sourit et me prend dans ses bras. Elle caresse doucement mon dos.

-Merci ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour lui. J'avais tellement peur.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Il dort déjà.

-Ah...je vais le laisser dormir alors.

-Mason dort avec lui. Tu peux dormir dans sa chambre, ça leurs fera une bonne surprise demain matin !

-Merci Evelyn !

Elle me laisse entrer et aller dans la chambre à Mason. J'ai vécu ici, je sais exactement où elle est et où est le matelas. Je mets rapidement en pyjama puis m'allonge. J'attends que le sommeil ne m'emporte mais je suis trop impatiente. Pas seulement pour voir Tobias, mais surtout pour voir Mason. Il m'a beaucoup manquée sans oublié qu'il a anniversaire demain. J'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils verront que je suis déjà là.

Au réveil, je suis tellement impatiente de les voir que je me lève sans vérifier l'heure. J'aurais du... Il n'est que 7h30 et je sais que Mason ne se lève que vers 8h et Tobias, une ou deux heures plus tard.

Je m'assieds à la table de la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Je mange tranquillement quand Evelyn arrive. Elle prend une tasse de café et s'adosse au plan de travail.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demande-t-elle.

-Très bien merci. J'ai hâte de les revoir, surtout Mason.

-Tu vas vite changer d'avis quand tu le verras. Il devient ingérable le jour de son anniversaire.

J'entends la porte de la chambre à Tobias s'ouvrir puis se refermer et à ma plus grande surprise, c'est lui qui arrive. Il se frotte les yeux en entrant. Il s'approche de moi et embrasse ma tête.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

Il va chez sa mère et lui embrasse la joue.

-Bonjour maman.

Puis il se tourne vers le frigo. Il cherche quelque chose à l'intérieur quand Evelyn lui parle.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demande-t-elle en me regardant.

Elle est tout aussi étonnée de moi qu'il ne m'aie pas vu. Il a réagit comme si c'était habituel et je trouve ça encore plus mignon.

-Horriblement mal. Mason n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il m'a donné des coups de pied et de plâtre toute la nuit et quand j'ai enfin pu dormir, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Répond-il.

Il se retourne en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose.

-T'as pas vu le beur... ? Tris ?

Je lui offre un petit signe de la main et il s'approche en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Quand on arrive dans le secteur des Sans-factions, Elina essaie de se faufiler dans mon dos pour partir.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

-Moi ? Nulle part.

-Tant mieux, parce que je crois qu'on doit parler.

-En fait, j'ai pas le temps. Je dois aller voir Manu.

-Encore mieux ! Je veux vous parler à tout les deux.

Elle grogne mais ne dit rien. Je souris, fier de pouvoir l'énerver comme ça. Quand on arrive chez Manu, il ouvre tout de suite.

-Elina ! Je te cherchais... Tobias ?

-Salut. Dis-je en entrant.

Je m'assieds sur son canapé alors que lui me regarde avec un sourcil relevé et Elina a viré au rouge.

-Tu croyais que j'allais oublié ça ? Expliqué-je en souriant.

-Oh ça...T'es obligé ?

-Oh que oui. Ça a commencé quand ?

-Il y a trois semaines. À peu près quand Tris est arrivée.

-Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vouais qu'on te dise ? Tiens salut Tobias, tu sais que Manu et moi on couche ensemble maintenant.

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre vu comme ça, mais vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre temps libre. Vous vous êtes fixés des règles ? Demandé-je en regardant Elina.

Elle baisse la tête et c'est lui qui me répond.

-Oui... si on veut sortir avec quelqu'un, on ne doit pas s'en empêcher. Si la relation évolue, la notre s'arrête. Et si l'un de nous commence à avoir des sentiments pour l'autre, tout s'arrête.

Elina me lance un coup d'œil à travers ses cils comme pour me supplier de ne rien dire.

-Ok... mais vous devez me promettre quelque chose, la prochaine fois fermez la porte à clé. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça.

Ils rient tout les deux et s'asseyent sur le canapé.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec ton frère ? Demande Manu à Elina.

-Il est au courant ?

-Bien sûr, et pour te répondre, ça s'est bien passé.

-Tu parles, vous vous êtes engueulés dès le début.

-Oui mais ça c'est normal entre nous. Et après, ça s'est bien passé.

-Donc tu as dormi dans son appart' ?

Elle hoche la tête puis Manu se tourne vers moi.

-Par contre, ça m'étonnerait que t'ai dormi chez son frère... donc t'étais où ?

-Hum...avec Tris ?

\- Ça m'aurait étonné. Et vous étiez seuls ?

-Et attends, où tu veux en venir là ?

-T'as conclu ?

-Manu !

-Ben quoi ? J'ai envie de savoir.

-Non, il ne s'est rien passé. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête, donc ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt.

-Qui sait ? Ajoute Elina

-Vous voulez pas parler d'autre chose ?

-D'accord... tu as trouvé quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Mason ?

-Oui, mais je ne te dis rien. Tu serais capable de tout lui dire.

Il souffle et s'adosse dans le canapé en croisant les bras.

-Je pense que tu passes trop de temps avec Mason. Tu réagis comme lui. Plaisanté-je.

Elina explose de rire et Manu nous fait une grimace, ce qui est encore plus drôle.

C'est comme ça que j'ai passé ma journée, à plaisanter avec Elina et Manu, ce qui m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Bien sûr, ils m'ont charrié sur Tris mais je ne faisais que me venger en leur rappelant leur petite relation.

Quand je rentre à la maison, Mason est entrain de parler avec ma mère dans la cuisine.

-Je peux avoir mon cadeau.

-Non mon poussin, tu dois attendre demain matin.

Il commence à bouder alors je passe dans ma chambre pour déposer en douce son cadeau dans une armoire. Je retourne dans la cuisine où Mason est toujours entrain de bouder. Le froncement de ses sourcils disparaît pourtant quand j'entre.

-Tobi ! Je peux avoir mon cadeau ?

Ma mère sourit alors qu'elle prépare la table.

-Je crois avoir entendu maman t'avoir dit d'attendre demain matin.

Il boude à nouveau et s'assied sur une chaise sans bouger. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma mère qui secoue la tête.

\- Ça lui passera.

Elle dépose le plat devant lui et comme par magie, le sourire réapparaît. Il se jette sur son plat comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Après le repas, je vois qu'il commence à somnoler.

-Dure journée ? Demandé-je.

-Oui, il était avec un des ses amis et il a passé la journée au parc.

Elle caresse ses cheveux et il relève rapidement la tête de la table. Mais elle retombe aussitôt. Je le prends dans mes bras et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, endormi.

-Je vais le coucher dans ma chambre.

Je le pose sur mon lit puis lui mets son pyjama que ma mère vient de me ramener. Je l'emprisonne dans les couvertures avant de retourner dans le salon.

-C'est une stratégie, non ? Demandé-je, assis sur le canapé.

-Quelle stratégie ? Répond-elle en entrant dans le salon.

-Le fatiguer avant son anniversaire.

-Je plaide coupable. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, il ne serait pas encore entrain de dormir.

-Je vais aussi me coucher, je suis fatigué.

L'horloge n'affiche que 20h15 mais je suis complètement vidé de toute énergie. J'embrasse sa joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'enfile rapidement mon pyjama avant de m'allonger à côté de Mason qui ronfle déjà.

À peine ai-je fermé les yeux, que je sens une masse contre moi. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour voir Mason collé à moi. Je le savais...

Il s'accroche à moi comme une ventouse et je sais mieux que personne que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le pousser. Dans cinq minutes, il sera de retour.

J'essaie de m'endormir mais à chaque fois, ses pieds bougent pour se retrouver dans mon estomac. Comment il arrive à me frapper dans cette position est un mystère mais j'ai cessé d'être étonné avec lui.

Je reste allongé en attendant qu'il se calme mais il ne fait que bouger plus. Son bras vole pour me frapper au visage. Et il fallait que ce soit son bras plâtré. Je suis prêt à le porter pour le mettre dans son lit quand je vois qu'il pleure. Il doit faire un cauchemar.

Je le secoue pour le réveiller mais ça prend du temps. Il a toujours eu le sommeil lourd. Il finit par ouvrir ses yeux, mais pendant quelques secondes il regarde autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Et vu la réaction qu'il a quand il me voit, il cherchait juste un visage connu. Je le prends dans mes bras pour le bercer.

-Tout va bien, je suis là.

Je l'allonge à nouveau et d'une main, je tiens fermement la sienne et avec l'autre, caresse ses cheveux. Ses larmes sèchent avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau emporté par le sommeil. Je le regarde dormir. Je suis certain que demain matin il ne se souviendra pas de son cauchemar mais il avait l'air mal. Je suis rassuré quand je me dis que j'étais là pour lui. S'il avait été seul dans sa chambre, il aurait eu très peur.

Je regarde l'heure, il est plus de deux heures du matin. J'essaie de me recoucher et il se recolle à moi. Son visage est plus détendu et je sens qu'il va enfin dormir tranquillement.

Je ferme les yeux pour enfin dormir.

 _La lumière dans la pièce est aveuglante. Je me cache les yeux pour voir où je suis. Je n'aurais pas du._

 _Je suis de retour dans cette maison où mon père m'aimait à sa façon et où ma mère m'a abandonné. Cette maison où j'ai autant souffert._

 _J'entends des bruits de pas sur l'escalier en bois. Des pas lourds. Je sais déjà de qui il s'agit et ça me terrifie. Allez Tobias, tu as 18 ans, tu dois pouvoir te défendre._

 _Je frotte mes mains sur mon pantalon pour essuyer l'humidité qui s'est formée et je sens des vêtements qui m'ont l'air large. Je baisse les yeux._

 _Pourquoi suis-je en gris ? Pourquoi suis-je plus proche du sol ?_

 _Je lève les yeux et vois un miroir qui s'est matérialisé contre la porte._

 _Pourquoi ai-je à nouveau 10 ans ?_

 _Ma respiration s'accélère quand la poignée de porte se baisse puis que la porte s'ouvre doucement. Et Marcus apparaît. Encore plus terrifiant que dans mes souvenirs, encore plus grand, encore plus puissant. Il enroule doucement la ceinture autour de sa main puis la déroule._

 _-Tourne-toi ! Ordonne-t-il._

 _En tant qu'enfant de 10 ans, je m'exécute. Comme si l'adulte en moi avait disparu et que je ne peux plus décider de rien._

 _Je me mets à genoux parterre parce que c'est ce qu'il demandera après. J'entends la ceinture qui se déroule et le bout qui tombe au sol._

 _Je ferme les yeux, bloque ma respiration. Et il frappe._

Je me réveille en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Je prends quelques minutes à me calmer et à me rendre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. D'abord Mason, ensuite moi. Si ma mère en a fait un, je commencerai à croire qu'on est maudit. Je me rallonge, décidé à dormir mais Mason n'est pas du même avis. Il bouge beaucoup, c'est un fait, et maintenant qu'il a ce plâtre, son bras bouge encore plus. Après avoir pris 3 coups, j'en ai assez et décide d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner. J'ai dû mal à garder les yeux ouverts alors je les frotte, pour ainsi voir un minimum et éviter de me prendre un mur ou une porte. J'entre dans la cuisine tel un zombie, un zombie épuisé. J'embrasse Tris sur la tête.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

Puis ma mère sur la joue.

-Bonjour maman.

Ensuite, je pars à la recherche du beurre dans le frigo, ce qui est très difficile alors que mes yeux restent à peine ouvert.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demande ma mère

-Horriblement mal. Mason n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il m'a donné des coups de pied et de plâtre toute la nuit et quand j'ai enfin pu dormir, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Je ne trouve pas ce foutu beurre et je suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour le traquer partout. Je me retourne pour pour demander ma mère où il est, mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir Tris.

-T'as pas vu le beur... ? Tris ?

Elle me fait un signe de la main, et moi, tout de suite plus réveillé, je m'approche d'elle pour l'enlacer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Evelyn qui se lève.

-Je vous laisse discuter, je vais voir si Mason est réveillé.

Lorsqu'elle sort, je m'assieds sur la chaise à côté de Tris.

-Je suis venue hier soir. Avoue-t-elle.

-Hier soir ? Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?

Elle caresse doucement ma joue en frottant son pouce sur ma barbe naissante.

-Ta mère m'a dit que Mason était avec toi et vu qu'on doit discuter, je ne voulais pas le faire à minuit.

-On-on doit discuter ? Demandé-je, visiblement plus tendu.

Est-ce qu'elle va m'expliquer qu'elle partira pour de bon après l'anniversaire ?

-Si je suis venue hier soir, c'est parce que j'ai une bonne raison. Tout le monde est au courant, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Christina...vraiment tout le monde. Même les leaders. Enfin, Eric c'est sur mais depuis le temps, ils doivent tous savoir. J'ai fait en sorte que rien ne puisse se passer comme la dernière fois et normalement tout est bon.

Je place une main entre nous, comme pour lui dire de faire une pause. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait.

-Attends, attends...où tu veux en venir ? Je comprends rien.

Le sourire qui apparaît sur son visage me rassure énormément même si je n'ai pas tellement compris pourquoi elle sourit.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que désormais je reste ici.

-Tu restes ici ? Répété-je, encore confus.

-Tobias, fait un effort. Tu as pas beaucoup dormi, je le conçois mais utilise ton cerveau.

Devant mon air d'incompréhension total, elle se rapproche de moi et trace mes sourcils avec ses doigts, ce qui fait disparaître le froncement à cet endroit.

-J'ai décidé de rester chez les Sans-factions. Finit-elle par dire.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre et quand c'est le cas, mon sourire noie mes paroles. Je me lève, mes bras glissent autour d'elle puis je la tourne dans les airs. Elle rit avant de m'embrasser.

-Tu as fait ça pour moi ? Murmuré-je.

-J'ai fait ça pour nous. Rectifie-t-elle.

Je la retourne une dernière fois quand j'entends des légers bruits de pas rapides. Je la repose par terre juste à temps pour que Mason se colle à ses jambes.

-Tris ! Hurle-t-il.

Elle se baisse pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il cache son visage dans son cou, ses mains sont verrouillées dans sa nuque et elle caresse doucement ses cheveux.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée. Dit-elle au petit garçon qui pleure dans ses bras.

Elle me lance un regard avec des yeux larmoyants puis les ferme. Il écarte sa tête pour regarder Tris dans les yeux- qu'elle a bien entendu ouverts- et elle en profite pour essuyer les larmes sur le visage du garçon avec un main alors que l'autre tient toujours ses jambes pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Tu m'a manqué. Dit-il.

Il la serre contre lui en plaçant sa tête sur son épaule. Je m'approche et caresse son dos à mon tour.

\- Ça te plaît comme cadeau ? Demandé-je.

Il hoche vivement la tête mais ne la lâche pas.

-Je pense que j'ai un meilleur cadeau. Intervient-elle.

Il lève sa tête pour connaître la suite.

-Je ne pars plus. Je reste ici pour toujours.

L'expression sur son visage est indéchiffrable, il sourit tellement qu'on croirait que ses joues vont se déchirer. Il lâche un cri de joie puis quand Tris le pose parterre, sûrement à cause de son poids car Mason n'est pas léger, il saute partout.

Puis sans dire autre chose, il court dans le salon et revient avec des stylos de toutes les couleurs. Il les lui tend, tout comme son plâtre. Elle s'assied sur une chaise en riant, le place sur ses genoux, pose son bras sur la table avant de commencer le chef-d'œuvre. Elle travaille pendant quelques minutes avant de le laisser se lever.

Curieux, je jette aussi un coup d'œil à son dessin. Il est magnifique.

Elle a dessiné un arbre avec un petit garçon assis sur une branche qui sourit. Elle a inscrit 'à mon petit casse-cou préféré' sous les pieds du garçon qui pendouillent dans l'air. Je sais pourquoi elle a dessiné ça, Mason adore les parcs et les arbres, il essaie toujours de grimper dessus...D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit fait mal en tombant d'un arbre.

Il se rejette dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Merci Tris.

-De rien petit casse-cou. Joyeux anniversaire !

Il sort de la cuisine, sûrement pour montre le dessin à ma mère, alors que je me lève pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je baisse ma tête pour l'embrasser quand on l'entends crier.

-Maman ? Je peux avoir mon cadeau ?

 **Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente !**

 **Passons aux choses sérieuses, j'ai quelques idées pour cette histoire mais je pense ne pas pouvoir les développer. Donc j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des idées ou des moments que vous aimeriez vraiment voir. Un événement spécial ? Une ellipse temporelle de quelques mois ? Années ? Je vous écoute ! Tout dépends de vous maintenant... (J'ai encore quelques chapitres de prévu ne vous inquiétez pas ;)**

 **Sinon, c'est moins important mais j'aurais besoin d'aide pour des idées de cadeau pour Mason. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en garçon de quatre ans donc toutes les idées sont les bienvenues.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ça (je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que beaucoup on arrêté de lire quand le gras est apparu ^^).**

 **Merci à TOUS !**


	19. L'anniversaire de Mason

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente ! Les cours commencent à devenir plus durs et j'étais malade donc je n'ai pas pu écrire...**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un chapitre PLEIN de Fourtris ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 19 :**

 **TRIS POV:**

Ses lèvres se trouvent à quelques centimètres des miennes lorsque Mason hurle dans la maison.

-Maman ? Je peux avoir mon cadeau ?

Je souris, tout comme Tobias et il pose son front contre le mien. Comme s'il quelque chose l'empêchait de m'embrasser.

-Il va revenir. Murmure-t-il.

-Oui, et ?

Il m'embrasse tendrement alors que je pose une main sur son cou et l'autre sur son torse nu. Je retire ma main comme s'il m'avait brûlée. Je m'écarte en rougissant. Bien qu'on ai déjà passé cette étape, je me sens gênée de le toucher alors que sa mère et son petit frère se trouvent dans la pièce à côté. Il doit sentir ma gêne car il place lui-même ma main sur son cœur et la tien ici, dans la sienne. Sa seconde main glisse sur ma taille et ses doigts jouent avec ma chemise. Il passe ses doigts sous le vêtement et commence à chatouiller ma peau. Je sursaute en essayant de me défaire de son emprise mais je n'y arrive pas. Il me chatouille plus franchement et je commence à hurler de rire.

-Tobias ! Arrête !

-Le mot magique ?

Je m'écroule presque mais il me retient avec sa main gauche sans pour autant arrêter la torture.

-S'il te plaît. Crié-je.

-Raté. Cherche encore !

Il continue ses chatouilles et je me débat encore plus.

-Tobias, s'il te plaît ! Je t'aime !

Il me lâche avec un grand sourire pendant que je prends des grandes inspirations pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Tu vois quand tu veux...

Je le fusille du regard mais avant que je ne puisse répliquer, Mason entre en courant et en hurlant avec un cadeau dans les mains. Il le pose au sol et s'assied à côté de nous. On pourrait le confondre avec une pile électrique ou tout simplement, il a bu une quadruple dose de café corsé. Evelyn nous rejoint en souriant puis s'accroupit à côté de son fils.

-Mon poussin, tu ne veux pas aller dans le salon plutôt ?

Il regarde son cadeau puis sa mère puis à nouveau le cadeau. Il l'attrape et ressort en courant. Je ne me rends pas compte que je le fixais avant que Tobias ne passe un doigt sur ma joue.

\- Ça va ? Demande-t-il.

-Tu ne mentais pas quand tu m'as dit qu'il serait ingérable.

Il sourit en prenant ma main.

-Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre non plus mais tout le monde m'avait prévenu.

On s'assied sur le canapé en face de Mason et d'Evelyn. Mason commence à arracher le papier mais il a du mal avec son plâtre. Evelyn l'aide discrètement mais il est tellement obnubilé par le cadeau qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Je me redresse pour voir ce qu'il a eu mais Tobias reste adossé dans le canapé, il est sûrement au courant. Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminent alors qu'il sort le jouet de sa boîte. Ce sont des sortes de cubes de constructions qui s'emboîtent les uns les autres. Evelyn le regarde avec un sourire puis il se jette dans ses bras.

-Merci maman !

Tobias se lève pour chercher son cadeau, je suis certaine qu'il va adorer. Mason n'arrête pas de bouger alors que Tobias est parti. Il revient finalement avec le cadeau. Il le tend à Mason en lui disant de faire attention. Et étonnamment, il fait ce qu'il lui a été dit. Il l'ouvre doucement mais je vois bien qu'il n'a qu'une envie, tout déchirer. Après quelques longues minutes, il arrive enfin à se débarrasser du papier. Il regarde le cadeau puis lève les yeux vers Tobias.

-C'est un tatouage pour enfant. Tu peux le garder pendant deux semaines. Tu veux qu'on te le mette ?

Le petit garçon hoche vivement la tête en regardant le dessin. Tobias cherche une bassine d'eau avec un tissu. Il prend le 'tatouage' et se tourne vers Mason.

-Alors, je le mets où ?

-Comme toi.

-Dans le dos ? S'étonne Tobias.

-Oui, je veux faire comme toi.

Mason est vraiment fier d'avoir Tobias comme grand frère, il veut tout faire comme lui et ce faux tatouage en est la preuve.

Evelyn aide Mason à retirer son t-shirt de pyjama et Tobias se place derrière lui. Il pose le dessin sur le dos du garçon, entre ses deux omoplates puis, avec le tissu mouillé, il passe et repasse dessus. Je vois le visage de Mason, son sourire illumine son visage. Il doit être tellement heureux. Au bout d'une minute, Tobias arrête de frotter le dessin et retire doucement le film protecteur. D'après son sourire, il a réussit. Je me place derrière Tobias et souris quand je vois le résultat. On dirait vraiment un tatouage audacieux.

-Je veux voir ! S'écrit Mason.

-Pas tout de suite, tu dois le laisser sécher d'abord, on te le montrera après.

Il commence à bouder mais je me place devant lui.

-Tu ne veux pas mon cadeau en attendant ?

Comme par magie, son sourire réapparaît et je pars chercher la boîte. Je la lui donne mais avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, je lui demande de m'écouter.

-Ce qu'il y a là dedans est quelque chose que n'utilisera qu'avec Tobias. C'est quelque chose qu'il adore et je suis certaine que ça te plaira.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Evelyn.

-C'est totalement inoffensif.

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle me fait confiance et qu'elle m'accepte aussi dans cette maison. Ça veut aussi montrer qu'elle approuve ma relation avec Tobias.

Avec mon accord, il commence à arracher le papier comme lorsqu'il a ouvert celui d'Evelyn. Il s'en débarrasse néanmoins plus rapidement et fixe la boîte. Je l'aide à l'ouvrir et ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il voit ce que c'est.

-Tu ne te couperas pas avec ça. Et Tobias t'apprendra à t'en servir.

Il se jette dans mes bras et, prise par surprise, je lui rends son câlin en caressant le bas de son dos pour ne pas toucher à l'encre sur son dos.

-Merci Tris !

-De rien petit casse-cou.

Il se lève puis s'assied sur les genoux de son frère pour l'enlacer à son tour. Ensuite, il s'assied parterre et commence à jouer avec ses cubes de construction. Je m'assieds à côté de Tobias, blottis à ses côtés. Il pose son bras autour de mon épaule puis embrasse mon front.

-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Demandé-je.

-Pour être honnête, ça va faire un moment que je ne vérifie plus mon emploi du temps.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. À la place, je pose mon regard sur Mason qui construit une sorte de tour. Il fait des sortes de bruitages qui, selon moi, sont ceux des machines de construction. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser.

La main de Tobias trace des cercles sur mon bras, m'autorisant à me détendre. Je tourne mon visage vers lui mais il me regarde déjà.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demandé-je.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, maintenant que je suis là...

-Tu crois que je n'y avais pas pensé ? On verra bien ce qu'il va se passer mais sache que je compte bien te garder près de moi.

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur son cœur.

-J'avais raison...t'es vraiment un gros nounours au fond.

Il resserre sa prise sur moi et même sans le voir, je sais qu'il sourit. Mason se lève puis se tient devant nous.

-Je peux voir ?

On se lève puis on se dirige vers la salle de bain. Tobias tourne Mason pour qu'il ait le dos face au miroir puis je récupère le petit miroir dans le tiroir. Je fais en sorte qu'il puisse se voir et son sourire s'élargit.

-Waouh !

-Maintenant, tu ressembles vraiment à ton frère. Dis-je.

-Merci.

Il continue de regarde son reflet mais moi, je regarde Tobias. Je lui ai dit qu'il ressemble à Tobias et il a pris ça comme un compliment. Tobias me sourit aussi, probablement fier de son petit frère et très heureux qu'il soit aimé par cet enfant.

-Mason, reviens mettre ton t-shirt, tu vas avoir froid. Appelle Evelyn depuis le salon.

Il arrête de regarder le dessin à contre-cœur puis part rejoindre sa mère. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, Tobias attrape ma taille et me fait pivoter sur moi-même pour me bloquer contre son torse.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

-Dans le salon ?

-Je ne crois pas non.

Il place ses mains sur mes cuisses puis me pose sur le meuble à côté de l'évier. Il place ses lèvres contre mon cou et y dépose des dizaines de petits baisers.

-Tobias ! C'est pas le moment !

-Pourquoi pas ? Murmure-t-il contre mon cou.

-Tobias !

-Bon d'accord. Une dernière chose !

Il se colle contre moi puis prend possession de mes lèvres. Il essaie d'approfondir le baiser mais je refuse. Je le pousse pour qu'il s'écarte et descends du meuble.

-Même quand tu me fais des coups comme ça, je peux pas t'en vouloir. Commente-il en me suivant.

-Moi je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui m'as séquestrée dans la salle de bain.

J'entre dans la cuisine où Evelyn a commencé à cuisiner. Le temps est passé si vite ce matin. Je lave mes mains avant d'attraper un couteau pour aider à couper les légumes.

-Pas besoin d'utiliser les grands mots non plus.

Je lui lance un coup d'œil suivit d'un clin d'œil qu'il réciproque. Je commence à couper les légumes comme Evelyn quand je sens un picotement dans mon nez. Je le remue pour le faire passer mais ça ne suffisait car quelques secondes plus tard, j'éternue bruyamment dans mon coude. Et en étant maladroite comme je le suis, mon bras droit armé du couteau bouge pour couper légèrement ma paume gauche. Je sursaute et gémis sur le coup même si ça ne fait pas tellement mal.

Tobias s'approche immédiatement, inquiet.

-Tout va... Ta main !

-Je vais bien Tobias, c'est superficiel.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine.

Evelyn s'approche pour examiner la plaie. Avec un torchon, elle essuie le sang pour voir si la plaie est profonde mais elle ne l'est pas.

-Un simple pansement suffira, ils sont sur l'étagère sur ta gauche quand tu entres dans la salle de bain.

Tobias m'emboîte le pas mais je le stoppe.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je t'accompagne.

-Je peux le faire seule et il est hors de question que tu entres dans cette salle de bain avec moi.

-Dommage.

Je le pousse vers la cuisine en riant. Je profite aussi de ce moment pour m'habiller avant de soigner ma main. Le pansement sur la main, je retourne dans la cuisine où Mason est à la table avec un livre d'images et Tobias m'a remplacée à la cuisine. Je m'assieds à côté de Mason, toujours en pyjama qui a l'air très concentré sur les images.

-Tu arrives déjà à lire ? Demandé-je étonnée quand je le vois essayer de déchiffrer les mots sous les images.

-Non.

-C'est pas grave, ça viendra.

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux. En tant normal, il aurait retiré sa tête mais là, il a vu le pansement.

-C'est quoi ?

-Rien du tout, je me suis juste fait un peu mal avant mais c'est pas grave.

Il prend ma main et dépose un 'bisou magique' sur la blessure.

-Merci, maintenant je n'ai plus mal du tout.

Il se retourne vers son livre quand j'entends mon prénom.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu peux aider Mason pour s'habiller ? On va manger et s'il le fait seul, ça va prendre trop de temps. Me demande Evelyn.

-Bien sûr. Tu viens ? Demandé-je à Mason.

Il ferme le livre, se lève puis prend ma main avant de me suivre vers sa chambre.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Je la regarde s'éloigner avec Mason avec un sourire avant de continuer à cuisiner.

-Va te changer aussi ! Tu as 18 ans, je ne devrais plus avoir à te le dire ça...

Je dépose le couteau puis me dirige vers ma chambre. Je me change rapidement puis retourne dans la cuisine. Je suis surpris de voir que la table est déjà dressée et que tout le monde m'attend.

Après le repas, Mason entraîne Tris avec lui dans le salon, probablement pour jouer à un jeu quelconque avec elle. La vaisselle étant rapidement faite, je rejoins tout les autres dans le salon où Tris joue avec Mason avec son cahier d'autocollants et ma mère est sur un fauteuil avec un livre dans les mains.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre sur Elina et Manu.

-Salut tout le monde !

Mason lève sa tête puis court vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il repère immédiatement le cadeau dans les bras de Manu, c'est pourquoi il est le premier a recevoir une câlin. Quand il se tourne vers Elina, il hésite une seconde mais il passe outre le malaise. Ils lui souhaitent tout les deux un joyeux anniversaire mais Mason ne lâche pas le cadeau des yeux. Manu lui tend et comme ce matin, Mason le prend, s'assied à nouveau à côté de Tris et se jette sur le cadeau. Il arrache tout le papier sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Je me déplace pour laisser une place à Manu et Elina sur le canapé. Mason arrive enfin à ouvrir le paquet et pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, ses yeux s'illuminent. Il a vraiment l'air de passer une très bonne journée.

Il pose la boîte au sol pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Je vois enfin ce que c'est et je vois déjà que ce cadeau va être un cauchemar.

Un train électrique qui, d'après ce qui est indiqué sur la boîte, a des dizaines de bruitages différents.

Il remercie rapidement Manu et Elina puis commence à ouvrir la boîte avec l'aide de Tris. Elle l'aide à assembler les rails puis à monter le train.

-Comment ça se fait que Tris soit déjà là ? Chuchote Manu.

-Elle est arrivée hier soir. Et elle est reste cette fois.

-C'est vrai ?

Je hoche la tête puis Manu se lève pour aller chez elle. Il la soulève par la taille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Même si je fais confiance à Manu, je ne supporte pas la façon dont il l'a tient.

-Du calme Tobias, c'est seulement son amie. Me dit Elina qui n'a pas bougé du canapé.

-Désolé, j'ai juste peur qu'elle parte un jour.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

Je la remercie d'un sourire mais la jalousie ne s'évapore que lorsqu'il la lâche et qu'ils discutent.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle était si...comment dire ?...remuée quand elle m'a vue ?

-Oui...elle avait peur que je la quitte pour toi.

-Vraiment ?

Une fois que le train et ses rails sont construits, ma mère le met en route. Mason le suit partout en riant et tout le monde le regarde en souriant. Les rails sont disposées en cercle, c'est pourquoi après quelques tours, Mason commence à ne plus courir droit mais il rit toujours aussi fort. À un moment, il se jette dans les bras de ma mère mais on voit tous que tout tourne dans sa tête.

Tris se lève à son tour en s'étirant puis s'assied sur mes genoux, son dos face à moi.

-Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'adore ton frère ?

-Plus que moi ? Répliqué-je avec une petite moue boudeuse.

-C'est un choix difficile. Choisir un des frères.

J'enroule mes bras autour de son ventre et pose mon menton sur son épaule.

-C'est vraiment si difficile ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir...

Pendant ce temps, je caresse doucement son ventre et dépose des baisers sur sa joue. Elle sourit en plaçant sa main sur la mienne.

-Tu as réfléchi ?

-Mais elle est vraiment là !

On lève les yeux pour voir Mamie dans l'ouverture de la porte. Tris se lève afin que Mamie puisse la serrer contre elle.

-Elle est de retour ! Tu nous as énormément manqués ma puce.

-Vous m'avez manquée aussi.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Très bien, merci. Répond Tris avec un énorme sourire.

Je regarde autour de nous et tout le monde sourit, sauf Mason. Mamie suit mon regard en rigolant. Elle se sépare de Tris puis se baisse pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu croyais que je t'avais oublié ? Joyeux anniversaire mon grand.

Elle prend le cadeau qu'Evelyn tenait et l'offre à Mason. Il sourit pour la centième fois aujourd'hui et arrache le papier. Je sais déjà ce que c'est car je suis venu avec elle pour choisir. Tris reprend sa place sur mes genoux. Alors que tout les regards sont portés sur le garçon de quatre ans, je vois du coin de l'œil que Manu caresse doucement la main d'Elina. Je souris malgré moi en espérant vraiment que leur histoire compliquée mènera quelque part.

Je suis sorti de ma rêverie par le cri de joie de Mason. Il adore les voitures. Manu m'a dit qu'il l'avait emmené une fois voir les voitures des Érudits et il avait adoré. Et d'après sa réaction, ça lui plaît. Il se jette dans les bras de Mamie alors qu'elle embrasse le haut de sa tête.

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ton frère m'a aidée.

-Merci !

-Et j'ai encore une surprise pour toi. Ajoute-elle.

Il relève la tête rapidement, les yeux pétillants.

-Je t'ai ramené ton gâteau préféré. Tu en veux ?

Il regarde notre mère avec espoir. Elle hoche doucement la tête avec un sourire et il court dans la cuisine. Ma mère le rattrape avant qu'il ne se jette sur le gâteau. Il adore ceux de Mamie et surtout ceux au chocolat...je crois que c'est génétique.

Elle l'assied sur sa chaise alors que tout le monde s'installe à table. Mamie découpe le gâteau puis sur la part à Mason, ajoute quatre bougies. Elle les aurait bien mises sur le gâteau entier mais c'était trop dangereux avec lui. Par dangereux, je parlais du pauvre gâteau qui n'aurait pas duré cinq secondes.

Après que nous ayons finis de chanter, Mason souffle de toutes ses forces sur les bougies. Elles s'éteignent toutes puis il se tourne vers moi avec un énorme sourire.

-T'as vu Tobi ! Comme le loup !

Il y a quelques jours, je lui ai lu l'histoire des Trois petits cochons et bizarrement, il a fait une fixette sur le loup. On s'attendrait à ce qu'il préfère les petits cochons, mais non, lui il préfère le loup surtout quand il arrivait à souffler sur les deux premières maisons. Allez savoir pourquoi...

-Bravo, petit Chef !

Il commence alors son morceau de gâteau tout comme les autres. Tout le monde commence à discuter mais moi j'observe Mason, obnubilé par son morceau puis Tris qui discute avec Mamie. Elle accepte une tasse de café de ma mère puis regarde à nouveau Mamie. Elle jette parfois quelques coups d'œil vers Elina qui discute avec Manu et ma mère, qui est toujours entrain de faire des cafés.

-Tobias, tout va bien ?

-Hum ? Oh oui ça... juste perdu dans mes pensées.

Tris me sourit puis retourne à sa conversation avec Mamie mais elle est gênée à propos de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ?

Quand tout le monde est parti et Mason enfin couché malgré une overdose de sucre, j'aide Tris et ma mère à nettoyer. Elles nettoient les assiettes et la cuisine en général alors que je range le salon. J'écoute un peu leur conversation en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

-Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, Tris.

-Merci...c'est rassurant parce que j'avais peur de m'imposer en venant.

-Pas du tout. Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais peur pour Tobias et je pense que si tu n'étais pas revenue, je serais venue te chercher.

Le rire de Tris résonne alors qu'elle pose les assiettes dans le meuble.

-Allez, va te coucher. Je vais finir.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui.

-Mason dort avec toi ou avec Tobias ?

-Dans sa chambre. Répond ma mère.

-Euh... D'accord, et moi ?

-Tobias a de la place dans sa chambre.

Je laisse tomber les quelques voitures que j'avais en main alors que le rire de ma mère se fait entendre.

-Retire cette expression choquée de ton visage Tris, je me doute bien que vous avez déjà dormi ensemble. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas aller plus loin.

Je sens mes joues chauffer alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Tris doit ressentir.

-Bonne nuit Evelyn.

-Bonne nuit Tris.

Tris entre dans le salon, les joues encore rouges puis elle se réfugie dans mes bras.

-Je crois avoir passé les cinq pires minutes de ma vie. Murmure-t-elle.

-J'ai entendu.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller se coucher et ne pas en reparler ?

-Avec plaisir.

On entre dans ma chambre où son pyjama est posé sur le lit. Ma mère avait tout prévu. Elle va dans la salle de bain alors que je me change ici. Je me couche dans mon lit en attendant qu'elle revienne. Elle ne prend que deux minutes et quand elle revient, elle s'allonge et se blottit contre moi. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule en dessinant des cercles sur mon torse. Quelque chose la dérange, mais quoi ?

-Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

Elle sourit en emmêlant nos doigts.

-C'est rien, c'est même complètement stupide.

-Dis-moi...

-C'est à cause d'Elina... Je sais que je ne devrais pas y pensé mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne la connais pas vraiment et je n'ai pas confiance en elle.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir confiance en elle. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Est-ce que tu doutes de ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste plus fort que moi.

-Je te promets qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi.

-Merci.

Elle relève la tête et j'en profite pour l'embrasser. Nos doigts se lâchent et elle glisse sa main autour de ma taille en frôlant ses doigts contre ma peau nue. Je tourne mon corps vers elle pour pouvoir la tenir contre moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle va vivre ici maintenant. Sa main remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, m'arrachant un frisson. Elle sourit, visiblement fière, ce qui me motive à le lui rendre. Je déplace ma bouche contre son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille gauche qui, comme je le sais, est très sensible. Sa tête bascule en arrière avec un faible soupir. Elle me tient en place avec ses mains sur ma nuque et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte qu'elle est sur son dos et que je suis au-dessus d'elle. Je m'écarte d'elle, elle a les yeux fermés et sa peau du cou est légèrement rouge. Elle aura probablement une marque demain matin.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent tout doucement comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Elle caresse mon visage avec ses doigts avant de me retirer vers elle pour un simple baiser.

-On devrait dormir. Murmure-t-elle.

Je me laisse tomber à côté d'elle puis la serre fortement contre moi.

-Tobias...tu m'étouffes...

Je détends mes bras et elle prend une grosse inspiration exagérée.

-Mieux ?

-Beaucoup.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle ferme ses yeux en posant sa tête juste à côté de la mienne et je dois me retenir de ne pas l'embrasser.

-Tu sais que c'est bizarre quand tu m'observes ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je m'en doutais mais je n'étais pas sûre.

-Tu es fourbe.

-Bonne nuit Tobias !

Elle se tourne dans mes bras pour que son dos soit face à moi. Je cache mon visage dans son cou et me laisse bercer par sa respiration régulière.

La première chose que je sens quand je me réveille est une paire de lèvres douces sur ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et je suis surpris de voir Tris. Elle se rassied à côté de moi et je vois qu'elle n'est plus en pyjama.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-Un petit moment...Maintenant debout, ta mère a dit qu'on doit chercher de la nourriture chez les Altruistes et on doit y être dans 20 minutes.

Je grogne mais me rassied quand même. Je frotte mes yeux en bâillant puis j'entends le rire de Tris.

-Quoi ?

-Rien du tout. M'assure-t-elle en m'embrassant.

Je me lève pour chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire mais comme chaque matin, j'ai ce petit blocage de 5 secondes pour laisser le temps à mon cerveau de se mettre en marche. Tris rit à nouveau.

-Quoi ? Répété-je.

-T'es juste trop mignon quand tu es pas réveillé.

Je rougis à sa remarque et cache mon visage dans le placard. Je l'entends se lever du lit puis deux bras entourent ma taille.

-Pas besoin d'être gêné. J'adore te voir comme ça.

Au lieu de me retourner pour lui faire face, je la fais bouger elle pour qu'elle soit entre l'armoire et moi.

-Ah bon ?

Elle hoche la tête en mordillant sa lèvre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est gênée aussi de l'admettre. Je baisse légèrement ma tête mais elle pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

-15 minutes Tobias !

Je grogne en passant un t-shirt. Elle sort pour me laisser me changer. Quand je suis prêt, je la rejoins alors qu'elle joue avec Mason et ses nouvelles voitures.

-On y va ? Demandé-je.

Elle lève les yeux puis me sourit.

-On y va.

Elle attrape ma main en emmêlant nos doigts. Mason retourne à son jeu et nous sortons en direction de la place où les Altruistes nous donnent de la nourriture. Je me souviens de cet endroit de quand j'étais petit. Je venais souvent pour échapper à Marcus mais aussi parce que les Prior y allaient et ils m'emmenaient avec eux. Je restais avec Caleb et Andrew alors que Tris restait avec Nathalie. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Tris qui regarde le paysage en souriant.

-Tu as l'air heureuse !

-Je le suis. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi.

Je lâche sa main et place mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de moi. On s'avance vers la place où quelques sans-factions sont déjà entrain de prendre quelques boîtes. On s'approche de l'altruiste en charge de la répartition des vivres.

-Bonjour, il reste encore une quinzaine de boîtes à prendre donc je vous laisse vous diriger vers le groupe 3 qui finit les premières boîtes. Nous indique-t-elle en pointant deux personnes qui remplissent des boîtes avec des aliments.

Nous commençons à y aller quand on aperçoit un sans-factions qui prend les boîtes que l'on devait prendre. Étonnés, on se retourne vers la responsable qui sourit.

-Excusez-moi, c'est ma faute. Vous deviez aller ici. Veuillez accepter mes excuses.

On lui sourit puis quand on lui tourne le dos, Tris soupire.

-Je suis heureuse de ne plus être dans cette faction.

Je hoche la tête en capturant sa main dans la mienne. On se dirige alors vers les bonnes personnes mais je m'arrête de marcher quand je vois qui ça. La main de Tris se crispe sur la mienne puis elle la lâche. Elle court vers les personnes et se jette dans leur bras.

Je m'approche à mon tour, hésitant. Une des personnes prend le visage de Tris en coupe dans ses paumes alors que la seconde personne me tend sa main que je serre.

-Ravi de te revoir Tobias.

-Le plaisir est partagé, Andrew.

Natalie s'écarte de Tris pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas habitué à tant d'affection surtout venant des parents de ma petite-amie. Natalie se tourne vers sa fille avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Alors, vous vous êtes enfin décidés à vous mettre ensemble ?

-Maman... Grogne Tris.

-Comment ça « à vous mettre ensemble » ? Intervient Andrew.

Tris et moi échangeons un regard. Comment va-t-on pouvoir dire ça à son père protecteur ? Et le but est, je le rappelle, que je ressorte vivant de cette conversation.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu... :)**


	20. Ouvre les yeux !

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires, vos encouragements...et votre patience ! Je suis désolée de prendre autant de temps pour poster mes chapitre mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire plus souvent.**

 **De toute façon, mon histoire 'We don't play fair' est bientôt finie donc j'aurai plus de temps à consacrer à cette histoire ^^**

 **Et voilà !**

 **CHAPITRE 20 :**

 **TOBIAS POV**

Le regard de son père me terrifie. Ce n'est pas la première fois que des personnes me regarde de haut en bas. Parfois, c'était des filles qui me considéraient comme un lot à gagner, parfois c'était des petits cons qui se croyaient plus fort que les autres et qui essayaient de me faire peur avec leur regards mais les regards que je leur renvoyais les faisait partir en courant. Mais ce regard, il envoie des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Papa...Tobias et moi...eh bien, on est ensemble.

-Ensemble ? Ensemble chez les Audacieux, tu veux dire ?

Je grimace malgré moi. Il n'est pas non plus au courant que nous sommes partis.

-Pas vraiment non...

Son père est littéralement entrain de fumer mais je vois bien qu'il essaie de se retenir. Je baisse les yeux, soudainement mes mains sont très intéressantes.

-On est tout les deux Sans-factions. Explique Tris.

-Vous êtes quoi ? Réplique-t-il.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un des pires regards que j'ai jamais vu.

-Est-ce que c'est de ta faute ?

-Papa !

-En partie ! Avoué-je.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je m'en veux. Bien que je sois plus qu'heureux que Tris soit venue, j'ai agit sans penser aux conséquences pour son avenir.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, je fais mes propres choix ! Me défend Tris.

Et maintenant, j'ai besoin de ma copine pour me défendre face à son père. Tobias, tu es entrain de faire la meilleure première impression au monde.

-Et tu vois où ça t'as menée ? Sans-faction.

Tris prend un pas de recul après l'attaque de son père, il le remarque et ses traits faciaux se détendent.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai juste très peur pour toi.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Assure-t-elle.

-Comment va Caleb ? Demandé-je pour couper le lourd silence qui allait s'installer.

-Très bien, intervient sa mère. Il a finit son initiation avec facilité et travaille pour le gouvernement. Je suis certaine que dans quelques années, il sera tout à fait capable d'être un leader. Je crois qu'il est aussi très proche de Susan Black, ils ont d'ailleurs aidé à préparer les boîtes de vêtements pour les Sans-factions ensemble.

Je vois dans mon champ de vision que les poings de Tris se resserrent et je pense savoir pourquoi. Son père souriait quand sa mère disait que Caleb était autorisé à passer du temps avec Susan alors qu'il n'approuve pas vraiment notre relation. Je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est injuste. Mais je comprends tout à fait pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Tris restera toujours sa petite Béatrice qui riait avec lui quand elle était petite ou qui venait le voir quand elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Mais maintenant, il ne la voit plus et en prime, c'est moi qui fait ça. Il ne veut pas être remplacé et il ne veut pas perdre sa petite fille.

Je veux prendre la main de Tris pour l'aider à se détendre mais je suis si nerveux que j'en ai les mains moites. Je les essuie alors rapidement contre mon jean. Je sursaute et mon cœur fait un bond quand je sens la main de Tris contre la mienne. Elle lace nos doigts ensemble, ce qui m'aide beaucoup. Je sens le regard de ses parents sur nous mais je n'ose pas vérifier.

-Je vous interdis de vous tenir les mains, ordonne son père. C'est totalement inacceptable.

Je lâche immédiatement sa main mais elle la reprend fermement en la serrant.

-Je ne suis plus une Altruiste. Je peux lui tenir la main sans avoir une bague au doigt.

-Bien sûr. Répond sa mère.

Elle prend la main d'Andrew puis lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Le froncement de ses sourcils s'apaise et il soupire, vaincu.

-D'accord...Tobias, si j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal, tu peux être sûr que je viendrais moi même chez les Sans-factions. Tu as compris ?

Je hoche la tête en me faisant tout petit. En tant normal, je laisse passer les menaces parce que je sais que je ne risque jamais rien mais là, je suis terrifié. Bien entendu, je sais que je ne ferrais rien à Tris mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Non seulement Andrew me le ferrait payer, mais aussi parce que je ne supporterais pas de lui faire du mal.

Je croise le regard de son père qui me regarde comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

-Oui, monsieur.

Je rebaisse immédiatement la tête en me giflant mentalement. Andrew a toujours été gentil et il ne fait que protéger sa fille, et moi, je me recroqueville sur moi-même comme un peureux.

J'entends un petit rire à côté de moi qui ne peut appartenir qu'à Tris. Elle est bien entrain de rire, tout comme sa mère et son père affiche un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? Murmuré-je, plus que gêné.

-Tu auras dû te voir, tu étais si mignon. Un peu comme quand tu surprends Mason avec la main dans le pot de biscuits.

-Je te taquinais, Tobias. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et je ne m'en fais pas pour Béatrice. Même si je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré l'apprendre autrement. Dit-il avec un regard pointé sur sa fille.

Elle rougit fortement en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

-Comment êtes-vous devenus Sans-factions ? Demande-t-il, visiblement pas tout à fait à l'aise face à la situation.

-Tobias est parti la veille de la cérémonie du choix. Moi, j'ai dû y aller après une blessure. En gros, on m'a exclue de la faction. Mais par après, ils m'ont laissée revenir grâce à mes résultats.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu Sans-faction ?

Natalie caresse sa main pour qu'il se calme. J'ai bien senti la pointe de colère dans sa voix.

-Par choix. J'ai décidé de revenir pour Tobias. Et Mason. Sourit-elle.

-Qui est Mason ?

C'est comme ça que nous avons expliqué la survie de ma mère à ses parents, mais aussi de la naissance de Mason.

-Mason est ton demi-frère, donc ?

-Je préfère dire qu'il est mon vrai frère même s'il a eu la chance d'avoir un meilleur père. Il n'a que quatre ans et c'est dur parfois pour lui de ne pas avoir de père, donc il m'observe moi. Donc oui, il est plus que mon demi-frère.

Le ventre à Tris se met à gargouiller. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, 15 heures ? Déjà ? Nous n'avons même pas mangé de repas à midi ou de petit-déjeuner en ce qui me concerne.

-On ferrait mieux d'y aller. Dis-je.

Tris hoche la tête mais je sens sa main serrer plus fort la mienne et des larmes se forment dans ses yeux. Je sais ce qu'il va venir et je m'y attendais un peu. Je pensais bien qu'elle allait bientôt craquer. Elle a subit beaucoup de choses et éprouvé beaucoup d'émotions ces derniers temps, c'est juste la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Je la pousse alors vers moi pour l'enlacer et elle s'accroche immédiatement à mon t-shirt dans mon dos. Elle laisse couler les quelques larmes alors que je caresse doucement son dos en signe de réconfort. Sa mère me regarde avec un sourire mais son père a l'air plus qu'étonné de mon geste.

Tris me lâche, j'essuie les quelques larmes avec mon pouce.

-Je suis désolée. Je pense juste que toute la pression est retombée.

-On comprend tout à fait. Lui assuré-je.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents, on retourne vers le Marché avec nos boîtes dans les bras. J'en porte trois et Tris, une. J'ai insisté car je vois bien qu'elle est ailleurs et les boîtes ne sont pas si lourdes. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que j'ai rangé les boîtes avec les autres dans un pièce de stockage, ni quand je lui ai pris la sienne des mains. Je caresse doucement sa joue avec le dos de ma main, ce qui a l'air de la sortir de sa transe.

-Tu étais partie loin. Remarqué-je.

-Oui, 10 ans en arrière environ.

-Quand même...

-Je ne pensais pas craquer comme ça mais c'est comme si j'allais exploser.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais que tu as traversé beaucoup de choses et tu es sortie de l'hôpital il n'y a pas si longtemps...

Elle sourit puis regarde devant elle alors qu'on marche main dans la main vers la maison.

-Alors...C'était quoi ça ? Avec mon père je veux dire ?

-Rien. Murmuré-je.

-Tobiaass ?

Sa voix monte dans les tons plus aiguës, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me pousse à avouer quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que ton père me terrifiait ? Parce que oui, c'était le cas.

Elle arrête de marcher pour se tourner vers moi. Elle lace nos doigts en caressant ma paume avec son pouce.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses avoir peur de quelque chose comme ça, Quatre.

-Vas-y moque-toi.

-Je n'oserais jamais. Dit-elle en se collant contre moi.

-Mmhmm.

-Bon d'accord, peut-être un petit peu. Avoue-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Je la serre contre moi. Rien que de la savoir proche éveille tout mes sens. Je place ma main sur sa nuque pour qu'elle ne bouge pas mais nous sommes séparés par son estomac capricieux. On reprend notre marche vers la maison d'un pas rapide pour y arriver le plus vite possible.

On se fige tout les deux quand en ouvrant la porte, on découvre Mason entrain de courir tout nu avec de la farine dans les cheveux, sur les mains et dans le visage et ma mère qui lui court après.

-Je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas,... Crie Mason en boucle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demandé-je alors que ma mère fait une pause à côté de nous.

-Accident dans la cuisine, il ne veut pas prendre son bain.

Je souris et comme Tris, essaie de retenir mon rire. Je m'approche de Mason qui nous observe, caché derrière le canapé où seul ses yeux et ses cheveux blancs dépassent derrière les coussins.

-Tu veux que je t'aide petit Chef ?

Il hoche la tête puis court à nouveau, mais vers la salle de bain cette fois. Tris sourit mais ma mère, pas du tout.

-Détends-toi, c'est pas grave. Lui dis-je.

-Tu ne vois pas que c'est toi qui le rend comme ça ? Tu lui dis oui tout le temps alors il te préfère. Il a trop de liberté. Et il le sait.

-Mais non, il a 4 ans. Il veut juste rigoler.

Elle ne répond pas et part dans la cuisine pour nettoyer ' l'accident '. Tris pose sa main sur mon avant-bras.

-Je vais lui parler. Va t'occuper de ton frère.

Je m'éclipse dans la salle de bain où Mason m'attend, assis dans son bain, une voiture dans la main. Il fait semblant de faire glisser sa voiture sur la mousse autour de lui en faisant des bruitages. Je lui prends des mains et la pose hors de la baignoire mais il proteste.

-Tobi ! Je veux la voiture !

-Tu l'auras après, d'abord tu te laves.

-Non, je la veux maintenant !

Je le fixe et il soutient mon regard avant d'essayer de se lever pour attraper le jouet. Je le rassieds dans l'eau en poussant la voiture avec mon pied.

-Le bain d'abord, la voiture après. C'est comme ça.

-Non ! Défit-il.

-Tu préfères prendre ton bain et ensuite ne pas pouvoir jouer avec ?

-Non !

Cette fois, il me regarde avec des grands yeux comme si j'allais lui affliger la pire punition. Il baisse la tête et met ses mains dans la mousse devant lui. Je l'aide à frotter ses cheveux pour tenter de sortir toute la farine mais il y en a partout et j'ai du mal à tout sortir.

-Tu étais où ?

-Avec Tris, on a vu ses parents.

-Tu as vu sa maman ?

-Oui.

Je rince sa tête puis commence un deuxième lavage parce que je n'ai pas tout enlever. Il a les cheveux de notre mère, tout comme moi, c'est à dire des cheveux très épais.

Il sourit puis me regarde de nouveau.

-Tu vas te marier avec Tris ?

Je finis de rincer ses cheveux puis le rince entièrement vu qu'il a pu se laver le corps tout seul. Je l'entoure d'une serviette.

-Je suis pas assez vieux pour ça, et Tris non plus.

-Et plus tard ?

-Peut-être. Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais jamais envisagé l'option de me marier avant de rencontrer Tris et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit non plus.

-J'aime bien Tris.

-Elle t'adore aussi. Lui assuré-je en l'aidant à s'habiller.

-C'est vrai ?

Je hoche la tête et il sourit fièrement.

-On y va ?

Il prend ma main et m'accompagne dans la cuisine. Avant d'entrer, je me penche vers lui.

-J'aimerais que tu ailles chez maman et que tu t'excuses d'avoir couru partout mais aussi à Tris parce que tu étais tout nu. Ça ne se fait pas. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête avant d'entrer. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnu, il m'écoute plus que ma mère. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison et qu'il a l'impression que je lui donne plus de liberté. Je vois Tris et ma mère qui sont à genoux par terre entrain d'essuyer ce qui a l'air d'être du lait. Ma mère se lève quand elle nous entend et jette du papier à la poubelle. Mason s'avance et serre ses jambes.

-Pardon maman.

Elle caresse ses cheveux en me souriant.

-C'est pas grave mon poussin, mais j'aimerais que tu écoutes la prochaine fois. D'accord ?

-Oui.

Il me regarde et d'un geste de la tête, je lui montre Tris qui se lève aussi. Il se détache de notre mère pour aller chez Tris. D'abord, elle est surprise par son geste puis se détend.

-Pardon Tris. C'est pas bien de courir tout nu.

Elle rit doucement alors que ma mère sourit, Tris lui rend son câlin en se mettant à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

-Tant que tu ne le referas plus.

-Non...

Il me regarde encore une fois en souriant.

-Allez file.

Il court vers le salon et d'après ce que j'entends, il a choisi de jouer avec le train. Tris jette le papier qui est resté au sol puis s'essuie le front.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je voulais faire des crêpes à Mason mais il voulait m'aider. Et il a fait tomber le bol plein.

J'observe du coin de l'œil Tris qui s'étire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Mason a l'air de plus m'écouter que toi ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas habitué à avoir un homme qui lui donne des ordres. Et en plus, il veut tout faire comme toi donc il t'écoutes. Je pense qu'il écouterait aussi Tris.

-Moi ?!

-Oui, il t'adore et il ne t'a pas beaucoup vu mais ça ne va pas durer. Il va vite commencer à vous tester tout les deux.

Avec Tris, nous nous échangeons un regard qui montre bien que nous sommes nerveux. On ne veux rien faire de travers.

 **TRIS POV :**

Me tester ? Comment est-ce que je vais bien m'en sortir. D'accord, je me suis déjà occupée de lui mais il ne m'a jamais fait ça.

Evelyn pose les restes de papier absorbant dans la poubelle puis va rejoindre son fils. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon pantalon qui est mouillé et couvert de farine au niveau des genoux. Je soupire, Tobias s'approche.

-Et si je faisais un truc à manger pendant que tu changes de pantalon ?

-Merci.

J'embrasse sa joue puis passe à côté de lui pour aller dans la chambre.

-Tris ? Appelle-t-il avant que je ne sorte.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je ne réponds pas à sa question, sachant pertinemment qu'il plaisante. Enfin je crois. Je change rapidement de pantalon et opte pour pantalon de jogging à la place d'un jean. Je me sens tout de suite mieux. J'enfile aussi un t-shirt à Tobias pour être vraiment à l'aise.

Je suis guidée par une bonne odeur depuis la chambre à la cuisine. En passant dans le salon, Evelyn m'interpelle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-On a rien mangé avant de partir alors on se fait un petit quelque chose...enfin Tobias nous fait un petit quelque chose.

-Bon appétit.

-Merci.

Tobias est devant la cuisinière entrain de mélanger je-ne-sais-quoi. Je me faufile derrière lui et enroule mes bras autour de lui.

-Tu nous fais quoi de bon ?

-Rien de spécial. Du riz et des restes de ratatouilles. Et en dessert, des restes de gâteau.

-Parfait.

Je me glisse sur son côté pour qu'il enroule son bras gauche autour de moi tout en mélangeant avec la droite. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en attendant.

Quand c'est prêt, je sors les assiettes qu'il remplit. Je soupire quand j'avale la première bouchée.

\- Ça fait du bien. Commenté-je.

-J'aime beaucoup te voir dans mes vêtements... même si tu seras encore mieux sans. Dit-il en murmurant la deuxième partie.

Je rougis en jouant avec les légumes avec ma fourchette.

-Tu sais, je crois que je vais être jaloux de Mason. Ajoute-il.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Il peut se balader tout nu sans être engueulé par ma mère. Vivement que j'ai mon propre appartement. Pouvoir rester allongé toute la journée dans mon lit, le rêve.

Je rougis de plus bel car je sais où il veut en venir.

-J'espère que j'aurai le droit de venir... Quand tu seras encore habillé bien sûr.

Il empile nos assiettes puis se lève pour les mettre dans l'évier.

-J'avais un peu l'espoir que je ne serrais pas tout seul à rester allongé toute la journée. Me chuchote-il à l'oreille en passant.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue en feu quand il dépose le gâteau devant moi.

Ayant fini notre repas à 16 heures, il y a une heure, Tobias et moi avons décidé de rester à la maison alors qu'Evelyn est allée à un meeting et Mason est chez Mamie. Je reste allongée sur le canapé sans Tobias. Il m'a dit qu'il allait se changer aussi donc j'attends. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparaît avec un simple jogging mais pas de t-shirt.

Il me surprend entrain de le fixer puis me cligne de l'œil.

-Ça te dérange d'enlever ton t-shirt et de t'allonger sur le ventre ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Est-ce que tu me demandes de me déshabiller ?

-Seulement partiellement.

Je lui souris puis en un mouvement rapide, retire mon t-shirt. Je m'allonge avec ma tête sur une couverture en attendant une explication. Je sais qu'il s'est approché quand il s'assied sur le bord du canapé.

-Détends toi. Souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

Il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge me faisant paniquer. Il écarte les bretelles puis place ses mains sur mon dos. Il commence à masser mes muscles et je me détends finalement. Il trace doucement ma colonne vertébrale avec ses pouces en laissant traîner ses index, les frôlant contre ma peau. Il continue comme ça pendant un moment, me faisant frissonner de temps à autre. Il dépose des baisers sur ma peau. Je l'observe par-dessus mon épaule avec un sourire qu'il me rend. Je le sens alors tracer ma cicatrice encore pas entièrement guérie sur mon épaule. Son expression change tout de suite, elle s'assombrit.

-Tobias ?

-Il va regretter de t'avoir fait ça.

J'attrape la couverture sous ma joue pour me couvrir et me retourne vers lui. Il s'assied à côté de moi.

-Je suis désolé, mais savoir qu'il t'a fait du mal et que je n'ai rien pu y faire... ça me tue.

-C'est justement ça Tobias. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. C'est arrivé et on doit juste continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il grogne légèrement, pas vraiment d'accord. J'embrasse sa joue mais il tourne sa tête pour capturer mes lèvres. Il pose sa main sur mon cou mais avant je me recule avant qu'il n'approfondisse le baiser.

-Je ferrais mieux de me rhabiller.

Il sourit en me donnant mon t-shirt.

-J'aimais bien moi.

Je me lève pour aller me changer dans la salle de bain. Je ressors avec la couverture en main. Tobias est allongé sur le dos sur le canapé. Je place la couverture sur son visage et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je m'allonge sur lui. Il se détends en retirant doucement la couverture de son visage. Je pose ma tête dans son cou alors que ses mains se referment autour de ma taille.

-Tu savais que Mason fait la même chose quand il veut me réveiller ? Sauf qu'il me saute carrément dessus.

Il pose son menton sur le haut de ma tête. Je sens les battements de son cœur sous ma main.

-Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour avant. J'en avais besoin, je ne pensais pas être aussi tendue.

-De rien mon cœur.

On reste comme ça, lui caressant mon dos et moi traçant sa mâchoire avec mes doigts. Je ferme mes yeux en profitant de ce moment.

Je me réveille lorsque quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je sursaute légèrement mais pas Tobias. Il devait être réveillé. Je lève doucement la tête, il m'observe déjà.

-Bien dormi ?

-Mmhmm. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-45 minutes.

Les coups à la porte sont plus forts. Tobias embrasse mon nez avant de me faire glisser sur le canapé et qu'il se lève. Je m'assieds en baillant quand Tobias revient avec Elina derrière lui. Je l'observe pour être sûre qu'elle ne le fixe pas. Elle ne le fait pas. Arrête avec cette jalousie, Tris !

-Salut Tris.

-Salut.

-Je reviens, je te cherche ça. Dit-il en partant vers sa chambre.

Elle s'assied à côté de moi mais je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise de la savoir si proche de moi. Je fais confiance à Tobias mais pas à Elina.

-Il cherche quoi ? Demandé-je en relevant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

-Manu avait donné des films à Tobias quand tu n'étais pas là et il aimerait les récupérer.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui vient les récupérer ?

-Il est pas vraiment en état de venir lui même.

Je souris à ça. Manu aime bien faire la fête et il en oublie souvent le lendemain. Tobias repasse pour aller autre part sans doute parce qu'il ne trouve pas les films dans sa chambre.

-Je ne dérangeais pas j'espère ? Demande-t-elle.

-Oh non, pas du tout.

-Tu es sûre ? Lui sans t-shirt et tes cheveux ébouriffés, il ne faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre.

-Non, on a pas... enfin... on a jamais...

-Quoi ? Jamais ?

Je secoue la tête en rougissant. C'est sûr qu'elle ne doit pas être habituée à ça. Elle est magnifique et ça ne doit pas être dur pour elle de se trouver un copain. Tobias est le premier pour moi.

-Eh bien... on le voyant, je pensais que tu lui avais déjà sauté dessus sans oublier que vous inséparables.

-On peut changer de sujet ?

-Non mais sérieusement ! Je l'ai vu et franchement, tu devrais en profiter !

-Tu l'as vu ? Comment ça ?

-Il ne t'a pas raconté ? C'était avant que tu n'arrives pour la première fois. On avait tous un peu bu et Tobias plus que les autres. Il était complètement mort et j'ai passé la nuit ici. Tu auras dû voir sa tête quand il a remarqué que j'ai passé la nuit là.

Elle rit au souvenir alors que je deviens blanche. Ils ont...Ils ont couché ensemble...et il ne m'a rien dit?

Il m'avait dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec elle mais il faut croire qu'il m'a menti. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu me mentir sur ça ? Il ne m'avait même jamais parlé de ce moment !

Tobias réapparaît et donne les films à Elina. Elle le remercie en sortant tandis que moi, je reste assise sur le canapé. Il s'assied à côté de moi en s'adossant contre le dossier du canapé.

Il m'a menti, si ça se trouve il m'a menti depuis le début. Si ça se trouve, il ne m'aime pas et il veut juste m'attirer dans son lit. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être si naïve ? Qui a dit qu'Elina était la première et pas la centième ? Félicitations Tris ! Tu seras la 101 ème à avoir cru à ses mensonges !

J'entends encore la voix de Zeke... _Ah ça, tu pouvais être sûr que quand il se promenait dans la Fosse ou à n'importe qu'elle endroit, toutes les femmes dotées d'au moins un œil se retournaient pour le voir. C'était une légende mais pas toujours pour les bonnes raisons._

Moi qui pensais que je devais me méfier d'elle alors que c'est lui le problème.

Et j'ai quitté ma faction pour lui. J'ai ruiné ma vie pour lui !

 _Tu pars pour lui ? Tu fais une erreur Tris et crois moi, tu regretteras un jour cette décision._ M'avait dit Al.

 _J'adore te voir dans mes vêtements...même si tu serais mieux sans._ Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !

Je peux sentir mon cœur se briser dans ma poitrine... ça aussi il a dû le faire plus d'une fois. Briser le cœur d'une pauvre idiote. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Qui aurait voulu de moi dans un premier temps ? Je n'ai pas de poitrine, ni de courbes ; je ne suis pas particulièrement jolie et je le sais. Mais je me suis quand même laissée charmée.

Je cache mon visage dans mes genoux en pleurant. Ce ne sont même plus des larmes mais de gros sanglots.

-Tris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Ne te laisse pas avoir par son ton, c'est faux ! Il se fiche de toi. Tu n'es qu'un jeu pour lui.

-Dis moi ! Parle-moi mon cœur.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et je me lève en un sursaut. Je lui fais face sans essayer de calmer le flot de larmes.

-Ne..ne t'approche pas... Laisse-moi...

Il a l'air affolé. Tu peux espèce de connard, j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Tris...explique-moi...

-Je sais...je sais tout...

-Tu sais quoi ? Demande-t-il calmement.

-Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi. Je ne suis qu'un jouet.

Son visage se défait, je remarque le tremblement de ses mains. Il s'avance mais je recule. On continue jusqu'à ce que mes cuisses tapent contre la table qu'Evelyn utilise pour soigner les personnes. Il s'approche encore et lève sa main vers mon visage. Je ferme les yeux en tressaillant. Quand je ne sens rien sur mon visage, j'ouvre un œil doucement. Il a pris un pas de recul et m'observe complètement blessé.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? Tu n'as aucune raison !

-Tu croyais que j'allais lever la main sur toi ? Demande-t-il avec une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

Il refait son geste pour essuyer ma joue mais je le repousse avec mes deux mains contre son torse.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Explique-moi ! Supplie-t-il presque.

Il veut me faire croire que c'est faux. Que je me fais des films.

-Ne t'approche pas !

Avant qu'il ne réagisse, je m'écarte et pars...mais bien sûr il me rattrape. Sa main autour de ma taille me tient contre lui. Mes mains sur son torse le repoussent et je recule le haut de mon corps pour avoir le plus de distance entre nous.

Avant, le simple contact avec sa peau envoyait de l'électricité dans tout mon corps...maintenant, je le ressens comme une brûlure, le feu lui-même ferrait moins mal.

Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux. Menteur !

Je me débats dans ses bras en frappant son torse mais il ne me lâche pas. Il ne fait qu'attraper mes poignets pour que j'arrête de le frapper.

-Explique-moi ! Crie-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Répliqué-je sur le même ton.

Il me lâche et j'en profite pour partir. Cette fois j'arrive jusqu'à la salle de bain et ferme à clé derrière moi. Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte en pleurant.

Je me recroqueville sur moi même, ma tête dans mes mains.

Ce n'est pas réel ! Je vais me réveiller ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Je vais me réveiller ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Je vais me réveiller ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Je vais me réveiller !

Réveille-toi !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux... Je suis toujours dans cette salle de bain ! Mes joues sont toujours trempées ! Et mon cœur est toujours brisé !

Mes mains tirent sur mes cheveux, ça me ferra toujours moins mal que ce gouffre dans ma poitrine.

J'entends des reniflements de l'autre côté de la porte mais ça peut être mon imagination.

-Tris ! Je t'aime ! Tu es tout pour moi mais tu n'es pas un jouet ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi.

-Tais-toi ! Hurlé-je en plaquant mes mains contre mes oreilles. Tais-toi !

Il ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il est derrière la porte. J'entends un bruit de papier puis il apparaît sous la porte à côté de moi.

 _Ne me rejette pas...Je t'aime._

J'explose en sanglots. En levant les yeux, je vois le rouge à lèvre sur le rebord du lavabo. Je l'attrape et raye le 'Je t'aime' puis renvoie le message sous la porte.

Je n'entends plus rien et il n'est plus derrière la porte. Je ferme les yeux encore pour calmer mon cœur et mes larmes mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne ralentit. Soudain, j'entends un bruit sourd, comme un fracas de verre.

Je meurs d'envie de voir ce que c'était mais je ne fais pas confiance à mes jambes pour me soutenir.

Je sens mon estomac faire un saut dans mon ventre quand je pense à toutes les filles qu'il a dû mener par le bout du nez, toutes celles qui se sont faites avoir.

Une heure est passée mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être 5 minutes quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Un autre bruit se fait entendre comme un boîte en plastique qui tombe puis des bruits de pas et un cri.

-Tobias ! Oh mon dieu ! Tobias, tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux !

Les poils s'hérissent sur mes bras au cri d'Evelyn. Je me lève puis ouvre la porte. Mes jambes tremblent à chaque pas. Ce n'est plus un problème quand je tombe à genoux face à la scène devant moi.

La fenêtre du salon est complètement fracassée. Evelyn est assise avec des larmes sur les joues et la tête de Tobias sur ses genoux. Elle essaie de le réanimer mais il ne réagit pas.

Ses bras sont couverts de sang presque jusqu'à ses avant-bras, tout comme son torse, son pantalon et quelques gouttes sont sur son visage pâle.

La douleur s'amplifie dans ma poitrine jusqu'à m'étouffer.

Le cri qui m'échappe n'a rien d'humain.

 **Je ne demande qu'une petite chose maintenant... avoir la vie sauve :)**

 **PS: On m'a demandée si je comptais écrire un lemon dans cette histoire mais j'ai répondu que je ne sais pas et que je verrai avec vous tous. Donc si vous auriez la gentillesse de me dire oui ou non en message privé, ça serait cool ! :D**


	21. C'est pas si grave

**Déjà 21 chapitres...ça passe vite. Bref, merci à tous pour tout votre soutien ! C'est grâce à vous que j'écris plus vite :)**

 **CHAPITRE 21 :**

 **TRIS POV :**

Le mouvement dans le coin de mon œil n'est qu'Evelyn qui vérifie ses signes vitaux mais elle tremble comme une feuille. Elle presse ses doigts contre le cou de Tobias et son oreille devant sa bouche puis un sourire apparaît.

-Il respire...il respire.

Elle caresse ses cheveux puis regarde ses bras.

-Tris, appelle Manu.

-Non, on peut p-pas... Eli-Eli...Elle a dit qu'il est pas en état.

J'essaie de ne pas pleurer mais mes mots butent contre mes sanglots. Je n'arrive même pas à dire son prénom sans penser à ce qu'ils ont fait. Arrête Tris ! C'est vraiment pas le moment.

Je m'approche doucement de Tobias puis prend la place d'Evelyn en posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux en fixant vaguement le mur. Evelyn est partie chercher quelque chose pour le nettoyer. Elle revient avec une bassine, une éponge, une pince à épiler et du papier. Je l'observe alors qu'elle retire des morceaux de verre de son bras puis passe de l'eau dessus pour mieux voir. Elle capte mon regard et me sourit.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux passer ta main derrière sa tête et me dire si tu sens quelque chose ?

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et effectivement, il y a une bosse.

-Il a une bosse.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il a dû frapper dans la fenêtre puis est tombé sous la douleur et s'est cogné la tête contre le sol. À part un bon mal de tête, il ira bien.

-Il a frappé dans la fenêtre ?

-Tu vois une autre explication ? La question est : pourquoi a-t-il frappé dans cette vitre ?

Je fuis son regard parce que je sais que c'est de ma faute.

-On...on s'est disputé...

-A propos de ?

-Il... Combien de filles a-t-il ramené ici ? Demandé-je.

-De filles ? En te comptant toi...une. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais Tobias n'est pas le genre à changer de copine tout les jours.

Je laisse échapper d'autres larmes qui s'écrasent sur les joues de Tobias. Je les essuie doucement.

-Mais...et Elina ? Elle a dit qu'ils ont couché ensemble...

-Quoi ? Quand ?

-Avant que je n'arrive, il avait trop bu...

-Tris...regarde-moi...

Je fais ce qu'elle dit à contre-cœur.

-Est-ce qu'Elina a dit explicitement qu'ils ont couchés ensemble ?

-Je crois mais je n'en suis pas sûre...peut-être pas..

-Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit-là. Tobias n'arrivait plus à marcher seul donc Manu l'a ramené. Elina est restée pour le surveiller mais il ne s'est rien passé. Elle a juste dormi ici mais le lendemain, je lui ai demandé de faire croire à Tobias qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'il comprenne son erreur.

-Il ne s'est rien passé ?

-Rien du tout...et crois-moi, il était mal quand il a cru qu'il l'avait fait.

Je baisse mon regard vers lui sans arrêter mes larmes. Comment-est ce que j'ai pu croire ça ? Je ne suis qu'une idiote. J'avais peur qu'il ne veuille profiter de moi alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec moi. Je pense que c'est ma façon à moi de paniquer, et je n'aime pas ça.

J'essuie mes larmes avec colère puis prend le téléphone de Tobias et cherche le numéro d'Elina. Il a déjà une conversation avec elle qui est ouverte.

 _-Je peux savoir ce que tu as à Tris ? Elle est dans tout ses états et elle ne veut pas me parler. (Tobias)_

 _-Rien du tout. Je n'ai rien dit qui aurait pu la mettre en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? (Elina)_

 _-Elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain. (Tobias)_

 _-Parle-lui. (Elina)_

 _-Alors ? (Elina)_

 _-Tobias ? (Elina)_

Je compose son numéro et elle répond après quelques sonneries.

-Tu lui as parlée ? Demande-t-elle quand je décroche.

-C'est Tris.

-Tris ? Tout va bien ? Tu as parlé à Tobias ?

-Non... Est-ce que tu as couché avec Tobias ?

Je ne supporte plus de tourner autour du pot. Autant être franche.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non...il t'a dit...Oh non. C'est ça que tu as compris ?

-Quand tu me dis que tu t'es retrouvée dans sa chambre un matin et que tu me dis l'avoir vu, je me pose des questions.

-Non, non, non...C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire... Ce soir-là, on était tous dehors pour...

-Pas besoin de m'expliquer, Evelyn l'a fait.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Tris. Je ne voulais rien sous-entendre. Où est-il ?

Je baisse les yeux, Evelyn est entrain de bander ses avant-bras qui ont quelques coupures mais c'est vraiment moins grave que ça en avait l'air.

-Il a frappé dans une vitre et est tombé. Il est inconscient.

Je l'entends prendre une rapide inspiration.

\- Il va bien ?

-Evelyn dit que oui mais j'ai peur.

Evelyn retire tout ce qu'elle avait pour le nettoyer et revient avec une couverture, un coussin et t-shirt propre.

-Merci pour l'explication. Je murmure dans le téléphone avant de raccrocher.

À deux, on arrive à lui changer son t-shirt mais on arrivera pas à le soulever pour le mettre sur le canapé. Elle place la couverture sur lui puis me donne le coussin.

\- Place sa tête dessus s'il te plaît.

-Je préfère rester comme ça. Dis-je.

-D'accord, préviens-moi s'il bouge ou se réveille.

Elle commence à nettoyer les débris de verre au sol puis ferme les volets de cette fenêtre. Je reporte mon attention sur lui et caresse ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolée Tobias, murmuré-je. Je m'en veux tellement. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu peux être en colère mais je n'en valais pas la peine. Je t'aime.

J'embrasse le coin de sa lèvre puis essuie mes yeux. Je finis par placer le coussin sous sa tête puis m'allonge à côté de lui. Je place ma tête sur son cœur comme si je devais être sûre qu'il bat toujours. Je joue avec ses doigts en caressant ses jointures meurtries.

Après un moment, je l'entends grogner. Il bouge légèrement mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je me place à genoux à côté de lui.

-Tobias ? Tu m'entends ?

Je prends sa main dans la mienne.

-Si tu m'entends, serre ma main.

Je sens une légère pression et me redresse.

-Evelyn, il bouge.

Elle arrive en courant puis s'assied sur l'autre côté de Tobias.

-Tobias, ouvre les yeux. Tu dois faire un effort.

Je vois qu'il plisse ses yeux pour essayer de les ouvrir mais il a du mal. J'éteins la lumière pour qu'il n'ai pas mal et il ouvre doucement ses yeux. Il a la tête tournée vers Evelyn donc c'est elle qu'il voit en premier.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il...Où est-elle ?

-Je suis là.

Il tourne doucement sa tête puis son regard se plonge dans le mien. Il a l'air soulagé.

-Tobias, est-ce que ça va ? Reprend sa mère.

-Oui, j'ai juste mal à la tête.

-C'est normal. Reste allongé et quand tu le peux va t'allonger dans ta chambre. Je vous laisse.

Elle se lève et je la suis du regard. Quand elle n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, je me tourne vers Tobias.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-on ensemble.

Il est le premier à reprendre.

-Quoique j'ai pu faire ou dire, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Tobias...tu n'as rien fait. Je suis juste trop stupide. Elina m'a parlée de cette soirée avant que je ne vienne où tu avais un peu trop bu et tu t'es réveillé avec elle à côté de toi.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, je te le promets.

-Je sais, je sais...Ta mère m'a tout expliquée...mais sur le coup j'ai cru que ...que tu avait l'habitude de passer d'une fille à l'autre. Zeke m'avait dit que tu étais connu chez les Audacieux mais pas seulement pour tes quatre peurs. J'ai paniqué et j'en ai tiré des conclusions hâtives. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Demande-t-il, visiblement blessé.

-C'est pas ça...mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu t'es déjà regardé ? Tu es parfait, tu es tout ce qu'une fille puisse rêver chez un homme et puis il y a moi... La petite Pète-sec qui n'est pas jolie et qui se fait passer pour une femme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as choisie moi.

-Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois. Tu dis petite, mais moi je vois une fille forte. Tu dis 'pas jolie' et je ne peux qu'être d'accord, tu es plus que jolie. Tu ne t'es jamais regardée assez longtemps dans un miroir pour voir ce que je vois. Ces cheveux blonds qui retombent sur tes épaules, ces yeux bleus-gris qui m'engloutissent à chaque fois que je les regarde. Et ces pommettes qui remontent à chaque fois que tu souris. Un peu comme maintenant.

Je souris plus franchement et il caresse ma joue.

-Je préfère ce sourire. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas oublier la façon dont ton nez se fronce légèrement dès que tu ris. Et ces lèvres, ne me laisse pas commencer là-dessus, je pourrais en parler pendant des heures. Alors quand tu dis que tu ne te fais que passer pour une femme, j'ai envie de crier 'menteuse' parce que crois-moi, tu es tout ce que je recherche chez une femme parce que oui Tris, tu es une femme. Intelligente, altruiste, gentille, honnête et surtout courageuse. Et je t'aime.

J'essuie ma joue puis le prends dans mes bras autant que je peux. Il se relève sur un coude pour enrouler son deuxième bras autour de moi. Mon visage est caché dans son cou tout comme le sien dans le mien.

-Ne me repousse plus comme ça. Murmure-t-il. Si jamais quelque chose te dérange, parle-moi.

Je hoche la tête avant de reculer ma tête et de l'observer de si près. Il approche son visage, instinctivement mes yeux se ferment et ma tête s'avance aussi. Il glisse ses doigts contre ma nuque puis appose ses lèvres aux miennes.

J'approfondis automatiquement le baiser par peur qu'il ne parte trop tôt. Il sourit contre mes lèvres mais ne me lâche pas. C'est un bon signe. J'y mets plus de force mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre nous sommes interrompus par un bruit. On sépare, Mason est à côté avec ses mains sur ses yeux.

Je souris, tout comme Tobias alors que Mason commence à regarder à travers ses doigts. Il s'approche puis fronce ses sourcils quand il voit les bras de Tobias.

-C'est quoi ?

-Rien de grave. Répond Tobias.

Et rien qu'avec ça, sa grimace disparaît.

-Tobias, tu veux aller sur ton lit ?

-Euh...oui...tu peux m'aider ?

Je place mon bras sous ses épaules, je ne sers pas à grand chose pour l'aider à se lever. Je suis juste là pour qu'il ne tremble pas et pour le stabiliser.

Il fait des petits pas en se tenant à moi pour rester sur ses jambes. Au niveau de la porte, il se tient à la poignée.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ça tourne...

J'avance pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit et il s'assied tout de suite. Il ferme ses yeux et je lui caresse les joues en attendant qu'il aille mieux.

Il finit par rouvrir ses yeux.

\- Ça va ?

-Oui. Merci.

Je tire la couette hors du lit puis l'aide à s'allonger. Je le recouvre et m'assieds à côté de lui. Il prend ma main dans la sienne.

-Tu restes avec moi ?

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. Ne bouge surtout pas...

-D'accord maman. Plaisante-il.

Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de me lever. Je vois Mason qui joue avec ses voitures sur le canapé.

-Mason, tu ne veux pas tenir compagnie à Tobias pendant que je lui fais à manger ?

-Il est malade ?

-Si on veux... Ne cris pas à côté de lui, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Il entre dans la chambre et j'entends un cri,

-Tobi !

Je fais une grimace, ressentant de la compassion pour Tobias. Mason va devoir vraiment apprendre à écouter, mais pour l'instant, ça rentre dans une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre.

J'entre dans la cuisine où Evelyn pose juste deux bols sur un plateau.

-Tiens, c'est pour vous deux. Mason a déjà mangé donc s'il te supplie, dis non.

-D'accord...Merci Evelyn.

J'attrape la plateau et l'emmène dans la chambre. Tobias est toujours allongé et Mason est assis sur son ventre. Il a l'air de lui raconter ce qu'il a fait chez Mamie aujourd'hui.

-Mason, tu vas devoir t'enlever. Tobias doit manger.

Il s'enlève à contre-cœur mais reste assis sur le lit. Je le vois lorgner sur les bols de soupe mais je secoue ma tête.

-Si tu as faim, tu vas devoir demander ta maman.

-S'il te plaît Tris.

-Non.

Il commence à bouder et lorsque Tobias fait un mouvement pour lui tendre sa cuillère, je le retiens.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt Tobias.

Mason sort en boudant. Je repose mon bol, mon appétit s'est dissipé.

-Tu avais raison de faire ça. Ne t'en veux pas.

-Je sais, mais je n'aime pas dire non.

-Il va falloir. Mais bon, si ça se trouve il a déjà oublié.

-Tu penses ?

Comme s'il nous avait entendus, Mason se met à rire dans le salon. Je souris tout comme Tobias qui me lance un regard comme pour me dire 'Je te l'avais dit'.

Je commence à manger mais je vois que Tobias a du mal et que ça lui fait mal de tenir le bol. Je pose le mien et attrape le sien. Je récupère sa cuillère pour l'aider à manger.

-Ouvre la bouche, grand bébé.

Il fait ce que je dis sans me quitter des yeux. Lorsque le bol est presque vide, son sourire s'agrandit.

-Quoi ? Murmuré-je, légèrement mal à l'aise sous son regard.

-Je pourrais m'y faire, tu sais, avoir une infirmière personnelle.

Je place le bol sur la table de nuit et me penche au-dessus de lui.

-Ah bon ?

-Une infirmière sexy qui n'est là que pour moi.

Je pose mes mains à côté de ses côtes puis me baisse, mais avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent, je me rassieds.

-Il va falloir écrire une annonce dans le journal alors...parce que je ne suis pas faite pour ce job.

Il attrape ma main doucement.

-J'ai lu votre CV mademoiselle. Vous êtes engagée.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se rassied. Elle commence à manger son propre bol mais après quelques cuillères, elle s'arrête.

-Tobias, est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Murmure-t-elle.

Je soupire bruyamment, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire la vérité pure parce que je sais que ça risque de lui faire mal à elle aussi.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas blessé que tu aies pu penser ça de moi, mais non...je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais dû te parler de ça plus tôt et ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Arrête de faire ça.

-Faire quoi ?

-Reporter la faute sur toi. Tu le fais toujours. Je réagis comme une enfant et toi tu règles tout comme si j'étais ta fille. Arrête de faire ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que tout est de ta faute ? Que tu as réagi comme une gosse pourrie gâtée ? Que je ne t'aime pas aussi tant qu'on y est ?

Des larmes se forment dans ses yeux, elle baisse la tête en la secouant doucement comme pour approuver ce que je dis. Et je sais que je suis allé trop loin. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes.

-C'est faux. On est tout les deux coupables dans cette histoire et je pense qu'on devrait apprendre de cette histoire pour avancer. Plus de secrets entre nous. Je veux que tu saches tout de moi et je veux connaître toutes ces petites choses qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es maintenant.

Elle s'allonge à côté de moi en me faisant face.

\- Ça pourrait être génial... mais j'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas qui je suis.

-Je sais qui tu es.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. Et je t'aime, ça aussi j'en suis sûr.

Elle se blottit contre moi en serrant mon bras contre elle. Elle se blottit contre moi en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Ses yeux sont fermés mais je prends une de ses jambes pour la passer au-dessus de mon bassin. Elle ouvre immédiatement ses beaux yeux.

-C'est ok ? Je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras.

Elle les referme avec un sourire et passe un mains au-dessus de mon ventre tout en laissant sa jambe. Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse, ce grand sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage.

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Chuchoté-je.

-Je t'aime aussi. Essaie de te reposer.

-Tu promets que tu seras toujours là demain ?

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Répond-elle en caressant ma joue.

-Nulle part ! Tu restes ici.

Elle sourit encore. Je commence à me pencher mais le simple mouvement de plier mon cou est douloureux. Je me rallonge mais puisque je ne peux pas l'atteindre, c'est elle qui vient à moi.

-Bonne nuit Tris.

-Bonne nuit. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu me réveilles.

-Bien sûr, Mlle l'infirmière.

-Idiot.

Je la regarde s'endormir en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Après quelques minutes, sa respiration se fait plus régulière. Je la regarde. J'ai failli la perdre aujourd'hui à cause d'une pauvre histoire sans importance.

Je laisse le sommeil m'emporter mais ma prise sur elle ne faiblit pas.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, je suis tout seul. Mes bras me font moins mal, tout comme ma tête. Je passe ma main contre ma bosse, mais la douleur n'est plus aussi forte. J'essaie de m'asseoir et réussis. Je me laisse le temps de reprendre mes esprits avant de faire basculer mes pieds sur le côté de lit. Je me lève doucement en gardant mes mains sur le lit mais je ne tangue pas et ma tête ne tourne pas. Je commence à m'approcher de la porte puis l'ouvre. J'entends des voix dans la cuisine qui doivent être celles de Tris et ma mère. Je vais rapidement aux toilettes mais quand je ressors, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Mason.

Sauf que Mason ne ressemble pas à Mason, il a des boutons sur le visage et les bras et me regarde avec des yeux fatigués.

\- Ça pique ! Se plaint-il.

-Maman ! Crié-je en m'approchant de Mason.

Elle sort de la cuisine en courant avec Tris derrière elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais hors de ta chambre, Tobias ? Et pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?

Je tourne Mason vers ma mère qui sursaute. Elle se met à genoux devant lui.

-Mon poussin, ça va ?

\- Ça pique, maman.

Elle place sa main sur son front puis inspecte ses yeux.

-Tobias, tu retournes dans ta chambre et tu n'en sors pas. En aucun cas, tu ne t'approches de Mason.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-La varicelle. Tris, est-ce que tu l'as eue étant petite ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu restes avec Tobias alors. Dépêchez-vous !

-C'est grave ? M'inquiète-je.

-Pour lui non, mais pour vous deux oui.

Elle prend Mason et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Je m'assieds sur mon lit avec Tris en attendant.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ? Demande Tris.

-Non, tout ira bien.

Je la serre contre moi en caressant son dos.

-Et puis-je savoir où tu étais ce matin ? Continué-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je ne peux pas être ton infirmière et ta petite-amie en même temps.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Ta petite-amie serait restée allongée jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles mais ton infirmière devait préparer ton repas.

-Tu es excusée alors.

-Encore heureux.

La porte s'ouvre sur ma mère qui a deux sacs en main. Elle le pose sur le lit puis commence à mettre mes vêtements dedans.

-Euh...tu fais quoi ?

-Tu vas vivre chez Mamie pendant quelques temps avec Tris.

-Tu nous mets dehors ?

-La varicelle n'est pas dangereuse pour les enfants mais pour les adultes qui ne l'ont jamais eue, oui. Tu ne l'as pas eu quand tu étais petit et on ne sait pas pour Tris donc oui, je vous mets dehors. Il est hors de question que je prenne le moindre risque.

-Et ça va durer combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines environ.

-Si longtemps ?

-Je t'ai dis que je ne veux courir aucun risque.

-On ne pourra pas le voir ? Intervient Tris.

-Non.

Elle me donne mon sac puis le sien à Tris.

-Allez-y. Mamie vous attend. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je viendrais vous donner des nouvelles de Mason.

Elle referme la porte d'entrée derrière nous, tout les deux encore en pyjama. Heureusement qu'il est encore tôt et que personne n'est dehors. On marche main dans la main vers chez Mamie qui a laissé la porte ouverte pour nous. On dépose nos affaires dans la petite chambre puis on la rejoint dans l'atelier de cuisine.

-Ah vous voilà tout les deux !

-Bonjour Mamie. Dit-on en chœur.

-Allez vous habiller, j'ai du travail pour vous.

Je souris et commence à partir mais Tris me retient par mon t-shirt.

-Tobias ne peut pas travailler, il doit se reposer.

Elle montre mes bras bandés et les yeux de Mamie s'agrandissent puis ses sourcils se froncent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Rien.

-Tobias. Réprimande-t-elle.

-J'ai frappé une vitre. Marmonné-je.

-Tu as quoi ?

-J'ai frappé une vitre. Répété-je distinctement.

-Tobias ! Pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça ?

-On est obligé d'en parler ?

-File t'allonger. Et que je ne te vois pas sur tes pieds aujourd'hui.

Je retourne vers la chambre en marmonnant et m'allonge sur le lit. Tris me suit, attrape ses vêtements et part se changer dans la salle de bain. Je fixe le plafond, visiblement ennuyé. Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer.

Mamie entre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit et m'observe avec un petite grimace.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si violent ?

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle allait partir et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me détestait.

-Et c'est une raison pour taper dans un vitre ?

-Non, mais... je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Aucune idée. J'ai vu la vitre avec cette petite fissure, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a énervé encore plus. J'ai pas réfléchi... Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est m'être emmêlé les pieds dans le tapis et être tombé par terre.

-Je peux voir ?

Je lui tends mon bras et elle retire doucement le bandage. Je fais une petite grimace lorsqu'elle retire la dernière couche accrochée à du sang. Ça ne fait pas mal mais ce n'est pas agréable à voir.

-Je vais te nettoyer ça.

Elle sort en laissant la porte entrouverte. J'inspecte rapidement les coupures qui finalement, ne sont pas profondes. Je gratte un peu de sang séché, mais je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. La blessure commence à saigner.

-Merde.

Je commence à chercher autour de moi quelque chose pour stopper le saignement. J'entends des bruits des pas, Tris s'approche. Elle prend l'ancien bandage et appuie légèrement sur la plaie.

-Tu ne dois pas toucher.

Sa voix est plus grave que d'habitude. Je relève alors son menton avec mes doigts, ses yeux sont mouillés.

-Tris...

\- Ça va aller.

-Tu sais que c'est pas ta faute.

-Bien sûr que si. C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es énervé, c'est à cause de moi que tu as frappé dans cette vitre.

\- écoute-moi Tris, je suis fatigué de me disputer avec toi à propos de ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Point final.

-D'accord... Mais j'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter.

Elle retire le bandage pour voir si la plaie est propre mais le sang continue de couler. Mamie arrive

avec des compresses et commence à retirer le sang séché. Elle met une crème qui brûle contre mes coupures et je retiens un grognement autant que possible. Tris a l'air amusée par les grimaces que je fais. Lorsque mon bras gauche est bandé, Mamie prend mon bras droit que je retire aussitôt.

-Arrête de faire le bébé, Tobias.

-Mais ça fait mal.

-Il fallait y penser avant de frapper cette vitre.

Elle déroule le bandage et recommence le processus de nettoyage. Je soupire de soulagement quand elle commence à récupérer ses affaires.

-Je te laisse finir Tris.

Elle prend le bandage et s'approche. Elle entoure doucement mon bras et je ne la quitte pas des yeux.

Elle pose mon bras sur mon ventre puis dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

-Mon infirmière est de retour.

-Elle ne restera pas longtemps, prévient-elle. Selon elle, ta petite-amie serait jalouse du temps qu'elle passe avec toi. Doit-elle s'inquiéter ?

-Pas du tout. Même si mon infirmière est magnifique, ma petite-amie est encore plus sexy.

Elle rougit en baissant la tête.

-Arrête...tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça.

-On va avoir un problème alors parce qu'il est hors de question que je m'arrête.

-Tris ! Je t'ai demandé de lui bander le bras, ça ne prends pas autant de temps. Appelle Mamie.

-Le devoir m'appelle. Plaisante-elle.

-Non, ne pars pas. Je m'ennuie tellement.

-Je finis ce que je fais et je reviens te tenir compagnie. Je peux même laisser la porte ouverte si tu veux.

-Merci.

Il s'avère qu'avoir laissé la porte ouverte était une très mauvaise idée. L'odeur du pain frais est entrée dans la pièce me donnant encore plus faim. De plus, Tris était de l'autre côté du plan de travail et me faisait face, me faisant des clins d'œil de temps à autre. Dans ces moments, j'avais juste envie de me lever et d'aller l'embrasser, mais les 'menaces' de Mamie ont réussi à me maintenir bien sagement dans le lit.

Aux alentours de midi, Tris a enfin fini et elle s'affale sur le lit à côté de moi.

-Fatiguée ?

Elle hoche la tête en se blottissant contre moi.

-Si ce matin j'avais su ce qui m'attendais pour aujourd'hui, je serais restée couchée.

-Moi aussi mon cœur.

Je la sens s'endormir contre moi alors je la secoue un peu pour la réveiller.

-Tris, tu ne dois pas t'endormir.

-Deux minutes.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Après...

Je la laisse dormir en lui laissant la place sur le lit. J'entre dans l'atelier où Mamie sort des pains du four.

-Tu es toute seule ? Demandé-je.

-Tobias ! Tu dois rester allongé, ta mère a insisté.

-Je vais bien Mamie. Mais où est Dan ?

Dan est un garçon de 17 ans qui est vraiment très doué comme boulanger et qui travaille ici de façon permanente mais bizarrement, on le voit presque jamais..

-Je lui ai donné une journée de libre. Tris est entrain de manger ?

-Non, elle dort. On s'est couchés tard hier soir et elle s'est levée tôt.

-Elle t'a parlée de ma proposition ?

-Non...Elle s'est tout de suite endormie.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir. On s'est promis de tout se dire et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'impression de m'immiscer dans sa vie privée comme ça...même si ça ne doit pas être très privé venant de Mamie. Tout comme Tris, elle déteste partager trop d'informations sur les autres.

-Je lui ai demandée si elle voulait travailler ici à plein temps. Tu as vu la décoration de ses gâteaux ?

-Oui, elle est vraiment douée. Est-ce qu'elle a dit oui ?

J'espère vraiment qu'elle a accepté le job parce que c'est le meilleur boulot pour elle. Elle peut enfin entretenir sa créativité, ce qui serait impossible en ramassant les cheveux chez le coiffeur.  
-Immédiatement. Je pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit.

-Je t'ai dit qu'elle s'est endormie tout de suite.

-Oh...je commence à vieillir.

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de travailler ou au moins de faire les pâtes à pain. Dan est là pour faire ça.

-Probablement mais ça va aller. Je ne suis pas si vieille non plus.

-C'est vrai mais si ça ne va pas, tu dois arrêter et demande à maman de t'envoyer quelqu'un de plus.

-J'y penserai. Merci mon grand.

Elle tapote ma joue avant d'emmener les pains dans la partie 'magasin' de la boulangerie.

-Tu peux la réveiller ? Elle doit manger et retourner au travail.

-Sinon, je peux...

-Toi, tu restes couché.

Je soupire, conscient que je ne la convaincrai pas. Je retourne dans la chambre où Tris dort paisiblement sur le ventre. Elle a une main à côté de son visage et l'autre est cachée sous le coussin.

Je m'assieds sur le lit puis caresse son dos.

-Tris, réveille-toi.

Elle bouge puis frotte son visage avec son poing. Elle lève sa main et la secoue en l'air comme si elle voulait éloigner une mouche.

-Allez debout.

-Dégage Christina. Va soûler Will !

J'embrasse doucement sa joue en glissant mon nez contre sa pommette.

-Mon cœur, réveille-toi.

Elle ouvre doucement ses yeux puis me sourit. Elle roule sur le dos en s'étirant.

-J'ai cru que tu étais Christina.

\- J'ai remarqué...mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas aller voir Will.

-C'est rassurant en effet.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me lever avec elle.

-Le devoir t'appelle !

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^**

 **Je suis bientôt en vacances donc j'aurais peut-être la possibilité d'écrire plus souvent ;) Sinon, bonnes vacances à tous...même si ça fait déjà 4 jours :D**


	22. La visite

**Vive les vacances ! Eh oui, je peux écrire un peu plus malgré le travail qu'il me reste.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture :)**

 **CHAPITRE 22 :**

 **TRIS POV :**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Tobias et moi avons été virés de chez Evelyn. Elle nous a autorisés à revenir mais nous ne rentrons que demain. J'ai commencé à travailler chez Mamie de façon permanente et Tobias a accepté la proposition d'Evelyn, celle de devenir un leader. Il est encore en pleine formation mais il m'a dit qu'il commence dans 5 jours. Je ne le vois presque pas à cause de cette formation mais il rentre assez tard le soir et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il ne veut rien me dire.

J'essaie de ne pas m'inquiéter mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi pour être sereine. Je sais qu'il ne va pas voir Elina car il m'a expliqué son histoire étrange avec Manu. Mais qui me dit qu'il ne va pas voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Stop Tris ! Il est hors de question que tu répètes ce qu'il s'est passé auparavant.

Je nettoie le plan de travail tranquillement puis observe le gâteau dans le four. Mamie est allée chez Evelyn pour donner un gâteau que j'avais préparé à Mason donc je suis seule. Je prends un des puddings que j'avais préparé et le déguste en fixant le four. Il est encore chaud dans mes mains.

Il n'est que 17 heures, Tobias ne rentre pas avant 21 heures minimum.

Je décide de faire des chaussons aux pommes. Tobias les adore, même s'il préfère quand je mets du chocolat à l'intérieur. Parfois, je mets des pommes et du chocolat et là, je dois tout cacher sinon il les engloutit tous.

Je prends de la pâte feuilletée que j'avais préparé plus tôt puis prépare une compote. Alors que je suis en pleine préparation, j'entends la porte du magasin s'ouvrir alors j'éteins la plaque de cuisson et vais voir qui est entré.

Quand j'y arrive, je m'arrête et me fige. J'essaie de mettre de l'espace entre lui et moi comme si le comptoir entre nous n'est pas suffisant, et il ne l'est pas.

-Tris ! Je suis heureux de te revoir. Ça faisait si longtemps.

-Pas assez longtemps, Peter.

-Allons, ne réagis pas comme ça. Je sais pertinemment que je t'ai manquée.

-Tu délires...

La porte s'ouvre derrière lui et un visage qui m'est vaguement familier apparaît.

-T'en as mis du temps, Val. S'exclame Peter.

Je commence à trembler malgré moi. Ils sont deux et je suis seule. Ils sont deux hommes et je suis une seule fille, plus petite qu'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demandé-je d'une voix étranglée.

Val sourit, visiblement amusé par le fait que je sois terrorisée. En un rapide mouvement, les deux passent au-dessus du comptoir pour s'approcher. J'essaie de reculer mais je suis déjà contre le mur. Val s'approche de moi, je veux m'échapper mais Peter bloque déjà la porte. Val s'approche jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sens les gouttes de sueur couler le long de mon dos. Je frissonne quand il s'approche.

-Ouvre la porte, Peter. Tris, tu cris et tu le regretteras.

Il fait ce qu'il lui dit puis Val me pousse dans l'ouverture de la porte sans me lâcher les bras. Peter referme la porte derrière nous. J'essaie de crier mais c'est comme si mes cordes vocales avaient disparu, je n'ai que la possibilité de murmurer.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

-Toi, rien...Mais ton petit-ami va regretter ce qu'il a fait. M'explique Val.

-Je ne dois pas m'expliquer, je suppose. Dit Peter.

Il s'écarte pour faire le tour de l'atelier. Il trouve des couteaux et s'approche de moi. Je recule instinctivement en mettant mon épaule en arrière. Mon dos bouscule quelque chose qui n'est que le torse de Val. Il referme ses bras autour de moi.

Je me débats mais ses bras sont trop forts. Je fixe le couteau que Peter fait danser dans ses doigts. Je sens les larmes sur mes joues alors qu'il s'approche.

-Peter...non...Je t'en supplie, fait pas ça...

Il s'arrête et me sourit.

-J'aime quand tu me supplies, Pète-sec.

Il fait encore un pas en avant, il est plus grand que moi et me regarde en baissant la tête. Je vois bien que ses yeux ne me regardent pas moi, mais plutôt mon décolleté. Ma poitrine est remontée par le bras de Val et mon t-shirt est tiré vers le bas par ce même bras.

-Regarde ça Val, je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il a coupé mon t-shirt en deux sur l'avant. Val me le retire et je me retrouve en soutien-gorge face à eux. Je m'écarte en me cachant autant que je peux avec mes bras. Je me plaque contre le mur puis me laisse glisser au sol en me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Je ne les lâche pas des yeux. Val me regarde comme un animal regarderait sa proie alors que Peter à l'air de remarquer qu'il y a une chambre à côté.

-Ramène-la aussi.

Val m'attrape et me porte mais j'essaie de le forcer à me lâcher. Je me débats encore mais il me serre plus fortement, une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. Je le vois sourire quand il aperçoit le matelas.

Il me jette dessus puis se tient face à moi. Peter ferme la porte derrière lui et me laisse seule avec Val.

-Val..fais pas ça.

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Hurle-t-il.

Sa main part toute seule et il me gifle. Je tombe sur le lit en me tenant la joue, les larmes coulent et la douleur me déchire le visage.

Je hurle de douleur en plaquant mon visage contre le coussin, le coussin de Tobias.

Val me retourne et s'assied à califourchon sur mes hanches pour que je ne bouge pas. Il enferme mes mains dans les siennes pour que je ne bouge pas. Je secoue mes jambes pour le faire tomber mais ça ne sert à rien, il est trop fort. Je secoue ma tête de droite à gauche alors qu'il essaie de m'embrasser.

Je hurle mais il ne me frappe plus. Malheureusement, à la place, il retire mon pantalon.

C'est à ce moment que tout devient réel dans mon esprit. Je suis seule. Val tire mes cheveux pour que je relève ma tête et c'est à ce moment qu'il m'embrasse. Je garde mes lèvres pressées ensemble fortement. Il appuie sur ma hanche avec mon genou m'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche et il en profite.

Je garde les yeux fermés, juste pour essayer de me convaincre que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller dans les bras de Tobias.

La main de Val baisse les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge le long de mes bras mais avant qu'il ne me découvre, la porte s'ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Val me tombe dessus, inconscient.

Il est poussé sur le côté et à travers mes cils trempés et la pellicule d'eau sur mes yeux, je vois Dan avec un rouleau à pâtisserie en main. Il le lâche puis se met à genoux devant moi. Il prend la couverture sur le lit et la passe autour de moi.

-Oh mon dieu, Tris ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je-Je...

Je le prends dans mes bras en pleurant.

-Mer-merci.

Après quelques instants, il me lâche pour me regarder. Il essuie mes larmes pour me rassurer mais il a tout aussi peur que moi.

-Viens, on sort de là...Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Je hoche la tête mais quand il se lève, j'attrape son bras, comme si j'avais peur qu'il me laisse seule.

Il enroule la grosse couverture autour de moi afin qu'aucune parcelle de peau ne soit découverte à part ma tête et mes chevilles. Il me prend dans ses bras pour me porter et il m'emmène dans la cuisine où Peter a disparu.

-Où-où est-il ?

-Il est parti quand je l'ai frappé, puis j'ai entendu du bruit mais je savais que Tobias n'était pas encore rentré et vu les cris, j'ai vite compris ce qu'il se passait.

-Merci Dan.

Il me pose sur une chaise puis recule.

-Tu veux boire quoi ? De l'eau ? Un café ? Un chocolat chaud ? Un thé ?

Je hoche la tête à sa dernière proposition. Il me le place dans les mains une fois qu'il a finit.

\- Ça va aller ?

-Tu peux rester ?

-Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser seule ici ? Je vais attendre que Tobias arrive...

-Merci Dan. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu as eu de la chance que j'avais oublié quelque chose...

Je pose la tasse sur la table puis me lève. Je resserre la couverture contre moi et avec une main, le prends dans mes bras. Il a l'air mal à l'aise mais je ne m'éloigne pas. Je ne sais pas comment lui montrer va gratitude.

-Tris, ça va aller...

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? S'exclame une voix derrière moi.

Tobias est là, il est rentré plus tôt. Je lâche Dan pour me réfugier dans ses bras. Il est tendu d'abord puis il se détend.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi...Tris, tu trembles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je relève mon visage vers lui, les larmes coulent à flot et son regard passe de confus à inquiet.

-Peter..et Val...Ils étaient là...

Il se tend tout de suite et ses bras se resserrent autour de moi. Il attrape mon visage dans ses mains pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ils sont arr-arrivés, j'étais s-seule...et...et...

Et je fonds en larmes encore une fois. J'ai eu si peur... Tobias me rattrape avant que mes jambes ne lâchent et me porte. Je cache mon visage dans son cou pendant qu'il me berce.

Je sais qu'il s'est tourné vers Dan.

-J'ai vu Peter dans l'atelier entrain de manger quelque chose. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait là et quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a répondu que ça ne me regardait pas et que je ferrais mieux de partir. C'est là que j'ai entendu Tris crier. Il m'a empêcher d'entrer dans la chambre donc je l'ai frappé avec le rouleau mais pas assez fort pour l'assommer. Il est parti en courant. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, Tris était allongé sur le lit avec Val au-dessus d'elle...

Tobias arrête de respirer, ses yeux se durcissent puis il commence à me serrer plus contre lui.

-...elle était en sous-vêtement mais lui avait encore son pantalon. Elle se débattait mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps avant que je ne frappe Val sur la tête. J'ai recouvert Tris et l'ai ramenée ici pour qu'elle puisse boire quelque chose et pour t'attendre.

Alors qu'il finit de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai arrêté de pleurer mais je m'accroche à Tobias comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tobias me pose sur la même chose et s'accroupit en face de moi.

\- Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas blessée ?

Je secoue la tête, il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement désolée mon cœur. J'aurais dû être de là...j'aurais dû être là... Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi !

-Dan, tu peux aller voir si Val est encore là ?

-Bien sûr.

Il part et Tobias se retourne vers moi. Il caresse mes joues, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il s'en veut. Je referme mes yeux pour ne pas laisser les larmes apparaître.

-Il est parti, dit Dan. Je vais vous laisser...

-Merci Dan. Dis-je en un murmure mais Tobias, lui, l'a dit à voix haute.

Il nous fait un signe de la main avec un sourire avant de partir. Quand il est parti, Tobias caresse ma joue.

-Tu crois que tu peux t'allonger dans notre chambre ? Demande-t-il.

-Oui...mais tu restes avec moi.

-Je ne te laisse plus, plus jamais.

Il me porte jusqu'à la chambre mais une fois qu'il me pose sur le lit, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer.

-Shh...calme-toi, je suis là.

-Tu ne pars pas !

-Non, je reste avec toi. Ne t'en fais. Je vais juste te chercher un pyjama, mais je ne sors pas de la pièce.

Je lâche progressivement son t-shirt pour le laisser se lever. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux alors qu'il prend un t-shirt dans son armoire.

Il me le donne avec un baiser sur le front.

-Je vais sortir pour que tu puisses te changer, je suis juste derrière la porte.

-Non ! Ne me laisse pas...

Il s'assied à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-Tu ne seras pas à l'aise si je reste.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Ok... Je me mets là-bas et je me tourne d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête mais avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, je tire son cou vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses mains se posent sur mes joues immédiatement. Je me détends enfin dans ses bras et il le sens. Il me relâche et se lève. Il se poste dans le coin, tourné vers le mur.

-Tu m'as déjà vue comme ça. Dis-je.

-Je sais, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je me doute que tu ne veuilles pas être vue par quiconque.

-Merci.

Je mets rapidement son t-shirt et un short puis lui dis qu'il peut se retourner. Il se rassied à côté de moi et prend ma main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Juste être avec toi.

Il ne dit rien d'autres et s'allonge sur le lit. Je me blottis contre lui en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

-Ils vont regretter ce qu'ils ont fait, murmure-t-il. Ils vont même regretter de t'avoir parlée.

-Ne fais rien de stupide Tobias.

-Tris, ils t'ont touchée et ça je ne le permettrait pas. Il est hors de question que je laisse passer ça.

-Pour moi, ne fait rien qui puisse t'attirer des ennuies.

-Mais, ils...d'accord...

-Merci.

Je caresse sa joue mais je suis surprise de voir une larme dans son œil.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je vais bien.

-Mais tu aurais pu ne pas l'être...Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si Dan n'était pas venu. Tu aurais pu être gravement blessée et...et...

-Tobias, je vais bien. Ne te torture pas l'esprit, regarde-moi...je n'ai rien.

-Encore heureux. Ils seraient déjà six pieds sous terre si tu avais la moindre égratignure.

-Je ne veux plus y penser, je veux juste que tu me tiennes.

Je ferme les yeux et prends des grandes inspirations pour inspirer son odeur. Cette odeur que j'ai associé à la sécurité. Il caresse doucement ma colonne vertébrale et les frissons sont de retour, mais ceux-là sont des bons frissons. Ce sont ceux qui j'ai envie de ressentir à chaque fois qu'il me touche.

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Murmure-t-il.

-Tobias, si je te pose une question, tu y répondras honnêtement ?

-Toujours.

-Ne t'énerves pas...mais est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Quoi ?

-Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, laisse moi t'expliquer. Ça fait deux semaines que tu rentres tard et bien après la fin de la formation de leader et à chaque fois que je te pose une question sur ce que tu fais, tu ne me réponds pas...alors je me pose des questions.

J'essuie les larmes sur mes joues et il me regarde. Je suis soulagée de voir qu'il n'est pas énervé mais qu'il comprend que j'ai pu avoir peur.

-Mon cœur, il n'y a personne d'autre. Si je n'étais pas là, c'est parce que je préparais une surprise pour toi, et j'ai fini. Je voulais te la montrer ce soir.

-Tu m'as préparée une surprise ? À moi ?

-Bien sûr. Tu veux aller la voir ?

Je hoche la tête et il m'aide à me lever. Je mets un jean à la place du short alors que Tobias fait face au mur. Je l'enlace par derrière quand j'ai fini. Il se retourne et me regarde.

-Tu vas garder mon t-shirt ?

-Mhm. Ça te dérange ?

-Pas du tout. Allons-y.

On sort main dans la main mais après quelques pas, il passe son bras autour de ma hanche. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule et le laisse m'emporter vers cet endroit.

On arrive à un endroit que je ne connais pas puis il me cache les yeux.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Je fais ce qu'il dit et le laisse me guider. J'entends le bruit de l'eau qui coule avant qu'il ne m'autorise à ouvrir les yeux. Je suis bouche bée face à ce qui est devant moi. C'est magnifique. On sent l'humidité dans l'air. La pièce est légèrement éclairée par le trou au plafond, me laissant apercevoir l'eau qui coule sur les murs.

-C'est magnifique Tobias.

-Mason l'appelle La Cachette...Je suis content que tu aimes, parce que c'est pas fini.

Il reprend ma main et m'emmène vers une porte cachée. Il allume une lampe torche qu'il avait dans sa poche.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Je lace nos doigts alors qu'elle me suit sans rien dire. Elle est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé avant, ce qui est normal. Quand je l'ai vue dans les bras de Dan, j'étais loin de m'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer. J'ai failli perdre mon calme, surtout quand je l'ai vue emmitouflée dans cette couverture avec, visiblement, rien en dessous.

Quand il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai vu rouge. J'ai failli partir pour aller les retrouver et les tuer mais Tris avait besoin de moi. Je devais rester avec elle.

Elle est si forte. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui seraient sorties la tête haute après ce qu'il s'est passé. Même si rien de 'grave' n'est arrivé, car oui ça aurait pu être bien pire, elle a trouvé la force de sortir et de me faire confiance. J'aime penser que c'est grâce à moi qu'elle se sent bien maintenant.

Je l'emmène à travers ce couloir que je connais si bien maintenant. J'aperçois la cascade et je souris. J'ai tellement hâte de lui montrer cet endroit.

-Après je vais te demander de refermer les yeux.

Elle me sourit mais continue de marcher. On arrive à la cascade.

Je passe en premier pour lui montrer puis c'est son tour. Je lui demande de passer en regardant le sol puis de fermer les yeux quand elle sera passée, et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Une fois qu'elle à les yeux fermés, je pose mes mains dessus pour être sur qu'elle ne triche pas.

-Tobias, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je sais mais je veux être certain que tu ne triches pas.

Elle avance doucement vers le ponton et lorsqu'elle fait les premiers pas dessus, je la stoppe.

-Tu es prête pour voir cette surprise ? Lui chuchoté-je à l'oreille.

-Oui.

Je retire mes mains mais elle a encore les yeux fermés. Je glisse mes bras autour de son ventre puis pose mon menton sur son épaule.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Je vois ses paupières qui s'ouvrent tout doucement puis c'est le choc. Sa bouche s'ouvre, ses yeux s'agrandissent et ses cils battent un peu plus vite. Elle est émerveillée.

-C'est merveilleux.

-Tu n'as pas tout vu.

Je reprends sa main pour l'emmener vers la maison que j'ai pris deux semaines à nettoyer, remeubler et réparer.

On monte les quelques marches pour accéder à la porte puis je lui laisse ouvrir la porte. Elle appuie sur la poignée et je la laisse entrer. Elle fait des petits pas et tourne sur elle-même pour tout voir. Je m'appuie dans l'ouverture de la porte pour la laisser découvrir. Elle glisse ses doigts sur tout ce qu'elle voit. Le canapé, la table, l'âtre de la cheminée où un feu brûle. Elle se tourne vers moi avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. À peine ai-je fais un pas, qu'elle court vers moi. Je la soulève du sol pendant quelques secondes avant de la reposer.

\- Ça te plaît ?

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est magnifique ! C'est toi qui a tout fait ?

-J'ai juste tout redécoré et nettoyé, le chalet était déjà là.

-Tu as fait ça en deux semaines ?

J'acquiesce doucement et elle sourit.

-C'est magnifique. Répète-elle.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Je lui montre la chambre dans laquelle elle s'assied sur le lit au centre pour tout observer.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as apporté le sommier tout seul.

-Non, il était déjà là. J'ai gardé quelques objets qui étaient encore utilisable ou qui n'avaient besoin que d'être réparé...enfin, seulement si je pouvais les réparer. Pour le lit, je n'ai ramené que le matelas, les draps et les coussins. On continue ?

Elle prend ma main et nous continuons notre visite. Dans la salle de bain, j'ai gardé la baignoire qui était juste cachée par la poussière mais qui marche encore.

Pour la cuisine, c'était un peu plus difficile. J'ai réussi à trouver un moyen de garder un frigo mais c'est seulement provisoire. Il suffit de mettre de la glace à l'intérieur mais ça ne garde l'intérieur frais que pendant une semaine maximum si on met beaucoup de glaçon. Ça peut sembler long mais la quantité de glaçon doit être énorme. Ensuite pour la plaque de cuisson, elle marche encore à l'ancienne soit avec du gaz. Il suffit juste de changer la bombe de gaz quand elle se vide. Facile.

Je m'assieds sur le canapé à la fin de la visite et Tris s'assied sur mes jambes.

-Alors, ça te plaît ?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies trouvé cet endroit, c'est magnifique.

-Quand je suis venu ici pour la première fois, tu étais retournée chez les Audacieux. Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais et je ne l'acceptais pas. Je voulais te montrer cet endroit, je voulais qu'on passe du temps ici, que ce soit notre petit jardin secret.

Elle ferme ses yeux en posant son front contre le mien. Sa main caresse mon cou puis elle approche ses lèvres des miennes. C'est moi qui franchit le centimètre entre nous. Je la tire contre moi pour qu'elle soit complètement contre moi et que cette distance entre nous qui me rend fou disparaît.

D'habitude, je suis le premier à nous séparer pour embrasser son cou mais aujourd'hui, elle est plus réactive. Elle mordille mon oreille en murmurant des 'Je t'aime ' encore et encore. Je resserre mes bras autour de sa taille en caressant légèrement sa peau au niveau de sa hanche mais pas plus.

-Je ne suis pas en porcelaine, Tobias.

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour glisser mes mains un peu plus sur ses côtes. Elle aussi a passé ses mains sous mon t-shirt et au fur et à mesure qu'elle monte ses mains, le vêtement suit. Elle me retire mon t-shirt et me pousse sur le canapé. Elle embrasse mon cou en y mordillant la peau.

-Tris, stop. Si tu continues, je vais avoir du mal à m'arrêter.

Elle se rassied.

-Pardon...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as eu une journée horrible...

-Mais tu l'as améliorée. Merci.

Je la serre contre moi avant de voir qu'il est l'heure de rentrer. Je remets mon t-shirt avec son aide.

-Je te préférais sans. Avoue-t-elle.

\- Ça peut s'arranger ce soir.

On se lève puis j'éteins rapidement le feu dans la cheminée. On sort du chalet que je ne ferme pas, personne ne vient ici de toute façon. Tris continue de regarder le lac quand elle trébuche sur un caillou. Heureusement que ma main était autour de sa taille ou elle serait tombée dans l'eau.

-Regarde où tu mets les pieds. Plaisanté-je.

Cette remarque me coûte un regard noir qui ne dure même pas deux secondes. Elle finit par sourire. Une fois de retour dans le couloir derrière la cascade, je la fais monter sur mon dos. Ses pieds sont fermement enroulés autour de ma taille et ses bras sont autour de mon cou pour reposer sur ma poitrine. Mes mains tiennent ses cuisses pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-J'ai hâte de revoir Mason. Avoue-t-elle.

-Moi aussi il me manque. Et je pense qu'on lui a manqué aussi.

-Il n'y aucun doute.

On marche dans les rues où pleins de personnes sont. Il est 19 heure passé, les personnes ont fini de travailler. Je vois Manu avec des amis et je le salue rapidement de la main, Tris fait de même. Il nous rend notre signe.

On continue vers la maison de Mamie et quand on arrive, elle nous attend de pied ferme.

-Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment vas-tu ma puce ?

Tris descend de mon dos puis enlace Mamie.

-Je vais bien. Dan l'a empêché d'aller trop loin et Tobias m'a aidée à penser à autre chose.

-Bien..J'en ai parlé à Evelyn, elle était hors d'elle. Si elle les voit, elle les fait enfermer sur le champs...si elle ne les tue pas avant.

-Je vais bien Mamie, arrête de t'inquiéter.

-Je n'arrêterai jamais de m'inquiéter, vous êtes les petits-enfants que je n'ai jamais eu alors j'ai peur pour vous.

-On t'aime aussi Mamie.

Je rejoins leur câlin, Mamie est entre Tris et moi mais j'ai quand même mes bras autour de Tris.

-Allez vous laver les mains, le repas est prêt.

On entre dans la cuisine pour faire ce qu'elle nous a dit. Pendant que Tris se lave les mains, je jette un coup d'œil dans les casseroles.

-On mange quoi ? Demande Tris.

-Des spaghettis bolognaise.

-Miam.

Mamie est un vrai cordon-bleu mais ses spaghettis bolognaise sont à se damner.

-Tobias ?

Je tourne la tête vers ma petite-amie qui m'éclabousse avec ses mains mouillées. Elle veut jouer à ça. Je place mes mains sous le filet d'eau puis les secoue devant elle. Elle se recule en hurlant mais je dirais plus qu'elle rit.

Elle décide de prendre sa revanche en remouillant ses mains puis on les posant directement sur mon visage. Je m'apprête à répliquer à l'offensive quand Mamie entre.

-Je n'y crois pas, vous êtes pire que Mason.

On sourit tout les deux en s'essuyant les mains.

-Pardon.

-Allez vous asseoir, petits hooligans.

Le repas se déroule en silence, on sent bien que Mamie s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher ça.

-Je vais me coucher. Annonce Tris en se levant.

Elle commence à prendre son assiette mais Mamie lui dit de tout laisser et elle part après un baiser sur la joue de Mamie.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Me demande Mamie une fois que Tris n'est plus là.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air d'aller bien mais je me doute bien que ça a eu un impact sur elle. Elle essaye de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé mais c'est surtout pour se protéger.

-Reste avec elle. Tu la rends heureuse et c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin maintenant, d'amour.

-Je vais aller la voir.

-Laisse ton assiette, je m'en occupe.

J'embrasse sa joue à mon tour puis pars vers la chambre. Tris est couchée sur mon côté avec mon coussin serrée contre elle. Je retire mon t-shirt puis mets un short avant de m'allonger à côté d'elle. Je me tourne sur le côté pour être allongé derrière elle.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je sais...Et je sais que je vais devoir en parler un jour pour te raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé mais je n'ai pas le courage pour le moment. C'est encore trop frais.

-Je comprends tout à fait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises tout aujourd'hui. Tu prends autant de temps que tu veux. On est d'accord ?

-Oui...

-Ferme les yeux, tu as besoin de te reposer.

-Tu restes là ?

-Je ne comptais pas m'en aller.

Étonnement, je suis seul quand je me réveille. Je pense que Tris est déjà réveillée mais quand je regarde l'heure, il n'est que 5 heures du matin. Je m'assieds immédiatement.

-Tris ?

J'entends des bruits de pleurs qui se font plus forts. La lumière est très faible dans la chambre donc je ne sais pas où elle est. Je me lève pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur mais avec ma chance, je me frappe le doigt de pied dans l'armoire. Je retient un grognement et allume la lumière.

Tris est dans le coin de la pièce, les genoux remontés sous son menton, ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle bascule d'avant en arrière en tremblant. Ses paupières sont pressées ensemble.

Je m'agenouille devant elle et retire doucement les mains de ses oreilles.

-Ouvre les yeux. Ce n'est que moi.

Elle les ouvre doucement et je vois les traînées de larmes qui brillent à la lumière. Je les essuie doucement. Je m'assieds par terre puis la prends sur mes genoux. Je pose mon menton sur le haut de sa tête en la tenant contre moi. Je la berce doucement.

-Ils-ils étaient là-à...

-Ils ne te feront plus rien. Je suis là.

Après quelques minutes, j'arrive à la remettre dans le lit mais elle ne me lâche pas la main. Je m'allonge sur le côté et la serre contre moi. Sa tête est dans mon cou.

-Dors. Je reste là.

Elle a arrêté de pleurer et se détend enfin dans mes bras. Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou qui ralentit. Elle s'endort rapidement.

Cette fois, je suis réveillé par des baisers sur ma joue. J'ouvre difficilement un œil pour apercevoir Tris et son merveilleux sourire.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

Elle roule au-dessus de moi et pose son menton sur ses mains.

-Tu es pressé de rentrer ?

-Un peu quand même. Même si j'adore être ici, être réveillé par l'odeur des petits pains qu'on ne peut pas manger est une torture.

-Totalement d'accord.

Elle se rassied sur ma taille mais je la retire vers moi.

-Reste là encore un moment.

-On doit ranger nos affaires Tobias.

\- Ça sera vite fait...

-Tob...

-Je veux savoir comment tu vas. Et ne me dis pas 'je vais bien' parce que ton cauchemar de hier soir me prouve bien que c'est faux.

-Je te promets que je vais bien. Le cauchemar n'était pas vraiment à cause de hier, j'ai rêvé que Val était là mais la personne principale était Peter. J'ai rêvé qu'il avait son couteau et qu'il jouait avec moi avant de me tuer...

Je caresse doucement son dos, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Maintenant, je veux juste penser à autre chose...s'il te plaît... Reprend-elle.

Je l'embrasse doucement en caressant son dos mais nous sommes interrompus par un coup à la porte.

-Debout tout les deux !

Tris se rassied en gardant ses mains sur mon ventre, mes mains sur sa taille. Elle se lève et attrape ses vêtements sur l'armoire qu'on utilisait à cet effet. Elle sort pour aller se préparer alors que je reste allongé.

-Tobias ! Debout !

Je me lève en grognant puis me change. Une fois habillé, je commence à regrouper nos affaires. Tris me rejoint en souriant.

-Tu as tout rangé ?

-Il n'y avait pas grand chose à ranger.

-C'est vrai...

Mamie nous accompagne jusqu'à la porte de sa maison et nous enlace chacun.

\- Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus vous avoir dans les pattes.

-On se revoit demain. Lui dit Tris.

-Je sais...Mais je pense que c'est mieux pour vous de partir.

-Merci de nous avoir permis de rester.

-C'est normal. Allez-y maintenant, Mason doit vous attendre.

Je prends mon sac et celui de Tris et nous partons. On marche tranquillement vers la maison. Elle insiste pour récupérer son sac mais je ne lâche pas.

C'est elle qui ouvre la porte de la maison mais nous n'arrivons pas à entrer car la porte n'a même pas le temps de s'ouvrir entièrement que Mason nous saute dessus en criant et en riant.

 **Un chapitre un peu plus sérieux mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ^^**


	23. Je les ai croisés

**Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour votre soutien... :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **CHAPITRE 23 :**

 **TRIS POV**

Nous sommes immédiatement attaqués par une petite tornade de 4 ans. Tobias laisse tomber un sac sous la surprise alors que je manque de tomber en arrière sous l'impact du choc.

-Tris ! Tobi ! Vous êtes rentrés !

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi. Je souris à Tobias qui a la même expression sur le visage. Mason s'écarte pour me regarder mais aussi pour regarder son frère.

-Regarde ! J'ai plus rien !

Il me montre ses bras complètement dépourvus de boutons.

-On a vu ça. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui. Maman m'a fait des lasagnes parce que j'étais malade. Dit-il en regardant Tobias.

-Des lasagnes ? Eh bien, tu en as eu de la chance. Répond Tobias.

-Ouais et puis, j'ai eu le droit de faire plein de jeu mais seulement à la maison.

-Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ?

-Si...je voulais aller chez Mamie mais maman a dit que je pouvais pas.

-On est là maintenant. Et on va passer plein de temps ensemble.

Je le repose sur le sol mais il attrape ma main. Je me baisse pour attraper le sac que Tobias a laissé tomber mais il est plus rapide. Il le reprend puis se redresse.

-Reste avec Mason, je vais poser nos sacs dans notre chambre.

Il m'embrasse rapidement avant de se tourner vers la chambre. Moi, je reste debout avec des joues rouges. Il a dit « notre chambre » naturellement. C'est vrai que l'on dort ensemble et que je n'ai pas de chambre à moi mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à appeler cette chambre la notre. Pour moi, ça a toujours été la chambre de Tobias, jamais la mienne.

Je sens quelque chose tirer mon bras et je me rends compte que c'est Mason. On s'assied sur le canapé en attendant Tobias.

-Merci pour les gâteaux. Dit-il en m'enlaçant.

-C'est normal. Je sais que quand on est malade, on aime bien manger des gâteaux alors je me suis dit que ça te ferrait plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que j'avais raison.

Il hoche rapidement la tête. Il me sourit puis son sourire disparaît en voyant mes mains.

-C'est quoi ? Demande-t-il en pointant mes poignets.

Je les inspecte, mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je vois les bleus où Val m'a tenue trop fort.

-...euh..C'est rien...je me suis cognée...

Tobias s'assied à côté de Mason et je me lève pour aller dans la salle de bain sans rien leur dire. Je ferme la porte derrière moi puis soulève mon t-shirt et le passe au-dessus de ma tête.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, mon corps est couvert de bleus auxquels je n'avais pas prêtés attention. Je sens les larmes qui piquent mes yeux mais je ne fais rien pour les retenir. Quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte.

-Tris, je peux entrer ? Demande Tobias.

Je ne réponds pas et continue d'inspecter ma peau. Je baisse légèrement mon pantalon au niveau de mes hanches pour voir les traces de doigts sur celles-ci où il m'a tenue pour que je ne bouge pas. J'observe alors ma poitrine et je vois une ligne verticale rouge. Lorsque Peter a découpé mon t-shirt au couteau, il m'a bien touchée. Sur le coup, j'ai dû ne rien sentir, encore paralysée par la peur.

Je pleure bruyamment maintenant et la porte s'ouvre.

-Tris ?

Il ne dit rien d'autre puis je sens deux bras forts s'enrouler autour de moi. Il murmure des mots doux dans mon oreille pour me calmer tout en me berçant doucement. Lorsque mes larmes s'arrêtent, il me tourne pour que je sois face à lui. Ses yeux ne regardent que les miens et ne prêtent pas attention à mon torse presque entièrement dénudé.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a...

-Regarde...

Je lui montre mes poignets, la coupure, mes côtes, mes hanches et étonnement, je ne ressens aucune peur ou gêne lorsqu'il m'observe comme ça. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas attention à mon corps mais plutôt aux ecchymoses qui le décore.

Il passe ses doigts sur mes côtes sans me faire mal, son toucher est doux mais je vois bien qu'il bouillonne de rage.

-Je vais les tuer...Je vais les tuer...

Il sort de la salle de bain mais je le suis après avoir remis mon t-shirt. Je m'intercale rapidement entre lui et la porte d'entrée.

-Laisse-moi passer Tris.

-Non, tu as promis de ne rien leur faire.

-Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Il est hors de question que je laisse passer ça.

-Je vais bien, Tobias.

-Bien ? Tu crois que pleurer après avoir fait un cauchemar en pleine nuit, c'est aller bien ? Pleurer quand tu vois ce qu'ils t'ont fait parce que ton esprit revit ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est aller bien ? Et avoir peur que je ne te juge en te voyant parce que tu crois que je ne vais pas aimer ton corps, c'est aller bien ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur que...

-Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, Tris. Tu as peur de mon regard sur toi. Tant que tu ne te persuaderas pas du contraire et que tu n'admettras pas que tu ne vas pas bien, ça n'ira pas mieux. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

-Tu crois que les frapper t'aidera à diminuer ta colère ?

-Non, mais c'est un début.

-Quand est-ce que tu es devenu violent comme ça ? Murmuré-je.

Ces quelques mots peuvent être comparés à une bombe. Il a l'air sous le choc et sa respiration s'est accélérée. Il fait un pas en arrière, ses poings se détendent et il secoue sa tête.

-Ne dis pas que je suis comme _lui_. Supplie-t-il presque.

Je me rends alors compte de ce que je viens de dire. Il s'assied sur le canapé en plaçant sa tête dans ses mains. Je remarque que Mason n'est plus là. Je m'assieds à côté de lui puis prends ses mains dans les miennes. Il les retire immédiatement comme si le contact l'avait brûlé.

-Tobias...je ne voulais pas dire ce que tu crois.

-Mais tu l'as pensé. Je deviens un monstre, comme _lui_.

-Non, c'est complètement l'inverse. Tu sais comment je le sais ?

Ses yeux rencontrent enfin les mieux, son regard est brillant.

-Lui, il ne voulait que faire du mal. Toi, tu voulais te venger de ce qu'ils m'ont fait, tu voulais protéger ceux que tu aimes. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous comparer. Tu es tout ce qu'il n'est pas.

Lorsque je lui dis ça, je trace sa colonne vertébrale et ses tatouages avec ma main. Il me sourit puis se penche vers moi. Ses mains passent autour de moi pour me tenir.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

La main qui était dans son dos remonte jusqu'à son cou et mes doigts jouent avec les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il presse sa paume contre ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, anticipant le contact mais il ne vient pas. J'ouvre les yeux alors qu'il caresse ma joue avec son pouce.

-Tu es magnifique.

Je rougis mais Tobias n'a pas l'air de le remarquer. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes quand une porte claque. On sursaute puis on se retourne vers une Evelyn plus que furieuse.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes mis à crier comme ça ? S'exclame-t-elle.

-Maman, ça va...

-Non, ça ne va pas. Mason a eu plus que peur et moi je ne supporte plus de vous entendre vous engueuler. Alors soit vous réglez ça, soit je vous remets dehors.

-Mam...

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas contre votre couple mais si vous continuez à vous disputer, je vais vite changer d'avis.

-Maman ! S'indigne Tobias.

-Mason a peur. Il n'a que 4 ans, tu en as 18. Tu es assez grand pour comprendre tout seul que si je devais choisir entre lui et toi, je pencherais vers lui. Toi, tu es indépendant.

-Tu me jettes dehors ? Demande Tobias, sous le choc.

-Non, mais si vous continuez tout les deux, je ne vais pas avoir le choix.

Tobias et Evelyn sont face à face mais je suis encore assise. Je me lève pour me mettre entre eux deux.

-Je comprends, Evelyn. Je vais partir parce que je vois bien que le fait de passer autant de temps avec Tobias créé des tensions.

-Tris...Commence-t-il.

-Non, ça ira mieux si on ne vit pas dans la même maison.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seule après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Je vais bien, Tobias.

-On a discuté...

-Attendez, c'est à cause de ça votre dispute ?

On se tourne vers Evelyn qui nous regarde l'un après l'autre. Je hoche doucement la tête et elle soupire.

-Tobias, laisse-nous seules s'il te plaît.

-Mais..

-Pas longtemps.

Il entre dans sa chambre, visiblement mécontent. Evelyn s'assied et tapote la place à côté d'elle pour moi.

-Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tout ?

-Tout ce que tu peux.

-C'est arrivé hier, en fin d'après-midi. J'étais toute seule puis ils sont arrivés. Ils m'ont entraînées dans la cuisine. Peter a découpé mon t-shirt puis Val m'a jetée sur le lit. Puis, il..il...il a...

Je fonds en larmes et elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Tu dois me le dire...est-ce qu'il t'a violée ?

Je secoue la tête négativement et elle ne me lâche pas.

-Tobias a raison, tu restes ici.

-Mais...

-Tu vois bien dans quel état tu es. Tu dois te reposer.

Elle m'aide à me lever puis m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Elle ouvre la porte, Tobias est allongé sur le lit, ses mains sous sa tête. Il s'assied quand il nous voit.

-Tobias, je veux te parler à toi aussi.

Je m'assieds sur le lit et il dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de sortir. Je m'allonge au même endroit que Tobias et ferme les yeux. Je ne cherche pas à dormir mais simplement à me reposer. Ce qui est impossible quand je les entends élever la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

-Je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Quoi ? Tu lui as.. ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle était prête ? C'est arrivé il n'y a même pas 24 heures.

-Tu la ménages. Elle doit tout exprimer sinon elle ne va pas surmonter ça. Elle doit faire face à ça, on doit la pousser.

-Tu as vu dans quel état elle était ? Je refuse de la forcer à parler. Elle le ferra quand elle sera prête.

-Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien comme ça.

-Tant pis. Elle prendra son temps pour parler.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau mais je ne sais pas qui est entré. Je suis allongée sur le côté, mon dos face à la porte. Je sais que c'est Tobias lorsque l'autre côté du lit s'affaisse et qu'un bras s'enroule autour de ma taille.

-Je suis désolé qu'elle t'aie forcée à lui dire.

-Elle ne m'a pas forcée. J'aurais pu ne rien lui dire mais...

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

-...mais elle a raison, je dois passer au-dessus de ça. Je veux que tu m'aides à passer au-dessus de ça.

-D'accord, mais j'insiste pour que tu laisses passer quelques jours. C'est encore trop frais.

-Je veux en parler. Répliqué-je.

-Pas moi...Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'en parler mais ça me tue de l'entendre. Quand je pense à ce qu'il aurait pu te faire...

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

-Je sais...

-Tobias, j'en ai assez qu'on se dispute à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. On ne se parle pas assez.

-J'avais remarqué. Ajoute-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Je suis sérieuse.

-Moi aussi.

Je me blottis contre lui en jouant avec le col de son t-shirt.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n'aimait pas Quatre ? Dis-je après quelques minutes.

-Quoi ?

-Quand je te regarde, je vois quelqu'un de gentil mais Zeke m'a dit que tu étais sans-cœur chez les Audacieux.

-Ah...C'était une sorte de protection. À l'époque, j'étais encore le Pète-sec, le fils de Marcus Eaton. J'étais le fils battu et je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Je voulais construire une nouvelle personne et ne laisser personne briser mes défenses. Quand je suis venu ici, j'ai laissé tomber ces défenses mais je n'ai pas arrêter de me protéger. Je n'aime pas quand on peut voir mes faiblesses. Mais ensuite, tu es arrivée. Le peu de défenses qu'il me restait après avoir rencontré Mason a explosé en te rencontrant. Je ne voulais rien de te cacher car tu semblais ne rien me cacher. Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision en te laissant entrer dans ma vie.

Je lui souris puis pose mes lèvre sur les siennes. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit avant qu'il ne passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il se sépare de moi mais le col de son t-shirt est bloqué dans mon poing, je ne le laisse pas s'écarter.

Nous sommes encore interrompus par la porte sauf que ce n'est pas Evelyn, c'est Mason. Il entre doucement puis s'assied sur le lit. Je fais la même chose avec Tobias. Le petit garçon grimpe sur les genoux de son frère.

-Pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

-On ne se dispute pas, on n'est juste pas d'accord.

-C'est pareil.

-Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Il ne faut pas avoir peur.

-J'aime pas vous entendre crier.

-On ne le ferra plus alors.

Le sourire réapparaît sur le visage du garçon. Il descend des genoux de Tobias et s'allonge dans l'espace entre nous deux.

Je m'allonge à mon tour mais pas Tobias. Il nous regarde avec un sourire et finit par s'allonger quand Mason lui tire sur le bras.

Je pensais que Mason allait se blottir contre Tobias comme il le fait toujours mais à ma plus grande surprise, il se blottit contre moi. Tobias nous sourit.

-Il t'adore. Murmure-t-il.

Je caresse ses petites mèches rebelles avec un énorme sourire. Mason a sa tête sur mon bras gauche et je caresse ses cheveux avec ma main gauche. Ma main droite repose sur mon ventre.

Je ferme les yeux en essayant de détendre mes muscles mais je sens une main attraper la mienne sur mon ventre. Il emmêle nos doigts. J'entends les petits ronflements de Mason qui montrent qu'il s'est endormi mais Tobias ne dort pas. Je le sais parce que ses doigts caressent le dos de ma main.

Je me surprends à penser que ce tableau pourrait se reproduire dans quelques années. Sauf qu'à la place de Mason, il y aurait une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus foncés allongée entre nous.

Je me giflerais presque à penser à ça.

Je sens le sommeil m'emporter mais je ne le combats pas.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Après quelques minutes, quand je sais qu'ils sont tout les deux endormis, je me lève. J'entre dans la cuisine où ma mère est entrain de préparer le repas de midi. Je prends une tasse et la remplis de café avant de m'asseoir sur le plan de travail.

-Où est Mason ?

-Il dort avec Tris dans notre lit.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, il n'a presque pas dormi cette nuit.

-Tris non plus. Elle a fait des cauchemars.

-J'ai eu sa version, mais comment est-ce que tu le vis ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle ne veut pas voir qu'elle soit encore sous le choc.

-C'est normal. C'est pour ça qu'elle doit en parler, si elle ne dit rien elle va commencer à se refermer sur elle même. Je ne pense que tu aies envie qu'elle devienne dépressive.

-Non...

Je me lève en posant le café sur le comptoir. J'entre dans ma chambre pour chercher des vêtements de sport avant de me faufiler dans la salle de bains. Après m'être changé, je mets mes basket.

-Tobias ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-À la salle de sport.

-Mais on va manger dans une demi heure.

-Pas faim.

Je ferme la porte d'entrée derrière moi puis commence à courir vers la salle. À cette heure ci, il n'y a personne sauf deux-trois personnes vraiment motivées.

Je me place devant le sac de sable et me défoule dessus en imaginant les visages de Val et Peter. Quand je sens que mes jointures commencent à gonfler, je m'arrête. J'essuie le sang qui a coulé de mes mains à force de donner des coups, avec mon t-shirt. Je le retire carrément comme personne n'est là. Je m'approche d'une barre de tractions et commence les exercices. Je transpire beaucoup mais je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que Tris. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par deux voix qui rient bruyamment. Je lâche la barre et m'essuie les mains et le front sur mon t-shirt. Je me retourne pour voir à qui appartiennent ces voix.

Mon regard se bloque sur les deux agresseurs. Ma prise sur le vêtement se resserre alors que je les vois rire. Je me retiens de ne pas me jeter sur eux à la demande de Tris. Je lui ai promis de ne pas passer ma colère sur eux. Mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

-Hé Peter, tu m'as toujours pas dit. On fait quoi de Tris ?

-T'en fais pas, tu te la taperas...On doit juste attendre un peu que les choses se tassent. L'attraper lorsqu'elle s'y attend le moins.

En quelques secondes, j'ai déchiré le t-shirt et je m'approche d'eux. Rapidement, Peter est au sol à se tenir la tempe et Val est contre le mur, mon avant-bras contre sa gorge.

-Tu la touches encore une fois et t'es un homme mort. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde.

Il tire mon bras pour le retirer mais je ne bouge pas. Il étire son cou pour essayer de gagner de l'espace ce qui ne fait que m'encourager à appuyer plus. Il halète bruyamment mais je ne le lâche pas.

-C'est vrai que c'est agréable d'être en position de force. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Va...te …..faire foutre...Crache-t-il entre de brèves respirations.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie de te voir étouffer ici.

-...Peter...aide-moi putain...

Je vois Peter qui est encore au sol, sa tête doit bien tourner.

-Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il ne se lèvera pas de sitôt.

-T'as fait...quoi ?

-Vous devriez faire plus attention à vous...surtout après avoir agressé quelqu'un.

Je vois qu'il commence à perdre des couleurs et que ses paupières commencent à tomber, je le lâche et il s'écroule en essayant de respirer. Je le pousse avec mon pied contre le mur.

Je vois Peter qui arrive enfin à se lever. Je me tourne vers lui sachant pertinemment que Val n'arrivera à se lever pendant un moment. Je pose mon pied sur la main de Peter et y pose presque tout mon poids. Il se tort de douleur sur le sol.

Quand je retire mon pied, Peter me regarde avec un sourire mauvais malgré sa main qui doit être brisée.

-Je savais que tu avais un point faible. Qui aurait pu croire que c'était la Pète-sec...

Je l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-Si j'étais toi, je ferrais pas trop le malin. Je pourrais te tuer avec mes mains nues.

-Continue d'y croire.

Le coup par tout seul. Mon poing s'écrase en plein milieu de son visage, sa tête rebondie contre le mur derrière lui et j'entends un bruit d'os qui se brise. Son nez saigne abondamment mais ça ne me retiens pas de lui renvoyer un second coup. Il n'arrive plus à tenir son poids sur ses jambes mais il n'est pas inconscient. Je le laisse tomber au sol. Ses yeux s'entrouvrent pour me voir mais avant que je ne puisse me retenir, mon pied touche son visage et sa tête tombe sur le sol. Cette fois, il est inconscient.

J'entends encore la lourde respiration de Val qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir récupéré. Je me tourne vers lui et je le vois qui commence à trembler.

-Je la toucherai plus, je te le promets...

-Tu sais, je lui ai promis que je ne te ferrais rien...

Son visage se détend et il croit vraiment que je vais le laisser partir. J'attrape son menton dans mes doigts et serre fortement.

-Mais je lui aussi promis que je ne toucherais pas à Peter. Il faut croire que mes promesses ont des limites.

Je sais qu'avec la colère, je pourrais lui briser la mâchoire rien qu'en la serrant. À la place, je la garde fermement entre mes doigts puis avec ma main droite, lui frappe la joue droite. Je le lâche au même moment où mon poing touche sa joue. Il recule pour s'écraser contre le mur. Il retombe au sol mais je le reprends par son t-shirt et le plaque au mur.

J'observe sa mâchoire qui enfle déjà avec un œil mauvais.

-Je n'hésiterais même pas à te tuer si j'en avais l'occasion.

-Je ne lui ai même rien fait. Crache-t-il.

Je le frappe contre le mur, le faisant grogner sous l'impact.

-Parce que tu n'en as pas eu le temps... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passer si nous étions venus une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Tu nous aurais rejoins.

Je le frappe encore une fois sous la rage pour effacer ce sourire malsain de son visage. Il a du sang dans le bouche et il va trop loin en le crachant sur mon torse. Je me retourne en le jetant à terre. Il essaie de se relever mais je le repousse avant qu'il n'y arrive.

Je bouillonne de rage. Je le laisse se lever mais il tremble. Je pourrais le pousser avec mon doigt et ça suffirais pour le faire tomber.

-N'oublie pas qui t'as entraîné. Lui rappelé-je.

-Tu ne connais pas l'expression « L'élève a dépassé le maître » ?

\- Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être le cas, là.

Il fait un pas rapide en avant pour m'envoyer un coup dans la mâchoire que j'évite et le lui rends quasi-immédiatement. Il tombe au sol mais n'arrive plus à sa relever. Tout comme pour Peter, je le finis avec un coup dans la tempe.

Je les observe tout les deux avec mes poings serrés le long de mon corps, ma respiration rapide. Je les regarde allongés au sol et je ressens une sorte de fierté. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je récupère mon t-shirt au sol pour essuyer mes mains pleines de sang. J'essuie aussi mon torse. Toute la tension dans mes épaules s'est évaporée tout comme la colère.

Je les laisse derrière moi alors que je rentre. Je sais que Tris va être déçue par mes actions.

J'entre dans la maison, Tris est avec Mason entrain de jouer avec son train électrique. Tris lève la tête quand elle entend la porte et son expression de joie se transforme en un grimace d'horreur. Elle se lève en trébuchant sur un wagon de train puis se précipite vers moi.

-Tobias...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je les ai croisés.

Elle se tourne vers Mason.

-Continue tout seul, je reviens plus tard.

Elle m'accompagne dans la salle de bain et je comprends pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça. Mes mains sont encore rouges tout comme là où se trouvait le crachat de sang. Je suis dégoulinant de sueur et j'ai un peu de sang sur le front, j'ai dû le toucher avec une de mes mains. Elle attrape une serviette qu'elle passe sous le jet d'eau. Elle frotte doucement mon front avec puis mes mains.

-Je t'avais dit de rien faire.

-Je ne les ai pas cherchés. J'étais entrain de m'entraîner et de me défouler quand ils sont entrés. J'ai essayé de me calmer mais quand ils ont parlé de toi, je n'ai pas réussi. Ils voulaient te retrouver.

Elle repasse la serviette sous l'eau qui se teinte d'une couleur légèrement rougeâtre. Elle reprend le nettoyage de mes mains mais elle ne dit rien.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non.

Elle m'embrasse doucement pour me convaincre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-J'ai peur qu'ils ne te fassent du mal à toi aussi. Je ne supporterais pas qu'ils te blessent à cause de moi.

-J'ai pu me défendre seul aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

Elle essuie mon torse puis se débarrasse de la serviette.

-Va prendre ta douche, je te réchauffe ton assiette de midi.

-Merci mon cœur.

Elle me sourit à nouveau et je la serre contre moi.

-Tobias ! Tu es trempé !

Je la lâche en riant. Elle sort et je prends une douche rapide.

Je sors en boxer car j'ai oublié mes vêtements mais Tris n'est pas là, elle est dans la cuisine. Mason est toujours entrain de jouer alors je m'assieds quelques secondes sur le canapé à le regarder jouer.

Il appuie sur un bouton et le train se met en marche. Il me sourit, fier de lui puis se place au centre des rails qui forment un cercle autour de lui. Il se tourne en pivotant sur ses fesses pour suivre le train du regard. Je me lève pour aller chercher des habits. Je choisis un jean et une chemise toute simple. Je retrousse les manches sur mes avant-bras.

Tris n'est toujours pas sortie de la cuisine alors je la rejoins. Elle fait chauffer le repas en chantonnant quelque chose. Je me place derrière elle et l'enlace. Elle éteins la plaque puis place le contenu de la casserole dans une assiette qu'elle finit par me donner. Je m'assieds à table et elle se tient derrière moi.

-Je vais chez ton frère. Bon appétit.

-Merci.

Je mange rapidement les restes de risotto mais après avoir fini, j'ai encore faim. Je nettoie mon assiette et pars à la recherche de quelque chose à manger dans le frigo. Je tombe sur un des éclairs à Tris que je m'empresse de prendre. J'observe Tris jouer avec Mason, elle vraiment douée avec lui. Il l'embrasse sur la joue et elle sourit. Je m'approche puis m'assieds avec eux.

-Vous avez bien dormis avant ?

-Oui mais tu étais où ? Demande Mason.

-Je suis allé faire du sport pour être fort.

Il touche mes bras du bout des doigts puis il touche ses bras. Il fronce des sourcils.

-Je t'aiderai à être plus fort quand tu seras plus grand.

-Ouais !

Tris sourit au petit garçon sur ses genoux. Ce dernier descend de ses genoux puis court vers la salle de bain. Je le regarde faire, assez confus, mais Tris rit doucement.

-Il a fait ça toute la journée. Il faut croire qu'il a du mal à se gérer pour aller aux toilettes aujourd'hui.

-Tu me rassures, j'ai cru qu'il était de nouveau malade.

-Non, non. Il va bien.

Il revient doucement et remonte sur les genoux de Tris.

-Au fait, où est ma mère ? Demandé-je.

-Une meeting urgent. Elle devrait revenir ce soir mais elle a dit qu'on doit faire à manger pour Mason.

Je regarde le train qui continue de tourner puis me laisse tomber en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Mason redescend et arrête le train pour ajouter des wagons. Il les monte rapidement puis le remet en marche pour vérifier que ça fonctionne. Une fois satisfait, il revient vers nous mais grimpe sur mes genoux.

Je bâille bruyamment, plus qu'épuisé.

-Tu veux aller dormir ? Chacun son tour.

-Il est quelle heure ?

Je n'ai pas vu l'heure depuis ce matin, 8 heures.

-16 heures 15.

-Je vais rester ici, ça ne sert à rien de dormir maintenant.

C'est bien ce que j'avais dit... Mais vingts minutes plus tard, je me suis allongé sur le canapé avec Tris alors que Mason faisait un puzzle. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour m'endormir.

Je suis réveillé par un mouvement près de moi et instinctivement, je resserre ma prise sur la taille de Tris.

-Tobias, laisse-moi me lever. Murmure-t-elle.

Je laisse mes yeux fermés mais ne la lâche pas.

-Non, tu restes là.

-Je dois aller aux toilettes. Je reviens après.

-Tu as 30 secondes.

Je l'entends et la sens se lever mais je ne bouge pas. J'entends de nouveau des bruits de pas. Je lève mon bras pour la laisser s'installer mais quand je repose ma main, sa taille est plus fine. J'ouvre un œil et vois Mason qui me sourit. Je referme mon œil avant qu'il ne me voit.

-Tris ? Tu as maigri ?

Je l'entends rire puis il me grimpe dessus. Il adore se coucher sur moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-C'est pas Tris. Dit-il en riant.

-Ah bon ? Répliqué-je comme si je ne le savais pas.

J'ouvre les yeux puis lui souris.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que c'était Tris !

-Non, c'est moi.

Je referme mes bras autour de lui alors qu'il se débat.

-Je vois que tu m'as déjà remplacée !

Je tourne la tête pour voir Tris avec ses mains sur les hanches. Elle s'approche de moi pour reprendre sa place à côté de moi.

Elle se blottit contre moi alors que Mason pose sa tête sur mon torse. Il relève sa tête puis tapote mon torse.

-C'est trop dur !

Je souris puis il se décale pour se coucher sur Tris. Il pose sa tête sur son abdomen, juste sous sa poitrine. Il sourit.

-C'est mieux.

J'explose de rire alors que Tris me donne un coup de coude. Elle caresse les cheveux de Mason qui me regarde entrain de rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Pour rien, pour rien.

Tris me redonne un coup de coude, ce qui me fait repartir dans un fou rire.

-Tu te sens fier, non ? Mr Muscle. Murmure-t-elle.

-Allez mon cœur, avoue...Toi tu les adores comme coussin. Chuchoté-je.

Elle rougit en baissant la tête.

-Peut-être.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front. Cette journée était riche en émotion et j'ai hâte de voir ce que demain nous réserve.

 **Et voilà, je fais de mon mieux pour écrire le plus vite possible mais pour un chapitre, je dois compter 12 heures d'écriture au moins... Soyez compréhensifs :)**


	24. Une journée pour nous

**Et voilà la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **CHAPITRE 24 :**

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Deux semaines ont passé depuis l'attaque sur Tris. Je sens qu'elle va de mieux en mieux mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne sera jamais comme avant. Val et Peter n'ont rien tenté, probablement terrifié que je leur fasse quoique ce soit.

Tris et moi nous sommes endormis sur le canapé devant un film. Je ne le sais que parce que quelqu'un secoue mon épaule pour me réveiller.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour voir ma mère. J'ai mes bras autour de Tris.

-Il est tard, allez vous coucher dans votre chambre. Chuchote-elle avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Je reste allongé un moment et je remarque quelque chose sur le haut du dos de Tris, des marques qui dépassent de son t-shirt. Je descends légèrement le vêtement et vois un tatouage. Je ne savais pas qu'elle l'avait. Elle a marqué 'Bienvenue chez les Sans-factions', sûrement quand elle retournée chez les Audacieux.

Je vois que Tris dort encore alors j'essaie de me lever sans la réveiller. Elle bouge un peu dans son sommeil mais ne se réveille pas. Je passe un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos et la soulève doucement. Sa tête tombe contre ma poitrine. Je la regarde dormir quelques secondes puis je l'emmène dans notre chambre. Je la dépose doucement sur son côté du lit puis referme la porte derrière moi. Je pose la couette sur elle puis m'allonge sur mon côté. J'en envie de la reprendre dans mes bras mais j'ai peur de la réveiller si je la touche alors je reste bien sagement de mon côté. Je me tourne pour être dos à elle mais je remarque que j'ai dû mal à m'endormir sans elle. Je deviens accro à elle.

Je me retourne pour cette fois lui faire face et l'observe. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'en voudra quand elle apprendra que je l'aie observée mais ça vaut le coup. Elle est magnifique.

Elle a une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre est à côté de son visage qui est tourné vers moi. Sa respiration est lente et elle a une mèche de cheveux qui coupe sa joue. J'ai envie de la lui replacer mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne le sente et ouvre ses yeux. Je m'allonge alors sur le ventre et garde ma tête tournée vers elle. Je pose ma main sur la sienne à côté de son visage, sa paume contre la mienne. Ce simple contact me suffit pour m'endormir.

Je sens des dizaines de petits baisers de ma pommette jusqu'au coin de mes lèvres. Je souris en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Je suis couché sur le dos mais j'ai toujours ma tête tourné vers elle. Elle est allongée sur le côté, soutenue par son coude. Elle caresse mon ventre doucement avec son autre main.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

Elle se baisse pour m'embrasser mais quand je veux approfondir le baiser, elle s'écarte.

-Ta mère est partie avec ton frère pour la journée. Elle t'a donnée une journée libre et Mamie m'a dit de ne pas venir travailler aujourd'hui.

-Une journée rien qu'à nous ? Ça me plaît ça.

-Moi aussi.

Elle se couche à côté de moi, son menton sur mon torse. Je caresse sa nuque et l'endroit où se trouve son tatouage.

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé de celui-là.

-Ah bon ? Je l'ai fait faire quand je suis retournée chez les Audacieux. Vous me manquiez trop donc j'ai voulu avoir un rappel permanent.

-J'aime beaucoup. Mais pourquoi avoir écrit ça ?

-Ta mère m'avait dit ça la première fois que je l'aie vue. C'est le premier truc qui m'est venue à l'esprit et j'ai décidé de le garder.

-Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui ?

-Tu avais mentionné une journée de paresseux.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit que quand tu aurais ton appartement, on aurait une journée où on resterait allongés. On peut le faire maintenant.

-Oui...ou au chalet ?

-J'adorerais.

On se lève pour se changer puis on emmène de quoi manger et nos pyjamas pour pouvoir dormir là-bas. Je prends le sac puis attrape sa main.

-Dis-moi Tobias, explique-moi pourquoi je me suis endormie sur le canapé mais je me suis réveillée dans notre lit...

-Je t'ai portée jusqu'au lit parce que je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu es magnifique quand tu dors.

-J'aime pas quand tu m'observes...

-Je sais, mais tu es vraiment belle et je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule en souriant. Je la regarde puis elle se redresse et se fige.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

-Tobias...

Je lève les yeux. Val est au loin. Il marche en se tenant les côtes qui doivent toujours être douloureuses, et marcher n'est pas vraiment le verbe approprié étant donné son attelle à sa cheville. Tris se réfugie dans mes bras en cachant son visage dans ma chemise. Je souris malgré moi en caressant son dos mais je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il tourne la tête et quand il me voit, il se fige. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je le vois reculer puis essayer de partir le plus vite possible.

Je reporte mon attention vers Tris qui prend de grandes inspirations.

\- Ça va aller ? Lui demandé-je.

-Oui...ça va...C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ?

-Je ne pense pas être le seul à avoir une dent contre eux mais oui, c'est moi.

-Pour moi ?

-Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je t'aime et que je ne laisserai personne te toucher à nouveau.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse passionnément. Mes bras se posent immédiatement autour de sa taille.

-Je t'aime tellement. Murmure-t-elle.

Elle tire sur mes cheveux m'arrachant un grognement.

-Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a des personnes autour de vous ?

Je m'écarte pour regarder Manu qui nous sourit.

-Tu es jaloux ? Demande Tris.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! J'ai toujours voulu embrasser Tobias mais même quand il est bourré je n'y arrive pas.

Je roule des yeux mais Tris rit. Je suis heureux de la voir comme ça. Elle a l'air d'aller un peu mieux mais je sais que ça la travaille encore.

-Désolé Manu mais mes lèvres ne sont là que pour une personne. Dis-je.

-Vous me donnez envie de vomir. Réplique-t-il.

-Bref, on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as interrompus ?

-Vous vous êtes pas vus...quelques secondes de plus et on interdisait le quartier aux enfants.

Je sens mes joues chauffer parce que je réalise que l'on n'a pas vraiment pris en compte le fait que l'on est en public.

-On va y aller. Dis-je.

On s'éloigne tout les deux pour essayer de ne pas être le centre de l'attention, mais c'était son compter Manu et son sens de l'humour.

-Utilisez une protection.

Je sais que je suis entièrement rouge d'embarras et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit dans le même état mais non, elle elle rigole.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Détends toi Tobias, il ne faisait que plaisanter.

-Ouais...il plaisantait.

Je me rappelle ces moments où Manu et Elina ont essayé de me faire parler sur ma relation avec Tris. Sans oublier, les moments où ils m'ont fait avouer que je ne serais pas contre aller plus loin avec elle. Et il trouve ça drôle de me le balancer en pleine face...devant elle.

On marche silencieusement vers le chalet et lorsqu'on a passé la cascade, elle s'arrête de marcher. Elle prend le sac de mon épaule pour le poser au sol puis enroule ses bras autour de moi.

-Tobias, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Tu caches tes émotions depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que Manu a dit un truc qui t'a dérangé ?

-Non...enfin oui...mais... Est-ce qu'on peut juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu me le dirais si c'était important ?

-Bien sûr, mais ce n'est rien. Je te le promets.

-Ok...Allons-y.

J'attrape son bras quand elle s'éloigne.

-Ne réagis pas comme ça. C'est pas important.

-Si ça n'était pas important, tu me l'aurais dit. On avait dit « plus de secrets. » Tu as déjà oublié ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle prend le sac et marche vers le chalet. Je la suis quelques pas derrière elle. Elle est un peu en colère et je comprends pourquoi mais il est hors de question que je lui explique pourquoi Manu a dit ça.

Je la laisse placer la nourriture que l'on a emmené dans le frigo alors que je fais un feu dans la cheminée. Il a beau faire chaud dehors, l'intérieur du chalet est frais. J'entends le bruit des placards qui s'ouvrent et se ferment puis la porte d'entrée. Je me faufile dans la cuisine mais elle n'est plus là. J'ouvre la porte.

Elle est assise sur le pont, les pieds dans l'eau. Je retire mes chaussures et m'assieds à côté d'elle. J'attrape sa main pour l'emprisonner dans la mienne. Elle tourne la tête vers le côté opposé. J'ai cette impression qu'elle sourit. J'emmêle nos doigts puis porte sa main à ma bouche et l'effleure avec mes lèvres.

Sa tête se baisse jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux cachent son visage. Je lâche sa main puis passe mon bras autour d'elle. Je la tire contre moi et ça y est, je vois enfin ce sourire sur son visage. Je place mon second bras autour d'elle puis embrasse son front avec un sourire. Son rire explose dans le silence alors que je la garde contre moi.

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux.

Je la chatouille doucement et elle se débat. Je la tiens fermement mais quand elle bouge, je la sens glisser de ma prise. Avant que je n'arrive à la retenir, elle glisse et tombe dans l'eau.

J'essaie de retenir le rire qui gonfle dans ma poitrine. Mais ce rire disparaît immédiatement quand je la vois se débattre.

-Tobias ! Je ne sais pas nager ! Crie-t-elle.

Je ne réfléchis pas et saute dans l'eau. Je garde une main sur le ponton tandis que l'autre attrape sa taille. Elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ce que je suis vraiment à ce moment. Je la hisse sur le ponton et lorsqu'elle est en sécurité, je sors de l'eau à mon tour. Sa respiration est rapidement et elle tremble. Je me place à genoux à côté d'elle puis prends ses joues en coupe dans mes mains.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ferme les yeux puis me sourit doucement.

\- Ça va...Merci !

-Je t'interdis de me faire peur comme ça.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue en traçant des cercles dessus.

-Je t'aime Tobias.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur.

Je la porte avec un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Je l'emmène à l'intérieur et la pose sur le canapé. Je place des coussins et des couvertures au sol devant la cheminée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-elle.

-Tu vas avoir froid. Tu vas rester près du feu pour te réchauffer et te sécher.

Elle se lève puis m'enveloppe dans ses bras par derrière.

-Tobias...calme-toi...

-Non Tris ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te noyer ?

Elle passe devant moi mais elle sourit. Je vois bien qu'elle se retient de rire.

-Je blaguais Tobias. Je sais nager.

Mon expression faciale doit être hilarante parce qu'elle craque.

-Mais...tu...tu...

-Je plaisantais !

-Tu es stupide j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

Elle rit doucement et je me surprends à faire pareil.

-Quand as-tu appris à nager ?

-Quand j'étais petite, mes parents voulaient que je sois capable de sauver quelqu'un si la personne se noyait.

Je la soulève légèrement du sol dans mon étreinte avant de la reposer quand quelque chose traverse mon esprit.

-Je ne sais pas nager, moi.

-Quoi ?

-Mon père ne m'a jamais rien appris et j'étais encore trop petit pour apprendre quand ma mère est partie.

-Tu es entrain de me dire que tu t'es jeté à l'eau pour me chercher alors que tu aurais pu te noyer ?

-Je pensais que tu te noyais et j'ai oublié ce détail sur le moment. Je ne voulais que te sortir de là...mais bon, j'ai gardé une main sur le ponton pour me tenir donc je ne risquais rien.

Elle se colle à moi encore plus puis elle m'embrasse jusqu'à m'en couper le souffle.

-Tu as risqué ta vie parce que tu avais peur pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Tu es tout pour moi. Si je te perdais, je n'aurais rien.

-Tu aurais ta famille. Raisonne-t-elle.

-Tu es ma famille. Tu te souviens du dessin que Mason t'a donnée avant que tu ne partes pour les Audacieux ?

-Bien sûr, c'était un dessin de toi, ta mère, Mason et moi.

-Et tu te souviens de ce qui était écrit au-dessus ?

-Famille. Murmure-t-elle.

-Exactement. Tu es ma famille.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça ai pu arriver en un peu plus d'un mois.

-Moi non plus...

Ses mains glissent sous mon t-shirt trempé pour me le retirer. L'air qui touche ma peau m'arrache un frisson et elle le sent.

-Tu vas avoir froid avec ça.

Contre toute attente, elle le jette au sol puis retire le sien. C'est la première fois qu'elle se dévoile à nouveau depuis l'incident. Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de placer mes mains sur sa taille. La chaleur qui irradie de son corps passe par mes doigts et réchauffe mon corps.

Je l'approche de la cheminée pour qu'elle n'aie pas froid mais elle me surprend encore en m'embrassant.

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau s'éteint quand je suis autour d'elle. La preuve à ce moment car j'étais persuadé d'être debout mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve allongé sur le dos sur le petit tas de couvertures et elle est assise sur mon ventre. Je me rassieds soudainement la faisant glisser un peu mais ma prise est trop ferme pour qu'elle ne glisse.

-On ferrait mieux de changer de vêtements ou on va attraper la crève.

Elle hoche la tête puis se cherche des vêtements dans le sac que l'on a emmené. Elle est dos à moi mais ça ne l'empêche pas de retirer son soutien-gorge puis de mettre un t-shirt à moi avant de se retourner. Je ne fais que la fixer, incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Ils sont bloqués dans ma gorge avec ma respiration. Lorsque qu'elle croise mon regard, elle le supporte sans une touche de rouge sur les joues.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande-t-elle innocemment.

Je racle ma gorge puis passe une main dans mes cheveux.

-Non, tout va bien.

Elle attrape des vêtements avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Je décide de me changer rapidement ici. Je pose nos vêtements sur le dossier de chaises près du feu pour qu'ils sèchent. J'essaie de ne pas rougir lorsque je pose son soutien-gorge mais je n'y peux rien. Elle va me rendre fou avant la fin de la journée.

Elle me rejoint et s'assied sur notre petit lit improvisé sur le sol pour se réchauffer. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et la tiens contre moi.

-J'ai faim. Dit-elle.

Je commence à bouger pour chercher quelque chose à manger mais elle me retiens.

-Mais j'ai froid et je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Il va falloir te décider. Sourié-je.

-Tu restes.

Je la serre contre moi et ne la lâche pas, trop heureux de sentir son corps près du mien.

 **TRIS POV :**

Tobias me tient contre lui comme s'il avait peur que je parte. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il n'a pas hésité à sauter à l'eau pour me 'sauver' alors qu'il ne sait pas nager lui même. Je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir l'aimer plus mais j'ai bien eu la preuve que c'était possible. J'observe le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, la chaleur m'enveloppe et les flammes me fascinent. Mes doigts tracent des petites figures sur son torse sans que je me rende vraiment compte de ce que je fais. Je suis bien ici. J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici pour toujours.

Mon ventre gargouille bruyamment, valant un rire de la part de Tobias. On se lève pour aller dans la cuisine et préparer un petit quelque chose que l'on finit par manger devant le feu. Lorsque j'ai fini, je retourne nos vêtements sur la chaise pour qu'ils sèchent de l'autre côté.

Tobias emporte nos assiettes dans la cuisine mais reviens tout de suite, je suppose que la vaisselle peut attendre.

On s'installe à nouveau mais après quelques minutes, mes regard et mon attention passent à travers la fenêtre où à l'extérieur, un grand soleil brille.

-Tobias ? On peut aller dehors ?

-Bien sûr.

Je touche mes vêtements pour vérifier qu'ils sont secs mais ils ne le sont pas encore.

-Tu sais, il n'y a personne dehors. On peut sortir en pyjama.

Pas besoin de me le dire une deuxième fois avant que je ne sorte. Le soleil me frappe en plein visage mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Tobias a emmené une couverture pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

Il a sa tête posée sur mes genoux alors que je suis assise. Ma main passe dans ses cheveux pendant que je regarde partout autour de moi. Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique. J'observe l'eau calme du lac.

Tobias se relève pour retirer son t-shirt avant de se coucher. J'hausse un sourcil à son comportement.

-J'avais trop chaud.

-Tu veux qu'on aille se baigner ? Je suis certaine que tu as pied à un endroit.

Ses yeux bougent vers l'eau, il a l'air de peser le pour et le contre mentalement.

-On a pas de maillots de bain.

\- Ça t'a pas empêcher de sauter dedans avant.

-Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Je plaisante...Bon, on y va ?

-Tu penses que les vêtements auront séché ?

-Mais oui.

Je lui tire la main pour qu'il se lève mais il ne bouge pas.

-Tu n'auras pas froid ?

-Tobias ! Est-ce que tu aurais peur de l'eau ?

-Non, mais je ne suis pas rassuré.

-Je serai là tout le temps et tu auras pied. Tu as dit toi-même que tu as trop chaud.

-D'accord.

Je l'emmène vers le bord de l'eau où on voit clairement le sol à travers l'eau. Je plonge mes pieds dans l'eau, sans faire attention à mon pantalon mouillé. Tobias entre doucement.

L'eau n'est pas froide. Certes, elle est fraîche mais ça fait du bien étant donné la chaleur extérieur. On s'avance un peu plus dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que le niveau d'eau arrive à ma taille. La sensation des vêtements mouillés contre ma peau est étrange mais ce n'est pas vraiment désagréable.

Je continue de m'aventurer dans l'eau quand le sol descend plus abruptement et rapidement, je n'ai plus pied.

-N'avance plus, je n'ai plus pied.

Il sourit et fais encore un pas.

-Si tu n'as plus pied, je peux toujours avancer.

Je nage vers lui en le fusillant du regard. Je m'accroche à lui comme un bébé koala s'accrocherait à sa mère et il me tient contre lui.

-Satisfaite ? Je suis dans l'eau.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? J'ai encore pied et tu me sauverais si je me noyais, pas vrai ?

-Tu fais le double de mon poids, comment tu veux que je te sortes de là ?

-Le double ?

-Presque le double.

Je sens qu'il est hésitant quand il est avec moi. Il n'ose pas me toucher car il pense qu'il va me faire peur. Evelyn avait raison, je devais en parler et elle a toujours été là pour m'écouter. Je sais que ça restera toujours en moi et que j'aurais toujours cette peur que ça recommencera mais j'ai confiance en Tobias, il ne me ferra jamais rien contre mon accord.

Il marche tranquillement dans l'eau, moi toujours accrochée à lui. Je baisse ma tête en arrière pour laisser ma tête et mes cheveux dans l'eau et ferme les yeux.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, ni combien de temps nous avons passer dans l'eau à parler et à nous embrasser quand le ciel se couvre. Le soleil disparaît nous faisant frissonner.

-On devrait y aller. Dit-il.

On sort, nos vêtements gouttent alors que nous courons vers le chalet. Le vent frais caresse notre peau nous faisant fortement frissonner. On se tient devant le feu pour essayer de se réchauffer un minimum lorsque Tobias prend mes cheveux pour les essorer au dessus d'une serviette au sol.

-Va prendre un bain. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade.

-Et toi ?

-J'irai après toi. Prends tout ton temps.

Je l'embrasse encore une fois puis entre dans la salle de bain. Je fais couler l'eau en y ajoutant des sels de bains que j'avais emmené.

Pendant que la baignoire se remplit, j'entretiens un débat dans ma tête. Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains puis ouvre la porte et entre dans le salon. Tobias est assis devant le feu avec un livre en main. Il s'est déjà changé dans des habits secs. Il fronce des sourcils quand il me voit.

-Il te manque quelque chose ?

-Non, tout va bien...enfin presque. Tu ne veux pas prendre un bain ?

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

-Mais je t'ai dit que je le ferrai après toi.

-Non...je pensais plutôt avec moi. Murmuré-je sans le regarder.

Le bas du t-shirt semble tout de suite plus intéressant. Je sais qu'il veut aller plus loin et je dois m'obliger à faire un pas en avant. Je ne dois pas continuer à avoir peur de lui.

Je l'entends se lever puis je vois ses pieds en face de moi. Ses doigts passent sous mon menton pour le soulever.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir ça ? S'inquiète-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je hoche la tête avec un léger sourire puis il me prend la main.

-D'accord. Mais si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise et que tu veux que je parte, tu le dis. On est d'accord ?

Pour simple réponse, je le tire par la main vers la salle de bain. La baignoire est presque pleine alors je ferme le robinet. Les bras de Tobias se referme autour de moi et sa bouche se pose sur mon cou. Je me retourne dans ses bras puis l'aide à retirer son t-shirt. Ses doigts se posent sur mon ventre sous mon vêtement et il me regarde.

-Vas-y...mais ne regarde pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne regarderai pas. Promet-il.

Il m'aide à retirer le t-shirt mais ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Je prends une grande inspiration, je n'ai jamais été aussi exposée devant lui. Il trace des ronds sur mes hanches doucement.

\- Ça va ?

-Oui.

Ses mains remontent doucement mais s'arrêtent juste sous ma poitrine. Même s'il ne touche pas mon cœur, il doit le sentir battre.

-Tris, je te propose quelque chose. Je me retourne pendant que tu te déshabilles et je te laisse entrer dans l'eau. La mousse te cachera parce que je vois bien que tu as du mal.

-Merci...

Il m'embrasse brièvement avant de se retourner. Je retire mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement puis entre dans l'eau chaude. Je remonte mes jambes contre moi puis pose mon front contre mes genoux. Je sens l'eau bouger dans mon dos et je sais que Tobias est entré. Il est assis derrière moi. Ses bras titillent mon ventre et il me redresse pour m'adosser contre son dos. La mousse cache ma poitrine.

-C'est relaxant. Chuchote-il dans mon oreille.

Je me détends dans sa prise et je repose ma tête contre son épaule. Je le vois me sourire et je réciproque l'expression. Une de ses mains lâche mon ventre pour venir caresser mon cou et ma clavicule. Il dépose des dizaines de baiser sur ma joue droite.

-Je t'aime tellement mon cœur.

Je prend sa main gauche dans ma main gauche et fais de même avec ma main droite. Je sors nos mains dans l'eau pour observer nos doigts s'emmêler et se démêler. Le bout de ses pouces frôlent le dos de mes mains me faisant sourire.

-Tout va bien ? Demande-t-il.

-Parfaitement bien. Je me sens bien ici et je ne veux pas bouger.

-Je vais te rassurer, moi non plus je ne veux pas partir.

Je tourne ma tête pour l'observer. Il baisse sa tête pour enfin connecter nos lèvres. Nos mains gauche restent liées mais ma main droite quitte la sienne pour trouver son cou. Il approfondis le baiser en posant sa main droite sur mon ventre. Je me doute qu'il a peur de me toucher mais moi je n'ai pas peur. Je place sa main gauche sur ma cuisse en essayant de lui montrer qu'il peut la laisser là. Il a l'air de comprendre car sa main droite se pose sur l'autre.

Son prénom s'échappe de mes lèvres alors qu'il part à la conquête de mon cou. Mes deux mains attrapent ses cheveux humides et tirent dessus lorsqu'il mordille la peau sensible de mon oreille. Mon dos se cambre légèrement à la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau et de son toucher tel une plume.

-Tris...On va devoir s'arrêter... Souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

-Je ne veux pas. À toi de me dire ce que tu veux.

-Tu sais ce que je veux.

-Alors pourquoi s'arrêter ?

Il s'apprête à poser la question à laquelle je m'attends 'Tu es sûre ?' mais il ne me la pose pas. Il faut croire que mon regard suffit pour le convaincre.

Je le sens se rasseoir puis il me soulève en tenant comme une mariée. Je suis comme même soulagée quand je remarque qu'un peu de mousse me couvre encore. Il me repose sur mes pieds hors de la baignoire avant de m'enrouler dans une serviette. Il en enroule une autour de sa taille puis se colle contre moi pour me voler d'autres baisers. Une de mes mains se crispe sur le nœud de sa serviette.

Il se baisse un peu et glisse ses bras sur mes cuisses, juste sous mes fesses. Il me soulève puis toujours en m'embrassant, il m'allonge sur le lit. Il laisse une traînée de baiser jusqu'à la limite de la serviette. Il lève les yeux et encore une fois, mon simple regard lui suffit. Il ouvre la serviette m'exposant complètement à lui pour la première fois.

C'est en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux que je me rends compte que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

C'est en étant allongée dans ses bras, nos rythmes cardiaques encore élevés que je réalise la chance que j'ai que cet homme soit tombé amoureux de moi. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui mais il m'a choisie moi et c'est tout ce qui me suffit pour l'aimer encore plus.

Je soulève ma tête de sa poitrine toute chaude pour le regarder. Il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux puis les laisse retomber sur mon dos.

-Je t'aime mon cœur.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je me rallonge, fatiguée. Mes paupières commencent à tomber mais une idée me vient en tête que je tiens à lui dire avant qu'il ne panique.

-Je t'avais dit que ta mère m'a fait prendre la pilule ?

-Quoi ?

J'entends le résonnement de sa voix dans sa poitrine.

-Je lui ai demandé quelque chose pour avoir des règles moins douloureuses et elle m'a donnée la pilule pour que je n'ai plus de règles.

Je lève les yeux et décèle une teinte de rouge sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Pour que tu ne paniques pas à cause de la protection.

-Merci. Mais je t'en supplie, ne parles plus de ça.

Je souris en replacement ma tête sur son cœur.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandé-je.

Il tend son bras pour attraper la montre sur la table de nuit.

-18 heures 30.

-On doit rentrer pour quelle heure ?

-20 heures. On a encore un peu le temps pour rester comme ça.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de la pièce et vois nos deux serviettes sur le sol. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu être assez courageuse pour faire ça.

Les heures passent et Tobias et moi rentrons à la maison, main dans la main. On prend notre temps pour marcher, profitant de ces derniers moments de calme avant de retrouver Evelyn et Mason.

J'ouvre la porte et à la place d'entendre des rires d'enfant comme toujours, j'entends des pleurs. On suit le bruit qui nous mène vers la chambre de Mason.

-Mais c'est pas grave, tu verras ça sera de nouveau nous deux. Essaie de le raisonner Evelyn.

-Je-je v-veux pa-as.

Tobias ouvre la porte, Mason est dans les bras de sa mère et en larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mason se lève pour sauter dans mes bras. J'ai bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il aurait préféré aller chez Tobias mais il a le sac en main.

-Je vous ai trouvé une maison. Vous pouvez emménager la semaine prochaine.

Tobias laisse tomber le sac mais Mason renifle dans mes bras en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je caresse son dos mais Tobias s'approche pour le prendre de mes bras.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on parte ? Demande-t-il doucement.

Le petit garçon secoue sa tête négativement.

-Tu vas nous manquer aussi mais on se verra encore. Je te promets que Tris et moi on viendra tout les jours pour te voir.

Il tourne son visage couvert de larmes vers moi et je hoche la tête pour lui montrer qu'on le pense vraiment.

-D'accord.

Il se blottit contre Tobias en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en posant son menton sur son épaule. Tobias caresse son dos en le berçant. Evelyn s'est levée et récupère Mason qui s'est endormi. Le pauvre devait être épuisé.

On l'observe mettre Mason dans son lit puis on sort tous.

-Vous avez passez une bonne journée ?

-Une très bonne journée. Conclut Tobias avec un grand sourire alors qu'au contraire, j'essaie de ne pas rougir.

-Allez vous coucher tout les deux. Tobias, j'ai besoin de toi demain donc tu as intérêt à bien dormir.

Je prends le sac, souhaite une bonne nuit à Evelyn puis me dirige vers la chambre. Je mets rapidement un pyjama avant de me coucher, suivie par Tobias.

-Tu es vraiment prêt à vivre avec moi ? Demandé-je.

-On a vécu ensemble depuis le début, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser ici ?

-On ne sait jamais.

-Jamais... Sauf si tu préfères rester ici avec Mason plutôt qu'avec moi.

-Je crois que je vais rester, on s'amusera beaucoup plus ici. Plaisanté-je.

-C'est toi qui vois, mon cœur. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Dit-il sérieusement.

-Je plaisantais, bien sûr que je veux venir avec toi.

-Tant mieux.

Il m'embrasse doucement avant que l'on ne se blottisse l'un contre l'autre. Tobias s'endort en premier, probablement épuisé par notre journée.

On va vivre ensemble, juste tout les deux. Mes parents auraient sûrement une attaque en apprenant mais moi, je suis excitée. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir voler de mes propres ailes à nouveau. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors, j'ai décidé de ne pas écrire de lemon parce j'ai essayé mais ça ne donne rien. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui voulaient en lire un.**

 **Sinon, je pense bientôt finir cette histoire parce que j'ai l'impression que de moins en moins de personnes la lit... Mais je remercie ceux qui sont toujours là pour lire cette histoire et aussi à ceux qui me laisse un petit mot.**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous !**


	25. Une vie à deux

**Je commençais à croire que je n'allais jamais finir ce chapitre...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 25 :**

 **TOBIAS POV**

C'est le grand jour, presque toutes nos affaires sont rangées dans des sacs prêts à être emmenés. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions énormément d'affaires car nous n'avons que 4 sacs à nous deux.

J'entre dans la chambre où elle finit de plier des vêtements pour les ranger. Je m'approche par derrière puis l'enlace en embrassant son cou. Un sourire grandit sur son visage mais elle n'arrête pas sa tâche.

-Tobias, je dois finir ça.

-Je ne t'en empêche pas.

Elle rit doucement alors que je mordille son oreille. Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse.

-Tu me distrais.

Je décolle ma bouche de sa peau mais la garde dans mes bras. Je l'observe finir de plier ses affaires en caressant son ventre doucement.

Depuis notre journée au chalet, elle n'est plus gênée autour de moi...ou plus autant. Elle a encore du mal quand je l'enlace avec ma mère ou Mason à côté mais quand nous sommes tout les deux, il n'y a aucun soucis. Elle n'hésite pas à seulement dormir avec un de mes t-shirts en laissant ses jambes nues. Et aussi, elle se change dans la même pièce que moi sans gêne.

Nous n'avons rien fait depuis par manque d'intimité mais aussi à cause de la dure semaine que nous avons eu. Je n'ai pas arrêté au bureau, je passais d'un bureau à l'autre sans oublier les réunions plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres et Tris a passé son temps à la boulangerie. Je suis heureux qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle aime, mais ce que j'aime moins, c'est le temps qu'elle passe avec Dan. Je lui fais confiance et je sais qu'elle ne ferrait rien mais rien que de me dire que c'est lui qui l'a sauvée... il pourrait s'imaginer des choses et réussir à gagner son cœur. C'est irrationnel mais je n'y peux rien.

-Chéri, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande-t-elle en caressant mes avant-bras.

Je me rends compte que je m'étais crispé et je me détends.

-Tout va bien. J'ai juste vraiment hâte de vivre avec toi. Juste nous deux.

Elle se retourne et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi. Mais va-t'en, je dois finir ça.

Elle pousse vers la porte. Je pars en souriant. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle, j'en suis sûr malgré le peu de temps que l'on a eu ensemble.

Mason joue avec ses voitures dans le salon. Je m'assieds à côté de lui en prenant une voiture du bac. Il me sourit puis reporte son attention au jeu.

Il a commencé à accepter l'idée que Tris et moi allons partir. Ça lui a pris du temps. Nous aurions déjà pu emménager avant-hier mais Mason ne voulaient pas se calmer alors nous avons attendus. Heureusement, il va bientôt commencer à aller à la maternelle donc il ne va plus se rendre compte de notre absence. Nous avons des professeurs issus des Érudits pour enseigner aux enfants jusqu'à 16 ans comme pour les autres factions.

Je l'observe jouer calmement. Parfois, je me demande s'il ne s'ennuie pas trop. Il est tout le temps tout seul. Nous essayons de passer du temps avec lui mais nous ne pouvons pas être toujours avec lui et même s'il passe du temps avec ses amis, je m'inquiète un peu. Encore une fois, le début de l'école lui ferra du bien.

Tris sort de la chambre en posant le sac à côté du canapé. Elle se tient derrière moi en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Elle s'agenouille à côté de moi.

-On va devoir y aller. Murmure-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête puis regarde Mason.

-Petit chef, on va devoir partir.

Il ne lève pas sa tête, au contraire, il la baisse encore plus. Et rien qu'avec ce mouvement, je sais qu'il va se mettre à pleurer. Je soupire puis m'approche de lui. C'est au moment où je le prends dans mes bras qu'il craque. Je me lève en le berceau doucement. Tris s'approche pour lui caresser la tête.

-Mason, regarde-moi. Dit-elle.

Il lève ses yeux rougis vers elle. Elle caresse sa joue avec un petit sourire, sourire qu'il réciproque quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu sais que tu nous verras tout les jours. Et si jamais, tu veux venir nous voir, tu peux demander ta maman.

-D'accord.

-Viens par là.

Elle le prend de mes bras et il pose sa tête contre son épaule puis met son pouce dans sa bouche. Tris tire sur son poignet pour qu'il arrête et il passe son bras autour de son cou.

-Tris, on y va ? Dis-je.

La lèvre inférieure de Mason se met à trembler mais Tris le berce.

-Ne pleure pas. On sera là demain matin pour le petit-déjeuner.

Elle repose Mason qui enlace mes jambes. Je l'attrape sous les aisselles, le soulève à ma hauteur et embrasse bruyamment sa joue. Il sourit puis je le repose.

-On serait venu ce soir mais on doit ranger nos affaires. On sera là demain.

Il hoche doucement la tête puis part vers sa chambre en passant devant ma mère qui est appuyée dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Elle s'approche et prend Tris dans ses bras en premier. Elle lui chuchote quelque chose puis se tourne vers moi. Elle m'enlace aussi.

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas.

-On le ferra.

Elle m'observe en caressant ma joue.

-Je suis si fière de toi. Tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme, Tobias.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis attrape la main de Tris.

-On va y aller. À demain et embrasse Mason pour nous ce soir. Dis-je.

-Bien sûr. À demain.

Je prends les sacs et Tris aussi puis nous partons. Ma mère ferme la porte derrière nous. On marche calmement jusqu'à cet petite maison que ma mère nous a trouvé. J'ouvre la porte mais stoppe Tris avant qu'elle n'entre. Je pose les sacs dans le salon puis prends ceux qu'elle tenait pour les poser avec les autres.

Quand je ressors, elle me regarde avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je la prends dans mes bras comme une mariée pour passer le seuil de la porte. Elle rit à mon initiative en s'accrochant à mon cou. Je ferme la porte avec mon talon puis m'assieds sur le canapé en la posant sur mes genoux. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle me sourit en jouant avec mes cheveux.

-Tu devrais te les couper. Dit-elle.

-Tu me le ferrais ?

-Moi ?

-La dernière fois, c'est ma mère qui l'a fait. Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Parce que depuis que je suis petite, je n'ai jamais réussi à couper droit. Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

-Dommage.

Elle sourit puis baisse sa tête vers la mienne. J'anticipe le baiser en glissant mes doigts sous ses cheveux, sur sa nuque.

Ça ne dure pas longtemps mais ça suffit pour me faire sourire. Elle se lève en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Allez, on a du boulot.

Elle prend un sac pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Je prends un autre sac que j'emmène dans la salle de bain. Je dépose tout dans les placards, serviettes, gel douche, shampoings, brosses à dent, brosses... Je place nos médicaments dans un placard, sans m'attarder sur sa boîte de pilule. En dehors de Shauna et Elina, je n'ai jamais eu d'amie et non n'étions ou ne sommes pas assez proches pour parler de ça. Donc oui, je rougis en voyant la boîte. Après avoir fini, je marche vers la chambre où est elle est entrain de ranger mes affaires. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges et lorsque je regarde dans le tiroir, je vois mes boxers pliés. Ça me rassure de constater que je ne suis pas le seul à être gêné. J'embrasse sa tête puis part ouvrir l'autre sac avec des affaires pour la cuisine. Tris s'occupe du dernier sac avec des affaires comme des couvertures pour le canapé, des draps pour le lit,...

Lorsqu'on a enfin finit, il est l'heure de manger. On décide de se faire un petit plateau télé avec tout ce qu'on trouve dans le placard, pas vraiment motivés à cuisiner. Je lance un film que je n'ai toujours pas rendu à Manu pendant qu'elle se change dans une de mes chemises puis s'assied à côté de moi. On mange tranquillement puis lorsque nous avons fini, on s'allonge sur le canapé, le plateau toujours sur la table basse. Je m'allonge derrière elle en la tenant contre mon torse, une main sur son ventre. Cependant, pendant le film, cette main migre de sa taille à sa cuisse que je caresse doucement sous la chemise. De son côté, ses doigts s'emmêlent avec les miens car mon autre bras est sous sa joue. On est détendu et pour ma part, je ne fais pas attention au film. Je suis bien trop concentré sur mes doigts sur sa peau. 'Accidentellement', ma main remonte jusqu'à sa hanche, l'empêchant de respirer une seconde. Je souris quand je m'en rends compte et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-On a enfin un endroit à nous. Chuchoté-je.

-Je t'aime Tobias.

Je passe ma main sur son ventre nu pour la serrer contre moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est trop loin de moi alors que nous sommes littéralement collés ensemble. Elle gigote dans mon étreinte pour se retourner. Le film n'est plus qu'un bruit dans le décors.

Je sais ce qu'elle va faire mais je suis trop impatient pour la laisser prendre son temps. Je l'embrasse avidement. Elle s'écarte de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-On peut se coucher ? Je suis crevée.

-Bien sûr.

Elle se lève et je la suis en lui prenant la main. On s'allonge sur notre lit l'un contre l'autre. Elle se blottit contre moi, déjà à la limite de s'endormir mais moi je ne suis pas fatigué.

Je caresse doucement son dos d'une main et sa joue de l'autre alors qu'un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux et ne bouge pas.

-Arrête de me regarder Tobias.

Je la serre contre moi en posant mon menton sur le haut de sa tête.

-Pardon mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-N'importe quoi...

-Quand tu es au chalet et que tu regardes à l'extérieur, est-ce que tu fermes les yeux ?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est trop beau pour en rater une miette.

-Exactement. Répliqué-je en embrassant son front.

Elle ouvre ses yeux en me souriant. Elle m'embrasse amoureusement avant de retrouver sa position initiale. Sa respiration devient plus régulière et sa main sur mon torse glisse doucement. J'attrape sa main pour la garder dans la mienne.

Je me surprends alors à penser à ce que notre vie sera maintenant. Elle qui s'endort dans mes bras dans notre maison silencieuse où nous ne sommes que tout les deux. La voir partir le matin pour aller travailler puis la voir rentrer le soir. L'embrasser dès que l'occasion se présente. La serrer contre moi et lui dire que je l'aime à chaque seconde de notre vie. Avoir une vie normale sans factions, sans divergence.

Sachant que je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir, je me défais de son étreinte et glisse hors du lit. Je sors de la chambre sans faire de bruit en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et allume la télé pour reprendre le film que nous avions laissé.

La fatigue m'a rattrapé lorsque le générique défile et je vais me coucher. Tris est encore profondément endormie, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je m'allonge à ma place et glisse ma main autour de la taille de Tris. Elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je ferme mes yeux, enfin emporté par le sommeil.

Tris et moi sommes réveillés par des coups sur la porte d'entrée. Elle grogne en se retournant sur le lit, elle ne se lèvera pas. Je m'assieds en frottant mes yeux puis me lève. Je traîne mes pieds jusqu'à la porte et lorsqu'elle s'ouvre, Mason entre en courant suivi par ma mère. Il s'accroche à mes jambes, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandé-je.

-Il est 11 heures et vous n'êtes pas venus au petit-déjeuner. Mason voulait vous voir.

-11 heures ? Je suis désolé mais je pense que le déménagement nous a épuisé.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il a insisté.

-Bien, je vais réveiller Tris alors.

Mason lève ses yeux vers moi et je lui prends la main.

-Peut-être que tu veux la réveiller avec moi ?

On entre dans la chambre où Tris est couchée sur son ventre, une main près de son visage. Je pose Mason sur le lit puis grimpe dessus. Je me mets à genoux à côté d'elle et caresse son dos.

-Mon cœur, réveille-toi...

-Va-t'en. Laisse-moi dormir. Grogne-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête vers Mason.

-Tris ! Crie-t-il.

Elle se rassied automatiquement avec des grands yeux. Elle se détend en voyant que ce n'est que lui.

-Mason, tu m'as fait peur.

Il se jette dans ses bras en souriant.

-Du calme, petit monstre. On s'est vus hier.

D'un coup, il se redresse et la regarde avec un œil mauvais.

-Tu as menti. Affirme-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit que tu viens manger à la maison mais tu es pas venue. Tu as menti.

-Je suis désolée Mason mais j'étais très fatiguée. Mais au moins tu es venu.

Elle se lève en le gardant dans ses bras. Ils disparaissent dans la cuisine alors que je rejoins ma mère sur le canapé.

-Comment se passe la vie à deux ?

-On vient juste de s'installer...mais pour l'instant, tout se passe bien.

-Si tu savais à quel point c'est dur de te laisser partir. Je m'étais faite à l'idée que tu resterais avec ta vieille mère encore pendant quelques temps.

-Tu n'es pas vieille, maman. Et puis, je ne suis qu'à 10 minutes de la maison.

-Je sais, mais te voir grandir aussi vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu es venu nous rejoindre et maintenant, tu as emménagé avec ta petite-amie.

-C'est vrai que tout s'est passé vite...

-Au moins tu es heureux. Sourit-elle.

-Oui.

Elle m'enlace en caressant mon dos.

-Au moindre soucis, viens me voir. D'accord ?

-Oui maman. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi.

-Je sais, je sais. Pardon.

Je la serre encore une fois contre moi quand Tris arrive avec Mason dans ses bras. Ma mère les regarde aussi et sourit.

-Tris, il peut marcher tout seul. Dit-elle.

-J'en doute.

Pour prouver son point, elle pose Mason par terre mais immédiatement il relève ses mains vers elle en la suppliant de le reprendre comme un enfant de deux ans. Je ris avec ma mère à la scène devant nous pendant que Tris le porte à nouveau. Elle s'assied à côté de moi avec Mason sur les genoux. Il se blottit contre elle en la tenant. La relation qu'elle est a construite avec lui peut bien rivaliser avec notre relation fraternelle. Je ne doute pas que dans son esprit il me considère comme son frère tout comme Tris est sa sœur.

-C'est bon, tu es rassuré ? Ils vont bien. Intervient ma mère.

Elle me regarde en souriant alors que Mason hoche la tête.

-Il pensait qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. Je lui ai expliqué que vous aviez forcement une bonne raison mais il ne voulait pas me croire.

Elle se lève pour le prendre des bras de Tris puis le garde contre elle.

-On va y aller et vous laissez finir de déballer vos affaires.

-Non maman ! Boude Mason mais elle le coupe d'un regard.

-Bon d'accord... mais on reviendra ?

-Oui, on reviendra mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il recommence à protester mais elle le coupe encore.

-Allez jeune homme. On doit rentrer.

Mason croise ses bras mais ma mère ne s'en formalise pas. Elle sort en nous adressant un dernier au revoir. Je glisse une main autour de la taille de ma petite-amie qui les regarde s'éloigner. Je ferme la porte puis m'adosse contre celle-ci. Je place mes mains sur le bas de son dos en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je vais nous faire à manger. Va prendre ta douche. Dit-elle.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front puis disparaît dans la salle de bain.

 **TRIS POV :**

J'ouvre les placards un après l'autre à la recherche d'un petit quelque chose mais je ne trouve rien. Je pose mes mains sur le plan de travail en regardant autour de moi sans résultats. J'entends le bruit de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain et je me dis que je dois trouver quelque chose avant qu'il ne sorte. Enfin...je dois est un grand mot. Je peux aussi essayer de gagner du temps.

J'entre sans bruit dans la salle de bain puis retire mon pyjama. Je pose tout dans un coin puis ouvre la porte coulissante de la douche. Il se retourne à cause du bruit puis sourit en me voyant.

-Est-ce que tu aurais une petite place ?

-Pour toi ? Toujours !

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis attrape son gel douche.

-Tourne-toi. Ordonné-je.

Il fait ce que je dis et je passe mes mains couvertes de savon sur son dos. Je trace son tatouage puis remonte vers ses épaules. Je l'entends soupirer de bien-être et d'après la tension que je sens sur ses épaules, ça doit vraiment lui faire du bien. Son dos étant propre, je glisse mes doigts sur son ventre en restant derrière lui. Je chatouille ses abdominaux bien définis puis savonne sa poitrine. Ses mains se posent sur les miennes. Il se retourne puis recule légèrement pour être sous le jet d'eau, m'entraînant avec lui. Il s'empare de mon shampoing alors que je me tourne. Il dépose le produit sur le haut de ma tête et commence à masser mon cuir chevelu. Je ferme les yeux en profitant de ce moment. Nous sommes juste tout les deux et même si la passion et le désir sont présent, nous ne les laissons pas prendre le dessus pour pouvoir profiter de ce moment. Enfin, on n'y fait pas attention pour le moment...

On change de place lorsqu'il a fini avec mes cheveux pour que je puisse les rincer.

-Tu es magnifique. Chuchote-il comme un secret.

-Et tu mens très bien. Rétorqué-je.

-Si tu veux croire ça. Soupire-t-il.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue, son regard se plonge dans le mien. Je vois bien qu'il ne veut pas qu'on se dispute pour quelque chose d'aussi superficiel que ça donc il ne réplique pas. Je l'enlace en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Il m'embrasse mais le simple baiser devient plus intense.

-On est tout seuls, non ? Demandé-je avec un sourire.

Il sourit puis éteint le jet d'eau. Il me soulève pour que je ne puisse pas marcher et suivit par mes rires, il m'emmène jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me dépose sur le lit puis effleure ma peau nue sur mon ventre avec ses lèvres et remonte vers mes lèvres.

Je bats des œufs dans un bol alors que Tobias est entrain de s'habiller. Je lui ai pris son t-shirt pour me couvrir. Je place les œufs dans la poêle chaude quand Tobias entre dans la cuisine. Il se tient à côté de moi à me regarder cuisiner.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Une omelette. Ça te va ?

-Parfait.

Je la coupe en deux puis la retire du feu.

-À table !

Il prend la salade sur le plan de travail et s'assied à table. Je dépose le plat dans les assiettes puis me débarrasse de la poêle. Je m'assieds sur la chaise en face de lui et on mange tranquillement.

-Mason veut dormir chez nous demain soir. Dit-il.

-Déjà ?

-Oui. Je lui ai dit qu'on en discuterait tout les deux. Ça te dérange ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-On le cherchera demain alors.

Après le repas, je récupère les assiettes mais quand je cherche l'éponge, il me la prend des mains.

-Je m'en occupe.

-Merci.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé pour l'attendre et c'est ce qu'il fait quelques minutes plus tard. Nous passons notre journée à ne rien faire et à seulement être ensemble.

Le lendemain, le travail reprend. Lorsque je me réveille Tobias est encore endormi. Je glisse hors du lit en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Malgré le fait qu'il ai un sommeil de plomb, la plupart du temps il remarque quand je me lève. Mais aujourd'hui, la mission est réussie car son ronflement ne s'arrête pas. Je mets immédiatement la machine à café en route quand j'entre dans la cuisine et sors de quoi préparer mon petit déjeuner. Je regarde à l'extérieur et il fait encore nuit. Déprimant.

Je me faufile dans la chambre pour récupérer mes vêtements, encore une fois sans le réveiller. Je me prépare dans la salle de bain et juste avant de partir, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et il grogne dans son sommeil. Il se tourne sur le lit pour prendre mon coussin dans ses bras.

J'attrape mes clés, glisse mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière et pars au travail. Je marche pendant 10 minutes lorsque j'atteins la boulangerie. Mamie est déjà derrière le comptoir et il n'est que 5h50.

-Bonjour ma grande.

-Bonjour Mamie. Ça va ?

-Ça va merci.

Je passe derrière elle pour entrer dans l'atelier. Dan y est déjà, entrain de mélanger des ingrédients pour du pain.

-Salut.

Il lève les yeux et sourit.

-Salut. En forme ?

-J'ai pas trop le choix.

Je commence à travailler sur les viennoiseries habituelles alors qu'on discute de tout et de rien.

-Ma sœur a accouché, hier. Annonce-t-il.

-C'est vrai ? C'est génial.

-Oui, un petit garçon.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Ludo.

-Tu me le présenteras ?

-Pas de soucis. Je dirai à ma sœur de venir avec lui.

-Merci.

Je place mes petits pains dans le four. Je commence à faire des croissants quand il s'approche.

-Et toi ? Tout se passe bien avec Tobias ?

-Parfaitement bien.

-J'ai appris que tu as emménagé avec lui hier.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue. On avait pas mal de choses à faire.

-Ouais, c'est cool...

Il ne répond pas et se replonge dans le pétrissage de sa pâte. Je vois bien que s'il a demandé ça sur ce ton, c'est que quelque chose le dérange. Je me place à côté de lui et pose ma main sur sa pâte pour qu'il ne la touche plus.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Il n'y a pas de problème.

-Dan, on est ami et je vois bien que quelque chose te dérange. Tu peux me le dire.

-Non, c'est gênant... Je ne crois qu'en parler avec toi m'aidera.

-Est-ce que tu es jaloux ?

Il baisse la tête en hochant doucement la tête. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai toujours pensé que notre relation était fraternelle et je n'ai jamais ressenti un quelconque sentiment amoureux de sa part.

-Je suis désolée Dan. Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Il se met à rire puis reprend sa pâte.

-Autant tout t'avouer...

Il lâche sa pâte puis se tourne vers moi.

-Oui, je suis jaloux mais pas comme tu crois.

Il rougit puis prend une inspiration.

-Je suis amoureux de Tobias. Avoue-t-il à voix basse.

Quoi ? Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il cache son visage dans ses mains pour que je ne puisse pas le regarder. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes pour les écarter.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir honte. Dis-je.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi ?

-Je viens de te dire que je suis amoureux de ton copain mais toi tu me dis de ne pas avoir honte ?

-Je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est étrange et vraiment inattendu mais je ne te juge pas. Ça doit être suffisamment dur pour toi de me le dire alors je ne vais pas enfoncer le clou. J'espère juste que tu n'essaieras pas de me le piquer.

Il rit en secouant la tête.

-T'en fais pas. Je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi et que je peux toujours rêver. Est-ce qu'on peut ne plus en parler ?

-Bien sûr.

Je le prends dans mes bras sans le toucher avec mes mains pour ne pas mettre de la farine partout. Il fait pareil puis nous nous séparons pour reprendre le travail et une autre conversation. Une heure plus tard, Mamie entre en courant.

-Tris ! Je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler. Il faudrait un gâteau pour midi. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Il n'est que 8 heures et demi. Bien sûr que c'est possible.

Elle me donne la commande avec une accolade.

-Tu me sauves. Merci.

Je regarde le papier avec la description du gâteau, du chocolat partout. Je montre le papier à Dan.

-On pourrait croire que c'est Tobias qui l'a commandé.

Il sourit en me rendant le papier.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être que c'est lui.

-J'en doute... à moins qu'il connaisse quelqu'un qui va fêter ses 60 ans.

-Peut-être que oui.

Je souris mais me mets au travail. Dan fait son boulot dans son coin et on ne discute pas vraiment je pense qu'il est un peu gêné. À midi, je viens de finir le gâteau et le mets au frais. J'enlève mon tablier puis lave mes mains. Je nettoie le plan de travail quand deux mains s'enroulent autour de mon ventre et des lèvres embrassent ma joue.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

Je me retourne dans ses bras et je suis immédiatement plongée dans son regard d'un bleu profond. Je place mes mains autour de son cou et l'embrasse doucement.

-Bonjour.

-J'aime pas me réveiller quand tu n'es pas là.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne vais pas te réveiller en même temps que moi.

-Je sais. On y va ?

Je prends sa main puis regarde autour de moi pour voir Dan qui est tout rouge et qui nettoie encore le plan de travail impacable. Je suis Tobias et lorsque nous marchons vers la maison, je n'arrête pas de penser à Dan.

-Tu penses à quoi ? Demande Tobias.

-Dan. Dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

Il s'arrête et dans un premier temps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais quand je vois la jalousie sur son visage, je comprends.

-On peut en parler à la maison ? Demandé-je.

Il ne répond et recommence à marcher. Il est en colère, je le vois mais je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant. Je ne pense pas que Dan veuille que tout le quartier le sache. On arrive chez nous en silence mais Tobias claque la porte en entrant.

-Tobias, ne t'énerves pas.

-Que je ne m'énerve pas ? Tu passes tes journées avec lui et quand tu pars, tu me dis que tu penses à lui ! Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ?

-Tobias...

-Je savais que tu lui plaisais... Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas choisir entre lui et moi ?

Je le pousse sur le canapé pour l'asseoir et je me mets sur ses genoux. Ses yeux ont un mélange de jalousie, de rage mais aussi de douleur.

-Tobias, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. C'est vrai que Dan et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun mais...

Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne proteste.

-Mais...tu connais l'une de ces choses ?

D'après son visage, il n'est pas vraiment dans l'humeur pour une devinette.

-On t'aime tout les deux.

Son visage passe de la jalousie à l'incompréhension puis il réalise ce que je viens de dire.

-Quoi ?

-Oui...C'est pour ça que je pensais à lui. Tout à l'heure à la boulangerie, il était tout rouge quand tu es venu... Ça te dérangerait de ne plus me toucher ou m'embrasser là-bas ? Je sais que c'est dur mais ça doit l'être encore plus pour lui de nous voir ensemble.

-Je ne vais pas m'empêcher d'être avec ma copine juste pour lui.

-Tobias, s'il te plaît. Imagine qu'on ne soit pas ensemble et que je sorte avec une autre fille, ça ne te dérangerait pas que je l'embrasse devant toi ?

Son regard est dans le vide, sûrement entrain d'imaginer la scène.

-Si...bien sûr que si. D'accord, je ne le ferrai pas.

-Merci.

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres puis me lève.

-On va manger quelque chose ?

Tobias m'accompagne à la boulangerie mais n'entre pas. Il m'embrasse à l'extérieur avant de me laisser partir.

-Merci de faire ça. Dis-je.

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Je passe te chercher ce soir.

-À ce soir. Je t'aime.

Je retourne dans l'atelier où Dan à l'air de se défouler contre une pâte.

-Je suis pratiquement certaine que cette pâte ne t'a rien fait.

Il lève les yeux avec un petit sourire.

-Désolé, j'avais besoin de me défouler... Tu lui as dit je suppose...

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Il pensait que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et il était jaloux.

-Oh... et comment il l'a pris ?

-Il était sous le choc, tu te doutes bien. Mais il n'est pas en colère contre toi, il sait que tu n'y peux rien. Il a même promis de ne plus me toucher quand il vient.

-Oh non Tris, ne lui dit pas de faire ça à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas vous empêcher d'être ensemble.

-Comme tu l'as dit, on a emménagé ensemble et on ne reste pas ici longtemps. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

-Merci Tris.

-Au boulot les jeunes. Crie Mamie

Je commence à faire une pâte en discutant avec Dan. Je voulais l'éviter, mais la conversation s'est d'elle même tournée vers Tobias. On a l'air tout les deux heureux de parler de lui.

-Et torse nu, il ressemble à quoi ?

-Dan ! M'exclamé-je en laissant un morceau de pâte vers lui.

Il rit alors qu'il continue de travailler.

-C'est rien de bien méchant...J'aurais pu demander plus.

-Je regrette d'avoir accepter de parler de lui.

-D'accord, d'accord... Est-ce qu'il sait cuisiner ?

-Mieux que quiconque. Je ne sais pas où il a appris mais c'est délicieux.

-Je lui ai appris.

On se tourne vers la voix qui est intervenue. C'est Mamie.

-Toi ?

-Oui. Pendant une semaine il est venu et a appris à cuisiner. Au début, il n'était pas très motivé mais quand je lui ai dis que ça plaisait au filles, il a changé d'avis. Je crois que c'était le jour où il t'a vue pour la première fois.

Je rougis en baissant la tête alors que Dan sourit. Mamie ressort en riant. Dan passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je le pousse pour qu'il me lâche.

-Arrête de sourire, c'est hyper malsain sur ton visage.

Il explose de rire et je souris.

Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix en quittant les Audacieux pour de bon. Maintenant, j'ai droit à un nouveau départ pour une vie totalement différente.

 **S'il vous plaît, lisez ce qui suit, c'est important...**

 **Certains d'entre vous savent que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment donc j'ai décidé de finir cette histoire plus tôt. Je pensais écrire encore un chapitre + un épilogue mais je n'ai pas assez d'idées pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **J'apprécierai beaucoup si vous avez des idées car je pourrais écrire plus facilement. Si vraiment je n'ai pas assez d'éléments pour écrire un dernier chapitre, je commencerai directement l'épilogue.**

 **Sinon, pour l'épilogue, j'aimerais avancer de quelques années mais je ne sais pas combien... j'hésite entre 5 ou 10 ans plus tard. A vous de choisir ^^**

 **Bref, je remercie ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ça :)**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir été fidèle à cette histoire, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! :)**


	26. Epilogue

**Un chapitre allongé pour finir- je l'espère- en beauté ! :D**

 **EPILOGUE (10 ans plus tard) :**

 **TRIS POV :**

Un jour. Une semaine. Un mois. Un an. Dix ans.

Dix ans ont passé depuis que Tobias et moi avons emménagés ensemble.

Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en dix ans... Et je ne parle que de chez les Sans-factions.

Les événements ont commencé lorsque Manu et Elina ont officialisé leur relation. Ça leur a pris deux mois de plus pour comprendre qu'ils étaient vraiment attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais ensuite, ça leur a pris 5 mois supplémentaires pour se séparer en restant amis. Ils s'aiment, ça ne fait aucun doute mais pas dans le sens amoureux. Tant qu'ils sont heureux avec leur accord, je suis heureuse. Malheureusement, cette séparation n'a pas été simple car ils se sont disputés et cette dispute à eu des répercussions sur mon couple. Tobias et moi nous sommes séparés pendant 4 mois.

Tout était assez confus à cette époque. On se disputait pour un oui ou pour non et après la dispute de trop, il a pris son sac et est retourné chez lui. Je m'en voulais et j'avais le cœur brisé. La seule chose qu'il me restait était ma fierté et je ne lui ai pas parlé. Tobias étant tout aussi fier que moi, ne m'a pas adressée la parole non plus. On s'est croisés quelques fois et à chaque fois, on baissait les yeux et partait dans une autre direction.

Un jour, alors que je faisais un footing dans le pré, Tobias et Mason y étaient. Mason venait de temps à autre pour passer du temps avec moi, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il était presque ma seule façon de penser à autre chose mais il me faisait aussi beaucoup penser à Tobias. C'était assez difficile pour moi. Donc, lorsque je les ai vus, Mason a couru vers moi pour me sauter dans les bras mais ne m'attendant pas à ça, j'ai trébuché. J'ai toujours été maladroite et pendant cette chute, je me suis tordue la cheville. Je n'arrivais pas à me relever et la seule façon pour moi d'être examinée était que Tobias me porte. Il m'avait emmenée chez Evelyn qui m'a donnée une attelle pour une semaine. C'est quand il m'a déposée chez moi sur ordre de sa mère que nous avons discuté. Nous avons mis tout nos problèmes au clair et nous sommes réconciliés. Il est revenu vivre avec moi deux semaines plus tard et depuis ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus séparés.

Cinq ans plus tard, nous nous sommes mariés. La cérémonie était simple avec seulement quelques personnes et nous avions demandé à Evelyn elle-même de nous marier, ce qu'elle a fait avec plaisir. Nous avons passé notre lune de miel au chalet. Désormais, à chaque anniversaire de mariage ou lorsque nous voulions passer une soirée entre nous, nous nous rendons au chalet pour être entre nous.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes parents d'une magnifique petite fille de 2 ans. Elle s'appelle Rachel et Tobias l'adore. Il est fasciné par l'enfant et ne la laisse plus seule. Lors de l'accouchement, Tobias a tellement paniqué qu'il m'a ramenée chez sa mère. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire car lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte de la situation, Tobias m'avait posée sur le canapé et il était trop tard pour m'emmener chez un médecin. C'est donc Evelyn qui m'a aidée à mettre au monde sa petite-fille. J'ai bien cru ce jour-là que Tobias allait tomber dans les pommes sous le stress. J'ai dû le gifler pour le ramener à la réalité.

En ce moment, il est partie chez Evelyn avec Rachel pour discuter de quelques choses de leader. Il a refusé de la laisser là car il veut que je me repose. Bébé numéro deux est en chemin et il ne reste que 3 mois avant son arrivée. Il a peur que j'en fasse trop mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je suis encore en pleine forme et profite de son absence pour ranger un peu la maison. Je nettoie la cuisine lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Tobias parle avec Rachel en lui expliquant qu'elle doit attendre qu'il lui a enlevé son manteau pour qu'elle puisse partir. Je les rejoins dans l'entrée, Tobias ne lui a enlevé qu'une seule chaussure sur les deux. Elle serre mes jambes et je la prends dans mes bras. J'embrasse sa joue pendant que je la replace sur ma hanche. Tobias retire sa petite chaussure puis m'embrasse à mon tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demande-t-il.

-Je nettoyais un peu la cuisine mais rien de fatiguant, promis.

Il sourit avant de replacer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Tout s'est bien passé avec ta mère ?

-Bien sûr.

Il récupère la petite fille de mes mains et la pose au sol. Elle marche vers le canapé puis grimpe dessus en attrapant une de ses peluches. Tobias place ses mains sur mon ventre en souriant.

-Alors, comment il était aujourd'hui ?

-Agité. J'ai tellement envie de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

-Moi aussi mais on était d'accord pour attendre.

-Oui,oui...on va attendre.

Je récupère le manteau de Rachel qu'il a laissé sur la petite table dans l'entrée. Je l'accroche au porte-manteau puis marche vers la chambre de ma fille. Je range ses quelques peluches et ses jeux puis ramasse son pyjama pour le laver. Je lance une machine lorsque deux bras forts s'enroulent autour de moi.

-Manu m'a appelé pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble mais je reviens dans une heure, ma mère nous a invités à manger.

-Je vais passer à la boulangerie alors avant d'y aller alors. On se rejoins là-bas ?

-D'accord.

Il m'embrasse puis s'éclipse hors de la pièce. J'entre dans le salon où Tobias finit de remettre des chaussures aux pieds de notre fille.

-Je m'en occupe. Dis-je en prenant la deuxième chaussure de ses mains.

Il sort en attrapant son portefeuille et je me mets à genoux devant elle. Je lace ses chaussures mais elle continue de jouer avec sa peluche.

-On y va ma puce ?

Je cherche sa veste et l'emmitoufle à l'intérieur. On est en hiver et je ne veux pas qu'elle ai froid. Je mets ma veste puis la prends dans mes bras.

Je marche vers la boulangerie et la pose par terre avant d'entrer. Mamie nous voit entrer et me sourit.

-Mais regardez qui est là !

Elle attrape la petite fille qui a marché vers elle et la prends dans ses bras. Mamie traite Rachel comme sa petite-fille ou son arrière petite-fille. Elle l'adore.

-Mamie ! Dit Rachel.

Je retire son bonnet son écharpe puis ma veste. Mamie regarde mon ventre en souriant.

-Comment ça se passe avec celui là ?

-Très bien. Il bouge beaucoup. Surtout lorsque Tobias lui parle.

Je m'excuse pour aller aux toilettes mais en ressortant, je vois Dan qui travaille dans l'atelier.

-Salut.

Il lève les yeux puis sourit.

-Salut.

Je l'enlace puis regarde ce qu'il fait.

Dan a été le premier à savoir pour ma première grossesse. J'avais tellement peur de le dire à Tobias que je l'ai dis à Dan. Il m'a conseillée sur la façon de lui dire puis il m'a presque enfermée dans la même salle que Tobias pour que je lui dise.

Ça lui a prit 8 mois pour se trouver un petit copain et donc pour oublier ses sentiments pour mon mari. C'était un peu étrange au début quand je le voyais poser les yeux sur Tobias mais au fur et à mesure, Dan ne le regardait plus de la même façon.

Le boulanger adore ma fille, tout comme son père. Il se considère comme un oncle et pour moi, il l'est. Il est comme mon frère ; il me taquine, on se dispute mais on s'adore.

J'ouvre le placard et sors de la farine. Je mets un tablier mais lorsque je veux le fermer, Dan me stoppe.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Evelyn nous a invités ce soir, j'aimerais faire un petit quelque chose.

-Mamie t'a interdit de venir travailler.

-Je sais mais je ne travaille pas vraiment et je ne suis que enceinte de 6 mois.

\- Ça on s'en fiche. Tu ne ferras rien.

Il retire mon bol mais je le reprends.

-Je ne vais que faire un gâteau au chocolat. Arrête de me considérer comme une handicapée. Ne fais pas comme Tobias.

-Je t'aide alors.

J'accepte ce compromis à contrecœur parce que je sais que c'est tout ce que j'aurais. Il ne me laissera pas le faire seule.

Alors que nous commençons, Mamie nous rejoins en tenant la main de ma fille. Elle me lance un regard noir quand elle me voit travailler.

-Tris !

-Ne t'en fais, je ne fais rien de fatiguant. Et Dan m'aide.

Elle assied Rachel sur une chaise haute pour qu'elle puisse me voir travailler. Elle sourit lorsque je lui fais une grimace.

-Fais quoi ? Demande-t-elle.

-Un gâteau pour Mamie Evy.

-OUI !

Mamie attache ses cheveux blonds pour qu'elle n'en ai pas dans la figure puis repose ses mains sur le ventre et le dos de l'enfant afin qu'elle ne bascule pas.

Je place le bol dans l'évier pour tout laver plus tard mais après avoir posé Rachel au sol, Mamie a commencé à tout nettoyer.

-Mamie, je le ferrai après. Laisse-ça.

-Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas.

Je soupire mais ne réponds pas. Je sais que c'est perdu d'avance et que je ne gagnerai pas. Je sens quelque chose qui tire mon pantalon. Je regarde vers le bas pour voir Rachel qui se tient fièrement debout avec sa peluche dans les mains. J'essuie mes mains sur un serviette puis la prends dans mes bras.

-Tu veux aider maman ?

-Oui !

Je place sa main sur la spatule puis en gardant ma main sur la sienne, mélange doucement. Elle m'offre un sourire paré de presque toutes ses petites dents. J'embrasse sa joue puis elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. J'essaie de continuer le gâteau mais c'est quasiment impossible avec une seule main alors Dan prend la relève. Je m'assieds en la posant sur mes genoux puis joue un peu avec elle. Dan met rapidement le gâteau au four puis s'accroupit à côté de nous. Rachel sourit en le voyant et se jette dans ses bras. J'en profite pour rejoindre Mamie qui a déjà tout nettoyé.

-Je t'ai dis que j'allais le faire.

-Ta fille demandait ton attention et ce n'est qu'un peu de vaisselle, je peux le faire.

-Merci.

Elle pose son tablier puis on rejoint Dan et Rachel. Rachel est debout sur ses genoux à jouer avec ses cheveux alors qu'il tient ses côtés pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a avec les cheveux mais elle adore ça, surtout ceux de Tobias. Ils sont très épais et lorsqu'ils sont assez long, elle peut passer des heures à jouer avec avant de s'endormir. Elle aime beaucoup les miens parce qu'ils sont long mais sans plus.

Elle continue de jouer avec ses cheveux mais il me regarde.

-Tu as de la chance de l'avoir, elle est adorable.

-Oui, mais tu devrais la voir le soir. Elle adore quand Tobias lui lit une histoire et généralement elle s'accroche à lui en s'endormant. Il prend entre 10 et 20 minutes pour se lever sans la réveiller.

Il sourit puis grimace quand elle lui tire les cheveux. Ça aussi elle aime bien le faire.

Le temps passe et il est temps de partir. Le gâteau a eu le temps de refroidir pendant que l'on discutait. Je le porte à une main et la tiens contre moi avec l'autre. On arrive chez Evelyn mais ayant les mains occupées, je la regarde.

-Tu tapes à la porte ?

Il ne faut pas lui dire deux fois et elle frappe. Sauf qu'elle est tellement heureuse et c'est à peine si elle l'effleure. Je m'apprête à la poser quand j'entends un rire.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-S'il te plaît.

Tobias prends l'enfant de mes bras puis ouvre la porte sans toquer. Je retire mes chaussures à l'intérieur puis pose le gâteau dans la cuisine alors que Tobias retire la veste de notre fille pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Evelyn est dans la cuisine entrain de cuisine et elle m'entend entrer.

-Tris, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci.

-Où est le petit ange ?

-Tobias l'aide à enlever sa veste.

Quand je finis de dire ça, une petite blonde trottine dans la cuisine, elle attrape les jambes d'Evelyn pour les enlacer. La grand-mère la prend dans ses bras.

-Bonjour ma princesse.

Je retire le bonnet qui était resté sur sa tête puis le pose sur la table.

-Où est Mason ?

-Dans sa chambre. Il vient juste de rentrer.

Je passe à côté de Tobias pour aller vers la chambre de son frère. Je toque doucement et j'entre après qu'il m'en ai donnée la permission.

-Salut.

Il lève la tête de son oreiller dans lequel il l'avait enfouie puis me regarde.

-Salut. Dit-il froidement puis replonge sa tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Ça a pas l'air d'aller. Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

-T'es douée, tu devrais être voyante.

Je pose ma main sur mon épaule.

-Je n'ai rien fait, tu n'as besoin de t'énerver contre moi.

-Si c'est de ta faute ! J'en ai assez d'être rejeté parce que Rachel est là. Vous êtes tous autour d'elle et j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister.

-Je vois...Elle a deux ans Mason. Elle a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour la surveiller, lui donner à manger, la laver, l'habiller. On doit tout faire pour elle. Toi tu as 14 ans et tu es autonome. N'oublie pas que pendant longtemps, c'est toi qui était le centre d'attention.

Il ne répond et ne bouge pas sa tête.

-Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas le seul soucis...dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il lève sa tête puis me regarde. Ses yeux bruns clairs tout comme ses cheveux. Il a les mêmes cheveux que Tobias et si ses yeux étaient bleus, on pourrait croire que Tobias se tient devant moi à la place de Mason.

-Je trouve ça injuste qu'elle ait un père mais que moi je n'en ai jamais eu. Tobias est génial avec elle et moi j'ai grandi sans père.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu sais qu'on est tous là pour parler si tu en as besoin. Tu es à un âge où on se pose beaucoup de questions et je suis certaine qu'on a des réponses.

-Si tu parles du 'Comment on fait les bébés ?', tu arrives trop tard. Je suis au courant. Plaisante-il.

Il perd son sourire quand il voit mon regard désapprobateur.

-Je suis sérieuse. Si tu as des choses que tu n'oses pas dire à ta mère, tu peux en parler à Tobias. C'est ton frère.

-J'y penserai. Merci Tris.

-De rien petit casse-cou.

Il grogne face au surnom et se lève.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime pas ce surnom. Et tu peux dire à Tobias qu'il doit arrêter avec son 'Petit chef'.

-Tu lui diras tout seul comme un grand. Maintenant aide-moi.

Il prend mes mains et m'aide à me lever. Je le prends dans mes bras. Il est presque aussi grand que moi, il sera aussi grand que Tobias un jour.

-Tu peux me lâcher ? Demande-t-il.

-Je me rappelle quand tu avais encore 4 ans. C'est passé si vite.

-Tu parles du temps où tu étais encore jeune ? Plaisante-il.

Je lâche avec un regard noir.

-Sale gosse !

Il part en riant vers la cuisine alors que je le suis à mon rythme en souriant. Quand j'arrive chez les autres, Mason a Rachel dans ses bras. Je m'arrête à côté de Tobias qui passe son bras autour de moi.

-Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va, pourquoi ?

-Vu ton regard, on pourrait croire que tu veux tuer Mason.

-Oh non, tout va bien. Il m'a juste fait comprendre que je suis vieille. Dis-je en haussant la voix pour qu'il m'entende.

Il sourit fièrement en rendant ma fille à Evelyn. Tobias rit mais Evelyn frappe gentiment l'arrière de la tête de son cadet.

-Si Tris est vieille, je suis quoi moi ?

-Tu es ma maman que j'aime ? Essaie-t-il de se défendre.

-Tu t'en tires bien pour une fois...Allez, à table.

Je récupère Rachel pour la poser dans la chaise haute à côté de moi. Evelyn place le repas sur la table puis la portion spéciale pour Rachel. Je la remercie en la donnant au petit monstre qui a déjà attrapé la cuillère.

On discute de tout et de rien, de mon travail, de celui de Tobias et Evelyn, de l'école de Mason et de Rachel.

À la fin du repas, je me propose d'aider à nettoyer mais si Tobias le pouvait, il m'aurait clouée à la chaise.

-Je m'en occupe. Affirme-t-il.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en soupirant de frustration.

-Ecoute-moi bien Mason, le jour où ta femme sera enceinte, ne la considère pas comme une handicapée ou tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec elle.

-C'est noté.

Tobias et Evelyn reviennent avec mon gâteau, des cafés et une tasse de thé pour moi. Je coupe un morceau à tout le monde puis donne un petit morceau à Rachel. Elle met des miettes partout mais ça ne nous dérange pas plus que ça, question d'habitude.

On s'assied sur le canapé, en laissant l'enfant jouer sur le sol. Mason est retourné dans sa chambre. Un second morceau de gâteau est entre main.

-C'est toi qui a fait le gâteau ? Demande Evelyn.

-Oui, tout à l'heure.

-Tris ! S'exclame Tobias. Je t'avais dit de ne plus rien faire.

-Tu t'entends parler des fois ? Je ne suis enceinte que de 6 mois mais à t'entendre on pourrait croire que je suis à 8 mois et que j'attends des quintuplés. Ce bébé ne va pas m'empêcher de vivre. Je peux encore faire un gâteau.

-Elle a raison Tobias.

-Comment crois-tu que les femmes Audacieuses font quand elles attendent un enfant ? Qu'à partir du cinquième mois, elles s'allongent et ne bougent plus jusqu'à qu'elles pondent l'enfant ?

Enervée, je pose l'assiette sur la table basse en faisant beaucoup de bruit involontairement. Rachel lève sa tête vers le bruit puis après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes, elle continue à jouer.

-Mon cœur, je suis désolé.

Il essaie de prendre ma main mais je la repousse.

-Tobias, va chez Mason un peu. Je pense que Tris et moi devons discuter.

Il se lève, plutôt grognon puis disparaît dans la chambre de son frère. Je me laisse tomber contre le dossier du canapé en posant ma main sur mon ventre.

-Il s'en remettra. Déclare-t-elle.

Je souris faiblement mais ne dis rien. Elle s'installe à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras comme le ferait une mère.

-Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Tes hormones te jouent des tours et il te traite comme un bébé. J'aurais réagi comme toi avec le père de Mason.

-J'ai l'impression de toujours être en colère contre lui. Toute la journée, le stress et la pression s'accumulent et lorsqu'il me fait un tout petit reproche, je pète un câble. J'en ai assez.

-Il comprend tout à fait. Il réagit comme si il ne comprenait pas mais je connais mon fils, il le sait et il t'aime. Vous avez déjà une petite fille, ne l'oublie pas... Mais essaie d'être plus calme avec lui.

-Je vais essayer. Merci Evelyn.

-C'est normal.

Rachel se lève puis marche vers moi. Elle tend ses bras pour que je la porte.

-Maman !

Je l'assieds sur mes genoux et elle se blottit contre moi. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux puis tourne ma tête vers la porte de la chambre de Mason.

-Je me demande de quoi ils peuvent parler. Sourié-je.

-Connaissant mes fils, je n'ai pas très envie de savoir.

-C'est pas faux.

 **TOBIAS POV :**

Tobias arrête de faire çi, Tobias arrête de faire ça. Tobias, tu m'énerves. Tobias, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Je l'aime, ça il n'y a aucun doute mais il y a des jours... Elle est enceinte, je le conçois mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je m'inquiète pour elle. Depuis l'attaque de Val et Peter, je ne peux pas la laisser seule sans m'inquiéter. Je sais que ça fait 10 ans mais elle est une des femmes les plus importantes de ma vie. J'entre dans la chambre de mon frère sans toquer, il est au téléphone.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, il ne s'est rien passé ! Mais non, c'est Paul qui était avec elle...Ouais, c'est ça, tu me rappelles...

Il raccroche puis jette le téléphone sur le lit et s'assied, la tête dans les mains.

-Tu veux en parler ? C'est encore à cause de ….Camille ?

-Oui, elle est persuadée que je la trompais avec une de ses amies mais Paul m'a dit qu'il était avec elle. C'est compliqué.

-Je vois ça. Mais t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. Vous êtes ensemble depuis 2 mois seulement.

-3. Rectifie-t-il.

-3, pardon.

Je m'assieds à côté de lui.

-Tris t'a foutu dehors ? Demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Maman m'a foutu dehors. Tris commençait à s'énerver pour un rien...encore.

Il sourit et je sais qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Crache le morceau.

-Rien.

-Mason. Grogné-je.

-Tobias. Répond-il sur le même ton.

-T'es peut-être mon petit frère, j'hésiterais pas à te torturer.

-Et comment tu ferrais ça ?

Je prends son cou dans le creux de mon bras et avec mon autre poing, je frotte sur ses cheveux. Il se débat en me hurlant dessus mais je ne le lâche pas.

-Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit. Lâche-moi maintenant.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande et il me fusille du regard en se recoiffant.

-Tu devrais grandir un peu. Dit-il.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?

On rit ensemble mais après quelques secondes, il redevient plus sérieux.

-Tobias, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? Tris m'a dit que je pouvais te parler si j'en avais besoin.

-Bien sûr. J'ai toujours quelques minutes pour toi.

-Merci...C'est à propos de Camille. Je sens que ça va casser.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je sais pas...elle repousse ma main quand on se promène, elle devient plus froide quand on est avec le groupe. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Je sourit, heureux de pouvoir l'aider.

-C'est là où tu te trompes. Une fille qui ne s'intéresserait plus à toi ne te ferrait pas une crise de jalousie comme ça, je l'entendais hurler à travers le téléphone et pour le reste, il doit y avoir une explication. Tu dois juste lui parler pour tout remettre au clair.

-Merci Tobi.

-De rien Petit Chef.

Il s'allonge sur le lit, un sourire ornant son visage.

-Dis Tobias, t'as pas des conseils pour plaire ?

-Quoi ?

Il se redresse sur ses coudes pour me regarder.

-Tu sais, pour être sûr que c'est pas à cause de mon physique qu'elle risque de me larguer. Et que je ne finisse pas ma vie seul si c'est le cas.

-Mason, tu as presque 15 ans. Tu sais combien de copines j'avais déjà eu à mes 15 ans ?

-5 ? 6 ? Tente-il.

-0. J'ai eu ma première copine à 18 ans.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Mhm. Et je pense que tu peux deviner qui c'est ?

-Elina ?

-Non !...Ne dis jamais ça à Tris.

-C'était Tris ?

-Oui. On ne t'a jamais rappelé que c'est grâce à toi ?

-Grâce à moi ?

-Tris a été expulsée à cause d'une blessure quelques jours après mon arrivée ici.

-Oui, je sais.

-Le premier jour, Tris est venue voir maman pour la soigner et toi, quand tu lui as parlée, tu lui as tout de suite demandée si elle voulait être mon amoureuse.

-Et elle a dit oui ?

-Non, elle ne savait pas encore qui j'étais. Pour la faire courte, tu nous as soûlés tout les deux pour qu'on se rencontre. Et plus tard, on s'est rencontrés.

-Le fameux coup de foudre ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai entendu Elina et Manu en parler.

-Bref, c'est grâce à toi qu'on s'est rencontré et que je l'ai embrassée.

-Tu l'a embrassée la première fois ? T'étais si sûr de toi ?

-Non, je l'ai fait parce que tu insistais. Je l'ai embrassée sur la joue mais toi, tu voulais un vrai baiser.

Je vois qu'il essaie de retenir son rire, tout comme moi.

-Je suis certain que t'étais pas contre.

Je souris au souvenir, c'est comme si c'était hier.

-Pas du tout et maintenant que j'y pense, elle ne devait pas être contre non plus.

Il se recouche en passant ses bras sous sa tête puis sourit.

-Je suis génial !

-Tout ça pour te dire que tu as encore le temps pour une copine. Tu es encore jeune et tu trouveras la bonne quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Et si tu veux, je peux convaincre maman de t'emmener à la salle pour te faire faire des petits exercices pour te muscler un peu.

-Tu ferrais ça ?

-Zeke et Uriah faisant de la muscu dès leur 13 ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait interdit.

-Merci.

-Par contre, c'est toi qui va devoir parler à maman. Si c'est moi, elle dira non.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et on se tourne vers Tris. Elle entre puis s'assied sur mes genoux.

-Vous parliez de quoi ? Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

-Pas du tout. Ça va mieux ?

-Oui...je suis désolée.

Je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lorsque nos lèvres se trouvent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, on entend quelqu'un tousser.

-Si vous vous embrassez, je vous promets que je vais vomir.

Je souris en regardant mon petit frère. Tris pose sa tête contre mon épaule et caresse son ventre. Elle prend ma main pour me faire sentir les petits coups de notre enfant dans son ventre.

-On va devoir y aller Tobias. Rachel s'est endormie dans les bras de ta mère.

-D'accord.

Elle se lève et nous sortons tout les trois. Je récupère ma fille qui s'accroche à moi dans son sommeil. Tris place une couverture sur elle pour la tenir au chaud pendant que l'on marche car il est impossible de lui mettre sa veste. Elle l'enveloppe bien et moi aussi par la même occasion.

-Je te ramène la couverture demain. Assure Tris.

On leur dit au revoir et je rappelle à Mason de parler à notre mère.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la maison, je dépose immédiatement Rachel dans son lit en l'emmitouflant dans sa couette. Je l'observe dormir quelques minutes puis décide de rejoindre Tris dans notre chambre. Elle n'est pas là mais je vois de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain, juste en face de la chambre.

Je mets rapidement mon pyjama puis m'allonge et l'attends. Elle sort rapidement cachée sous des couches de vêtements. Bizarrement, elle a souvent froid la nuit malgré le fait qu'elle soit ensevelie sous trois couvertures. Elle se blottit contre moi et passe sa main sous mon t-shirt pour toucher mon ventre.

-J'aime pas l'hiver. Dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il fait froid, il pleut et tu portes un pyjama la nuit.

Je souris malgré moi.

-Mon cœur... Tu ne te souviens pas de Noël i ans ? Il neigeait et on l'avait passé tout les deux au chalet devant la cheminée. Et si je me rappelle bien, il n'a jamais été question de pyjama ce soir là.

Elle relève son visage vers moi, un visage souriant.

-C'est vrai. Tu penses qu'on pourrait le refaire cette année ?

-Je vais devoir ajouter un lit pour Rachel mais oui, c'est faisable.

-Merci.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres puis se replace dans sa position préférée. Nous nous endormons quelques minutes plus tard.

Je suis réveillé en pleine nuit par le son d'un enfant qui pleure et qui crie 'Papa'. Tris se réveille aussi mais je l'empêche de se lever.

-Recouche-toi. J'y vais.

J'embrasse son front puis marche vers la chambre de notre fille. J'ouvre la porte, elle est entrain de pleurer sur son lit alors je la prends immédiatement dans mes bras. C'est toujours moi qu'elle appelle la nuit quand elle fait un cauchemar.

-Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? Demandé-je.

Elle hoche la tête puis se recolle à moi. Je caresse se cheveux en la berçant un peu et en murmurant des mots de réconfort dans son oreille. Je sens que sa prise sur ma main se détends et son corps s'affaisse un peu. Je la repose dans son lit et la couvre à nouveau. Je retire des cheveux de son visage avant de retourner chez Tris. Elle est encore réveillée- elle ne se rendort jamais quand Rachel se réveille, elle attend toujours que je revienne et que je lui dise que tout va bien- mais elle est dans un état de mi- sommeil. Sa tête tombe contre le coussin mais elle la relève à chaque fois et ses yeux sont fermés, elle se bat pour les laisser ouverts.

Comme pour notre fille, je l'allonge dans le lit et mets la couverture sur elle.

-Elle va bien. Juste un cauchemar.

Tris hoche la tête puis sa tête retombe sur le coussin et elle s'endort aussitôt. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et comme elle est sur son dos, je regarde son ventre. Il est bien défini malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'à 6 mois de grossesse, sûrement parce qu'elle n'est pas très grande et plutôt fine. Je pose ma main dessus et sens des petits coups contre ma paume. Elle bouge en peu en grognant mais ne se réveille pas alors je laisse ma main. Je le caresse doucement puis dépose mes lèvres dessus.

-Je t'aime. Sois sage là-dedans.

Je me recouche, regarde Tris quelques secondes puis ferme mes yeux.

Le lendemain matin, je suis secoué par le bras énergiquement. Je grogne en me retournant dans mon oreiller.

-Tobias ! C'est très important !

Je m'assieds immédiatement, beaucoup plus alerte. C'est le bébé ! Il y a un soucis !

-Quoi ? C'est le bébé ?

Je la force à s'asseoir puis prends son visage en coupe dans mes mains. Elle sourit puis retire mes mains de son visage.

-Le bébé va très bien.

Je lâche un soupire de soulagement.

-Ta mère a appelé, selon elle, un groupe de personnes est arrivé et a demandé où nous habitons. Elle a dit qu'une des personnes s'est présentée comme étant Zeke.

-Quoi ?

-Ils arrivent dans 5 minutes.

Je retire mon t-shirt puis mon pantalon et cours vers l'armoire. J'entends Tris rire derrière moi.

-Chéri, du calme.

-Ils vont arriver, tu n'es pas habillé, je ne suis pas habillé, la maison n'est pas rangé, on ne s'est pas vu depuis 6 ans !

Elle s'approche puis caresse mes joues.

-Premièrement, tu vas te calmer. Ensuite, tu vas te préparer. S'ils doivent attendre, ils attendront. Tu leur ouvriras la porte et je vais m'occuper de Rachel. Mets un pantalon maintenant.

J'attrape mes vêtements rapidement alors que Tris disparaît. Je cours dans la salle de bain pour vérifier que je suis présentable. J'aurais peut-être dû me raser. Tant pis.

J'entends un bruit assez fort à la porte et si Tris n'a pas réveillé Rachel, ce coup à dû le faire. Je me dirige vers la porte.

-Quatre ! Ramène tes fesses ici et ouvre cette porte ! Hurle une voix qui ne peut être que celle de Zeke.

-Zeke! Le réprimande Shauna.

Je souris, même des années plus tard, ils n'ont pas changés. J'ouvre la porte pour faire face à 5 personnes. Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Christina et Will. Dont une Christina très enceinte.

Shauna est la première à me prendre dans ses bras mais Zeke la pousse presque.

-À mon tour !

On s'enlace, heureux de se revoir après toutes ces années.

-Où est-elle ? Intervient Christina.

-Elle est chez la petite.

Christina lâche un cri aigu et Will passe son bras autour de ses épaules pour la calmer. Je les laisse entrer puis ferme la porte derrière eux. On s'assied sur le canapé et je leur propose des boissons mais Zeke m'interdit de partir.

-Ah non, tu ne pars plus !

-Je vais chercher Tris.

-Je suis là.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la porte où Tris est, Rachel dans les bras. Christina se lève en un bond et cours dans les bras de ma femme qui a posé la petite fille. Elles se prennent dans les bras comme elles peuvent avec leur deux ventres arrondis entre elles. Elles s'écartent pour se regarder puis se parlent à une vitesse inimaginable. Elles se coupent, se reparlent, rient et ainsi de suite. Rachel trottine vers moi car elle voit bien que ça mère est occupée à autre chose. Je la prends dans mes bras et la pose sur mes jambes. Elle cache son visage dans ma poitrine, intimidée par les personnes présentes.

-Qui est cette princesse ? Demande Shauna en s'accroupissant à côté de moi.

Rachel lève sa tête légèrement vers Shauna puis la recache immédiatement. Je souris à la timidité de ma fille...comme sa mère.

-Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour à Shauna ?

-Bonzou... Murmure-t-elle puis se recache.

-C'est un début. Encourage Shauna.

Je tourne ma tête pour voir les trois hommes avec la mâchoire au sol. Uriah est le premier à récupérer.

-J'arrive pas à y croire. T'as un gamin ?

-Deux. Précisé-je en pointant Tris qui continue de discuter vivement avec Christina.

Je place Rachel dans les bras de Shauna puis me lève.

-Zeke, tu peux m'aider à chercher des boissons ?

Il commence à discuter mais je le tire vers le col de son t-shirt pour qu'il m'accompagne. Je le tire jusqu'à la cuisine et quand je le lâche, je lui lance la question qui me brûlait la langue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Eric. Ça lui a prit des années mais il a enfin réussi à faire sauter la devise « La faction avant les liens du sang ». Il est venu avec nous et il est allé chez sa sœur.

Je le reprends dans mes bras avec un énorme sourire.

\- Ça veut bien dire ce que je crois ?

-Si tu crois qu'on va revenir plus souvent...tu as raison. Tout les week-ends !

-Où sont les autres ?

-Marlène a proposé de garder tout les enfants. Et elle est restée avec Lynn.

-Tout les enfants ?

-Oui. Mais me regarde pas comme ça, il n'y en a aucun à moi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me disais toujours que tu voudrais des enfants un jour.

-C'est Shauna qui n'en veut pas.

-Je suis désolé.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, c'est cool...

On retourne dans le salon où ils discutent tous sauf Christina et Tris qui sont toujours à l'écart.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien se dire ? Demande Zeke en les regardant.

-Elles ne se sont pas vues une seule fois en 6 ans, laisse les tranquille. Intervient Will.

On s'installe sur le canapé puis nous commençons à discuter. Après deux heures à rattraper le temps perdus – Tris et Christina nous ont rejoint entre temps- la porte s'ouvre sur Mason, le regard scotché sur son téléphone.

-Tobias ? J'ai des questions à te poser. Camille m'a envoyé un message.

Il lève les yeux puis rougit à l'attention portée sur lui.

-Oups...je ne savais pas que tu étais occupé...

-Ne me dis pas que c'est Mason ! S'exclame Zeke.

-Euh...si, c'est moi... On se connaît ?

-Mais oui, je suis Zeke.

-Ah oui ! Mais ça fait longtemps...

-Ton problème, c'est urgent ? Dis-je.

-Non, ça peut attendre...mais pas trop non plus.

Je vois Zeke et Uriah dans le coin de mon œil qui se sourient puis regardent Mason. Oh non...

-Assied-toi ici. Dit Uriah en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Mason me regarde pour être sur s'il doit faire confiance à Uriah et je hoche la tête. Il s'assied à côté d'Uriah doucement, comme s'il était effrayé.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton soucis ?

-Ben...ma copine m'a dit qu'elle comptait rompre avec moi...Explique-t-il.

Zeke explose de rire.

-T'as trouvé la bonne personne. Niveau rupture, Uriah est calé. Je te dis pas le nombre de fois qu'il s'est fait largué.

Uriah lance un regard assassin à son frère qui ne fait que rire encore plus fort. Le plus jeune des frères reporte son attention vers Mason qui a un sourire sur le visage.

-L'écoute pas. Enfin pas entièrement... Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Mot pour mot.

-Qu'elle comptait rompre avec moi.

-Dur...Murmure Uriah.

Puis il tape l'épaule de Mason.

-Tu l'aimes cette fille ?

-J'irais pas jusque là.

-Elle est jolie ?

-Bah oui, quand même.

-Et au lit ?

-URIAH ! Crié-je. Il a 14 ans, il n'est pas encore à cette étape.

-Je dois te rappeler quel âge avait Uriah quand on l'a retrouvé avec cette blonde dans sa chambre ? Il avait 14 ans aussi. Me rappelle Zeke.

Uriah vire au rouge alors que je lance un regard vers Mason.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça Tobias, j'ai rien fait.

-T'as plutôt intérêt parce que je crois que maman t'aurait tué.

 **MASON POV**

Je ne sais pas comment ça a été décidé mais Tobias et Tris sont allés chez les Audacieux et ils m'ont emmené avec eux. Pour me changer les idées d'après eux.

C'est vrai que cette histoire de rupture m'a un peu chamboulé mais c'était pas non plus l'amour fou entre nous. Pas comme entre mon frère et ma belle-sœur.

Quand nous sommes arrivés- en voiture à cause de Tris et Christina- je me suis proposé pour garder Rachel.

Je les accompagne jusqu'à un appartement où une fille nous ouvre la porte, je dirais qu'elle a peut-être trois ans de moins que moi. Elle voit les amis de Tobias et ouvre la porte pour eux et nous entrons tous.

Viens ensuite une série d'embrassades entre Tobias, Tris et une femme blonde puis la présentation des enfants présents. Je ne fais pas trop attention jusqu'à ce que je sois concerné.

Tobias me présente puis il passe à Rachel et les discussions continuent. Je les laisse discuter alors que je suis sur mon téléphone.

La fille qui a ouvert la porte tout à l'heure s'assied à côté de moi.

-Je m'appelle Joanna.

-Mason.

-Maman m'a dit que je devais te faire visiter la faction. Tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr.

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche puis me lève.

-On y va maman !

-D'accord. Pas de bêtises. Répond sa mère, Marlène.

Avant de sortir, j'entends Tris demander quelque chose.

-Où vont-ils ?

Joanna referme la porte. On marche dans le couloir en discutant.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Presque 10 ans. Et toi ?

-Presque 15.

-Tu vas bientôt choisir ta faction alors !

-Je suis sans-faction...je ne choisis pas...

-Ah bon ? Mais papa m'a dit que maintenant tout le monde choisissait...

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Si tu veux, on lui demandera après.

Je hoche la tête. Je peux choisir ! Enfin, c'est pas sûr mais c'est probable. Je vais pourvoir choisir une autre vie. Même si la vie chez les Sans-factions n'est pas horrible mais je préférais partir. J'aime ma famille mais j'ai besoin d'espace. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça pourrait être possible.

On approche d'un grand espace dégagé qui est plus qu'énorme.

-La Fosse. C'est impressionnant, je sais.

Je regarde tout ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur depuis mon point en hauteur. Il y a des hommes qui se battent, d'autres qui boivent dans un coin, des femmes qui sortent de magasins pour immédiatement disparaître dans ceux adjacents. Cet endroit est plein de vie et je suis certain que je ressemble à mon ancien-moi de 4 ans qui ouvrait ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

-C'est cool, hein ?

-Trop. Y a d'autres endroits comme ça ?

-Ouais. Viens.

Elle m'emmène dans un couloir sombre puis on arrive sur un lieu encore plus impressionnant. Je ne sais même pas comment le décrire. Il y a une petite rambarde et un grand gouffre. Je me sens tout petit.

-Comment ça s'appelle ?

-Le Gouffre.

Je souris.

-Vous aimez bien les mots simples, vous.

-On est pas des Érudits non plus. Et puis, comment tu voudrais l'appeler ? Y a pas 36 façons non plus.

-C'est pas faux.

-Viens, je te montre la cafet'. Avec de la chance, il y a encore du gâteau.

On court dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à une porte. On entre et la cafétéria est vide. Joanna sourit puis court vers la porte au fond. Comme avant, elle passe sa tête à l'intérieur et je regarde par dessus son épaule. La cuisine. Vide.

Elle entre tout de suite puis se déplace vers le frigo. Elle en sort deux parts de gâteau et je la regarde faire.

-Comment tu sais qu'il y a ça dedans ?

-Mon père. J'ai hérité de son sixième sens pour trouver de la nourriture. Vas-y goûte.

Je prends une cuillère et prends un bout. Le goût m'est très familier.

-Je pari que t'as jamais goûté un truc comme ça. Dit-elle.

\- Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Comment ça s'appelle ?

-Du gâteau Audacieux.

-Ah je sais. Tris en fait tout le temps, c'est pour ça que je connais. Mais je dois avouer que le sien est meilleur.

-Meilleur que ça ?

-Et pas qu'un peu.

Prochain arrêt, la salle d'entraînement. Elle me montre tout les ateliers et on voit aussi les novices en plein entraînement. Un homme à la peau bronzée nous interpelle.

-Joanna ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je fais visiter la faction à Mason. C'est le frère de Quatre.

L'homme me regarde des pieds à la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Quatre discute avec maman et papa. Tris est là aussi.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-Ils sont là ?

-Oui.

-J'irai les voir après l'entraînement des novices... Ou vous pouvez leur demander de venir ? Pour que tout le monde les voit. Et j'espère que Tris sera d'accord pour leur montrer ce coup qu'elle a pour faire tomber son adversaire.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Dis-je.

-Tu verras, elle sera d'accord pour le faire.

-Elle peut-être, mais Tobias beaucoup moins. Elle est enceinte.

-Je le savais !

Il se retourne pour faire face aux novices.

-Exceptionnellement, l'entraînement finira plus tôt. Rendez-vous demain matin à 8h. Crie-t-il.

Les novices sortent puis c'est au tour de l'homme qui court pour voir mon frère.

-C'était Amar. Il est vraiment cool et c'est un super instructeur. C'est un grand romantique alors quand tu lui dis qu'un couple s'est formé, il ira féliciter les deux concernés dans l'heure qui suit.

On ressort de la salle d'entraînement puis elle se tourne vers moi.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-On peut retourner dans la Fosse ? J'adore cet endroit.

-Pas de soucis.

On retourne dans ce lieu qui m'intrigue et m'attire. On s'assied sur une roche et elle m'explique tout ce qu'i savoir. De la cérémonie du choix au dernier classement des initiés.

-Salut Joanna. Dit une voix.

Elle tourne la tête et sourit. Une autre fille qui a l'air d'avoir son âge s'approche.

-Salut Déborah.

Déborah s'assied à côté d'elle puis me regarde.

-C'est qui ?

-Le frère d'un ami à mes parents. C'est un sans-faction.

-Sérieusement ? Trop bien !

Je souris puis porte mon attention sur le combat en face de nous alors que les deux amies discutent.

-Déborah ! Hurle une voix.

La concernée se lève puis avant de partir en courant, nous murmure,

-Vous ne m'avez pas vue.

À peine a-t-elle disparu dans un couloir qu'une autre fille apparaît. Elle est plus âgée que Joanna. Elle a des cheveux longs et noirs. Ses yeux sont verts clairs. Magnifique. Derrière cette couleur plus qu'incroyable règne une émotion qui rend ses yeux plus vivants, plus vifs. Chez la plupart des personnes, la colère contracte les traits faciaux mais pas chez elle. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés mais ça ne la rend que plus belle. Ok, il faut que je me calme !

Je souris et pendant une seconde, elle me rend ce sourire avant de retrouver son froncement de sourcils.

-Où est-elle ?

-Qui ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Où est-elle ?

-Ne t'énerve pas. Ça te va bien les cheveux noirs.

Je la regarde de plus près, c'est vrai qu'elle a des racines plus claires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandé-je.

-Ma sœur a trouvé très drôle d'ajouter de la teinture noire dans mon shampoing. Je vais la tuer.

-Pourquoi ? Ça te va bien. Dis-je avant de m'en empêcher.

Je me mords immédiatement la langue comme si ça me permettrait de retirer ces mots qui m'ont échappé.

-Merci. Dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Puis, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers Joanna.

-Où est-elle ?

Elle pointe le couloir où Déborah a disparu. Et encore une fois, avant que je ne puisse me retenir, je m'entends clairement lui parler.

-Attends, je t'accompagne.

-Merci. Sourit-elle.

Je me lève et marche avec elle dans le couloir.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Mason.

-Célia.

Après s'être baladés pendant une heure environ, j'ai appris un grand nombre de choses sur Célia. Elle a mon âge, Déborah est sa petite sœur mais elles ont encore un petit frère de 7 ans, sa mère est décédée à la naissance de son petit frère et il ne lui reste plus que son père.

Je crois qu'à force de discuter, elle a oublié la raison de notre 'promenade' et n'est plus aussi énervée contre sa sœur.

On s'assied dans un coin près du Gouffre où l'on peut entendre le bruit de l'eau sans être obligés d'élever la voix.

-On m'a dit que les Sans-factions auront le droit de choisir... tu sais si c'est vrai ?

-Ils en ont parlés...les leaders je veux dire. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est encore en cours de réflexion mais c'est très probable que ça se fasse. Tu as décidé de partir ?

-J'adore la vie chez les Sans-factions mais quand je suis ici, j'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne. Que j'ai enfin ma place. Ça doit sembler stupide dit comme ça mais je ne sais pas comment expliquer.

\- Ça a du sens. Si je pouvais partir, je le ferrais...mais je suis trop audacieuse pour ça.

-Surtout avec cette nouvelle couleur.

Elle s'apprête à répondre mais nous sommes interrompus. J'entends des rires de femme puis une voix masculine. Je les reconnais.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Fais-moi confiance. Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche.

-Peut-être mais ça fait dix ans que tu n'es pas venu alors permets-moi de douter.

Je tourne ma tête pour voir derrière le mur contre lequel nous sommes adossés. Tobias a enroulé un foulard autour des yeux de Tris et la guide avec précaution en tenant ses mains. Je les observe silencieusement, je sens que Célia s'est penchée à côté de moi pour les voir et que si je tourne la tête, nos bouches seront dangereusement proches.

-Tobias, s'il te plaît...j'ai mal aux pieds.

-C'est plus très long. Encore deux minutes.

-S'il te plaît.

Il s'arrête de marcher et se place devant elle. Il glisse ses doigts sur ses hanches puis l'embrasse tendrement. Je plaisante beaucoup sur leur gestes qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre quand je ne suis pas loin mais je dois avouer que je les trouve mignon. Ils sont l'exemple type du couple qui réussit à être heureux malgré tout les obstacles qu'ils ont traversés. Je les admire pour ça.

-Encore deux minutes mon cœur. Dit-il.

-D'accord... mais pas plus.

Ils s'éloignent, les mains de Tris dans les siennes.

-Tu les connais ? Demande Célia lorsque le calme est revenu.

-Oui, c'est mon frère.

-Et je suppose que c'était sa copine.

-C'est Tris...ils sont mariés.

-Ton frère est déjà marié ? Vous avez beaucoup d'années de différence ?

-14. Il a vécu ici avant de venir chez les Sans-factions. Il se faisait appeler « Quatre ».

-C'est lui ? On a parlé de lui dans notre cours sur l'histoire des factions, il détient le record du nombre minimal de peur.

-Je sais. Et Tris en a 6.

-Tu veux dire que Quatre et Six sont ensembles ? C'est trop mignon.

-Si on veut... Je les ai toujours connus ensemble, enfin aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne en tout cas. Donc c'est un peu naturel pour moi.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Je vais devoir y aller...

-Je te raccompagne.

Elle sourit puis on se remet en marche vers la Fosse. On ne fait que traverser pour atteindre les appartements. Elle s'arrête à une porte puis se retourne.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

-J'en suis sûr.

Elle ouvre la porte et au moment de la refermer, elle me sourit une dernière fois. Je retourne vers l'appartement de Marlène et Uriah mais Tobias et Tris ne sont pas revenus. Joanna est assise avec les enfants et joue avec eux.

-Alors, Joanna nous a dit que tu l'as abandonnée. Sourit Uriah.

-Pas vraiment...

-Il a accompagné Célia, c'est tout.

Le sourire qui apparaît sur le visage de Zeke est le même que Tobias avait quand je lui avais parlé de Camille pour la première fois. Je sais qu'il ne va pas arrêter de me charrier avec ça.

 **Deux ans plus tard :**

L'atterrissage sur le toit m'a laissé des égratignures sur tout le bras gauche. Je regarde autour de moi dans l'espoir de la voir mais elle n'est pas là. Pourtant, elle a bien choisi cette faction.

Je m'en souviens car après l'avoir vue choisir, mon regard s'est posé sur Tobias et ma mère qui étaient à la Cérémonie. En tant que leaders des Sans-factions, ils devaient être présents. Tris était assise dans la salle. Elle avait laissé les enfants chez Dan pour pouvoir venir. Je pense que tout les trois connaissaient mon choix avant même que je ne laisse mon sang couler dans le charbon ardent.

Je m'approche de la bordure du toit où Eric nous demande de nous réunir. Il a 15 ans de plus que nous mais je vois quand même des filles qui essaient de lui faire des yeux doux. Pff...

-Alors qui saute en premier ?

-Moi ! Dis-je sans hésitation.

Cependant, une voix s'était mêlée à la mienne. Je regarde autour de moi et Célia sort des rangs. Elle me sourit en passant devant moi.

Elle grimpe sur le rebord et avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle saute. Je regarde dans le trou puis grimpe à mon tour. Je m'apprête à sauter mais Eric me stoppe.

-Attends un peu.

Il attend dix secondes puis lâche mon bras.

-Vas-y.

Je me laisse tomber dans le vide sans un bruit. Le filet m'enveloppe lorsque j'atterris mais je suis immédiatement sorti par Amar.

Il me sourit puis me demande de me diriger à côté de Célia. Je la prends dans mes bras et la fais tourner en l'air. On est devenus des amis très proches ces deux dernières années, je venais presque tout les week-ends avec les autres. Je me suis fais pas mal d'amis ici parmi les natifs et Célia est l'une d'entre eux.

-Je ne t'ai pas vue après la cérémonie.

-Je courrais en tête. Mais ça tu ne pouvais pas le savoir puisque tu es trop lent.

Je la fusille du regard mais l'enlace à nouveau. On observe les autres arriver, sa tête contre mon épaule. Mon bras caresse son bras doucement. On a toujours eu des gestes comme ça l'un envers l'autre mais rien ne s'est jamais passé entre nous. Elle lève sa tête pour me regarder puis chuchote quelques mots.

-Bienvenue chez les Audacieux !

 **FIN !**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir supportée, encouragée, aidée ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ça !**

 **MERCI !**


	27. AN

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté ces derniers temps et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant.

Je viens de commencer un stage dans un hôtel loin de chez moi et il durera 4 mois.

Bien entendu j'ai du temps de libre pour écrire mais je n'ai pas accès au Wi-Fi depuis ma chambre. Je vais continuer d'écrire mais je ne serais peut-être pas en mesure de poster mes chapitres avant mi-septembre. Je vais essayer d'en poster quelques uns si possible mais je ne sais pas quand ni combien je pourrais poster.

Si je n'arrive pas à les poster ces prochains mois, vous serez peut-être gâtés en septembre ^^

Je suis désolée pour la longue attente mais je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien tout au long de mes histoires !

Gros bisous à tous et rendez-vous au prochain OS !

DivergentPansycake46


End file.
